Everlasting Light
by Littlestme
Summary: Why can't he get those thoughts out of his head... Gajeel is forced to come to terms with his emotions... With Levy by his side could the future turn out brighter than he could of ever hoped for? - LevyxGajeel Everyone else turns up at certain points [Lemon] [violence/heartache]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting a deep red against the summer skyline over the town of Magnolia. Team Shadow Gear were happily walking back through the small streets, both Droy and Jet had their hands behind their heads, smiling as Levy was chatting about the new book that she got from the reward in lieu of the full payout due to a series of mishaps that may of happened, however Droy didn't want to speak about it...

 _Those spiders weren't in the cave when they first entered..._

 _Not like he screamed and causes a small collapse of the mine due to using his Knuckle Plant... No no..._

Droy shook his head. Jet looked over at him. "It was your fault we lost the money"  
"Bu-but!" Droy stammered "those spiders just appeared! They had such big eyes..."  
Droy stood there shaking, holding his arms against himself, reliving the moment from the day before "Those hairy legs... looking so sickly wet and gooey..."  
Jet gave a soft chuckle "and those abdomens... did you seem them?" he teased his fingers wiggling in front of Droy spooking him slightly, looking at Jet in horror with his teasing "I didn't see you try and help!" **  
**"Well before I could even kick them once you took the roof down!" Jet retorted

Levy had stopped, all she wanted to do was enjoy the new book with the boys, that they received after she managed to convince Mr Kurishta who gave them the request that they had still completed the job whether he wanted to pay up or not. She could be quite scary sometimes... Levy turned around to shut the boys up when the sky above them went dark instantly they looked up seeing nothing until the last moment. It was too late.

"Iron Dragon's Lace: Demon Logs!" – It was too late, those iron spears came directly between the three of them, splaying Levy across the cobbled street into the nearby wall, winding her.  
"Falcon Heavenward!" Jet roared as he raced towards the figure, his long black hair falling behind his back, he grinned,

"Iron dragon's Club!" Impacting directing into Jet's chest pushing him all the way along the street digging into the stones.

"Chain Plant!" The vines grow rapidly seeking out the mysterious black haired, they wrap around him over and over, stopping him from using another direct attack on Jet as he's laying battered on the ground near Levy. "Got you!" Droy grinned, turning around to help Levy and Jet.

"Gi hi hi" the three turn around Jet cracks open an eye the other badly bruised and swollen, his face starting to swell. Levy looks in horror as the vines start snapping one by one, Droy stood in front of Levy as he casts.

"Knuckle Plant" 5 seeds grow rapidly as the vines snap in one loud crack, pummelling the opposition the smoke clears as Droy thinks they've done it. "Iron Dragon's Club" comes roaring at him through the dust crushing him into Levy before she had a chance to react.  
Droy coughed blood as he was pushed into the building, Levy broken behind him. He slid to the floor as Jet stumbled forwards "High Speed" It wasn't strong enough as he was thrown back with a simple back kick.

"Gi hi hi!" The man stood above the three, laughing.

Levy's arms hurt... Her face hurt... Everything screamed out in pain...

 _Why... why did this happen?_

She cracked open her eyes as she felt being picked up, relief flooded her body.

 _Gray?  
I don't remember his hair being that long...  
How did I get to Southgate Park...  
Those eyes...  
Why is Droy on the ground?  
Those aren't Gray's  
Where's Jet?  
Red eyes...  
Those piercings...  
No..  
Please No...  
Anyone but him !  
Not Kurogane_

Levy started to weep, as much as she could through puffy eyes and blackened face.  
She focused on him staring deep into his burning red eyes. As he easily picked her up unsympathetically ignoring her bleeding  
He noticed, smirked.  
And punched

Punched

Punched

Punching hard into her frail body, she struggled hard not to let out a squeal as it hurt so much her adrenaline struggling to hold out

 _No. No I wont die... I-I ca-nt..._

She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This one will be much longer! Sorry about that last one guys ! I hope you guys enjoy this one !**_

 **==[o0o]==  
**

Levy heard Jet and Droy quietly talking over the top of her, sounding like water in her ears, she just couldn't make out what they were saying.

She cracked open her eyes, staring up at the Styrofoam ceiling, blinking slowly as her eyelids crunched against sleep dust and some dried blood that was missed whilst cleaning her up. Porlyusica was heard in the background grinding up something that smelt awful. She knew those smells well... And she knew that it was going to be unpleasant even if they helped her recover.

Levy turned her head. She squeaked, as the pain shot down her spine sending ripples throughout her body.

 _It wasn't a dream... It really happened..._

She tried to turn her head again towards where Jet was laying. His leg's heavily plastered hung up above the bed. Jet's face was swollen with several gashes across his face. But he was quietly talking to Droy on the other side of Levy.

He stopped.  
 _Levy was awake!_  
He Smiled  
 **Levy was awake**

"Droy, I knew she would wake up!" Smiling brightly, not caring that his cheeks started to reopen his recently healed wounds.  
Droy laughed weakly, they were both so happy that their Levy was awake... and she smiling

She smiled back at Jet, struggling to turn over to see Droy as she did.

 **THWAK!**

Porlyusica's broom hit the end of Levy's bed, rattling it. she winced but knew that Porlyusica was right... _to some degree  
_  
"What did I say?! You must rest! But no you humans are all the same!"  
She carried on mumbling loudly as she turned back around to finish off the concoction for Levy.

The three of them just giggled, It felt good to hear each others chuckles, Jet and Droy felt that they could sleep easier now that Levy had finally awoken. Their short amount of sleep had stunted their healing process. Only they loved her so much that they wanted to be the first to see her wake no matter how long that took they had agreed.

Porlyusica finished mixing and brought the mix to Levy, who knew distinctly to drink it all, _even if it was vile_.  
The purpleish brown mixture moving around as if something was alive inside it.  
It went down in the most revolting manner seemingly sticking to her throat and coating her insides.

Levy coughed slightly as she finished it. She looked up at Porlyusica worried that another _Thwak_ was coming her way. But nothing happened. Porlyusica looked into her hazel eyes .

"Rest," she uttered quietly as she left the room.

Levy peered up slightly, as she saw Porlyusica was speaking to someone out in the corridor, but couldn't tell what was being spoken. Porlyusica departed completely as a blonde girl came bounding in.

"Levy!"

Lucy cried as she ran into the ICU where the team where recovering

"I heard your laughter ! I knew you'd wake up!" Lucy flung her arms around Levy smooshing her face into her huge chest.

Levy struggling to breath squirmed slightly in pain. Even though Levy was out of being critical by medical terms, she still felt like she would die from being suffocated by those magnificent breasts.

She inwardly sighed as Lucy pulled off and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the trio smiling with tears.

"Lu-chan" Levy croaked, "I-It was so ter-" even before she could finish Lucy put her finger to Levy's lips.

"Shh... Levy its OK." forcing a smile, Lucy knew what she wanted to say, but Levy was _always_ smiling, always seeing the good in everything, nothing should scare her. 

Natsu, Gray and Erza along with Happy  
 _who was holding a fish with a bow wrapped around it for the three as a get well gift  
_ walked in and stood around the end of the beds.

"I'm glad you are awake Levy, the guild will be pleased to know you are on the mend," Erza said sincerely

Happy flitted about and landed on Droy's pillow next to him, and started to munch on his gift

"We want you better" Happy meant to say, however it sounded more like "ee on chew mett err"

Gray nodded in agreement, the room filling with happy chatter.

Erza cleared her throat, looking directly at the Trio, the whole room fell silent as Erza seriously spoke, mentioning that Phantom Lord had been the ones who attacked the guild, referencing that they had indeed destroyed it when no-one was inside it prior to Team Shadow Gear's return to town.

Gray agreed, suggesting that because of the little reaction they had received, what was needed next, was in fact to send Fairy Tail a bigger message, one that couldn't be ignored.

Lucy looked sad and looked directly at the them. Droy bandaged up head to toe, excluding his eyes and mouth. Jet with swollen face and broken legs. And poor Levy. Her whole body looked like a war zone. Bruises, gashes, plasters, bandages all over her.

"They must of picked you three as you returned to town as an easy target" Lucy said weakly.

Jet spoke up, "But how could they of known that we were going to be an easy target?" he looked at Natsu, who up until now had said nothing and avoided all eye contact. 

" **Smell**." Natsu said growling "if you are injured, and still bleeding. I can smell it. The blood is thick. And distinct." his anger started to boil

"Natsu. Calm down. We can't do anything about this. Just forget it, and be thankful no-one was killed" Erza said severely.

"How can I? My own family were attacked in an unfair fight!" He snarled, golden orange flames started to bubble and boil around him

" **NATSU** " Erza started to raise her voice.

It was no use. Natsu roared and ran out the room shouting about getting a metal face Kurogane. Gray followed after him trying to catch him. 

Levy thought she caught something about _Iron... No? Kurogane No..? It was just a mistake...That's all  
It was just a robbery I'm sure he wanted to take my book...  
It was super rare...  
That man didn't realise how rare it was when he gave it to us willingly instead of jewels..._

Lucy sighed and ran after the boys, Happy followed suit.

"Get better Levy!" she shouted as she was half way down the corridor, not noticing the stunned look on Levy's face to hear the name Kurogane again...

"Please understand that I will do everything in my power to get this situation resolved." Erza said menacingly, completely missing the point and running after the group.

Droy gave a uneasy laugh "that was fun..." 

**==[o0o]==**

Jose sat in his Office, golden trinkets littered it along with priceless artwork, literature and sculptures. The tall ceilings hung huge paintings of himself looking noble.

One had himself offering a hand to a peasant whilst wearing posh attire. Another had him on horse back wearing brilliant golden armour raising Phantom Lord's guild emblem on a flag, as it flapped in the wind.

Jose was extremely proud of these paintings. Even if he never felt positive emotion towards any human being let alone knowing what generosity even meant.

His thoughts were becoming darker and darker as he waited, becoming more impatient at he sat at his huge mahogany desk, he tried to keep his thoughts occupied but each noise from the guild hall below was becoming louder and louder. Severely aggravated Jose stormed out his office slamming the double doors into the corresponding walls.

Leaning over the balcony to the hall below he stood watching for a moment sweeping his eyes over his guild members, tutting to himself as they sat, drunk, chatted amongst themselves, even a were few gambling, Jose spat next to him in disgust.

" **ENOUGH!** " He bellowed "We are here to work! Not to enjoy ourselves! None of you have brought in any real money! How dare you believe that you have time for such comradery! Get back to work! **ALL OF YOU**!"  
He swore furiously at the stunned guild below they quietened down quickly. Jose turned around walking back to his office, his ears twitched as he still heard a few murmurs and mutterings going about the room below

" **SILENCE!** Get out all of you! Only come back when you have done something of worth to me! And then don't even come back at all!" he screamed

"That's not a nice thing to say to your own guild! Gihi!" The long black haired figure strolled in grinning wildly, his piercings glinting in the dim light of the guilds candle lit stone walls, dotted about in the rafters.

"Gajeel..." Jose spoke whilst staring murderously at him. " **Heel** "

The man called Gajeel grunted and sprang up to the balcony entering the office of his master. The doors slammed behind him, sending a cool shiver up his spine.

"I did what you asked, why are you so pissy?" Gajeel snarled at Jose, who said nothing as he rounded his desk and sat.

Motioning Gajeel to take a seat. Uneasy he obliged and sat folding his arms " _hurmph_ \- I don't know what more you wanted me to do - you wanted a war and now you have it!"

Jose still said nothing as he picked up his decanter and poured some delicious nectar into his tumbler. Staring manically at Gajeel. A small manic smile spread across his face as he started to chuckle his shoulders heaved as he through back his head laughing louder. Downing his drink, he slammed it onto the desk.

"You- you think I care ? " Jose's smirk disappeared turning into a distorted mess of fury "You took two attempts to get it started! **Two**!"

"I-I-" Gajeel stammered feeling like a small child in front of him,

"I told you to do some real damage - I told you to kill! but all you did was destroy an empty building and hurt 3 fucking weaklings!" He roared at Gajeel " you had better be fucking rig-"

The sound of an explosion Echoed throughout the hall interrupting Jose's rant. Gajeel ran out the office over looking the balcony at the scene below.

"Fairy Tail..." Gajeel's face lit up "Gi hi hi" 

**==[o0o]==**

Natsu blazed off ahead roaring, a large dust ball followed behind in his wake, Gray sped after him with happy close behind as accelerated through the town. Lucy tried desperately to catch up to the boys but they were just too fast, as they tore through the streets. Erza had re-quipped to her Flight Armour in order to catch up with the pair.

Lucy stopped and bent over holding her hands on her knees breathing heavily - she wasn't used to this running "ahh! I need more exercise" she wheezed.  
Panting away, she took a deep breath and started to run again to try and close the ever increasing gap.

The rain began to fall - slowly at first getting heavier and heavier. A crack of thunder roared over magnolia as lightning played amongst the clouds.

A blue haired woman was walking slowly towards Magnolia's hospital.

"Non non non! Do you really think they'll even be able to defeat us" a strange undulating man twirling his green pencil moustache matching his hair colour.

"Drip drip drop, Juvia knows we will win this war" the blue headed woman spoke softly.

The pair walked the streets and arrived the hospital that Jet, Droy and Levy were recovering in.

They pressed up against the wall as a strange orange ball of light flew out of the hospital doors, followed closely by a short black haired man with incredible physique... _with no shirt?_

 _"Juvie!" she squealed to her self, he looked incredible even in the pouring rain, blushing profusely, she recomposed her self reminding herself that it was Fairy Tail. And she is here to do a job._

"Non non non, we are not suppose to be here Juvia-sama" Juvia ignored him. As Sol's head bending sideways as his body is rolling to and fro.

"Monsieur Sol. Please Wait" Juvia said quickly and liquefied herself and seeped through a crack in the window sill, dropping into a corridor opposite team shadow gear's private room. Sol had little time to understand but knew it must have be important.

Jose had spoken to each Element 4 member each with a specific plan to be set in motion.

"Non non non... Mademoiselle is always up to something..." Sol moved out of anyone's eye sight into the ground beneath him becoming the soil and waited. 

Levy's bed was raised slightly so she could see both Droy and Jet more comfortably.

"I hope they can reel Natsu in, it's not worth it..." Levy spoke sadly her voice croaking slightly

Jet and Droy shared a glance and simultaneously said,

"You are"

Levy shook her head very slightly her azure hair flopped slightly over her eyes "I don't feel it..."

She was feeling damaged not just physically but mentally - she didn't even get a chance to try and attack but instead got winded and then side swiped.  
She took a deep sigh and squirmed slightly from her broken ribs. Jet spoke up, almost as if he had read her thoughts,

"Levy, you are such an important member to us, even to the guild! Why would you even think you are weak. Every member has strong points and weak points"

Droy added "Without your encyclopaedic mind we would never of completed have the jobs we've had! You're incredible!"

Jet got more enthusiastic "you make me and Droy strong, and we make you strong - at least I hope we do" the boys shared a look and then toward levy as he trailed off.

Her eyes were closed whilst listening, when they had finished she looked up, she turned to jet and held out her hand weakly and he grasped it gently droy unfortunately couldn't really move but still could move his little finger enough so levy could hold that slightly.

Her face had a huge beam on it as she looked at them both, " I love you both too!"

Juvia watched intensely as they had their pathetic little chat.  
 _  
What did they know of strengths and weaknesses?_

 _They don't know what its like to be outcast._

she stared at Levy directly in front of her, as she was reforming herself.

 _Time to finish this once and for all._

 **==[o0o]==**

  
 ** _AN: Well - I hope this is better! Hopefully its a big longer for you guys! Let me know what you think, but i still have loads of ideas coming your way - but i have to build up the story a bit before some lemons' Boo hooo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ahh! hope you are enjoying it! means a lot for you guys to just read it! Also, really sorry that it seems like I'm following main story... I just feel like I cant throw Gajeel and Levy together instantly... But this chapter should be more interesting...  
**

 **==[o0o]==**

Juvia held up her arms to perform Water Slicer.

She hesitated.

 _A tear?_

She was watching the trio happily laughing and reminiscing, the boys had cheered up Levy like they always did.

 _Juvia is crying?_

Why is she crying? she never had any friends... except

 _Gajeel...he was the only one who spoke to her... who listened..._

Her bottom lip trembled. she lowered her arms and slithered out the building, back outside into the now torrential downpour, the lightning forking onto the tall buildings, the thunder bellowed around the town.

"Juvia must leave now" she almost whispered, her face dark and emotionless.

"Non non non, mademoiselle Juvia-sama we must-"

"No. Juvia must leave now!"

"Non non non..." Sol's face soured as he reformed and stared into her dark blue eyes. "You cannot leave Juvia-sama"

His head tilted further round smiling manically, as he undulated, his eyes glowing almost in the darkness of the storm. He knew that he couldn't do much against Juvia, but he had to do something to convince her to come back with them to the guild. Before he could even utter a word.

Juvia had locked him inside "Water Lock!" and started to tear off down the pavement.

 _Juvia doesn't understand_

 _Juvia won't do this_

 _Juvia doesn't want to be gloomy any more_

"Non non non, Master won't be happy with you - Platre Sonata!" before Juvia could react, she was hit by the attack, knocking her out.

"Non non non... That trick wont work on me" Monsieur Sol's face soured as his body was waving, his fingers twirling his monocle, as he dragged Juvia back towards the guild to carry out the final stage of the plan.

 **==[o0o]==**

The Fairy Tail members lay on the ground outside of the now demolished guild, battered and bruised, they had overwhelmed Phantom Lord and Element 4. All working together like pieces of a well oiled clock, all working in harmony for their friends and family. They had won. However it wasn't going to be the last surprise to happen to the guild.

Few months go by as the guild is rebuilt and welcomes with open arms to Wendy, Carla, Lily and with a tearful reunion with Lisanna to her brother and sister.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Grrr..." came a small grumble from Juvia as she stared at Lucy. Juvia had latched onto Gray's arm as he was happily chatting with the group completely oblivious. However all Juvia saw was some big breasted blonde bimbo who was stealing _her_ Gray-sama away.

Gajeel had been accepted into the guild by Makarov's request and was hardly seen apart from when he collected a job and then handed it back in. He struggled to gel with others and even then he couldn't care less what they thought about him. He just wanted to keep his nose clean.

 _This guild got some good requests and damn if he was gonna miss getting those jewels!_

Gajeel walked into the guild that evening, his boots reverberated off the wooden floor. The guild hated him. By why wouldn't they? He did after all destroy their guild and attack their friends. He shrugged it off, grunting as he walked up to Mirajane.

"You know you should at least try and talk to some new people here!" Mira spoke sweetly "You can't keep going on these jobs on your own"

"I have Lily" as he threw his arm over pointing towards a distraught Exceed desperately trying to hide his poker face, watching his precious kiwi's on the table as his chips, hoping he won't loose all of them.

"You know that isn't enough... What if Lily is injured?" Mira said worriedly as she leaned over the bar in front of him.

Tutting, "Just give me a beer woman." He said nastily, quickly regretting that as Mira's aura became much darker as she eye-balled him "I'll pretend I didn't hear that rudeness" beaming she slid a beer over to him. He gulped slightly and started to drink slowly.

"Jeez... What's with these Fairy Tailers... " he mumbled. Turning around on the bar stool, Gajeel looked at the rest of the guild as he casually sipped the cold beer. It was a bustling and happy place, lots of laughter they all loved it here. It was everyone's home even to those without one.

He watched Natsu and the gang first, smirking as Natsu had one foot on the table and holding his fist up, his tongue out his mouth in a snake like manner as he laughed madly, Lucy was sighing as it was another embarrassing story of how she was the bait for a job instead of happy _who would of been a much better choice._ Erza was nodding along, her arms crossed with her thumb and forefinger around her chin, smiling sagely as Natsu was garbling about their successful last job.

"Gray-sama, why didn't you invite Juvia? She wants to be useful for you!" Juvia squished her chest in between Gray's arm. "Juvia made you this loving cape! And hat! And gloves!" thrusting each item onto him seemingly pulling out the handmade clothing of a distorted grumpy Gray face and a blissfully happy Juvia face next to each other on the material out of thin air. "Uh..." Gray didn't know where to look. The girls laughed at his reaction.

Gajeel turned and looked over at the poker table. Cana was slaughtering Macao, Wakaba and Lily. The poor exceed folded looking mortified, those kiwi's had been lost he was out. However he continued to watch as Wakaba folded too, Macao threw down a straight flush his face grinning, "I've done it this time!" Cana's poker face said nothing, downing her large beer she slowly placed a royal flush and grinned!  
Macao and Wakaba's jaw dropped "Gimme!" She laughed, as she cleared the table of everyone's chips and Lily's kiwi's. Just when they thought they had beaten her she comes up with a win...

Bisca and Alzack were quietly chatting to each other in the far corner by the entrance, sitting so closely to one another, pretending that they didn't like each other when in fact they were both madly in love.

The doors opened as a small bluenette ran in, clutching several large books, her orange ribbon bouncing as she almost skipped in. Gajeel could just catch her bobbing along as she went past the groups scattered amongst the tables.  
She always wore her orange dress, the dress always rode up a little too high, but she was proud of her behind.  
 _Someone should be_.

Gajeel turned back to the bar and stared at his beer, his ears pricked up as she slammed the books on the bar several seats down from him, she struggled to get up onto the stool, and took a jump and sat, her face was shining brightly. He inwardly smirked. _Shorty._ Gajeel shook his head, His face becoming serious again from those unwelcome unnatural thoughts.

Mira hadn't missed a heartbeat of this – How could she not, she loved pairing people up, she already worked hard with Natsu and Lucy, Alzack and Bisca wasn't too difficult but she did become the one to help fix any issue's they had... Not that she minded, she loved all the romantic gossip! Mira watched as Gajeel felt incredible uncomfortable. She gave him a sneaky grin and turned to welcome Levy who was none the wiser.

"Ahh!" she breathed deeply "I'm so excited Mira! I never thought that I'd find all these ancient books!"

Mira chuckled and poured juice for the girl "where are the boys? I'm surprised you managed to loose them," she winked at Levy.  
The bluenette's face puffed out, squirming slightly under her almost hypnotic gaze, "I didn't loose them! In fact -" Levy hesitated "I don't know where they are.." she trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact with Mira. Mira was feeling proud of what she'd accomplished as she moved over to the opposite side of the bar and cleaned down the glasses.

Levy sighed and took a sip. Opening the first book and giggling, she just couldn't contain herself, she had already owned one of the copies in her private library at Fairy Hills - But this one, the one right in front of her was the actual copy of the forgotten lore on Dragonic's and not a students rough translation which was in places very inaccurate, but that didn't phase her, it just added another to her ever growing collection.

She paused as she felt a presence staring at her. Turning her head towards the direction she felt it, she realised it was Gajeel watching her. He hadn't realised he had subconsciously started to watch at her read.

"Um..." she hesitated, as she was now looking straight at him. Blinking Gajeel grunted in realisation

 _Shit_

"what yah lookin' at runt?" scowling, he turned back to his beer and downed an already empty glass, pretending he hadn't realised.

 _Fuck_

Levy giggled nervously, trying to muster the courage she tried again, "I wanted to... Um... "

Nothing. No response. Gajeel had switched off.

"Mira – another!" Gajeel snorted, Mira spun round and looked at him. Her face saddened as she saw Levy desperately trying to grab his attention and a miserable man being foolish. Mira begrudgingly handed another beer to Gajeel as she stormed off to assist some other members for their jobs, she hated the awkward tension between them.

"...Excuse me?" a small voice squeaked. Again nothing. Pouting, believing he hadn't heard her,

S _he was small after all, and he's so tall... all the way up there... with that long bushy black mane  
_  
Levy hopped off the stool and walked over to him gingerly.

"Um... Hello?"

 _Prod_ , Levy tapped him oh so gently on his bare forearm that rested on the bar.

"Gajeel..?" she winced as she remembered the last time she tried to speak to him. She couldn't even get close to him last time before he had turned those red eyes, and grinned menacingly at her.

But this time. Nothing – No reaction. She bristled as Gajeel turned his head further to the side.

 _He knows that I'm trying to talk to him!  
_  
 **Prod** , poking him harder on his arm,

He must of felt that!

"Gajeel... I just wanted to speak to you..."

Levy waited what seemed for an eternity. Nothing. Not even a grunt.

 **Prod Prod**

 _Maybe twice might work..._

Puffing out her cheeks Levy had enough, she had waited what felt like forever.

 _That's it! I've had enough trying to be nice! now its time for grumpy Levy!_

"Stop ignoring me you ignorant man!" she almost yelled at him. Levy clasped her hands on her mouth her eyes boggling. Did she really just shout at him? The scariest man she knows? _Why brain why?_

With that statement the towering man turned around and stared at her demoniacally, his red eyes piercing into her hazel eyes "What was that shrimp? Eh?" he moved his face close to her frightened face, intimidating her.

She slapped him once in a knee jerk reaction, stunning him and Levy.

She welled up, "Idiot! I wanted to thank you for everything!" she burst out crying, and left sobbing forgetting her books on the bar.

The guild stared at Gajeel in horror, whispering amongst themselves in disgust.

 _What a fuckin' waste of time!_

Lilly couldn't believe what he saw, and flew over to him, smacking him over the head as he went into battle mode "What's wrong with you?" Lilly growled at Gajeel waiting for an answer or at least a grunt.

He stood up quickly and ignored everyone's death stares. He couldn't take this guild any more. Grabbing Levy's books and started to storm out, "I'm done!" Gajeel roared across the room as he slammed the guild door behind him.

 **==[o0o]==**

Outside the sky was full of stars with few clouds dancing in the light breeze, sighing Gajeel walked towards Fairy Hills carrying the books. Knocking on the door Evergreen opened it to the lobby.  
"What?" she scowled at him, her fingers held her thin framed lenses, her hair and body in a towel. She had clearly been bathing. "You're interrupting my beauty regimen" she said curtly, before she could even finish ranting at him, Gajeel thrust the books into her arms, "Shorty's" and strode off, his hands in his pockets wondering the streets, he was too pissed to go back to the guild. Growling, he needed another beer, or to do something, anything to take his mind off all this shit.

Levy ran as fast as her little legs could handle, "stupid stupid!" tears running down her reddened cheeks, she slowed as she made it to the cathedral but shook her head, she didn't feel like spilling her heart out at this point in her life although it never left her mind. Trying to steel her self as she encountered several merry revellers and greeted them amongst the scattered taverns. Levy aimlessly wondered until she eventually arrived at south gate park where the magnificent tree loomed over the houses, she continued to stifle her sobs as she wearily made her way across the grass to the tree, she rubbed her puffy eyes with her sleeve, taking short sharp breaths trying to calm her ever increasing tears. She slumped onto the ground beneath the tall tree and hugged her knees. Sniffling.

 _Why does he have to be so rude?_

"He's such an idiot!" she yelled into her chest "I just want to be friends with him" weeping, "what's wrong with saying hello or even thanking!" her shoulders heaved as she couldn't calm her self any longer and balled her eyes out. Her throat hurt from the pain of holding it all back, she cried for so long, holding her shoulders, her cries subsided after some time, her eyes were blood shot, cheeked flushed crimson her hair stuck to her face in places.

 _I just want..._

She stared up at the night sky, the twinkling stars reflecting in her beautiful hazel eyes as they glistened in the moon light from the tears.

 _I want him to have friends...  
Not just Lilly..._

 _I want to be his..._

She sat there, gazing into the void, reaching a hand out as if she could hold the moon and stars in her grasp. A small weak smile spread across her face.

Levy's train of thoughts were interrupted as Jet and Droy were yelling for her. She stood up brushing her dress down and peered around the other side of the tree seeing two worn out boys scrambling down the small grass bowl that surrounds the sunken park, heading towards her looking distressed, Jet steamed ahead and picked her up shortly followed by Droy as the trio hugged underneath the huge tree canopy.

"Levy!"

"We were so worried! The whole guild is looking for you since you never returned to Fairy Hills!" Droy stammered between tears.

"I wasn't gone that long …." Levy faltered "Was I..?"

"Its alright, but why on earth would you come here Levy? You know what happened here?!" Jet tried not to sound as if he was scolding but he hated that man who attacked them without an excuse.

"I just... Don't want to forget..." she whispered

The boys looked so confused by that notion, "why would you not want to forget such a horrific thing?" they asked simultaneously

Levy shook her head, a huge smile spread across her face between a few stray tears "Lets just go home!"

Her reasons were hers alone and that made her smile.

Jet and Droy wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back through the streets towards Fairy Hill's. Ensuring that this time she had made it, and could calm everyone down as they were all concerned for her safety.

Gajeel sat motionless trying to compute what was just said.

He had been sitting underneath the same tree long before Levy had arrived. Leaning his head back against the bark he stared up into the sky, watching the clouds sail by. His thoughts so confusing. They were no longer straight forward and simple. But a tangled web of emotions he wasn't familiar with. He closed his eyes trying to clear his head. He kept thinking that he heard her crying. That it was getting louder. He opened his eyes and listened more intensely. It was definitely Levy, and she was headed this way.

The last thing she needed was to be confronted by him he decided, so he took the only escape route that was possible, he didn't want to be seen, it would be too awkward, so up he clambered into the tall tree and hid on one of the branches in the covering, hoping that she would quickly leave. Gajeel wanted to brood and this shrimp was interfering in that.

Instead Gajeel just watched silently. Like he had done for the last few weeks whenever she came into the guild hall, he watched her every movement. Even if they crossed paths in town he tried to avoid direct contact, but watched her from afar. Every time Levy wanted to speak to him, he shut her out without a second thought, but yet she still entered his mind, he couldn't get her perfect sent out of his nose, that wonderful bookish musty smell that was only connected to her.

Gajeel gazed down into those galaxy like eyes, feeling as if he could feel her soul reaching out to him, it made him embarrassed to think that he was eavesdropping on this girl, bearing out her heart. Even if... It was about him?

Listening to her sobbing subside he felt his heart ache, he had an overwhelming sense of need to comfort her. Gajeel almost decided to drop down but was interrupted when he heard shouts for Levy, so many people were calling her name. So many were worried about this little shrimp.

 _Shrimp...  
_  
Watching the boys madly dash and grab her, his heart burnt, he felt such anger, it infuriated him watching those idiots hug her. Removing that wonderful smell and covering it with their own. His mind was so confusing, he couldn't comprehend what was going on, it was all too much.

This wasn't him.  
He hates people.  
Let alone it being a _little_ blue headed,  
 _small,_  
perfect body,  
 _petite,_  
wonderful smile,  
 _tiny_ girl,  
that had to be protected...  
Ignored...

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Thanks to those who got back to me on my last chapter (quite a few! 3), I felt like I needed to put a second up as the first was just SO short, apologies!  
Sorry if anyone got annoyed by my religious section.. I'm personally a agnostic however I completely respect everybody's beliefs and I really don't wish to cause any offence, its not a religious setting but it feels like it needed to be touched up on... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is a close to my first part I don't want to jump right into my GaLe – its not me. _ Don't hate me!**

 **BUH- sorry for the long windedness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**==[o0o]==**

As Levy walked up to her room, Wendy peeked her head out the door clutching something, "Levy-san, um... These are your books..." she said timidly. Holding out her arms towards Levy, her eyes widened,

 _Hadn't she left these at the guild?_

"If you love books so much, you shouldn't just leave them lying around" Carla added impolitely

"Carla..." Wendy looked upset that her best friend would say such a thing. Her little white Exceed simply shrugged, her tail flicked irritably as small bell on the end rang softly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry!" breaking into a small forced laugh, "I completely forgot about my books! Where did you get them?" Levy rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"Evergreen said Gajeel had thrown them at her, saying that _'she was too busy to wait around for you to stop crying and come home'_ so she gave the books to me and Carla" Wendy looked down, embarrassed for being honest. However she did sugar coat it a tad. Ever still hadn't fully warmed up to everyone and was from time to time very vocal on her thoughts.

Levy placed her hand on top of Wendy's head, and patted it gently.  
"Its alright Wendy, thank you for looking after them for me temporarily," smiling as she spoke, Wendy looked up and handed the books over to her, feeling a wash of relief. Levy hugged her books and said goodnight to the little dragon slayer, and unlocked her door, entering.

Levy hadn't even computed who had returned the books, she was so thankful that the guild members looked after everyone else. "I mean I could of got them in the morning..." speaking out loud to her self as she placed her books on top of her almost over flowing desk, filled with other types of books, texts and sheets of ancient material. Levy stretched and kicked off her shoes, collapsing on her double bed, her duvet almost engulfing her, she loved how big and fluffy it was, "mmm... so snugly!" the bluenette lay there for sometime, her brain thinking of constant book titles that she needed to get her paws on, and those books she needed to finish reading... she had so many! But something at the back of her mind was trying to claw its way to the front of her subconscious.

 _Who had given Evergreen the books? Reedus? No no... he wasn't in the guild hall earlier, Oh maybe Lucy! But... Lucy could of entered Fairy Hills... And simply left them at her doorstep..._

Levy really was ignoring the elephant, no dragon in the room!

She shot up from her bed and went over to her desk, picking up the first one she ran her fingers along the books cover, "Ga-"  
She was interrupted as there was a loud rapping on her door.

"Levy?" It was Erza. "I was wondering if you'd like to come relax with some of the girls in the communal bathroom?" She paused, leaning closer to the door "Help take your mind off today..."  
Levy looked her stack of newly returned books, brooding alone wasn't healthy. She took a deep breath.  
Erza pulled away from the door and waited a moment, sighing sadly she turned and started off down the corridor. The bluenette's door creaked open, "Sounds like fun!" she beamed, Erza smiled back as Levy ran up beside her "I could definitely do with a long soak!" the girls giggled as they made their way to the bathroom.

 **==[o0o]==**

Most of the girls were already either in the bath soaking or washing themselves by the basin's.

Levy and Erza headed over to the bath joining Cana and Juvia , Levy sat with Cana on her left whilst she drank sake. Juvia was enjoying the small fountain falling onto her back opposite. Bisca was currently washing the soap from her hair as she sat on the decorative seat at the basin.

"So... How long did you think you were gonna keep that secret?!" Cana shot at Levy before she had even got comfortable in the soapy water.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when Gajeel showed up at the door!" Bisca added, "I thought Ever was just joking!"

"He did walk all the way up from the guild to get here" Erza added as she sat to the right of Levy.

Levy sunk under the water, only her eyes visible above the water line. T _his is far too embarrassing_ bubbles emitting from her mouth. Her face going bright pink.

"Gajeel-kun has visited Juvia a few times before" Juvia added, not really understanding where the conversation was truly headed.

"I don't think its the same Juvia," Bisca added chuckling as she washed her body with the shower head removing the soap bubbles.

Cana slid over to Levy, resting her arm around the small girl's shoulders. Her bosom's squishing up against Levy's side.

"Did you really think you could hide it?" Cana teased

"Juvia would love to know how you both got together, Gajeel-kun has told Juvia so much about you"  
Levy choked under the hot water

"Huhh?" she almost wailed. Shooting her head above the water, "He told you things about me?" feeling violated, she never spoke about him behind _his_ back. Levy's face was bright red, almost rivalling Erza's hair

 _This man who avoided her at all costs and upset her, was talking to Juvia about her?_

"Juvia did not mean to upset you, but Juvia thought you knew? She meets with Gajeel-kun every now and then" Levy shook her head almost in shock. Cana repositioned herself next to a startled Levy and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Levy... Did you not notice how he is always around when you are?" Erza asked motherly as the bluenette's head shook slowly. Bisca stood up as the water and remaining soap slid off her exquisite frame onto the tiled floor, she strode over and slipped her legs into the water, seating her self on the edge to fully join the conversation.

"I never thought anything of it... It never occurred to me" the shock subsiding as Erza now sat closer to Levy  
"H- he always ignored me..." The girls listened intensely as Levy started to explain how over the past few weeks, whenever she tried to approach him or even try and talk to him he either ignored her, walked away, or stared at her so demoniacally she ran back to her friends.

"Levy, why do you try so hard with him?" Erza asked almost naively.

"Erza, its because she likes him" Bisca winked at Levy as she turned to looked at Erza

"Aha! But you haven't even admitted your feelings to Alzack!" Cana goaded, Bisca's face flushed, her whole body went ridged slightly as she became deep in thought, thinking of that wonderful Gun wielder mage.

The bath fell silent for a moment, "Juvia has a wonderful idea" Clapping her hands together, "Juvia thinks that you should ask Gajeel-kun to join you three on a job!"

"Yeah! Then you can get some alone time with him!" Cana pushed into Levy winding up the little woman.

"I think that you should be careful, he should respect you as a woman. You must make him wait!" Erza interjected. "Only until you are married may you follow that route!"

"Uh..." Levy couldn't handle this, it was as if they were trying to control her relationships, _Wait, it was not a relationship!_ All she could do is hide under the water until they stopped teasing  
The girls laughed heartily enjoying each others company.

 _I don't... Like him do I?_

Certainly not in that way... I think

 **==[o0o]==**

Turning the water off in the shower, Gajeel stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. His broad shoulders and toned chest dripped with water. He threw the towel over his head and rubbed his hair dry vigorously. Wrapping the towel around his waist loosely, he strolled out the bathroom into his bedroom, stepping over bits of iron, dirty clothes and some odds 'n ends.

Eventually he found a pair of clean boxers and threw them on as he walked out into the living room where Lily was reading a paper. Throwing down his towel near Lily's seat. The poor exceed's face became racked with turmoil, trying to ignore what had just happened, he hated mess and had made it his duty to keep their home tidy. _Except Gajeel's bedroom_ , it was just too much for the poor cat.

"Did you know that book's a fake?" Gajeel opened up with suddenly. Lily's raised his eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"That book, it's called 'Almanac Tie's Dragonic's Lore' " Snorted Gajeel "I can't believe shorty thinks its a real book!" Lowering his paper Lily looked directly at him, he had made him self comfortable on the sofa in front of their window, his strong muscular arms latching onto either side of the sofa back, Gajeel threw himself forwards "It's a fake Lily!" He laughed, spooking the exceed by the sudden movement.

"And how do you know this?" regaining his nerves.

"I got the real one, don't I?" Gajeel smirked "Its not ' _Almanac Tie's Dragonic's Lore_ ', its Metalicana's Draconic Lore"

Lily sat there, listening to him explaining that he had in fact, found it after Metalicana abandoned him. Sitting back in the large chair, the black exceed listened to the dragon slayer as he moved on from his history to begin whittling about _Shorty this and Shrimp that._

"I don't get it. That damn short stuff keeps on trying to make nice" huffing, "Don't she get it? I aint interested in being her nakama or whatever" swatting his hand

Lily interjected Gajeel's train of thought, "If you knew the book was fake, why did you not tell the poor girl?"

"Why should I? Should of known from the start!" Gajeel started to avoid direct contact with Lily, turning his head away when faced with these questions folding his arms defensively.  
"Because a friend should always be honest" scrutinising the black haired man.

"I'm honest!"

"Oh? Then tell me" Lily started "What is Levy to you Gajeel?" pausing.

Closing his eyes, his face hardening. Gajeel stared right back at the exceed. His red eyes bore into the cats own. The dragon slayer let out a audible grunt and stormed off, changing.

"I'm getting a job – you can stay here. Or you can come. I don't care" Gajeel had stepped outside the front door, holding it open as he spat. Hurriedly Lily flew after him as they headed to the guildhall together.

"humph, what I thought" sneering.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Huhh? Where are all the jobs?" Gajeel's jaw hit the floor. He had his eye on a particular one, 3 million jewel just for pounding some guys into the ground. Him and Lily would of easily completed it in less than a week.

M _aybe two if he wanted to savour it._

He stormed over to Mirajane "Where they all gone?"

"Ahhh I'm sorry Gajeel, but its been very busy lately!" Mira lied through her sweet face "There is only one job left, but I think Shadow Gear are going to be taking that one"

Jet walked into the guild, tutting at Gajeel being rowdy to Mira, _no need for such rudeness_ averting his eyes from Gajeel's scene.

"I found this passage so funny Droy!" Levy bubbled, holding a yellow riddle book in her mitts "If we read this phrase here, and then take these letters... and Voliá!" Levy doubled over, it was so funny to her "Oh oh! I read this earlier on, What do you get when you cross a joke with a rhetorical question?"

Droy tried to answer but before he could open his mouth, "Its rhetorical!" She couldn't contain herself this morning, she was like the energiser bunny, nothing could ruin this mood her face going slightly pink from laughter.

Picking up the only job on the board Jet looked pleased, calling across the hall, "We've got a job Levy!"  
Levy jumped up onto the bar stool, fidgeting, she loved getting requests where she got to read ancient text, or in fact, read anything.

Gajeel was fuming, no job. No jewel. _Shit_ he needed a job to pay rent. That was not going to happen,

 _I guess it'll be alright being homeless again... But my Iron, I cant let it go outside..._

Gajeel threw himself on the barstool and flung his arms over the counter, feeling sorry for himself,

 _what's gonna to happen to me poor iron if I got evicted?_

He squeezed his poor exceed slightly in his sad thoughts of either eating all of his iron or getting rid of it.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good" Mira looked upset as Jet handed her the request "I'm afraid just the 3 of you wont be able to take this job after all"

"What do you mean?" Droy asked confused

"Well... If you had a forth or even fifth member, then I could let you go, but... it'll be too difficult on your own" Mira looked at Gajeel then to Jet and Droy. "Oh I know! Gajeel, you need a job right? Maybe you could go with them!"

 _ **You bitch**_.

Gajeel's head turned and looked at a frozen group

"N-n-no way!" Droy stammered

Jet just looked in horror at Mira _Why..._ his eyes pleading with her

Mira stared straight back _Don't argue,_ shooting back at him, her face never souring, if anything it looked happier.

"I think it'll be fun!" Levy squeaked as she got grabbed by Droy and Jet, shaking her,

"Who are you and what have you done with our Levy?!"

"Wha-?!" Gajeel tried to interject saying that he'd rather go homeless, Mira simply looked at him. "It'll be fun right?" her eyes closed smiling at him as he nodded his head.

"Well that settles it! Here! All stamped for you, better get going, the train will be leaving first thing!" Mira looked pleased with herself.

"I have to make sure I pack everything!" Levy peeled off the boys hands, and excitedly ran to get packed for the job.  
"O-ok..." The boys including Gajeel floated like ghosts out of the hall to get prepared.

"Did you really think that would work?" Lily spoke

"Of course, have you not been watching them?" Mira giggled, "Anyway, this is the only idea I can come up with to make them get together, I have my romantic fingers in many pies!" winking at Lily before she darted over to the board and repined up the jobs she had hidden behind the bar. "It's not a certain water mage mentioned anything about the idea to me, no no!"  
This woman scared Lily, how much did she know about everyone. She truly was a demon.

 **==[o0o]==**

Lily and Gajeel were the first to arrive at Magnolia Train station, lazing on the bench, they'd closed their eyes to rest.

"I ain't goin' nowhere"

"I never asked" Lily quipped, pausing to think, "why did you turn up then?"

"Cause'"

"Because...?"

"I need Jewel to store me iron somewhere" Gajeel folded his arms, huffing. He hated small talk.

"I'd believe you if you didn't toss and turn all last night and then arrive early at the station" Lilly nudged Gajeel.

Gajeel sniffed slightly, he knew that smell, it entered his lungs, swirling around his head, it alone was pure pleasure. That wonderful book musk. _Shrimp.  
_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" a small voice carried across the station's platform, Levy came running up to Gajeel and Lily grinning and waving.

She had changed into a yellow strap top, with beige khaki shorts. Jet and Droy watched Gajeel carefully as they followed closely behind her.

"What took yah so long?" he looked up at her with one eye open. Stepping in front of Levy and her oversized backpack, Jet spoke out "Don't get any ideas, You don't wanna be here, we don't want you here, so lets keep out of each others way, understand?"

"You are only here because we need someone else according to Mira" Droy added, both of them staring daggers at Gajeel. He looked them both in the eyes, it was almost too much for him to contain, they looked like little puppies trying to fend off a dragon, a fruitless endeavour.

"Whatever. I'm here for the Jewel – that's all" Gajeel stood, squaring up to the both of them, he was going to threaten them a bit more however they were broken up by the train sounding the horn.

Gajeel pushed through the middle of Jet and Droy and headed to board the train, Lily hung back and flew next to Levy. Her face looked pained. "Don't worry" He put a small paw on her shoulder. He couldn't believe this little bluenette had started to break away at his solid exterior.  
"I'm not worried" her face looked like an angel as she smiled "I can't wait for this job!" as she grabbed Lily and hugged him, carrying him onto the train.

 **==[o0o]==**

AN: Ahh ! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know, it helps me think!... And thanks especially to Yaodai who actually guessed my plan! ;3 and thank you for the support from everyone else ! The next chapter I can't wait for – Lemooon! 3

Muahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ***WARNING LEMON!*****

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel put his feet up in their cabin on the opposite chair, the last thing he needed is for people to see him sick. Thankfully the train hadn't departed yet so if he could fall asleep first he might be alright.

The door to the cabin opened, as Levy entered the exceed flew over to the Dragon slayer and sat next to him. "Take your feet off" he instructed.

Begrudgingly he did so, grunting that he wasn't allowed to stretch out.

"Oh um" Levy wasn't too sure what she wanted to say, "sorry" she mumbled

W _hat are you even apologising for Levy?_

Jet and Droy placed their luggage in the overhead compartment, taking Levy's as well. The train lurched forward as it whistled the horn. Gajeel simultaneously lurched forward hugging his knees. The boys steadied their footing and sat opposite Gajeel and Lily. Jet took the window and Droy took the door, squishing levy in the middle.

"Gajeel? Are you OK?" A small worried voice came out from between the two boys.

No response

"Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness so he won't be biting anyone's head off whilst the train is moving" Lily remarked.

"Will he be alright? Its a long train journey..." she trailed off.

Gajeel grunted, the last thing he needed to do was open his mouth.

Jet found it hilarious that this Iron Dragon slayer was currently incapacitated and would be for the entire trip. An hour or so fell by slowly, Jet become bored of winding up Gajeel after being ticked off several times by Lily. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, his hat being a perfect travelling pillow.

Droy soon drifted off too, leaning on the door to the cabin, finally giving Levy some breathing room, she stretched out slightly, looking at the poor Dragon slayer.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" she looked towards Lily who had crossed his arms.

"Well Wendy uses Troia on Natsu, and once on Gajeel, but normally he just does this," Lily pointed a paw to the hunched over Gajeel stuffed up against the window.

Levy squeezed out of the gap that the boys had made as they began to snore lightly . Picking up Lily and placing him on her lap as she sat next to Gajeel. Hesitating she moved her hand slowly towards his head, she wasn't sure what she wanted to accomplish, but sometimes this is all that's needed she thought to herself to help those who felt unwell.

Softly she placed her hand on to his wonderful thick black mane, reaching his head, and started to stroke slowly. Levy began to hum an ancient lullaby. Trying to sooth him. She felt him almost flinch at the touch of her fingers caressing his head. Gajeel couldn't do very much in this condition, let alone tell her to leave him alone.

He felt goosebumps travel up his body as the warmth from her hands stroked away in his hair. It was so relaxing. Her beautiful voice. Her wonderful smell, it was so close to him now, he felt himself beginning to stir.

Lily couldn't believe what he was witnessing, only a few months ago this man attacked the very same girl, but now she had forgiven him and was even trying to comfort him.

Levy felt her eyes getting heavier as she stroked, her humming becoming intermittent, she fell slowly onto Gajeel's shoulder, her face pressing onto his hard biceps, it felt so warm... Drifting off. Lily smiled as the bluenette snuggled up. He leaned back into her stomach and started to sleep too.

The train thundered along, stopping occasionally, Levy had wrapped her arms around his arm, pressing his biceps in between her petite breasts. He shuddered, even in his current state this was getting too much for him.

 _Hurry up for fuck sake!_

He just wanted to get off the train, his feet on stable ground.

Levy readjusted herself, "...Gajeel..." she whispered in her sleep

His heart stopped.

 _She's dreamin' about me?_

Peaking open his eyes struggling through the motion sickness, he caught a glimpse that he never thought he'd see.

Her face was so close to his, he could feel her breathing, feel her breath against his exposed skin, sending electricity through his body. He felt himself harden, moving his hands to cover himself, he inadvertently kicked his leg out and hit Jet's shin as he moved to accommodate himself.

The orange haired man let out an audible yelp from being woken suddenly, "What's going on?" Levy woke up in a panic, Everyone in the cabin became on high alert, apart from a dying Gajeel.

"That Idiot kicked me!" Jet had begun rubbing his shin, trying to dull the sting.

"I don't think he meant it..." Levy trailed off, rubbing her eyes with one arm, she still had one underneath his armpit.

Lily prodded her as she quickly retracted her arm, praying that neither of them had noticed, the last thing they needed was another argument.

"Of course he meant it! He hates us, he is just waiting for us to let our guard down then he can finish the job!" Droy chimed in.

"Droy..." Levy sounded hurt "He isn't that bad.. And anyway, he can't currently move at the moment, let alone attack us" she began.

Lily growled listening to the three bicker, this was the last straw for the exceed. Standing on Levy's lap, paws out in attack pose,

"If he wanted to finish the job wouldn't you of thought he'd of done it by now? - If he hated you so much would you really think he'd turned up to this job?, He's here to work like the rest of you, the least you could do is give him the benefit of the doubt and understand he's trying to fit in to some degree!"

His face was seething, the little red eyes furiously staring at Droy and Jet. He hadn't been this furious in a very long time. Gajeel couldn't stand up for himself, so Lily felt as his nakama it was his duty, even if his role as Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division no longer existed, that time will always stay with him.

They shrunk back, embarrassed by the outburst. They were not sure how to respond to Lily, or even to Gajeel. The cabin fell uneasily silent.

For the remainder of the trip the whole cabin felt as if it was on tenterhooks, neither wanted to say or do anything.

The train pulled into the station, sounding its horn for the destination. Jet and Droy stood up, pulling down their luggage and storming off the carriage, leaving Levy behind.

"Lets head off Levy" Lily tugged her gently as she watched Gajeel motionless,

"Will he be-?"

"He'll be fine" Lily started to crack a smile.

"Arhh! " Almost resurrecting, Gajeel stood up and flexed his arms. "Lets get movin'!"

Levy sighed happily, it reminded her when she witnessed Natsu recovering from motion sickness.

 **==[o0o]==**

"No you can't!" An orange man with an exceptionally large hat argued,

"Yeh I can!" A well build man with red eyes and piercings shouted back,

"No you can't!" Another man with black hair, a tuft of hair jutting upwards and then curving forwards argued back

"Yeh I can! I Bet I can beat you both!"

"Fine! You're on!" They shouted in unison.

"Gi hi hi!"

The three of them stormed out the lobby of the hotel they had just booked into, relief flowed over the hotel staff as they marched to a nearby restaurant.

Levy had stood in the lobby for what seemed an eternity as the three of them argued.  
She had asked a simple question of where they should head out to eat for their evening meal, but it turned into a competition mainly because she asked if Gajeel ate anything other than iron, however before he could answer, Droy added that he's only seen Gajeel eating Iron so he couldn't handle real food.

Holding Lily in her arms she puffed slightly "Is _he_ always like that?"

Lily retorted "Are _they_ always like that?"

She smiled, "Yeah.." her face beaming, she loved the fact that even though they argued it wasn't about anything serious.

Levy and Lily walked into the restaurant, almost immediately looking horrified. The three boys had positioned themselves around a booth in the corner and had plates starting to pile up, Jet looked worn out, his hat sitting tidy on the side of the booth, his jacket, folded over next to Droy's Bandolier's that house his Live-coal for his plant magic. Both were seriously intent on beating Gajeel.

Pretending that she hadn't seen them she moved over to the bar and sat down with Lily, bringing out her current travel reading book, 'A Pseudonym Too Far' It tickled Levy, the whole idea of the book was just absurd, a perfect trash book for a long trip.

A barmaid moved in front of Levy "what can I get ya love?" a blonde haired woman asked, her thin cheek bones reflected her tall frame.

"Oh just juice please, and also some kiwi juice as well" Levy looked up at the woman,

"Right you are hun!" The barmaid responded winking at Lily as she came back and placed a small straw in the glass for the little exceed. His tail wagged as he began to drink the delicious nectar.

Sipping her juice, Levy turned round to check up on the noise that was slowly dying down from the corner

"I think Jet's lost" Lily spoke.

From the look on his face, Jet looked distraught and very uncomfortable from the amount of food he'd eaten. Droy happened to be close to Gajeel who had started to slow down, he could eat a lot, but he was gonna win this, whatever the costs.

"I think Droy might beat Gajeel" Lily started "never mind," he added quickly.

Droy tried to force another fork full into his full mouth. That was it, no more, he couldn't chew. Gajeel was equally at the same point, he finished his mouth full, watching Droy as he did so, each wanted to collapse on the table.

Droy went down first quickly followed by Gajeel, "You win..." He moaned holding his sides,

Gajeel grunted "Gi-Hick-hi-" back in acknowledgement. Regretting eating that much food so quickly didn't sit well with him.

Levy and Lily laughed heartily at the three. "Shall we join them?" Lily asked

"I think they can be alone for a bit longer, don't you think? Its nice that they are starting to get along!" Levy giggled as she turned back around to carry on reading.

"My my. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before?" A tall thin man sat next to Levy at the bar. He reached out his hand to shake hers, she looked at him, his eyes covered by thin framed glasses, his brown short hair looked ruffled but tidy. His suit looked sharp, clearly a well dressed man. Levy extended her hand and shook it.

"Levy, Levy McGarden" she felt a small blush appearing, he hadn't said anything more to trigger this reaction but it felt nice she thought.

"My my, what a beautiful name, I'm Ethan, Ethan Galbraith, wonderful to meet you. Miss McGarden" He held onto her hand and pulled it close to his mouth, brushing his lips across the back of her hand, looking deep into her hazel eyes, as her cheeks flushed.

"My my, Miss McGarden, I have the problem that I wish to know more about you, however-"  
He placed a hand to his head, looking back, "-I feel awfully nervous about what to ask you..."

Naively Levy responded, "Please just call me Levy!" she smiled at Ethan, he looked down at her, calculating his next move,

"Wonderful Levy. It is wonderful to call you Levy. It rolls off the tongue beautifully." he paused watching her fidget with nerves "Like you" he flashed his glasses at her, hoping to reel her in.

Lily watched him closely, something about him rubbed him up the wrong way. Droy coughed, starting to splutter, catching them off guard, Lily immediately flew over and transformed, squeezing him until he coughed up the bit of bread that had got stuck, that he thought he could eat in order to feel better about loosing.

Levy turned to get off the stool to go and see to her best friend, realising that he had started to clutch her hands pulling them towards him. "I realise this is sudden Levy but. Perhaps you'd like to come for a drink with me?"

She didn't know where to look, were they not already in a restaurant with a bar?

"Um... There is a bar here? We could have a few here I suppose!" she smiled, feeling slightly taken aback by the forwardness of this man, and the urge to see to her friend.

Lily had placed his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to intimate the stranger "Levy, we're heading back to the hotel," Lily was still transformed with his other arm around a stuffed Droy.

"My my, I don't wish to cause any offence, I shall be on my way. Farewell my Levy." He bowed as he took her hand once more, kissing it gently.

Catching a look of burning hatred from Gajeel. Grinning, he pulled up bringing himself to her eye level, "I hope to see you again soon, Goodnight. Levy."

Jet collected their belongings and trudged over to her unaware of the furious Gajeel. "What was that all about?" Jet strained,

"That was Mr Galbraith!" she responded,

"And..?" Droy waited

"Oh," she giggled "Just a drink that's all!" the boys sighed, she was too naive sometimes.

"Gajeel we're headed back, are you coming?" Jet lent his head back as he called over.

"Yeh." Gajeel hid his face, that man smelt of lust and danger, he wanted to punch the living shit out of him, he tried to restrain himself, still feeling bloated from the food, no good fight came from that.

 **==[o0o]==**

The group headed up to their respected rooms,

Jet opened the door to his and Droy's room for the trip, "Are you coming in Levy?"

She wasn't sure how to put it politely "There won't be any room for me..."

"Nonsense! I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed. Jet you'll take the sofa? Right?" Droy added almost pleadingly.

"She'll stay with me and Lily." Gajeel had stood behind the small blue haired girl, towering above her.

Her hazel eyes looking up "Um.."

"I don't think so!" Jet started to bristle.

"Can ya sleep separately? Nah, don't make this girl sleep where she don't really wanna be"

"We won't be separate we'll all be together!"

"We got two beds, you got double, I got twin. She gets a bed, I get a bed, I got an Exceed. Enough arguing."

With that Gajeel walked into the room next door. Levy stood there, not sure what to say,  
"Don't worry, Lily will protect me" She smiled hugging the cat in her arms.

"Its only a few hours till morning anyway!" she sheepishly walked into Gajeel's room, with Jet slamming their door in response. She hated upsetting anyone let alone those two, she loved them both so much that it was almost unbearable.

 _I will make it up to them tomorrow!_

There were no twin beds in here.

Gajeel had lied.

She looked up at him, "Why did you lie to them?"

"You can have the bed, I ain't tired." he gruffed. Walking to the bathroom, her sent starting to fill the room bothering him already.

Levy didn't know how to feel, he had lied, but she wanted to be here, but not under false pretences. She heard the shower start to run,

"Levy... I know it must be confusing, but Gajeel does mean well." Lily tried to help "he does everything for a reason, but sometimes, he needs guidance. I can only do so much" he squeezed her hand with his small paw reassuringly.

Standing up and putting Lily down on the bed, she took off her shoes and undid her belt, taking off her shorts and her top, folding them neatly on the dressing table. Stretching, she kissed Lily on the head,

"Good night!" she smiled sleepily. Laying on top of the bed, her body wore white laced delicates, with a book in her hand she wanted to read a few more chapters before fulling falling asleep. Lily's words entered her brain _"he needs guidance, I can only do so much"_ did he mean me? As her eyes closed.

The shower turned off.

Blinking, Levy opened her eyes, Lily had gone, she stood up, fully clothed, thinking nothing of it, she walked towards the door to the room, This didn't feel right she thought.

The door opened to the shower.

Her mind melted.

Her eyes latched immediately onto Gajeel's shoulder's across his chest, hard. Still some water droplets formed. She followed it down taking in everything, his solid abs almost begging to be touched, she felt her hand waiver. Her inners starting to burn, down she looked, the small tuft of straight hair running up to his navel.

"H-hug-e" she mustered, Levy's face flushed. Gajeel hadn't moved. Watching her closely.

"Up here Shorty" he cooed.

She'd never heard him speak so softly. Taking a step forward Levy stayed in place, he moved and pulled her in close to him, her head against his hard chest, without hesitation she ran her fingers across it, feeling electricity between them both. A connection forming, she looked up at him as he lent in and kissed her full slightly parted lips hard. His metal piercings grazing her chin slightly. Pushing back in response, her inners urging her.

Pushing her.

She wanted him. Feeling his manhood stiffening, she didn't hesitate as she kept her self close to him as he ran his hands over her body. Exploring every part accessible.

Kissing her neck slowly, one by one each kiss sliding slowly down her collarbone, as he started to slide off her top, revealing her laced strapless bra. He cupped them softly, before starting to bite her lightly, she responded in moans, she felt light headed, stepping back slightly. The feeling of metal against her skin sent waves up her body.

Gajeel picked her up and laid her down on the bed, he lent over her body, kissing down her chest to her center, one hand squeezing and caressing her breasts. It was becoming too much for the bluenette but she wanted more. She let out a small moan that spurred him on, he pulled down her khaki shorts to reveal her matching laced panties.

Pressing one finger against her folds, she let out a small whimper of pleasure he moved up her body, keeping his finger against her, rubbing slowly against the fabric, he kissed her neck, moving up across her face, kissing her lips, Levy started to pant, looking at red eyes she had longed to stare into, "Ple-ase" her hazel eyes started to implore, as he slipped a finger into her warm soft folds, swelling around his lone digit,

Her body filling with ecstasy as he slid another slowly into her body. Moving them faster, breathing in her sent, "Levy" he spoke biting at her neck as she started to reach her own personal high,

"Gajeel..." her head lolling backwards, every touch was incredible, every breath across her skin gave her goosebumps, sending electric though her body to her already pulsing womanhood.

"Gajeel" Levy started to call out, pulling on his wet mane he growled, "Gajeel ple-ease" she started to beg more, becoming louder.

Pulling down her panties, throwing them onto the floor, he ran his tongue up her inner calf and thigh, nibbling as he went, watching her writhing. His groin ached, he wanted to take her, his lips climbed higher up as he teased her entrance.

Levy blinked, the hotel room was dark. She looked over at the ticking clock. One AM. The book she was reading was placed next door it it. She was under the bedsheets, still in her underwear.

 _Had she got under the covers?_

She looked over, her clothes were neatly placed on the dressing table where she had left them. Her groin throbbed. Levy looked around, Gajeel had his back to her as he lay across the floor in shorts and a tank top. Lily resting on top of Gajeel's head, both looking out towards the tall window to the market town outside. She felt embarrassed,

 _Did I make any noise?_

Quickly and quietly, Levy ran to the bathroom and changed.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: haha! Sorry, but I did promise lemon – But I can't rush real love – please let me know what you think, I can go further but... I want to keep it a bit reserved for later on!  
Don't hate me please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Holy moly, the latest OST has finally arrived, friggin' excited so I'm listening to it whilst I'm trying to complete this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **==[o0o]==**

The morning sunlight started to pool on the floor to the bedroom. Jet woke up to the sight of Droy's feet, instantly rolling over to the edge of the bed, stretching.

He got up and left Droy to sleep for longer, heading to the shower. Getting changed, he shoved Droy's body under the duvet,

"We gotta get ready and head off" he said as he buttoned up his purple shirt.

"Mm.. No its my pet pineapple..." Droy murmured.

Jet pushed him again, causing Droy to roll over onto his back.

"Mm... Yes I'll buy that accordion..."

His tall muscular thin frame lent over Droy's open mouth. He held his breath as he put two hands above his sleeping friends head trying to hold back a laugh.

 **CLAP**

Droy's eyes snapped open, "Wha- Why you gotta do that every time?..." feeling drowsy and slightly irritable. It soon faded.

Jet chuckled, "C'mon, we'll be late otherwise!"

The short black haired man slithered out of bed, walking over to the bathroom and switching on the light, showering before they both had to head off.

Levy woke up as the light fell across her bed. Her body splayed out underneath the sheets, she had managed to fall back to sleep but prayed that Gajeel and Lily heard nothing of that night, only when she had to get up to use the bathroom in the early hours.

Her mind flashed back to her vivid dream, remembering Gajeel's body as he loomed over her, imagining the sensations again of his piercings brushing against her skin, making her ache once more. She sat up flushed slightly, and rubbed her tired eyes, scanning the room, Gajeel was no-where to be found.

"He's waiting in the lobby" Lily came out of the bathroom, using a hand towel as a real towel, he'd used the sink to wash his small cat frame, he loved soaking in a tiny sink, far easier than washing in his battle form, couldn't quite fit into normal tubs.

"Well I should hurry up too!" Levy smiled, her cheeks fading.  
Lily smiled to himself, pleased that Gajeel might actually attain some true friends out of this trip.

The first day of the job was the most exciting for her, she found that from time to time the job's were never what they appeared until you met the one's who had sent out the request to the guild.

Showering and changing into her khaki shorts and a orange strap top, matching her bandana, she beamed in the mirror of the dressing table. Grabbing her gear and picking up Lily, she flew out the door, running down the stairs to the lobby.

Gajeel found the nearest sofa to the exit and had closed his eyes, he hadn't slept a wink, he hated the fact that this young girl thought of him in such a way. He remembered the potent scent that stirred his loins. He couldn't stand being someone's cuddly toy, he wasn't a nice man to be around, and for someone to start breaking down his walls it angered him. He needed to rebuild them as quickly as possible, and to put as much space between him and Levy as manageable. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her again.

The two boys sauntered down the hotel stairs, waiting for Levy at the base, both looking upwards as they began hearing the pitter-patter of her tiny shoes running along the carpeted landing. They watched her closely, she looked excited. A wash of relief fell over the two as they couldn't stop thinking of what could of happened.

"Levy! Good morning!" they called in union.

She giggled "Good morning!" she loved the close nit relationship she had sometimes. They really felt like big brothers to her.

Levy turned her head over to the door, catching something in her eye. It was Gajeel's facial piercings glinting in the morning light. She blushed slightly remembering again. "Good morning Gajeel!" she called out.

"Yeh." he responded flatly,

 _What was he doing? Ignore her or somethin'!_

She hopped down the last step, anything higher felt terrifying, it was so high up to poor Levy.

"Lets get going" she squeezed Lily as they headed out the hotel doors.

 **==[o0o]==**

They were an hour late to the appointment.

"Where is it?" Gajeel asked irritably.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be lost!" Levy had started to get annoyed at Gajeel constantly asking where they were going.

"I thought you three had been here before" He started poking at her cracking persona.

Bristling, "We have. We just haven't been to this part of the city before, that's all" trying to keep calm

 _Deep breaths Levy_

"Well we have now, several times by the looks of it! Gi hi" Gajeel had done it.

Levy stomped her feet, " **FINE** – you map read then idiot!"

Gajeel grinned,

 _Perfect_.

"Nah I'm good thanks" and patted Levy's head, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Then be quiet!" her handbag started to swing.

Jet and Droy had tried to stay out of the argument, they knew Levy's wrath could be scary, especially if her handbag came into it. Lily had moved onto Gajeel's shoulder, but quickly darted off into Droy's arms.  
He knew better than to wind up a woman at the best of times.

They hadn't realised that they'd stopped outside the house that requested them. Having to decide on having a blazing row in front of it.

"Excuse me? You there," an elderly man wearing a butlers outfit stood in the door way. "Are you from Fairy Tail by any chance?"

Levy went white, she hated being seen angry. Snapping back to a smile, "Yes! We're here to help out with a job?" she stepped forward.

"Very well." he eyed up Jet and Droy, they seemed harmless enough, looking over at Gajeel, his face soured looking at his piercings, and the shoulder feather ornament. In general this man looked ferocious. He overlooked Lily, not realising that he was with the group.

"Please, the Master has been waiting for some time," As he stood to one side to let the group in, he stopped Lily.

"No pets"

"I'm an exceed, I'm not a pet!" Lily got defensive

"I'm a member of fairy tail!" he turned around showing his guild mark on his back "I used to be Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army I'll have you know!"

"Hmm... I'm sure." Raising an eyebrow to the cat, allowing the grumpy feline to proceed forwards.

The group were lead into a small entrance hall, with high ceilings, the house decorated with an almost Victorian feel.

The butler walked off towards a nearby double doored room. Knocking once. He entered, before long he returned, holding the door open to the now apparent study.

"The Master will meet with you now." observing the guild members enter before closing the door silently.

Levy stood at the front of the group, with Jet and Droy standing directly behind her, Lily sat on Gajeel's shoulder as he hung back, leaning against the wall folding his arms. His red eyes watched the man behind the chair, furrowing his eyebrow piercings, he sniffed,

S _omething familiar about it... What was it?_

The room had tall ceilings, well decorated, with a large maple oak desk on the far side the room positioned In front of floor to ceiling panelled windows, large drapes flowed beside. A tall backed chair faced the window, turning around slowly.

"Welcome Fairy Tail. Let me introduce my self." A tall man with thin glasses looked at the group, he felt his heart leap.

"My my, Miss McGarden. Or should I say." Licking his lips "Levy, what a wonderful surprise this is for myself."

"Mr. Galbraith, its lovely to see you again!" he strode out from behind his desk, he lent in and kissed her cheeks.

"It truly is lovely to see you again, but please. Its Ethan to you." Levy blushed slightly.

Gajeel snorted. Who the hell did this man think he was?

 _Smarmy bastard._

"Mr. Galbraith to you however." Glaring at the man at the back of the room.

Jet and Droy observed silently as the brown haired man came around from the desk. Kissing Levy on the cheek didn't feel right to either of them, the man didn't even shake their hands. They both wanted to say something, but the last thing they wanted to do was sabotage the job. Sharing glances between one another, trying to relax they reminded themselves that they have worked with a lot of characters in the past and this man was just one of the unusual crowd.

"Now. Shall we get down to business?" Gesturing towards some sofa's near an old fireplace, bookcases sat either side, filled with bright sleeved books. Levy's eyes had scanned every one, she knew them all, but nothing exciting jumped out at her, disappointing her.

"Ah, Levy please, beside me?" Patting the seat next to him.

She blushed again and nodded, picking herself up and sat next to Ethan.

Everyone aside from Gajeel had moved over to the sofa's who had begun struggling with how to handle the situation. He wanted to distance himself, but he wanted to keep her all to himself. He watched the well dressed man like a hawk. Trying to rack his brains at where he remembered that smell from and why it emanated from him.

"I have recently come in contact with a old colleague of mine who has procured a particular artefact that I must have. However the text the surrounds it makes no-sense, I can't decipher the language, moreover I must be brutally honest, I wasn't overly sure if anyone could work it out."

Levy's eyes lit up, "I'm sure it wont be a problem! I'll decrypt it for you!"

"I'm sure you will my sweet, upon meeting you last night, I truly felt it to be a meeting of fate, to encounter such a blossoming young woman" smiling at Levy directly,

Focusing his eyes solely on her. He caught Gajeel's face as he held onto her hand, placing her palm into his. Clasping them between his hands, looking directly at Gajeel as if challenging him.

Gajeel struggled to hold back a growl.

 _I know this man, but from where!_

Jet and Droy coughed "Where is the artefact for us to look at?"

Annoyed Mr. Galbraith turned his attention to the orange and short black haired men.

"Its just a few miles outside of the city, in a deserted town, I cannot go as its far too dangerous for myself. But I'm sure you will be safe, Levy." Ethan was enjoying this far too much. His plan had almost come full circle, the last part was almost in place.

"But I must be blunt, I need the text translated as soon as possible. Its vital to my-" He faltered, "Its important to complete my collection" readjusting his glasses.

"Now, I must bid you adieu, as I have a meeting."

The group stood up, taking Levy by the hand once more "Be safe _my_ Levy" He pushed it too far with that last phrasing.

"She ain't **yours** now fuck off!"

Gajeel roared as he grabbed her by the wrist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder, carrying her out the building, Jet and Droy looked horrified, they had potentially lost the job, bowing, they apologised profusely,

"We'll find the town and decipher it for you, please give us time" they said in union as they ran out the room behind a livid Gajeel.

He stormed to a nearby alleyway, throwing her onto the ground

"What the _fuck_ do you think yah doin'?" He bellowed "Why the fuck are yah lettin' that bastard talk to you like that, _Huh?_ "

Levy was in shock, she wasn't sure what had happened,

"I-I was only being polite" responding timidly

"Gajeel!" The boys ran up behind him,

"Stop shouting at her!"

Growling, "Oh? Its OK for some pervert to kiss yer nakama?"

Flummoxed "N-no..."

"An' I suppose its OK to let some weirdo hit on a young girl huh?"

Jet and Droy turned their attention from Gajeel to Levy, "No. Its not alright..." Jet put forward.

"Levy..." Droy added "You should listen to Gajeel, he's right."

"You can't allow strangers to flirt with you like that" Jet looked at the poor bluenette on the floor,

She felt so confused, her best friends were _agreeing_ with this man?

Standing up to the three of them, "I was just being nice!" she stomped, she had enough being treated as a child,

"I maybe short, but I'm not a little girl!" she started to pout "I'm a woman and I act how I want!"

And with that, Levy turned around and thundered off to the location of the town as fast as her petite frame could take her.

The three looked at each other,

"What's her problem?" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head,

"Just leave her, she'll calm down soon." Droy commented.

"Lets head after her, she'll be heading to the town if I know Levy" Jet began walking the same direction that she'd had run off in, carrying the backpacks.

Lily watched the scene. Taking flight he avoided being seen by the boys and flew beside Levy who was nearing the edge of the city.

He said nothing as he flew. Suddenly he was grabbed, as the girl hugged him, big salty tears flowed down her face, he tried to wipe them with his paw.

"Its OK..."

He wasn't that great at reassuring, but he was always there to listen to anything a guild member had to say. He had been around and witnessed a lot, gaining knowledge from troubles. However, he wasn't sure what had upset the girl, he agreed with them, she should be careful who she lets get close, but on the other hand, she was becoming an adult. And she could make her own choices.

Silently they headed up the hillside, passing a few fields, Levy's tears had subsided as she realised that she was on the job and needed to focus. Thankfully she still had everything in her possession after being man handled by Gajeel.

 **==[o0o]==**

The town itself wasn't huge, but on the other hand, wasn't small either, housing perhaps a dozen families or so and enough room for a large market square for travelling merchants. A church sat in the middle of the town as the focal point.

Levy walked slowly through the deserted town, "Didn't he say it was dangerous here?" asking Lily before a large explosion eradicated a house in front of them.

Levy had walked into a mine field of script magic. On almost every object had runes written on with the potential to explode.

Lily transformed into Battle mode shielding the girl. He looked around for the attacker, "I don't see anyone!" exclaiming.

"Its a minefield!" pulling herself up, dusting herself down.

"LEVY-Y!" a cry could be heard on the other side of the town, the trio had picked up the pace at the sound of the explosion.

"Lily, please hurry and fly up. Tell them its a mine field! I'll be fine! Please!" Nodding he flew up,

He scanned around for the boys, his red eyes caught sight of Jet who was about to storm in, he flew as fast as his wings could take him, grabbing Jet, he only just managed to catch his wrist as he pulled up from a nose dive,

"Wh-"

"Its a mine field!" Lily's teeth clenched as he saw how far Levy had made it into the centre town before the explosion. Setting Jet beside Gajeel and Droy, he explained the situation to them. They looked at each other.  
 _How on earth were they going to reach her?_

Levy pulled out her light pen and started to rewrite some of the runes nearby. They almost rivalled Freed's, she was enjoying flexing her mind.

 _Maybe I can backtrack and defuse some of the runes so they can reach me, be much safer for all of us._

An explosion went off, followed by another, then another, suddenly Levy saw in horror as Jet had used High Speed, he was advancing closer to her.

The explosions were getting closer behind him, reaching out his arms, he grabbed Levy and held her tightly as he turned abruptly down a narrow passage way, the buildings increasing all around them, she held a hand above her head as rubble showered down.

Jet turned again heading back in the same direction as he had come from, managing to set off only a few remaining runes, the last one was too close he thought.

He realised that the explosions had started heading towards them as well as coming up from behind, before he had time to act, a massive explosion engulfed them, throwing Jet backwards releasing his grip on Levy sending her flying out of his arms as they flew above the town from the blast, her eyes widened as they were going to hit the ground hard,

She screamed,

Jet cried out to her, he tried fruitlessly to catch her hand as they fell.

Two tall men running as fast as they could, their feet pounding on the stone slabs, the building erupting around them, they both focused on saving the pair. Looking at each other nodding in mutual understanding.

"Holder Plant!" Droy yelled, several giant leaves sprung up as they fell, cushioning their fall,

Gajeel and Lily rushed in after, Lily grabbing Jet as he neared the ground, Gajeel had leapt and caught Levy, standing up, holding her with one arm as she perched on it.

All of them looking at one another, a small smile sat on Gajeel's lips briefly before setting her down,

She opened her mouth to thank him,

"If only you were taller Shrimp"

Instead, Levy immediately puffed out her dusty face.

She became sandwiched between Droy and Jet as they scowled at Gajeel for his inappropriate comment.

They were all covered in dust from the rubble, a few scraps and bruises from where the debris had hit them in the explosions. Luckily no-one was injured any further than that. Levy's face softened as she smiled, she was glad that they had come.

"Half the village is demolished, do you think the artefact is still in one piece?" Lily questioned as he shrunk to his small form in a puff.

Levy poked her head out from the embrace "Yes it should be located just beyond the first explosion we encountered"

"What makes you say that?" Jet enquired as they released their grip but stayed close by,

"The runes were strategically placed, once I rewrote one, another showed up, after a few decryptions I noticed that the closer to the centre of the town the fewer the runes appeared, therefore it must be at the middle!" she looked proud of herself

"But... how did you even get that far without an explosion being set off in the first place?" Droy wondered

"Um... well, they had a few rules..."

"Rules?" Gajeel suddenly became interested

"No injury to children or elderly" she looked down her face became bright red.

"So. Short people" Gajeel watched Levy as she pouted, desperately wanting a come back but being ignored instead.

 _I'll take the pout.  
_  
Brushing themselves down, the boys started to walk slowly behind Levy as they made their way back to the center, rewriting the few remaining runes to make safe passage and placing a few Solid Script Markings to ensure they knew the correct route if they had to return.

Looking upon a large derelict building, almost once resembling a church, It had stood the explosions and still looked stable. Droy opened the door as Levy walked in.

"Just as I thought!" She clapped, feeling giddy "No runes here! The artefact should be in here somewhere"

Shadow Gear spread out and started searching the church.

Gajeel moved to a pew and sat down, kicking his legs out, no way was he going to be involved in looking for some old rock, Lily looked at him, motioning him to come and help.

Irritably he stood up, and walked over to a large pile of rocks, he had stuffed his studded fists into his pockets, kicking a few stones along the ground.

Something caught his attention as he followed one the stones, it looked familiar, at least, some of the letters looked familiar to him,

"Oi..." he went, the others were still too busy looking around to notice

"Oi shorty! This it?" Gajeel shouted without looking up.

Levy was too excited to get annoyed at the insult, she skipped over to raven haired man, she squealed with delight "Yes! This must be it!"

She bent down to pick it up, her eyes bulged, it was incredibly heavy. It hadn't even moved an inch.

Gajeel bent back down and picked it up in one swift motion "Where yer want it?"

She looked around, "The altar should be fine"

She bent down and picked up her bag, searching through it she pulled out pencil and a note pad. Levy retied her hair, pulling her bangs off from her face so she could concentrate on the artefact.

"I thought it would be something much simpler..."

"Is that bad?" Lily enquired

She shook her head "No, it just means it'll take a bit more time, but I should be able to solve it..."

She looked worried, she hadn't seen some of the words before. Let alone what language it could originate from.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Sorry if the "dramatic scene" isn't great, but it took about 4 rewrites and I'm happy with this version.../**

 **Such a good OST o-o;; Made me re-watch and re-read some scenes T_T! Sorry about the wee delay! (Of a few hours ;3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter was considerably longer, so much that I've actually cut it in two chapters... maybe three. Sorry about that, so this is just getting the ball rolling!**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy stood on the seat of the pew, leaning over the altar, slowly going over the words, trying to decipher the letters that she already understood.

She exclaimed, jumping off the chair and tipped her bag upside down,

"Where did I put it... aha!"

She hugged several old tattered books and climbed back up onto the pew. Putting on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she ran through the books, flitting to and fro, jotting down notes on the paper.

Jet and Droy stood directly behind her, wearing 'Go Levy' bandana's

"Go! Levy!" they cried, "Go! Levy!"

Lily covered his ears, the incessant cheering was giving him a headache.

Biting the end of the pencil, she stared at the text she had written out in front of her.

 _World  
World  
sky,? I give  
earth?, I give  
In, I give  
I give  
creatures, I give  
I give  
I give  
I give_

"This is incredible! I wasn't sure I could work it out so quickly"

Gajeel watched Levy work exceptionally hard, it had only been a few hours and already she'd decoded several words. He stayed to the back of the church , forming a makeshift bed with two facing pews so he could put his feet up.

He was bored ridged. The cheering was driving him up the wall.

Gajeel couldn't stand it any longer "Shut up!" he boomed.

"Was that really necessary?" Lily murmured

Jet and Droy looked in horror at Gajeel, wondering away from Levy they sat down, muttering between themselves.

"We can't even cheer for Levy on our own job..."

"Gajeel! Stop being so rude!" Levy barked, she rubbed her eyes as she took off the glasses.

Her stomach grumbled killing the tense mood.

"Its been a while I guess..." sheepishly levy looked at Jet and Droy who's stomach's growled back .

Laughing, "I guess I could take a break"

Hoping off the pew, wondering over to the boys, Droy started to construct a small camp fire with wood that was around them, using a metal pole as a spit. Jet pulled out some pots from their backpacks.  
Levy used solid script fire to ignite the wood as she warmed herself up next to Jet who had started to chop up a few vegetables they had brought with them. Putting them into a pot that could hang neatly over the fire.

The food sat cooking over the fire as Lily had now joined Shadow Gear, who had congregated around it to keep warm as the night had started to fall, conversing about the day they had.

"Gajeel? Would you like something to eat?" Levy had stood up after they dished up the portions, holding a small bowl of what looked like soup and croutons

His eyes narrowed, looking her up and down, she had a few bandages wrapped around her leg and arm from earlier on.

He was really hungry.

"Leave me alone" his red eyes pierced her own.

That wasn't what she had expected, she had predicted that he'd say no but not this.

She had enough of his confusing body language, one minute welcoming her, the next throwing her away.

Confronting him "No! Now you shut up and eat this or else!" she put the bowl down by his feet and stormed off.

He blinked,

 _D-Did she just tick me off?  
_

Picking up the bowl he sipped,

 _It wasn't bad, I guess those boys can do something.  
_

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy stared at the text again, rubbing her temples, she set to work, decrypting once more.

The boys had set up a small camp near the fire. Jet instructed Droy to sleep first whilst he kept an eye on Levy. Lily feel asleep on the pillow designated for Levy. It was nearing midnight, the church was lit up by the camp fire. It was getting too dark for her to read,

" _Solid Script: Light_ " she whispered, as a small word started to glow hovering slowly in front of her, allowing her to continue working.

Jet fell asleep almost instantly, he was too tired to stay awake, his backside in the air as he had face palmed the sleeping bag.

Gajeel had been napping for sometime, the light given off by the solid script made him wake, he blinked a few times, realising she was the only one awake besides him.

"Oi" he stood up, stretching his aching body.

He stepped over the edge of the pew, and walked over to Levy, who was deep in concentration.

"Shh" putting her finger to her lips.

Looking over her shoulder he noticed that she had started to work out the text. He watched her for awhile.

" _This_ " he spoke

"Huh?"

"Its _This_ , not _The_. The sentence don't make sense otherwise."

"H-how would you know?" she looked lost

"That's _You_ , not _Us_ either."

" _You_...?"

Her brain clicked, she started scribbling down furiously again.

Rewriting again,

 _This world  
This World  
This Sky, I give you  
This Earth, I Give you  
In This, I Give you  
You, I give you  
I give you  
I give you  
I give you_

"It still doesn't make much sense" she moaned "Wait, how did you know I was wrong?"

She began getting excited "C-can you read this text?"

He walked back to his corner, Levy hurried after him carrying her notes and a few books.

She sat in front of Gajeel, he looked up at the ceiling as she stared earnestly at him.

"Metalicana taught me a few things," shrugging off the question.

Levy's eyes sparkled. "D-do you think you could help me? I've been stuck on this word."

Gajeel glanced down, catching a glimpse of levy in the dark, her blue hair shone beautifully in the dim light, his chest felt uncomfortably warm. He looked at her papers trying to ignore the feeling.

It all looked like a jumbled mess as he picked one up, Levy lent over, showing of her tiny chest, the light playing on her collarbone he couldn't take his eyes off this woman so close to him, his heart began beating faster.

Pointing to the word, "This one, I think it means component, but it doesn't make sense" she inadvertently started leaning closer in as she kept turning her head to read the paper.

"I give you - component" she said to herself

"E-element" Gajeel stammered, he couldn't move his body.

Levy wrote down the word element, realising that it seemed to fit, "what if..." she began,

"How could yer work it out so fast?" Gajeel stared at the ceiling praying that she'd move back trying to change the subject badly, however he was genuinely interested in how this girl knew his foster fathers language.

Levy blushed, "Since Natsu, you and Wendy joined... I thought I should look into your history... Well.. Not yours per say but your Draconic heritage,"

Her face started going brighter, "so I have a few books... I brought one with me on the off chance, I never thought I'd get to to use it..."

She gave a small yawn,

 _How long had she been working for solidly?_

 _"_ Sleep" Gajeel grunted.

Levy pouted, she didn't want to sleep "But I'm doing so well!"

Standing up, causing her sit back into her seat, he picked her up by the back of her shirt and carried her over to the small camp plopping her down onto the end of the sleeping bag, he picked up lily who was deep in sleep and placed in her arms. She was too tired to try and complain about being carried unladylike.

"No... I must finish..." she yawned again as she fell down, hugging lily close.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad... Later shrimp_

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel followed Levy's markings as he left the church and headed out the town back into the city,  
He could finally find out who that guy really was with no interference from the two meddling boys.

Sticking to the shadows as he neared the house he looked around, the house was still bright and the staff were still seen moving around.

He moved round to the back of the property climbing over the garden wall at the back of the house, slinking along the lawn.

To his annoyance the doors are locked, as he tries a handle realising that a maid is in the kitchen. She was too occupied finishing whatever she was doing.

Her face is panic stricken as the butler stands in the doorway. Shouting at her for taking too long as the master must depart immediately, she nods and finishes up, leaving the room as well as the butler.

Gajeel looks around trying to find an easier entry point, noticing that there is a Juliet balcony, he climbs up to the first floor and to his luck isn't locked. Stepping inside he readjusted his eyes as the room was almost pitch black now, he could smell that same stench.

Looking around he realises that it's just a bedroom, opening a few draws and lifting up a few books.

 _Nothing of value._

He took a step to the door and pushed his ear against it listening to the rest of the house moving about. Another maid was heard hurrying past the door headed downstairs, Gajeel caught the end of the butlers information,

"I will be departing with the master shortly. None of you are to enter the right wing study. If I happen to discover such a thing, you will wish that death came swift."

Gajeel turned off as the rest of it was pointless information about the upkeep. He waited longer until the house became silent as the remaining staff departed to their quarters for the evening, turning off the house lights. Throwing it in total darkness.

Opening the door, it creaked loudly. Cursing inwardly he stood motionless with the door still in hand, his ears listening intently.

 _No movement._

He closes it remembering which room he entered and decided that the first room to investigate would be the study they had the meeting in earlier on in the morning.

He jumped off the bannister to the floor below, landing silently as he flattened himself to cushion the fall.  
He went to touch the door of the study but immediately recoiled his hand.

 _Electrified door handle._

The last thing he needed was to be another lightning rod. He follows the door frame and noticed a small copper wire trailing along the bottom of the coving near the ceiling.

His eyes following it in the dark, the wiring fell behind a small hatch on the floor, to the naked eye it was almost invisible. Unless you knew of its location you would of never known it had even existed. He bent down and looked at it,

 _No traps, too easy.  
_  
Opening the hatch he pulled the wires out, breaking the circuit, he bit his lip as he got a small shock from the short circuiting. Moving into the study, he scanned the room, he could still smell Ethan strongly. Pulling open the draws to the desk, finding them empty.

Except one.

A small vial of something. Gajeel held it close to his eye, it was orangey viscous liquid. Pocketing the vial he moved over to the book cases, scanning for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

 _Nothing._

He sniffed, a strange smell emanated from the fireplace, nothing sat on the marbled mantel shelf, only a painting hung above it, bending down he kept sniffing, a small breeze coming through the inner hearth. He placed his studded gloves against the wall of the fireplace, pushing at it gave way slowly, opening.

In the gloom a series of dull blue flickering flames lit up the spiralling staircase deep into the foundations of the building.

As Gajeel neared the end of the staircase the odour had become more potent, smelling similar to death and decay.

He had entered a large room, filled with cages with what seemed to be wild animals.

As he neared one he realised they were once human. Several had tubes connected up to various machines, pumping out liquid and injecting a strange green liquid into their bodies.

It was too late for them, no point saving them, they were already gone.

Nearing the back of the room he looked at all the medical equipment, still covered in blood from whatever experiments that were performed.

On the edge of the table he spied several papers, grunting, nothing important seemed to be on them. Or that he could tell.

"My my. Look what the cat dragged in"

Gajeel froze. He hadn't realised that someone else had entered.

A man thin dressed in loose black trousers, his feet covered by sandals, his chest and abdomen was rippling with muscle. A scar ran its way up his right chest over and down his right arm. His short brown hair glinting in the dim light.  
"I thought I'd have more time..." He stepped closer to Gajeel,

"I'm going to do something I wish I didn't have to do, you must understand." a dirty grin covered the man's face.

Pulling out what looked like a small pistol, he shot.

A small dart was in his neck. Gajeel growled, pulling out the dart, throwing it onto the floor, stamping on it.

The man held out his right hand after discarding the pistol, palm facing front, thumb bent across his palm.

Gajeel bared his fangs, "Naraba The Light"

"So you do remember me, Gajeel, Pitty. I really was enjoying being _'Ethan'_ "

"Still afraid of me huh?" Gajeel bared his teeth, his blood pumping

"Gi hi hi"

"Not at all, just precautions that's all"  
Naraba thrust his palm forwards, forcing a wave of magic into Gajeel, throwing him against the wall.

Gajeel wiped his mouth, "Iron Dragon's club" as his arm iron shot towards Naraba,

The brown haired man moved both hands in front of his torso nullifying the impact.

He moved his right palm in front again, firing off another barrage of waves into Gajeel.

He activated Iron Dragon's scales, trying to protect himself from the blows. He couldn't get an attack in, they felt overwhelming.

Thrusting his palm again several times into Gajeel, crushing him in the crumbling wall, over and over. It didn't matter that his scales were up, the nullifying magic reached him, removing his iron, cutting into his skin.

Every attack Gajeel tried was useless, he was loosing conciousness.

 _What was in that dart?_

Struggling to stand up, Gajeel's footing starting to slip, his shirt was completely torn, he was bleeding heavily,

"I really wish you'd just come quietly Gajeel" Naraba quirked.

"After all. The others were so well behaved."

 **==[o0o]==**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Violence Incoming...**

 **==[o0o]==**

The sky was black, filled with clouds, barely a star shone through the gaps. No moon to guide travellers on their way.

Through the debris of a town outside of a towering city a small flickering light could be seen from some distance through a church window. In the distance a small pack of wolves could be heard, being carried over the winds. The sound of the wind rustling the crops in the fields were heard as three hooded individual's stood biding their time.

They wore three separate masks, but equally the same. They each bore a symbol on the back of their cowls. Calling themselves _San'en_ , each depicting a different monkey face.

The taller of the group had a white cowl, showing a small image of monkey who had no ears. The middle, with the gray cowl had a monkey with no eyes and the shortest wore a black cowl, his portraying a monkey with no mouth.

They had waited patiently. Staying downwind from a particular individual. They were told explicitly not to interfere with that man. One nodded to the other two as they saw the man begin the descent down into the city below.

Several pairs of shoes were heard running up to the town. Splitting up, the steps drifted apart becoming silent as they began treading on the ruined stoned floor of the town its self avoiding the runes, they darted across the roof's and tops of debris as they made their way towards the church, all instructed with one task.  
 _Capture._

No sound was made as they entered the church. Surveying the interior, they moved swiftly over to the sleeping mages.

The white cowled, held his sword out "Kikimasu"

The grey cowled man, unsheathed his sword also, "Mimasu"

The black cowled pulled out a small sword, holding it over them as the others did so, _"Hanashimasu"_

Casting the spells over the individuals, the black clothed man moved over to the altar, picking up all the books and papers and putting them into a bag, looking around for anything else that seemed important.

A tall orange haired man never struggled as the taller picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulders, holding a leg and an arm. The orange haired man's stomach rested against the back of his neck. The man's tall hat had been stomped on almost flattening it.

The grey hooded figure grabbed a tall black haired man, his white shirt rode up as he was flung other the man's shoulder.

Both left leaving the third behind, as he finished collecting the papers, he looked at the artefact, dismissing it.

Turning back to the small camp, he looked over at the sleeping bluenette, stroking her face with a devilish grin, noticing a small black cat in her arms. Disregarding it as a toy, he picked her up, lifting her over his shoulder, as the black cat fell onto the sleeping bag awkwardly.

He headed out the church and the town, leaving in a different direction than the others had left in, walking towards the mountain range in the distance rather than towards the city as the others had done.

 **==[o0o]==**

Lily opened his eyes, it was pitch black, he couldn't pick up anything of definition.

His head hurt.

He tried to speak, but nothing emanated from his throat.

He listened. But there were no sounds for him to hear. He shook,

 _What do I do?_

He had never felt so unsure of what to do, He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't speak.

 _How long will it last?_

Has everyone else suffered this too?

He tried sniffing. That worked! His tail flicked excitedly, he kept sniffing the air, trying to work out if the others were around still.

Feeling his way around where ever he was, he realised he was indeed still at the camp, he remembered the familiar smells of the camp fire, the familiar perfume Levy had been wearing that day.

 _Had_

He picked himself up and moved very slowly, feeling his way around the small area, he came across something unfamiliar. It was furry to the touch. He moved his paws along it, It was huge whatever it was to the little exceed.

 _Jet's Hat_

His stood, seething, his cool composure, breaking.

 _ **What do I do?!**_

Lily yelled inwardly, as no sounds came out, turning into battle mode, he was furious. More so with himself,

 _How could he of not known those people entering?  
Why didn't he help protect?  
Are the others still alive?_

He tried to calm down, a small tear fell from his scarred eye, falling around his muzzle. He shrunk back down. Nothing can be done in his current state he told himself.

 _Just how long until this wears off?_

It felt like hours until the spells finally subsided, Lily twitched his ears, he could hear the world again, he opened his eyes, or at least he believed he had, the camp started to come into blurry form.

He tried to speak, but it was no use. That still hadn't worn off. Lily could see now that the room had been cleared out. All of Levy's papers had been taken along with her books. Jet's hat left strewn and stamped on the floor.

Picking up Jet's hat he flew out the church,blinking in the blinding light of the afternoon sun.

Gajeel? – Did you go after them?

He prayed that in his absence Gajeel was fighting to get them back.

Lily wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know where they had all gone, and he certainly couldn't help on his own. He flew back into the church and wrote a small note, stating that if they return he has gone to guild to get advice, and will return in 2 days.

Making his mind up, he took to the sky's heading back to Magnolia, It was going to take a long time he considered, almost a day's flight, but it was critical he reached Fairy Tail before the day was over even if he had to push him self harder than possible.

 **==[o0o]==**

" **Shut up!"**

 **"Make me Flame brain!"**

 **"Droopy Eyes!"**

 **"Squinty eyes!"**

 **"Ice princess!"**

 **"Fiery mouth breather!"**

" _ **Oi oi**_ , calm down" Elfman tried to calm down the pair, only to get punched in the face, taking out Erza in the process.

She roared holding Elfman above her head, throwing him into several other guild members, taking them out like skittles.

Requipping a sword and flailing after Natsu and Gray, Erza inadvertently hit the back of Cana's head with her elbow as she drank, who spat into Wendy's face.

An all out brawl started in the guild hall. Wendy sobbed after being spat on.

"You don't have to cry all the time Wendy" Carla miffed.

Weeping, Wendy apologised as she got barrelled over as the large ball of fighting mages took her out.

The guild door flung open, Lucy ran in,

"Help!" she cried, holding a worn out Lily in her arms.

The guild quickly quietened as Mirajane moved out from around the bar,

"He is so weak! I found him as I was walking back from my home, He has Jet's hat..."

"Wendy." Mira looked over at the upside down girl, now right sided.

"Lucy, bring him to the infirmary." The silver haired woman ordered.

A few whisperings fell amongst the hall, Gray, Natsu and Erza followed them into the infirmary. Watching Wendy begin healing Lily.

"He is just exhausted, he should be fine now." Wendy spoke nervously.

She had felt that he was under the spell of some dark magic, but couldn't remove them herself, however she noticed that they seemed to be naturally wearing off.

He opened his eyes after a moment,

 _Good I can still hear and see._

He tried speaking, croaking slightly.

"They're gone..." he managed finally,

"Lily, do you remember anything?" Mira asked, kneeling beside the small exceed on the large bed, Happy had jumped up along with Carla as they stood around him, worried.

Lily looked over to the bedside table where Jet's hat now stood tall, although a small kink was still evident.

He shook his small head, he didn't remember anything.

"We were asleep... Gajeel was... Gajeel was talking to Levy about something... "

Lily shot up, "Gajeel left!"

"What?!" the room exclaimed,

"Bastard" Natsu snarled.

"How could he leave his group on a job?" Erza struggling to hold onto her composure.

"Levy..." Lucy whispered.

"Do you think there was a fight?" Gray asked

Lily shook his head, "The place looked the same, but Levy's papers and booked were gone... The artefact she was working on, was left however."

"San'en" a distinctive voice spoke.

"Gramp's!" Natsu and Gray went

"Master!" Erza exclaimed,

"Lily, when you awoke, you could not hear, nor speak, nor see, am I correct?" Makarov's stared glumly at the black exceed.

"Yes... The last thing to wear off was the ability to speak." Lily nodded slowly.

Sighing deeply, Makarov began to explain to the room, that the ones who could of caused this were called "San'en or The Three Wise Monkeys"

Telling them that these three bothers each lost the ability to either speak, to listen or to even see as children, their parents had cursed them, forcing the boys to band together. Honing their magical senses, they overcame the boundaries of loosing their respective sense. They trained using swords, mastering abilities, becoming a small group of hired mercenaries. Working together they become impossible to beat.

"The oldest, Nicknamed, Kik, removes the opponents ability to hear.  
The middle child, Mim, removing the ability to see.  
The youngest, Han takes away your speech.

The youngest is considered the weakest, but is not to be trusted. He is known to torture and kill. And should be avoided."

He rubbed his chin, "but why they'd want the group..." he thought deeply,

"Ah Mira, they took the job for the artefact?" Makarov considered,

"Oh my.. Yes, yes that's the one they took."

"Mmm..." looking up, rubbing his head "It is troubling that such a group has targeted us..."

Natsu's teeth bared, his nakama were in danger, "Gramp's.."

"Natsu. Do not run too foolhardy into this. I feel there is much more to this than is being let on"

"Master, we must do something to help them," Erza urged.

He let out a small sigh, nothing would stop them, and telling them no, was going to push them even further into going. But they had no idea where they were now. Or even why Gajeel had left them. He was trying to act as a parent to these brats, to protect them, even if it hurt knowing that these four were currently missing.

"Master.." Lily croaked, "I think Gajeel knew the man we had the application from, he said he smelt familiar, and made him feel unsettled. "

"Hmm... very well. That settles it." Makarov walking off, "I want you all to stay out of this. I will resolve this"

"But Gramp's?!" Natsu started

" _LISTEN TO YOUR GUILD MASTER FOR ONCE!"_ Makarov boomed, something had set him off.

The room fell silent as Makarov departed, they all stood shaking, unsure whether to defy the Master or to listen to him.

Natsu bent roaring, "How can I stand by and let my family get taken?"

"Natsu, you must listen to Master!" Erza warned "I understand you're upset but we must think rationally!"

Natsu had gone past listening, no-one should be left behind, he couldn't stay in this guild any longer not doing something about it.

"Natsu." Mira spoke "Rescue them."

Telling Erza where the city was, they looked at Mira, "Go bring them home!" she ordered.

"Aye Sir!"

They grinned, setting off to the city soon after.

Mira couldn't deal with them not coming back from a job that she forced them into taking. They needed to get to the bottom of the whole thing and bring them home.

 **==[o0o]==**

His body felt weak, moving his arms seemed impossible to move, he was tied up? Looking around the room was almost pitch black, except for a faint shimmer in front of him,

 _Glass?_

Squinting he could see another man opposite him, it looked like, it was,

It was Jet, his face was blooded, his shirt was torn all over. His orange hair, stained red in places, matted. He wasn't moving.

Droy's face screwed up, "Jet!" he cried,

"JET! Answer me!" the body moved slightly,

 _That's it Jet..._

"D-dro-y..." a weak voice carried across the air "Le-v-y..."

" _ **Hey Hey! No talkin' now! Unless you want a beatin'! "**_ A man in a grey hood stared at the pair.

"What have you done with Levy?!" Droy cried,

"Where is she?!" he tried standing up off his crossed feet, his shirt was grubby, his bandolier's had been taken away,

Weakly he shuffled over to the edge of the shimmering wall, his face pouring with tears at the sight of his best friend.

The hooded figure watched as Droy wrestled with his emotions, becoming uncontrollably upset.

"Hey hey! I haven't even touched you yet." Pulling out his sword,

"S-sto-p!" Jet tried to cry out

Mim took a step forward to Droy in the magical cell, "I'm going to enjoy this."

He threw his sword above his head, throwing it down in a cracking motion, Droy let out a blood curdling scream.

Blood splattered up against the walls.

Mim thrust his fist through the magical cell, yanking out Droy, his back bleeding profusely,

"Stop cryin' would you?!" Mim started to cackle, dragging Droy by his head and hair out of the cell room.

"D-roy...I-m So-rry be str-ong..." Jet struggled to roll over looking up at where he was being taken to.

Droy's shrieking started to fill the cell room moments later, He was blinded, he didn't know where the next attack would be.

His body stung, he could smell the metal of his blood, he felt the sensation pouring from his open wounds.

Continuously beaten for what seemed like hours, he didn't even know why.

"Wh-y" Droy tried to get out "-re you do-ing this?" catching his breath in between punches, kicks and sword swipes.

He could no longer hold his stamina any longer, his hands bound, he held them to his stomach as he fell to the ground grunting.

He heard footsteps running rapidly towards him he tried to let himself go loose to lessen the anticipated pain. He wheezed as he was kicked in the ribs, it felt like one had broken he thought, he began coughing,

"No so tough are ya Fairy Boy?" Mim laughed manically.

Again, and again, the foot kicking his stomach and ribs "ha ha ha!"

" _ **Mim**_ put him back instantly!"

Droy's vision started coming back, blood had dripped into his eyes, stinging, he couldn't see clearly, but he finally saw the room he was in. It was bright stoned walls, lined with mortar, several candles ran around the circular room, along various walls hung weapon racks, he assumed were used in torture, along with other menacing looking appliances.

The man who stood above him no longer had a cloak on his body was heaving from the beatings, it was sweating heavily, his grey hair stuck to his head going down to his shoulders, his eyes.

He had no eyes, where they should of existed they were simply void of anything.

"Haha! You do ruin the fun Kik" yanking Droy off the floor by the hair once more, he dragged him along the floor, leaving large pools of blood, back to the cell.

Jet had managed to lean his back against the wall and look at Droy, his shirt was no longer white. It was stained a deep red, His chequered trousers were ripped at the knees, He was loosing a lot of blood, but not enough to kill him any time soon, just enough to keep him in perceptual agony and submission.

"D-roy... Levy is safe... I know it..." Jet caught his breath, his chest and throat hurt after being strangled.

"I'm- Sure Gajeel saved her..." Just the thought that she might be safe, made him feel at ease. In fact he had no idea where Levy was, he hadn't heard a single female voice since awaking.

"She... Is our Levy..." Droy struggled to get out "W-we mus- sur-ive 'til then..." wheezing.

They looked at each other from across the room, hoping that Gajeel could rescue Levy for them.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Now I must insist you finish the transcription Miss McGarden." Naraba stood in front of a bound Levy,

"I really don't want to start getting angry with such a beautiful woman" his hand pulled a few locks into his fingers,

 _Like silk..._

He sniffed he locks, shuddering at the smell of the young woman.

Levy couldn't fathom how such a gentleman looked like a monster now, his muscular thin frame looming over her. She was terrified, his body stank of death and blood. She turned away as he took her hair into his fingers.

"I see. Then I shall have to try something else" his face hardened, turning around, looking at a small black hooded man, and nodded, he pulled back a large wooden door in the cave.

It was hidden deep in the mountains, several chambers separated them from the entrance.

"Oh no!" she cried, she couldn't take her eyes off what she saw, "Please! Don't!"

"So I take it we have a deal then Miss McGarden?" her hazel eyes were flooding, nodding silently, she couldn't avert her eyes from the scene in front of her.

Naraba nodded again, the wooden door was closed forcefully, the man stood grinning with pleasure as he held a blooded sword, dripping onto the floor beneath his feet.

He picked Levy up by the scruff, yelping in pain, she tried to stifle it, she must remain strong.

 _For everyone._ Even though she felt so _weak_. So _tiny._

"Now I realise... that I never truly gave you a time frame... Miss... Levy" licking his lips at her tiny frame as she hung in his grasp helplessly.

"But I must confess you are certainly exceeding my expectations. In almost a day you have worked out a large proportion of the text!, I am surprised my sweet!" Throwing Levy onto the ground she squeaked,

"Oh do Shut up!" he threw a punch at her, hitting her square on the cheek, almost breaking the bones.

Levy opened up her soul, screaming loudly, Naraba grabbed her by the throat with one hand, "My My... Levy... " his fist clenched around her trachea.

"I do wish you'd stay quiet" his voice becoming gravely, his eyes bore into hers, dark and unknowing, but full of hatred.

The man in the black hood had appeared behind him,

 _"Hanashimasu"_ his voice sounding raspy.

Levy tried to let out a scream as he tightened his grip on her "Much better... leave us now Han." Naraba ordered.

The man bowed and obeyed, walking back towards the wooden door he had just opened, and returning inside.

Letting go of Levy he threw her onto the floor, "you'll find all the things you need in here, I expect results quickly!" he left abruptly.

Closing the wooden door to her own personal hell, she was now sealed in, opposite to the other one... That she desperately wanted to be near. She sat, curled up, and cried silently she was all alone, hurt and afraid. She couldn't even cry out like she wanted to .

 **==[o0o]==**

"Lily, could you take us to where you last saw everyone when we arrived?" Erza looked at Lily, sitting on Lucy's lap, he was looking much better after tiring himself out trying to reach the guild.

"Oh we could use Natsu!" Lucy thought, whilst interrupting.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, "How?"

"Mmm... He has a really good nose if I remember?" Lucy went, putting her finger into the air thoughtfully.

"Oh you're right Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, slamming her fist into her palm. Her armour rattling slightly.

"So we use him like a bloodhound?" Gray smirked

"Exactly!" Lucy felt proud of herself, "Oh... Wendy, why didn't you use Troia on Natsu?"

Wendy looked down at the train floor.

"Natsu-san agreed that I shouldn't use it frequently on him... Or it won't be as effective..." she trailed off.

"blergh... Y-yes..." Natsu managed to get out, his face bulged on Lucy shoulder as he struggled coping with the train.

"Never a-gain..." drooling slightly on Lucy's arm.

Lucy sighed,

 _The things you do for your nakama..._

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, definitely going to be three chapters! Sorry guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not for faint of heart...**

 **==[o0o]==**

Frightened, alone, and no idea where she was,Levy stuck her back against the room, staring outwards to the hollowed out room in the cave. No exit, save the one she entered.

Unable to speak, her bandana had become undone at the back, and began sliding forwards.

She didn't want to work, her head felt like it was burning, bruising had started to appear around her neck as well as her cheek had started to swell, she stared watching the wooden door looking for an opening, no gap around the edges.

 _If I finish it perhaps we can go home..._

Trying to give her something to work towards, she felt a small burst of determination build in the pit of her stomach, she had to do it to help everyone. She had no idea where Jet and Droy, or even Lily were.

Shakily she stood up, using the wall to assist as her head started hammering from the blood rush.

 _How do I concentrate like this... I'm so weak..._

Her eyes welled up, trying to cry but no tears fell.

 _I must do something..._

Moving slowly over to the small desk where a bag was placed neatly, she blinked, her eyes felt strained. Her head felt throbbing, as she pulled open the drawstring on the bag slowly, tipping it out onto the desk, her frail hands ran over the books and papers, she caught sight of where she made corrections due to Gajeel's influence, her face saddened, catching a lump in her throat, she wanted to burst into tears, she just wanted her friends. She wanted to go home back to Fairy Tail.

She couldn't think straight, let alone begin to complete the transcription. Her inner turmoil was brimming on the surface, she wanted to scream and to cry, she wanted to protect her friends, she wanted them to save her. She just wanted to know that she was going to be alright.

Grabbing hold of her head she fell to her knees in front of the desk. Sobbing with no tears felt so wrong to her. She just wanted to smile again. Her bandana finally fell off sliding in front of her.

 _I have to finish this at least._

She looked at her bandana, looking grubby, no longer as bright as it once did, uneasily she pulled it back against her head, pushing her hair back, keeping her bangs from falling into her eyes. Using the table as a crutch she pulled herself up and sat on the chair.

 _I can do this. I have to._

 **==[o0o]==**

 **"** Once the artefact is completed we can complete the ritual" Naraba stated, "Let me know when she has finished immediately, we cannot afford to delay it any longer"

The black hooded man called Han nodded, as he stood behind Naraba, who looked out of a cave opening to the land below, you could vaguely make out the town they had taken Levy from, with the city just to the north of that.

The wind howled as the snow started to fall, several flakes started to land inside, "Now leave, I have things to attend to – Oh. And make sure that our guest behaves its self."

Turning on his heels Han left immediately, walking down the makeshift corridor towards the main chamber that housed three rooms, one for their _special guest_ , the other contained Levy. The third only housed a few store items, including odd furniture and very basic bedding.

Moving his way over to Levy's he listened intensely, trying to hear if she had started to work. He held up a small lacrima, a small image reflected out, showing Levy's back to him over the desk, picking up the papers and going over the books.

 _Good_

His attention was turned else where, back to their lucky guest. Han moved towards the other door, pulling down his cowl and removing his mask. His green eyes shone brilliantly in the flickering torches. His thin nose almost stopped abruptly on his face as his jaw was missing. The upper half of his face was perfectly formed as any man's would, but his throat was partially missing, being held up with strands of tissue and his spine.

Running his hand across the wooden door, he heard the chains on the other side rattling manically, he opened it slipping inside, he couldn't wait to get started again.

Drawing his sword, _"Hanashimasu"_ grated in the air. Their new pet in front of him staring demoniacally.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Ahh we made it!" Lucy stretched, glad to be off the long train journey.

"I'm never riding a train again" Natsu moaned, holding his stomach, as Happy walked along side him.

"Natsu, you say that every time!" Lucy giggled

"Where do we go now?" Gray asked, looking at Erza

"Mira told me where their request came from, so perhaps we should head to that location first, they might be able to help us" she replied.

Her face was calm, but she was worried that something untoward had happened. It was usual for a group to get into trouble, however for Lily's return sparked serious concern.

Carla blinked something triggered.

 _She saw the gas filling up from a basement, starting to fill the whole house. As someone turned on the light in a dark study. The house ignited, engulfing the building in flames, tearing the whole place apart._

Shaking, it was simply her precognition.

"Carla, are you alright?" Wendy looked worried at her white exceed who was looking whiter than usual. Her tail had drooped, the bell along the floor.

"Y-yes, don't worry!" Carla put the thoughts to the back of her subconscious, as her tail sprang back up, the bell giving a small ring.

Lily activated his wings as Happy joined him flying ahead of the pack, heading towards the house of Mr. Galbraith.

The wind picked up, blowing towards them, sweeping through the city streets.

Natsu's scarf started to blow behind him.  
His eyes sharpened.  
He recognised the smell.  
Taking off like an eruption, he ran through the streets,

 **"NATSU!"** Lucy and Gray exclaimed,

"Quickly! After him!" Erza ordered as they ran after Natsu. Something had caught his attention and they needed to find out,

"Lily, Happy, scout on ahead, see where he is headed!" Erza barked.

"Aye Sir!"

"Wendy, can you pick up what Natsu has smelt?" Carla asked as they ran through the city, trying to chase Natsu down.

Wendy shook her head, "I'm not as strong as Natsu-san, but I do recognise it"

Pressing on they saw Lily and Happy returning, "Natsu is just ahead!"

Kicking down the door to the building "Jet! Levy! Droy! Oi! Metal Head!"Natsu yelled.

The door had been blown off the hinges from Natsu's kick, knocking an elderly lady in a maids outfit onto the floor with the door crushing her frame. The small woman was pinned.

Her old features showed terror, she was too old to lift the door of her, Who where these intruders?

"Natsu!" Erza called up as the group ran up behind Natsu, he hadn't noticed the woman trapped under the broken door. His mind was solely fixed on finding where they were., sniffing the air here and there.

"Oh no!" Wendy cried, running over to the woman, Erza and Gray assisted in pulling off the door as Lucy carefully pulled the old woman out, and laying her on the tiled floor.

Wendy bent over the woman, she was breathing sharply, trying to catch her breath. Wendy began healing her, as Lucy looked on with Carla looking concerned.

"Natsu!" Erza grabbed him by the scruff, "Get a hold of yourself, we can't just barge into peoples homes!"

"We're just as worried as you Natsu" Gray added,

"They are here!" Natsu growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry..." Wendy started, looking sadly at her

The woman took hold of Wendy's hand trying to grasp hold of it tightly. "I waited for you to arrive..." her voice was barely audible.

"I knew you would come..."

It was too late for the elderly woman, the injuries too grave to be fully healed. Wendy could only make her comfortable, the small Dragon Slayer sobbed

"You remind me of when I was younger.." The old woman croaked, "I remember seeing them when I was a little girl too..."

Looking towards Wendy, she closed her eyes,

 _I understand...  
I must help them..._

The elderly woman looked woefully at Wendy's red tearful face, she lifted her arm weakly and pointed in the direction of the study. Her eyes closed slowly as she slipped away, a small smile left on her face.

Bowing their heads, they all uttered a small prayer for the elderly woman.

"Natsu..." Erza started, she was mortified she had to punish him.

But the look on his face already showed that he had paid the price. He was clearly upset over causing the death of an innocent woman who by all means seemed to of wanted to assist them.

Lily looked around, it was definitely the same house that they had the job in. But it wasn't particularly large on the outside, Perhaps four bedroom home, no stately manor in size. He walked over to the study door, something looked off, on closer inspection he saw something shiny and metal high above the door.

"Lily?" Carla came up beside him, followed by Happy. The three exceeds looked at the wire, all following it down to a small piece of tile that looked out of place on the floor,

Lily pushed his small paw against it, popping up the tile to their surprise. Inside all of the wires were frayed as if someone had pulled them out.

 _Gajeel... But why did you come back here?_

"Lily, what's wrong?" Happy looked worried, his blue ears pinned to the side of his head.

"Gajeel" He mustered.

Carla looked at the door to the study again, something about it seemed familiar.

They had entered the study unaware of the danger. Lucy's finger moving to switch the light on.

"Don't!" she cried, it was too late.

The brilliant flame rolled around the house, igniting the air almost. The heat scorched the walls, the flames danced around the ceilings as they blew out the walls from the force,

"Natsuu!" Lucy screamed as Erza pulled Lucy and Wendy down, wearing her Flame Empress Armour,

"Get down!" Gray lent over the three exceeds trying to shield them with ice shield.

The flames falling closer to them as they finally began being sucked in by Natsu, "Thanks for the meal" he burped, patting his round belly.

The upper and ground floor of the house had been obliterated. Nothing remained. Spare a few walls and half of the stair case. The fireplace in the study remained, perfectly preserved from the blast. However the flume had been destroyed.

Standing up they looked around them. The house and a few buildings nearby damaged from the explosion.

"Everyone alright?" Erza called,

"Urh..." Lucy and Wendy pinned underneath, nodded together

"Aye," Happy chirped

"I'm fine also" Lily looked up at Gray as his ice shield beautifully shattered as it use was no longer needed.

"Yes..." Carla looked worried still from her precognition coming true.

"The whole house has gone..." Lucy gasped as Erza requipped back to her normal armour.

"No the fireplace is still in tact, it should have been destroyed also." Gray noted.

Natsu sniffed again. Pointing his head firmly at the fireplace, he looked around it.

"The back is significantly deeper... I didn't see that before" Lily spoke

"Deeper?" Lucy and Happy went

Erza realised, she moved to the fire place with a sniffing Natsu buzzing around, she bent down and felt the breeze coming from behind the bricks, they were looking loose.

Pushing it the brick door opened and collapsed as it hit the staircase wall. The torch sconce's on the wall didn't light up as they had before.

"Ohh!" Natsu sniffed, Wendy joined in,

"We found them!" she exclaimed

 **==[o0o]==**

"J-et.." Droy's body was badly injured, several of his ribs had been broken now. His body littered with cuts and bruises. He had torn his shirt up like Jet with what strength they had and tied up the wounds they could. His once prominent hair style now lay flat against his blooded head. He could barely see out one eye.

"Je-t..." he called out slightly louder, trying desperately not to be heard. But it was almost impossible, the man with the gray hood could always hear them.

"Dr-oy I'm running-" he took a deep bloody breath, "out of strength" coughing badly.

Jet's ankle was broken, along with several other ribs.

 _He had attempted to escape prior to Droy waking up, But he was blinded, causing him to stop mid High Speed, but the continual motion kept him going so he ended up hitting one of the two brothers, knocking himself onto the floor, where he felt his ankle crushed. Causing him to buckle in agony, trying to grasp for his ankle. Suddenly he was deafened. He could not longer hear anyone around him, he couldn't even hear his own breaths or heartbeat._

 _ **Kick**_

 _Right in his chest, throwing him across the floor like a rag doll,_

 _ **Knee**_

 _He felt his back kneed, he yelled in excruciating pain, he tried his best to defend as much as he could from the attacks but he felt so isolated it was impossible._

 _Then nothing, he remembered nothing after that point, he had lost consciousness . The only thing on his mind was Droy and Levy. He had to be strong for them both._

 _"_ I a-m too..." Droy's eye lid felt heavy. "But... We'll see Le-vy soon..." he took a sharp breath "Soon... Won't we?"

Jet looked at him. He had no idea if they'd ever even get out of here alive. Let alone see Levy again. The whole time they were in here they never heard them mention about Levy. When they were beaten it felt like it was for fun to pass time rather than for any information gathering.

"Ye-ah... Soon" They took one last look at each other, both knowing that it was more than likely going to be the last time they saw each other.

"we h-ad fun.. Right?" Droy smiled weakly.

"Of cour-se!" They weakly held up their arms pointing towards the ceiling, their thumb and index finger pointed prominently.

"Fairy Tail!" They had mustered all their strength just to lift their arms.

Their arms fell to the floor with a slap. They had nothing left to give.

"Gaj-eel... save Lev-y"

 **==[o0o]==**

Her head still stung, she had only worked out a few additional words,

 _This World Is Dark,  
This World Is Light,  
This Sky, I Give You  
This Earth, I Give you  
In This, I Give You  
You, I Give You  
Creatures, I Give You  
I Give You Elements  
I Give You  
I Give You Life_

She stared at it, something so obvious was staring out at her. But what was it?

 _Life_ was the last one she read, she had reworded the letters and realised that light and life had similar basic meanings.

Then it clicked. Hearing Gajeel repeat the word elements over and over in her head felt nice, it started numbing her pain.

 _This World Is Dark,  
This World Is Light.  
This Sky, I Give you Air  
This Earth, I Give you Metal  
In This Storm, I give you Lightning  
You, I Give you Fire  
Creatures, I Give you Poison.  
I give you elements  
I give you  
I give you life_

She jumped slightly, she had almost completed it, it started falling into place. Furiously dedicated now, she was getting excited about completing it, her pain still prominent as ever but she must finish it.

"I did it!" She sqeaked excitedly,

"I did it?" she repeated, she hadn't said a word in so long she wondered when she could speak again.

"I finished it!" She looked at it in its entirety. It seemed like a spell of some sort.

 _But for what means?_

She wrote up the final piece feeling nervous she mistranslated one of the words purposefully, and wrote a copy that was accurate, hiding it on her person.

Before she had time to hide the paper the door slammed open, Naraba had returned. He looked menacingly at Levy, he licked his lips, holding a hand to his face.

"My My, Levy, you have finished? I must say I am impressed. It has only been three days since you arrived here" Holding out his arms in praising his cavern.

"Let us see if you truly have completed it. After all, Han was keeping a close eye on you the whole time"

Levy sat frozen to the chair,

 _I was being watched?_

It's been three days... ?

She knew that she hadn't really slept and the gruel she did get she found difficult to swallow.

"I-I did the best I could..." she uttered

"The Best? Levy you are incredible!" He strode in, grabbing her by the hair and snatching the paper she held in her hands that moments ago she felt so proud and excited for completing.

"No! Let go!" she squealed in pain, her legs thrashed.

"Han. Open the door. And commence _Part Thre_ e immediately" Naraba ordered,

His face filled with revolting torturous thoughts as he pulled the crying girl to the central chamber, throwing her into the middle of the floor close to the lucky guests door.

Han bowed in acknowledgement and opened the wooden door.

Levy's eyes screamed, her eyes fell on the lifeless man in front of her. His arms strapped up with some magical device designed to bind the magic users powers, being forced to stand in a crucifix manner. His face was hung against his toned but scarred chest. His beige trousers were torn to shreds, cuts were seen along the length of his body. His black hair hung limp. The studs in his arms had small electrodes attached to them with scorched skin surrounding. He had been there a long time. The smell of blood was thick.

 **"GA-JEEL!"** Levy let out a blood curdling scream, her head flung backwards as tears cascaded down her face.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Next chapter will include some scenes that may offend or upset people involving attempted rape – I will put a disclosure on the next chapter, but I feel it is important to let you know before hand. Thank you for taking the time for reading this whole thing. Things should be wrapped up in the next one... (not the story :] )**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Uncomfortable scenes for some people, be warned. I did chop bits out as I felt uncomfortable. But you haven't lost the goodness I hope!  
SUPER LONG! WOOHOO! Also sorry about the delay, I lost internet and had a few technical issues – Like loosing half of the chapter and having to re-write parts!**

 **==[o0o]==**

His fingers twitched,

D _id he recognise the voice screaming his name?  
_  
He slowly lifted his heavy head, his hair added more weight as it slid over his face, fraying so he could see between strands.

 _The blue haired girl, what was her name..._

Her eyes, he caught those beautiful hazel eyes,  
they were crying,  
why was that girl crying?

His red eyes drifted across catching sight of a tall muscular brown haired man, his scent seemed off as he recognised it,  
 _  
Naraba..._

He recognised his posture,

 _why was he holding down this girl?_

why is she pleading for him to stop?

His body hurt so much as he hung. His arms aching trying to keep him up, his legs feeling soft as he stooped for the however many days he was strapped up.  
"My my looks like your going to wake him, that won't do."

Naraba grabs Levy by her cheeks as he picks her up, and punches her in the stomach, grinning wickedly. Tossing her body like a rag doll onto the floor. She buckles writhing in pain as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Humph I guess that was a little too hard," laughing he walks away heading towards Gajeel.

Levy struggles to get to her feet, breathing heavily "Solid Script: Fire!" She cried as the flaming orange word flew across the room scorching Naraba's back.

 _No...It didn't work?!_

He whirled around furious. He held up his right palm, thumb bending across the front, as she attempted another script magic. Thrusting his palm forwards throwing Levy across the ground, with the pressure.

"Levy... I really wish I didn't have to hurt you... You are so beautiful"

Grabbing Levy by her wrists with one hand, picking her body up with ease.

"What am I going to do with you...? well" he mused his face darkened as a wicked smile spread across his face, his lips parting

"I should say, what am I going to do first … I mean... I am only following what the ritual states!"

Levy pleaded with him to leave her alone, but it fell on deaf ears as he laughed hysterically, grabbing at her body.

Naraba moved his lips closer to Levy's, holding her cheeks clenching them together, preventing her from turning her head.

She could smell his breath, it was pungent, like sewage.

His lips touched her soft supple lips, Gajeel's blood was boiling, he struggled to move, he couldn't use any magic to escape.

Naraba tried forcing his tongue, Levy's teeth separated slightly before using all the strength she had on biting down hard on his tongue, causing it to bleed.

He screamed in agony as he pulled off her completely, holding his mouth as blood started to pool in his mouth. Levy looked terrified as she spat blood out, storming over to her he grabbed her by the neck,

"Don't you dare **defy** me! You will **obey** me!" He was livid.

Slamming her back down onto the floor he straddled her again, pinning her to the ground once more.

 **"Don't you dare disobey me!** , Once I complete the ritual you shall give **birth** to a new race designed to destroy all those who oppose us! No longer will we have to slink our way in the world. **OUR TIME IS AT HAND!** " His shoved his face close to hers, blood drooling from his lips, his teeth blooded,

 **"You WILL BE MY Queen."** moving his hands lower, she struggled, she knew where his hands were going.

She was too pure, **"Don't!"** She screamed,

 _"My my..."_ He looked over towards Gajeel, his teeth were grated staring at Naraba, daring him to do it, to face his wrath if he just tried it.

"You're saving yourself for that bastard over there? **HUH?!"** He roared with laughter,

Levy looked Gajeel straight in the eye, so many emotions going through them, wanting to tell him how she feels, wanting him to save her, wanting him to be safe.

Her top ripped open downwards in a swift cutting motion as he used his hand to forcefully tear her top.

 **"No! Don't look!"** She screamed at Gajeel, pleading for him not to witness Naraba ripping her top open exposing her naked torso in plain view.

Her face was pouring with tears, she tried kicking out but it was no use he was too heavy over her small frame as he pinned her to the floor. One hand holding her wrists. The other maliciously exploring her innocent body.

Gajeel lost it.

He brought as much strength as he could muster to the surface, ripping the handcuffs out of the wall, he bit into one of them, trying to rip them off with his teeth, it worked, he used his hand for the other.

Gajeel's body was a powerhouse of pure anger. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** his arm shot across the room hitting Naraba square in his ribs.

He wasn't quick enough to move off Levy. He felt himself pushed square into the wall on the other side of the room, being buried under the rocks that fell.

Gajeel's body radiated hatred, covering his body in Iron Dragon Scales, he sprinted across the floor meeting the rubble he created without waiting for Naraba to emerge.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword"** As he did so, Naraba stood looking amused in the rubble.

"My My." Thrusting his palm forward in the attempt to knock Gajeel back,

Gajeel had already calculated that he was going to try and regain distance between themselves.

As he felt himself begin to move, he used his Iron Dragon's sword as a shield, The attack only pushed him back a few meters rather than sending him flying.

Naraba looked impressed, "So you **have** learnt something Kurogane!"

Gajeel came at him again, sending his arm forwards using the sword as a weapon, the ground tore up as if it was nothing, Switching to **"Spears of the Iron Dragon: Demon Poles"** , throwing Naraba further into the wall.

 **"That's Enough!"** Gajeel roared pounding his clubs into him. Gajeel faltered, when the dust had settled, he realised he hadn't laid a single hand on Naraba,

Only his initial attacks had as they caught him of guard.

No...

He breathed

Levy sat trying to cover her modesty as she tried to stay out of the way, when a piece of black tunic was being throw towards her, It was Gajeel's lower half that had remained in tact. His beige trousers were torn but wearable.

"Get out of the way _Shrimp_!" He yelled.

Levy shakily stood, using the tunic as a new wrap around top she held it and ran back to her jail room,

"Solid Script: Iron" shot down in front of him. She didn't want a reply, but Gajeel was their only hope right now.

"Oh... This is **good**!" He had picked up the Iron, and started devouring it in front of Naraba.

He took a step back with genuine concern. "You're... _Really_...?"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Gajeel cocked his head, feeling completely regenerated. And eager to get fighting again.

Naraba refocused "You'll fit nicely into my plan Dragon Slayer"

Raising both hands up above his head Naraba ran his fingers through a combination. "I do believe you've witnessed this attack before... Saint Luminous!"

His hands slowly parted as a ball of pure light energy generated above him. "I command all forms of Light! I will complete my ritual to control this world and all who dwell within! **I'm the Arbiter of Light** " Naraba roared,

Gajeel put his iron scales back up,  
He couldn't dodge it,  
He couldn't deflect it.  
He had to take it head on.  
Holding his arms protecting him self he braced.

Naraba flung his arms forward, the ball of light shot towards Gajeel at lightning speed, consuming him in the light.

 _"Gajeel!"_ Levy cried, she felt weak unable to help, having used up as much magic power as possible to cast the solid script iron.

As the light began clearing Levy saw a foot step forward, Gajeel was heavily damaged again, If she hadn't of given him the iron he surely would be critical if not dead. Gajeel was roaring ferociously,

He took another step, **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Using his energy he stepped forwards again, swiping his arm upwards cutting through the magic that had been erupting around him. His attack reached the ceiling, making cracks above them, causing a few rocks and dust to fall down between them.

"You've learned!" Naraba was applauding Gajeel, taunting him, he wasn't fighting seriously. Enraged Gajeel shot forwards, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, Naraba parrying each one as he was pushed further and further backwards.

He hadn't realised, Gajeel had held onto his hands **"Iron Dragon's Roar"** At point blank range, Gajeel fired. Naraba couldn't prevent the direct hit.

 **"I can't lose!"** Gajeel cried, clapping his hands together at the top of his head,

 **"Secret Dragon Slayer Art Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"** Tearing through Naraba's body, the attack blew out a section of the cave, heading towards the outside of the mountain, where a dramatic cloud of rubble erupted out the side of it.

Gajeel fell. He grinned at the destruction he caused, breathing heavily.

 **"Gajeel!"** Levy ran up to him, the ground rumbled before she could reach him, the whole place was shaking.

Levy tried to run again, but was stumbling as she was knocked around. The ceiling fell collapsing on them both. Sealing them within the mountain.

 **==[o0o]==**

The ground shook above them. "Someone's set off the trap" Mim cackled.

Kik nodded. Feeling the vibrations. "Lets go meet our guests."

Mim looked in confusion to his older brother, "How do we know they are still alive?"

"I feel it."

Heading out of the torture chambers where Jet and Droy were located, they entered the cellar above via a hidden panel in the wall. Waiting to greet their new guests as the flames dissipated.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Quickly! They might be injured from the blast! Wendy, Lucy stay back, Lily, Protect her!" Erza barked as they all ran down the stair case, steeling themselves for the worst.

Natsu was the first to enter the old cellar that had once housed cadged humans, tortured and mutilated, their bodies had now been incinerated by the blast, the cellar was still holding up, but looked old. It was short, but a wide room, Natsu was grinning, he was ready. He had smelt these two as he descended.

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to defeat you both!" Natsu held up his arm, his hand becoming engulfed in flames.

"Oi Natsu, hold on!" Gray urged coldly.

"What for? You might take the fun of beating the crap outta these guys!" Natsu shouted hotly at Gray, pointing at the two confused individuals.

"I'm not gonna do that you idiot!" Gray shouted back

"Silence" Erza was horrified by the reminiscence of the room.

"What have you done with our nakama!" Erza held up her sword facing the two hooded figures,

"Who are you? Answer me!"

Sensing the magical pressure both men removed their masks and hoods, throwing them on the floor. Unsheathing their swords.

"Kikimasu"

"Mimasu"

They grinned.

Charging in, they both attacked Erza head on, throwing a flurry of attacks with their swords. Erza parried a few but was hit, cutting her shoulders and arms, slicing at her legs.

With a swift kick from the pair, directly in the gut, knocking her along the ground and hitting a burnt cage.

Gray couldn't see. He looked around, and only saw darkness. He prepared himself. But he wasn't fast enough to Ice Make.

A sword went straight into his arm.

He yelled in agony. He put his hand to his arm and covered it with ice trying to stem the blood loss. He was at a serious disadvantage. He felt a gust of wind coming towards him from the side. But it stopped. Feeling another hot gust of wind coming in faster than the former crushing his back.

"I don't know why you took our nakama, but if you've hurt them I'm going to destroy you!" Natsu yelled,

His fire burning all around him, he built up the flames even more. As he swung and kicked,

"I may not be able to see, but I can still smell you!" He burned furiously.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" He had smelt where one was going to be, It was close by, near Gray.

He kicked twice, his feet hit two different objects. One felt cold on his foot. However he wasn't fast enough to stop them attacking Erza.

"Are you not strong enough to face me head on Huh?!" His body was beginning to fill the room with flames around him.

"Are you so weak that you'd attack us in the dark?!" He was roaring.

 _Anomalous Conditions Healing Magic_ Wendy was stood at the top of the stairs, she looked beaten up, worn out she lent across the doorway.

She'd clearly been fighting someone. Carla came running down, along with Happy, Picking her up they flew back out of the room. Carla shouting something at her about exhausting her self.

"Ooh! Look I can see again!" Natsu quipped as he saw his flames surging around him.

"Oh your right!" Gray nodded as he turned and saw Erza standing up. Looking at his wound on his arm.

"Requip!" she switched into Heaven's Wheel Armour. Pointing her sword straight at the two men. Who looked disappointed that their fun was now over. "Gray, Natsu!"

"Aye sir!" as the three charged at both parties, Gray and Natsu switching between combinations

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray roared as Natsu followed up with "Fire Dragon's Roar" easily damaging Mim.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza cried as her swords floated above her, skewering Kik to the back of the wall

"Ahh! They were so easy! That wasn't fair! I wanted a real fight!" Natsu stomped his feet.

Stopping as he began sniffing the air again.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza looked at him, he was focused on the stairwell.

"How did we see and hear again?" He asked

"Maybe the magic ran out?" Gray wondered.

He twitched. "Lucy! Wendy!" running back up the stairs followed by Erza and Gray once more, finding a bloody scene.

Wendy was laying over Lucy trying to heal her, looking over at Lily attacking an individual with no jaw.

 _Natsu..._ Happy moved wearily over to him.

They had been ambushed. Wendy didn't realise he was upon them until it was too late. She was already silenced.

Han swung his sword, falling above Lily's head, putting his hands up, trying to protect himself from the impending impact.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shot his lances at Han, knocking him down. "Luce?" Natsu breathed.

 _She had been looking around the rubble trying to unearth clues until she was ambushed. Silenced and stabbed through the abdomen._

Happy growled at Han, whereupon he was kicked viscously into a wall nearby.

She turned her head round partly looking at the figure looming over her, his lack of face disturbed her, she fell forwards as the sword slid out.

Falling to the floor hard.

Wendy ran towards where Lucy and Happy had wondered off to, "Lucy-San! Happy!"

She caught his scent, her brown eyes focused on him. She was terrified. But she had to do something,

Taking a deep breath "Sky dragons roar" aimed directly at him. He hadn't anticipated this from such a small girl.

He blocked the attack but still suffered some damage as his body was battered against the winds of the breath. Sprinting forwards he elbowed Wendy in the face, knocking her back.

Followed up with a kick to the ribs sending her rolling.

"Hanashimasu" His raspy voice gurgling through.

Thrusting his sword directly at the group in his vicinity, casting the spell of no voices. He had to put a stop to this girl, she was too powerful.

 _Lily charged forwards his fists at the ready, he punched repeatedly as Han parried with his sword, kicking Lily's feet out from under him. Knocking Lily down onto his back._

Han slashed repeatedly across his chest, kicking Lily in the face.

Gritting his teeth Lily stood up, his fists clenched.

He couldn't give up. He couldn't loose.

He charged once more, using his Area magic he soared high above Han, he turned and held his fist forward, he was using gravity to speed up his decent as he flew closer to the ground, aiming directly for Han.

The force of Lily's fist meeting Han's sword sent a small shock wave reverberating around the rubble.

Lily punched again, harder and faster.

He had to defeat him. He had to find Gajeel.

Lily was determined to save Lucy. Happy. Carla and Wendy.

Lily Leaned over, one hand on the floor as he double kicked Han in the stomach. Han couldn't react fast enough, he was winded, he staggered.

Holding his chest, he ran holding his sword up parallel to his face, pointed directly at Lily, he flicked his fingers on his left hand that clutched at his chest, taking Lily's feet out again,

He was rushing up on Lily too fast. Han hadn't noticed those Ice Lances were going to hit. He held his sword up to try and deflect, It was no use.

Han's eyes darkened as he fell limp on the ruins.

"Everyone" Wendy looked exhausted from healing Lucy, she was brought back from the brink but was still critically injured.

Erza bent down, "Wendy... I know you are injured. But, we still haven't found any of them, could you stay with us for a little longer... "

"Of course she can't! She's used too much magic!" Carla raged, trying to protect her best friend.

"I can!" Wendy looked determined.

"Wendy..." Carla was stunned,

"I will stay, but I won't be much use..." Wendy looked down, she felt guilty for not having much strength

"Wendy... You saved us down there" Natsu spoke

"Yeah. If you hadn't used your dispel we'd of been killed" Gray added

"Oi! I could tell where they were!" Natsu barked

"Like hell, you kicked me!" Gray snorted

"I didn't kick you! I kicked the bad guy!" Natsu Hissed

"Yeah, you hit me!" Gray seethed.

"Oh! You mean the bad guy!" Natsu grinned.

Their heads stuck together growling.

"Enough. No More!"

Erza stood up, "We must find out why they are even in this building and why Natsu believes they are even here."

Gray and Natsu stopped looking at each other, disjointed.

"I can smell Jet and Droy more now..." Wendy added "But Lucy-San... she needs to see someone"

"Agreed, Natsu, Gray, help move Lucy to a hospital in the city, Wendy can you see to Lily?"

"N-no" Lily interrupted. "I'm OK. Its nothing that will stop me from helping" He smirked, as his body popped back into his regular form.

Picking Lucy up gently, the boys carried her along with Happy to the hospital, using Happy as a guide.

Erza looked over at the remaining members, "Wendy... Can you help me?"

The young bluenette nodded as she followed Erza down the staircase, It frightened her, remembering when she ran down previously, and witnessing the three strongest members being beaten so easily.

She could sense they had a curse wrapped around their bodies, she had read about her dispell skill in a book Levy had lent her, but never had a chance to use it. She wasn't even sure if it would of worked.

As they reached the end of the stair case, Erza stood in her Heart Kreuz Armour, she wasn't concerned about these men any more, they were weak. Without the ability to mess with your senses they were incredibly useless.

"Oi, Answer me! Where are you keeping our nakama hostage? Why have you taken them from us?!" Erza boiled.

"Heh... What's it to you..." Mim croaked,

Erza darted forward a sword held to Mim's throat, "Answer me!"

"I'm not afraid of dying. Can't you tell? Heheh!" Mim laughed disjointedly.

Erza requipped to Heaven's Wheel Armour, summoning multiple swords around her all aimed at Mim.

"Where have you taken them?!" Erza was furious, her aura was burning around her, Wendy looked sheepishly over, she wanted to know where everyone were, if they were safe.

 _Wendy blinked, she heard it.  
A cry.  
From behind the hidden panel._

Erza spotted the change look on Wendy's face, the scarlet haired woman fired her swords at Mim, pinning him to the wall, preventing him from moving.

"Where?!" Erza cried

 **==[o0o]==**

Jet and Droy's limp bodies began moving,

Is that...?

They looked up incredibly weakly. They had been left to fester, they felt the whole roof above them shake, sending small bits of rock and dust down, followed quickly by two sets of footsteps running away up a sort of stair case to the sounds of it. They felt the ground above them rumble,

 _Er-za...?_

They listened above them catching a few cries of pain from the trio

 _Gr-ay?_

"Natsu!"

They cried, they were on deaths door, only needing to step inside to be taken away from their friends.

Jet's face was almost unrecognisable now, the swelling had built up, he looked at Droy, who was in equally bad shape, his shirt bandages were sodden, they gave weak smiles, as they began to cry out for help. Only to be met with silence, they eyes widened,

"Na-tsu... No..."

"Er-za... Please..."

"Gra-y... Help..." They echoed each other, strands of tears began falling,

They took one deep breath between them, causing such agony between the pair, they knew the shout wasn't going to be that loud...

 _"NATSU_ _ **"**_ They cried as long as possible.

 _They had to of done it... They had to of heard them... Surely...?  
_  
They struggled to stay conscious now, the pull was too strong for them both, Their breathing was slowing again, the thought of being rescued, only to feel as if it was taken away from them. Tore at their hearts, causing more pain in their already weak bodies.

They missed hearing Erza, Wendy and the two remaining Exceeds running down the hidden stair case.

They missed Erza shouting furiously for them to answer her.

Missing Wendy running up to them both terrified but determined.

They looked up blinking, but no thoughts registering.

 _This is it they thought, we are finally dreaming.  
We dreamt that they'd reach us..._

The sound of Erza metal footsteps hammered around the stone walls, she stopped looking horrified at these two young men she grew up with, abused tortuously.

They were barely recognisable. Aside from Droy's chequered trousers, and Jet's shreds of purple bandages riddled with blood.

Wendy couldn't hold back the tears as she ran up with Erza, "Jet-sama, Droy-sama!"

Erza looked at the blue glass prisons that surrounded them. She touched the outside sensing a small pulse. Touching it with her palm she felt her hand enter easily, reaching her hand forwards she felt for Droy, pulling him out of the prison easily.

Wendy instinctively knelt over the black haired man, he was barely breathing.

Erza did the same and pulled Jet out, laying him next to Droy.

 _I can't believe they survived this long..._ Erza was furious.

She looked around, "Whe-re Where is Levy?! Or Gajeel?!" She gasped,

Droy coughed slightly, clearing the blood from his throat, "Th-they... are not-t here.." he managed to get out.

 _"WHAT?!"_ They couldn't believe it.

"Where have they been taken to?" Erza pleaded with the boys as Jet began coming to.

"They... were... never he-re" Jet choked, he brought his hands up to his eyes and sobbed, the relief of being rescued and depression that Levy and Gajeel were still missing,

Droy covered his eyes with his forearm as he too sobbed uncontrollably.

Erza lowered her gaze, "Wendy... Please help heal them as best you can... Carla, Lily, can you take them to the hospital along, I need Natsu and Gray Immediately"

"Do you know where they are then?" Lily enquired

"No.. But I will make _them_ talk!" Her scarlet hair flew up around her, she was enraged.

She moved up the staircase feeling the earth rumbled, she carried on running past the pinned brothers,

She kept moving up the first staircase staring directly at the mountain range now visible in front of her,

Witnessing the mountain sliding downwards after a massive explosion.

Lily had followed behind, floating next to her head,  
 _  
"Gajeel..."_ he said weakly.

"Yes..." Erza nodded. She didn't have to interrogate them further. She could hand them all over to the authorities.

"Lily, please assist in taking them to the hospital, sent Natsu and Gray up to the mountain, I'll meet them at the base." Lily agreed, and flew back down as Erza set off as fast as she could to the mountain range.

 _Levy... Gajeel... We are on our way... Please.. Wait for us!_

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel cracked his eyes open, his leg was caught under the ceiling that collapsed on him.

He grunted, _Levy?_

He looked around in the small pocket he was in, she was nowhere to be seen,

"Levy!" he shouted, the rubble around him rumbled, it was all precariously balanced.

He turned moved his free leg slightly, and turned it into a wedge like shape, lifting up the slab that had fallen on his leg, pulling it out he grimaced at the pain. His ankle was broken.

"Levy..." He tried to shout but remembered that anything could send it all down around him.

He moved to where the rocks were giving him more space, he lent his back on a large piece, pushing his head against it, he had almost zero strength, he had used the last of his magic just to move his broken ankle out from under the slab.

 _Levy..._ He sighed, he had lost her.

His ear twitched,

Movement,

Behind him,

He sniffed, he could faintly smell her bookish sent, but he could smell her, his heart raced he had to reach the bluenette,

"Shrimp" he called out as he started to scrabble around uncaring if the ceiling should fall,

"Shorty..." no response, but he heard more movement, then a sharp cry.

His hands worked more ferociously as they tore at the rocks finding another small pocket.

Levy.

She was injured, her left shoulder was dislocated, covered in bruises and cuts, but she still had Gajeel's tunic wrapped around her chest,

"Gajeel..." she started

"Don't call me sh-short!" she moaned, as he moved to her, embracing her tightly, both of them ignoring the pain.

Levy lifted her right arm up, pulling Gajeel close to her, feeling his bare chest against her, she would of loved it if she could think straight. Gajeel buried his face in the crook of her neck.

He was overwhelmed that she was safe and in his arms.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered in slight pain.

He turned and looked deep into her hazel eyes, his red eyes were tearing up. He stroked the side of her face. She held his hand there, feeling the warm come through her bruises. Her eyes looking back into his beautiful red eyes.

She couldn't help but cry happily. "Is it over..?"

"Yeah.."

Leaning closer Gajeel kissed Levy's pursed lips.

The moment was not to last long as the rocks around them started falling as if an earthquake was hitting them, "Gajeel!" Levy shrieked,

She was terrified, clinging tightly onto him. He lent over her body using his Iron scales to protect her and try to protect him from the falling rocks.

"Stay still!" Gajeel cried as Levy flinched each time a rock fell close, she wasn't listening to him, she was too scared, he scooped her up underneath him, and held her still. As he still leant above her.

"Day-light...?" Levy croaked between tears.

"Gajeel!" Erza's voice was heard through the rocks

"Levy!" Gray called outstretching his hand to meet Gajeel's as him and Erza pulled them both out.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Don't hate me for some of the magic used... But I just love them so much I thought they would suit the environment... !**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter... It was a pain to redo! PLEASE let me know what you think! Means a great deal and thanks for reading thus far! So gonna bring you guys some fluff soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Its another long one. Woohoo~!  
(Sidenote, if you receive shitty PM from people... Don't worry about them, luckily I had good friends to help me get over mine, who were too rude to post them publicly as they were not constructive. And I'm hoping trolling So If you get any, just ignore them. Your work is fantastic, you put your heart and soul into every word, even if things don't work out the way you intended, so what? Its your story, your imagination. Each and everyone of us are fantastic individuals and we can achieve anything especially in this wonderful community! *hugs and high fives*^^ )**

 **==[o0o]==**

The morning sun was gently warming away the dew from the cold evening. Few clouds sailed across the stretching blue sky, shop keepers and tradesmen were going about busily setting up for the day ahead of them. It was going to be a very busy day. It was Magnolia's yearly Star Festival, in which the community comes together and celebrate.

Stalls were being lined up along Magnolia's Central Path, decorations of streamers and other banners hung up along the streets between buildings. Lights being lined up for the festivities to carry on well into the night. Several men were busy setting up a firework display for the end of the night.

The smell of many different dishes being cooked wafted throughout the alleyways and paths of the city.

Fairy Tail was busy organising who was going to help run the stall with Mirajane, they were going to attempt and win the best sweet, however Elfman argued that it was not _Manly Enough._ They should make something incredibly _fiery_ according to Natsu, Gray quipped saying that anything _cold_ would make an excellent winning idea. Erza was excited, she wanted to make a strawberry cake.

In the end Mirajane couldn't stop them as they all went about creating their own dishes to enter into the contest. Master Makarov thought it was a fantastic idea and decided that the worst dish was going to be part of a punishment game.

 **==[o0o]==**

It had been a few weeks since the incident between Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Lily. Lucy had recovered, the scar barely visible on her stomach. Jet and Droy were still recovering but they were able to move around, however due to several broken bones they were still limited and unable to go on potentially dangerous jobs.

Gajeel's ankle healed quickly angering the boys. However he simply shrugged it off, "Its cause I'm a dragon slayer." he surmised. He hated how willing they were in conversing with him.

Staring at the bottles of alcohol in front of him at the bar, Gajeel chewed on pieces of metal as he drifted off, completely uninterested in the festivities of the day. Kinana was busy cleaning mugs and running around trying to keep up as the guild hall heaved with the mages excited about what the day had in store.

Levy walked in with Jet and Droy, smiling brightly, she donned a peculiar black headband with a small metallic looking bow, glinting slightly as it caught the light.

Gajeel watched her enter, choking on his beer as he spotted it instantly.

"Levy, why did you buy such a creepy looking headband" Droy questioned,

"I didn't buy it" she looked at Droy, puzzled.

"Where did you get it then?" Jet wondered.

Levy's eyes headed towards Gajeel's now empty seat. Pouting. Jet and Droy jumped back "B-but it looks wonderful Levy!" they cried, hearts shooting out of their heads as they doted on her.

Gajeel had been avoiding Levy since they got back to Magnolia, he visited her room in the hospital that she shared with Lucy once to make sure she was recovering but she never saw him again. Since then he's gone back to how he originally acted.

Levy had a faint recollection that they became close during the cave in but her memory was so hazy she believed it was purely her over active imagination.

"Lu-chan!" Levy spied Lucy sitting next to Wendy along with Carla, Happy and Lily, they were happily chatting about the day ahead, as they had never been to this festival before.

Levy ran over and sat next to Lucy, "I can't wait for today!" she bubbled,

"Carla and myself are really looking forward to it, we have heard so much about it!" Wendy was equally excited,

"I read that this festival has lots of different food and games to do throughout the day" Lucy spoke,

"mmm!" Levy beamed "During the festival everyone dresses up in a yukata! It really makes the day more special!"

"Ohh!" Lucy and Wendy chimed.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy eyes shone brightly.

"But we also get to go to the festival with a partner" Levy pointed out, "Usually people agree who they are going with beforehand, but sometimes people ask in the morning of the festival"

"What?!" The girls looked at each other, before taking a big sip of their drinks.

"Who do you go with Levy?!" Lucy begged as they all leaned in closer across the table, eager to find out more information

Levy's face went white "Um.. Well... I can't pick between Jet and Droy!" she beamed awkwardly.

"Would you be going with Natsu, Lucy-san?" Wendy enquired

"Erm... well... Lisanna is back so maybe not" she rubbed the back of her head laughing uncomfortably.

Natsu hadn't left Lucy's bedside once she arrived at the hospital, he had sent Gray off ignoring Lily's demands to help. However Natsu was too concerned over Lucy. Lucy had woken up to the sight of pink hair buried next to her hand and the smell of B.O wafting around the room. Her face turned green shouting at him to take a shower at least, but his smile override her anger as she too was glad to see Natsu first.

"I thought Lisanna was going with Bixslow" Carla interrupted as she sipped her small glass of pink fruit juice.

"Carla..." Happy wiggled close to the white exceed. "Would you come with me to the festival?" His eyes were huge in anticipation.

"No." her voice crushed Happy, his little blue ears fell flat against his head as he turned around and sat down with his back to her, feeling miserable.

"Carla..." Wendy looked cross at her friend.

Lily looked at the white cat, "Would you feel more inclined join myself and Happy to the festival?" the idea that the three of them travelling together would be slightly better for the female cat,

She sighed heavily. "If I must"

Happy's tail flicked excitedly "I'm going to the festival with Carla!" he flew around with hearts in his eyes, he was head over heals.

The girls laughed at Happy's reaction, "Oh Wendy! Who will you go with?" Lucy and Levy eye balled the young bluenette fidgeting

"Its my first festival so I thought I will just stay with Carla..." She smiled. She wasn't old enough to be associated with _that_ world yet.

Lily nodded at Lucy as he went up to balcony, she winked back in response "Levy-chan... could you get us some drinks?"

"But Lu-chan... Kinana can just bring the drinks over to us?" Levy tilted her head feeling very confused.

"Ahh I know! I know But I thought it would be nicer if you got them for us!" she flapped her hand at Levy, desperately trying to get Levy to go.

The bluenette looked lost at her best friend, "alright then!" as a huge smile spread across her face.

Levy wondered over to the bar, admiring all the hard work that had gone into decorating it for the festival, the high ceilings were covered in streamers, and banners. Around the room various decorations filled the corners and dotted across the table tops, anything from baskets of bread to, had knitted food decorations to give it a more personal touch.

She hoisted herself up on the bar stool, waiting for Kinana to return, ordering a few drinks and dangerously carrying them back over to the table to the exceeds and the girls.

Gajeel had caught Levy's musty scent as she neared the guild doors entering with Jet and Droy. She hadn't been to the guild recently spending most of her time residing in her room at Fairy Hills. The occasions she had visited the guild, she had spoken to Makarov privately after the incident passing a few scraps of paper over to him, where upon Gajeel witnessed them disappearing off into the archive room.

This scent he had of levy, something else was lingering around it but couldn't place his finger on it, but he vaguely recognised it..  
He spotted it. She wore a new headband,

 _My Tunic?!_

He choked on his beer, Kinana walked past him holding several drinks on her tray.

She looked concerned as he choked "are you OK, Gajeel?" Worriedly putting down the tray beside him in case he needed help.

He coughed out a grunt, quickly moving up to the second floor and perching on one of the benches holding the rest of his beer.

His memory of their job together was one he wanted to forget, it reminded him of the days before Fairy Tail only this time the boot was on the other foot and he hadn't enjoyed it one bit. He knew he had committed atrocities that he wanted to atone for, however he last thing he wanted to happen was to go though the torture he once accepted as part of everyday life.

He said watching the guild excitedly unfold during the morning, Bisca and Alzack were sitting uncomfortably next to each other, each too embarrassed to ask each other to the festival.

Evergreen had been watching Elfman but felt herself to proud to even approach the man.

Juvia was balling over Gray who was busy creating mountains of ice and sculpting them in shapes of distorted members of the guild, none took the shape of Juvia herself

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to know why you haven't made a Juvia"

"Why would I?" He questioned at point blank range, completely oblivious to her feelings. Her face dropped as she balled her eyes out, drowning out the bottom half of the guild.

"OI Gray! Get a hold of your woman!" Cana shouted,

"Gray stop your girlfriend from crying!" others cried out,

"She isn't my woman!" He shouted angrily back

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia sobbed

Gajeel gave a small smile towards his friend Juvia, she was the only one who had stood up for him his initial joining of the guild. She had helped convince others in the guild that he wasn't that bad of a guy, and that once they knew him he'd be a valued guild member.

However this did not go down well when Gajeel decided that he'd sing Best Friend. And his hopes of gaining any leverage over the people in the guild almost went straight out the window. He could play the guitar exceptionally well, and his singing wasn't bad at all, he didn't know why people tried to boo him off the stage.

Lily sat next to him on the table, sipping kiwi juice out of a coconut decorated with a small green umbrella. He looked out across the hall. "Are you coming to the festival?"

"No"

"Will I see you at the festival?"

"Maybe"

"Happy, Carla and myself are going as a group"

"Not interested"

"Levy will be with the two boys, but I get the feeling she wants to be with someone else" Lily swirled the straw, picking it up and licking the kiwi juice off the end of the straw before dunking it back into the coconut cup.

"Doubt it" Gajeel pouted, holding up his beer, drinking it to try and avoid the conversation.

"What if she is at a particular location alone?"

"Not happening"

Lily racked his brains, Gajeel was being stupid not to deal with his emotions with Levy. He knew something had to of happened when Gajeel went missing, but neither had remembered or wished to speak of the events that had unfolded.

The black exceed swirled the straw around the kiwi juice, leaning back slightly with one paw behind him propping him up, Lily needed a bargaining chip, something that would force him to go.

"You really love your guitar don't you?"

Gajeel's jaw jutted out in horror.

 _Got you_

Lily moved his free hand, extending his claws, admiring how particularly sharp they were that day.

"Shame.. If a scratch or two should appear."

By the look on Gajeel's face, Lily had won.

"South gate park, 2pm. Dress accordingly. Or your guitar gets it"

With that Lily spread his wings and fluttered off the balcony back to the room below. He hated threatening Gajeel however, if there was a sure way to win, it was to threaten his pride and joy. His guitar.

"Fucking Cat!"

Lily left the rest of the plan in Lucy's hands, she was equally desperate to get Levy together with Gajeel. Lucy hadn't been oblivious to Levy's new headband, trying to prize out the information of where she had got it from, only being fobbed off that she made it.

As Levy moved to the bar Lucy quickly spoke to Wendy and Carla stating that they needed to persuade Levy to go without Jet and Droy and go with Gajeel instead.

Lucy's plan was to stand Levy up at the big tree in South gate park, saying that they'd go together as a big group. Where Gajeel would be waiting.

Lucy was so excited by this idea she held her hands to her face imagining Gajeel and Levy at the tree meeting each other, the awkwardness, the blushing, the close embrace. Then the romantic kiss. Lucy's head steamed at the thought of setting up her best friend.

"Would she even believe you Lucy?" Carla asked, she always had a sensible head on her body,

"Sure! I'll just say I'm going with Natsu!"

"But your not."

"Uh... But I am!" she looked flustered, looking around she saw Natsu happily stuffing his face in front of Lisanna as they joked next to Bixslow and Freed.

"Natsu we are going together!" shouting over room

"Uh... OK?" He looked confused, "Go where?" He spoke, Bixslow face palmed, his helmet sat on the table rocking at the small force.

"Did you not say you were going to the festival today?" as he looked through his fingers, his green eyes looking concerned for salamanders mental well being.

"Oooh! That's today?!" Everyone at the table fell over at his stupidly.

"Natsu, What dish are you going to make for the food contest?" Lisanna asked after they regained their sanity.

"Make food? I was just going to set some food on fire" as he stuffed a whole bone of meat into his face and pulled it out clean.

"How does he survive out in the wild...?" Bixslow nudged Freed before being scolded by Lisanna for being cruel.

 **==[o0o]==**

The Festival was beginning to get into full swing, the city was alive with music and laughter, the central path was heaving with stalls of various food, events and games to play for everyone. Balloons floated into the sky as people lost them or tied a note to them setting them free into the bright afternoon sky.

Lucy had managed to pry Jet and Droy off Levy as she told them the news that Levy was going with Lucy to the festival alone. Stating that she'd meet Levy at the tree at 2pm. However she demanded that she helped choose Levy's outfit for it.

Levy was excited, she loved the festival, everything about it was engaging, whether taking part in the contests or tasting new foods, tickling her taste buds. She giddily ran down the steps to the tree,

"Lu-chan!" she shouted excitedly. Her blue hair was still tied up with her new black metallic looking bandana, her yukata was black with small oriental fans beautifully decorated and intricately sewn around it. Her white obi fitted tight against her small frame. With a cute looking Fukura Suzume at the back. Resembling a turtle shell almost.

She wanted to wear a brighter outfit, but Lucy had convinced her once again that she'd look much nicer in a black and white attire, stating that

 _You'd look adorable if you wore your new bandana with it!_

For some reason when Levy asked her about what she was going to wear she kept dodging the question and that she'd have to wait until they were at the festival together. Constantly saying at the big tree at 2pm.

"Lu-chaan!" Levy shouted again, nearing the tree, she stopped, a tall long black haired man moved out in front of her, the metal piercings glinting dully in the light. His muscular body was covered in a plain black yukata, his obi was a deep red matching his eyes. He had styled his hair into a loosely tied long pony tail.[AN] Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he saw Levy alone.

"Oh... Gajeel" Levy flustered. "Is Lu-cha...Lucy here?"

Gajeel could smell Lucy hiding in the bushes along with Lily,

"Tsk. No." He turned away from Levy, he felt like an idiot wearing this get up.

"Oh.. OK" Levy's voice saddened

"Gajeel? Are you waiting for someone? If not, then you could join me and Lucy! We're going together to enjoy the festival, since she's never been to it before, I thought I would show her around..." her voice trailed off as she looked directly at her fingers dancing with each other.

Gajeel had moved back around the other side of the tree, leaning against the tree, holding his arms across his chest. "Lucy isn't gonna show up"

"Huh?" Levy was unsure what to say "But she promised me!" she spread out her arms, giving a small stamp in distress.

Gajeel wasn't used to small talk. Preferring to stay quiet. But he couldn't tell levy that it was a set up... His poor guitar would be slashed!

"How do you know? Did she talk to you?" her voice waned, "she told me to wear this stupid yukata..." Levy pulled at the sides, she wasn't comfortable wearing dark colours.

Gajeel wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, wanting to say that she really suited the bandana she had made with his tunic. Even if it was weird.

Levy moved around to the front of him, her face only reaching his chest, he was so tall she thought.

 _He looks pretty good with his hair tied back!_

Looking up at him, "you're the last person I'd expect to dress up for this!" she giggled, Gajeel's jaw jutted feeling embarrassed.

His red eyes narrowed in on Lily hiding in the bushes, mouthing profanities to the exceed.

Levy looked down at her feet, rubbing them together. "Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"For saving me?" her hazel eyes brimmed with tears. "I wanted to thank you but, you avoided me.. I don't really remember what happened..." rubbing her head

"Whatever shrimp"

 _Shrimp?  
Did I just... _

He screwed up his face, peeking out one eye at the small woman in front of him. She clapped her hands and bounced on the spot. Her small chest rose up and down as she bounced. Gajeel's eyes watched those perfectly formed mounds move.

"I know! I will make it up to you! I'll show you around the festival since my best friend abandoned me!"

Lucy felt like she was being back handed. She wanted to jump out of the bushes and cheer for her best friend at making the first move, and that she was really supporting her, but Lily had to restrain the blonde girl before she gave away their positions.

Before Gajeel had a chance to argue she grabbed his wrist and began running to the steps. Only to realise that she had been running in the same spot for sometime with her eyes closed with a big grin.

Gajeel had dug his heels in and hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ga-je-el!" she moaned. Begrudgingly he moved one step, she excitedly tried to pull him again, much to his amusement she still couldn't move him even when he allowed himself to budge. He picked up his wrist as Levy held onto it tightly, she squealed as she was lifted up into the air meeting Gajeel's face.

"Put me down!" Levy fumed at him.

Gajeel lowered his arm after smirking at the small pouted bluenette. She dropped his wrist and ran behind him and started to try and push him from behind trying to make him move. It was no use she was too weak.

"Did yah want me to move or some'int?" Gajeel grinned

"Yes!" Levy panted.

"Oh! Yah Should of said so" as he began moving slowly.

Levy pulling at his wrist to move him faster every now and then running behind him to push him, she was eager to join the festival with everyone.

Lucy and Lily looked at each other, giving each a high five, finally getting the two together at long last, even if they were not truly on a date, it was a huge step in the right direction they thought.

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy and Gajeel spent most of the festival wondering around with Levy explaining all the various foods and their history to a slightly bored Gajeel. Until his eyes spied a stall with someone selling hand crafted metal work models. They ranged from simple stick figures, to vehicles to larger ones like creatures.

Gajeel hounded the man behind the stand with questions. The sales man was thin with a large blue stripped robe, he had a grey perm with gigantic glasses, he was terrified what Gajeel might do if he even touched one model with his massive hands.

Gajeel looked at the creatures intensely, delicately picking up a wyvern looking metal creature. "Any dragons?"

"That is a dragon"

Gajeel shook his head "This is a wyvern. See it has two legs, dragons like Metalicana have four."

"M-Metalicana...?" the sales man was slightly baffled

"Metalicana was Gajeel's foster father!" Levy spoke proudly

The man looked concerned for the girl, "D-dragon's... don't exist little girl. He couldn't of had him as a father"

Gajeel was about to slam the model back onto the table when Levy thrust her hand in front of him breaking him of his anger.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen one?" she asked sharply.

"We-ll No... But"

"But just because you haven't seen it, does not mean that they don't exist." She was annoyed that this man was so quick to deny the existence of dragons.

"Have you ever had something that you believe, and no-one else has?" she questioned him

"W-well when I was a boy I thought I saw a rare bird... but my father said I was lying for attention..."

"But you really did see it, didn't you?" she soothed, smiling gently at the old man.

"No-one believed me!" he was remembering the isolation he received as a young boy. He hated it.

"I believe you, even though I have never seen it, and I believe Gajeel when he said he was raised by a dragon, and that goes for my friends Natsu and Wendy." Levy's face was bright.

"The world is a big place, and we should all work together and be happy, and not segregating people" Gajeel wasn't sure what to say, no-one had acted like this on his behalf before.

"You are a smart one young lady." the sales man agreed, turning his attention to Gajeel,

"I'm sorry for not believing you, please accept the wyvern as a way of my apology and I hope it brings you and your girlfriend good luck in your future."

He smiled as Gajeel almost lobbed the model at his face for calling levy his girlfriend as he was suddenly shoved sideways by the small bluenette, "Bye bye!" she called laughing.

"That bastard, we're not going out! Why would he even think that!" Gajeel grumbled loudly. Levy puffed her face out as they walked past several stalls.

Trying to ignore his rudeness, her hazel eyes caught sight of a stall, she ran over to it, books. And books everywhere. She squealed with delight, picking up several books, leafing through as many as she could.

Gajeel hadn't noticed she'd run off as he continued to rant, suddenly being faced with a small crowd of people staring at him as if he was mad. Looking around dementedly Gajeel caught sight of Levy through the throngs of people.

She was bickering with the chubby sales woman. His ears picked up how she was calling Levy a child and that she couldn't possibly understand the complexities of some of the books.

Pushing past the visitors he placed the model in Levy's hands.

"Shut up! She loves books, she's got hundreds of books! I bet she's read more books than you, and she's smarter than you, so just sell her the damn books woman!" Levy wasn't sure what had just happened.

The woman wasn't declining in selling the book to her, but they were simply having an adult discussion on the books poems and how she wouldn't truly understand them if she had never learnt the language of the ancient Kuchunai tribe. They could be translated so far but without knowing how the tribe wrote their sentences it would form gibberish.

"My my... your boyfriend sure is hotheaded!" the sales woman laughed, her body bouncing with the amusement.

"He reminds me so much of my late husband, here, please. Take the book, it might bring him under control"

Winking at Levy who's face went bright red, taking the book sheepishly, Levy walked back into the crowd, both of them truly embarrassed by the merchants.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **[AN: Gajeel's hair IS NOT tied back like it is in Mercurius... He looked like an idiot then... But it just looks cooler ok?! ] I'm back on familiar ground now so i can stop panicking about fight scenes! I had to seriously research this stuff so... If its wrong I'm incredibly sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Fairy Tail's Cooking competition time! Yahoo!**

 **==[o0o]==**

"Coool! It's that time again, Fairy Tail's Best dish contest! And I, Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, will be hosting this coool event! Keeping you up to date with the scores! Coooool! "

Jason was pumped up for the contest, his bright pink shirt and yellow spike hair buzzing around the Fairy Tail Table that was now placed on top of a makeshift stage just to accommodate the crowd that had formed.

It was Fairy Tail's event for the festival, bringing a large crowd, the guild gathered around watching excitedly,

"Go Mira-nee! You can do it Elf-niichan!" Lisanna cheered as she stood next to Bixslow and Freed. Laxus looked at Mirajane and nodded appreciatively.

"Gray-sama my darling!, Juvia believes in you!" Juvia had a blue yukata with Gray's face plastered all around it, her obi was a deeper blue patterned with Gray's name all over it.

"Good luck Natsuu!" Lucy jumped up and down, her purple flowery yukata matched her hair beautifully, with the white obi complementing it.

"Erza-san, I'm rooting for you!" Wendy shouted her small pink yukata fluttering as she bounced.

"It was originally intended for two members to take part, however now that everyone wants a go, its even coooooler!" Jason held his microphone close to his face as he began commentating on the contest.

"Fairy Tails very own Master, Master Makarov will assist in judging along side former council member Yajima and owner of 8-island restaurant Cooooool!"

"Contestants get points on their presentation and tastes! Cool cool cooool!"

"First up is Mirajane one of Weekly Sorcerers models! Cooooool!, with her classic take on..."

"Daifuku mochi!" She proudly stated,

On Mirajane's platter in front of her, she had loving crafted the sweet glutinous rice paste balls, each coloured with a different hue. Filled with a red bean paste.

"Ohh my my I haven't had one of these in some time" Yajima looked excited and took a bite, his face went blue.

"Mmm, these look good," As Makarov popped one into his mouth, joining Yajima in a soured expression.

Yajima held up a small card stating **4** Makarov also gave Mirajane a **5.**

Mirajane burst into tears, she didn't know why she got such a low score, Erza moved over to Mira and picked one up the scarlet haired woman's face went sour.

"Salty..." she got out in between chews, reaching for some water to rehydrate herself.

Mirajane remembered how Lisanna was asking her questions whilst she made them in the morning, realising she had used salt instead of sugar in the creation.

"It's OK Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted unaware that she had subconsciously sabotaged her older sisters chance of winning.

"Next we have Fairy Tails Elfman! He thinks everyone should be manly, its so coooool! He has made for us..."

"Three Manly Meats!"

The crowd went quiet at the thought.

In front of the judges was simple looking plate of sliders, Makarov picked up the first slider, he silently chewed it.

Yajima went next, he picked up the slider and inspected it, "Why is it three manly meats?"

"All of its meat! Its more manly! The bread is meat! Super manly!" Elfman shouted rather proudly.

Putting it into his mouth Yajima nodded at Makarov **6** from Makarov, Yajima giving a **5**

"Cool cool! So far Mirajane and Elfman have had their dishes tasted, Next up is Natsu Coooool! What could this dragon slayer cook for us today?!" Jason was pumped, as he shouted in the microphone for the audience to listen.

Yajima and Makarov were concerned about Natsu's dish. The boy didn't have a single taste bud.  
Natsu beamed, on his platter were a small selection simple looking chicken wings.

 _Not very imaginative the two old men thought to themselves._

Picking one up between them they bit into the wings,

"Oooh! " Makarov exclaimed pleasantly surprised as he finished off the wing, wiping his fingers on the napkin provided.

Yajima "mmm" nodding in agreement,

Natsu ginned, feeling really proud of himself.

A few seconds went by before their heads blew off from the heat. Natsu's eyes boggled,

 _What was their problem?_

Natsu laughed picking one up and eating it happily "I did want to add more heat... bit bland for me!"

The crowd stared in horror as Natsu offered the wings around to others, confused as to why no-one wanted to taste one,

"Lucy, did you want one?"

"N-no I'm full! Th-thanks anyway!" Lucy tried to say until Natsu was advancing on her, shoving the platter down her throat.

"Its good no?" he grinned a Lucy ran around with her mouth on fire, the crowd laughing.

After downing a large amount of milk both elderly men produced their score cards, **3** and **2** from Yajima.

"Coool Coool! Natsu didn't seem to do so well! Maybe Fairy Tails Ice-Maker Gray will have a better chance!"

Gray was looking proud, his shirt off with a Juvia desperately trying to get him to put his outfit back on, "Gray-sama darling! Please get dressed!"

"Ooh! It looks like Gray forgot to bring his to the table, Coooool!" Jason cried

The black haired man looked confused at Jason, "Its too large for the table. So its just next to contest table"

"We all thought it was part of the festival, but it turns out the statue of Gray standing on top of a knocked out Natsu is his dish for the contest, COOOOOOL!"

"Dish?" Gray cocked his head.

Makarov and Yajima looked at each other, "Gray... Is there anything we can taste?" Yajima asked,

"Taste? Well... No"

"Gray... This is a food competition, did you not realise?" Makarov had a small smile appearing.

Gray's face dropped. He went to put his finger up to answer, but turned to ice in embarrassment.

"Coool! Since Gray didn't follow the rules he doesn't qualify"

"Just a minute!" Makarov spoke

"He still gets a vote on the presentation...!" The old man's face gave a mischievous grin. Gray looked horrified, he didn't want a low score...

"Cooool since Gray did present something he's still in for a chance!" Jason was flitting around Makarov and Yajima waiting for the scores.

"Cool Coool Coool! Yajima gives **2** and Master Makarov gives him **1**!" Jason was fist pumping with his spare hand as he buckled over shouting into the microphone.

"Now its time for our final contestant, Erza! She's our favourite Redhe-"

"Scarlet!" she interrupted staring maniacally at Jason.

"I mean she's our favourite _scarlet_ haired wizard! Coooooooool! Today Erza has brought us!"

Sitting neatly in front of Erza was a cute little strawberry cake, with thinly sliced strawberry's around the outside, with a carefully cut strawberry on top, expertly crafted.

"Oooohh!" both elderly men went,

Admiring the work that went into making the cake. Makarov went first taking a small fork full, and placed it into his mouth, His face lit up, Yajima took the spare fork and helped him self. Joining Makarov in the taste of the cake.

"Cooool! Looks like they both have an idea for what final score they wish to give!, Lets run through the score so far! Out of a possible 20 we have Mirajane at 9, Elfman at 11! Cooooool Next up is Natsu with 5! Finally Gray with a total of 3! Looks like its all over! Coooool!"

Makarov spoke, "I'm proud of all of you brats!" Holding Erza's score of **9**

"The food was definitely interesting" Yajima added, holding an equal **9**

"Cool Cooool cooooool! Looks like Erza has stormed ahead and taken the top! With 18!"

The crowd cheered with delight, waving various Erza faced flags around, others with generic Fairy Tail emblem flags.

"As Erza is our winner of the competition I want to congratulate you on not killing us before our time, I also want to congratulate our loser! Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov stood on the stage, ushering Erza and Gray to the stage,

Erza happily walked up feeling over whelmed as she blushed for winning, Gray was pushed onto the stage by Elfman and Natsu as he was frozen stiff, terrified by the thought of what the punishment game would be.

Yajima handed Erza a small statue of a chef knife stood up blade down into the stands base covered in silver.

"Gray, for your lack of understanding in a food contest, you get to cook for the entire guild for two weeks whilst wearing a different girly outfit every day!" Makarov laughed loudly.

"But Gramp's!" Gray tried to beg

"Enough! Accept your punishment! If you don't it will be 4 weeks and you will wear skimpy outfits instead! Ohoho! In fact. I like that more!"

Gray cracked and started to float away. Juvia ran around trying to catch pieces of him "Gray-samaa!"

 **==[o0o]==**

The guild had gathered around the large tree in the park, sitting underneath the lit up tree, candles floating around the trunk. Various flowers were littered about with lights glinting in between the leaves and petals.

On the grass lay large coloured rugs each decorated individually with various symbols. All laid in a large circle around the base.

On one rug housed Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza.  
Another had Laxus, Mirajane Bixslow, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen and Freed.  
To the left of them had Cana, Wakaba, Macao, Reedus.  
Following round, Alzack and Bisca shared onto themselves.  
After them had Wendy and the three Exceeds.  
Levy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel sat on another.  
As the rest of the guild members filled the remainder, all were laughing and chatting loudly waiting for the firework display to start.

The rugs were laden with food and drinks of all sorts, a lot of alcohol dotted about the rugs.

Cana stood up from her rug after peeling a label off the bottle, wondering over to Levy, she bent down, her breasts almost pouring out her top it hung loosely around her.

"Levy we had this on our rug, I think its juice, instead of alcohol, you'd best take it!" Cana grabbed the bottle of booze near Levy's lap and thrust the unlabelled one into the bluenette's lap, smirking as she walked back to her group.

Levy was mystified but she was enjoying herself too much, Jet and Droy had become more comfortable around Gajeel. Although they still were kept on edge when he was pissed.

Levy watched the boys quietly as they chatted, she poured herself some of the liquid that Cana had brought over, putting it to her lips, she sniffed,

 _Strong..._

"Its definitely juice Levy!" Cana shouted as she downed one of the bottles she stole from their rug.

Taking a sip, she blinked slightly, but found it enjoyable, sipping it slowly as her cheeks gradually started changing colour.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted, "come join us for a bit!" calling over to the bluenette looking a tad bored.

She stood up and looked at the boys.

Gajeel had been ignoring her most of the afternoon since the market stalls and Jet and Droy seemed eager to get rid of her.

Straightening herself she wondered over barefooted to Lucy, plonking herself down, her head resting on Lucy's lap. Sighing before engaging in the conversation with the rest of the group, as Lucy stroked the bluenette's hair.

Droy and Jet looked at each other, giving a small nod in understanding, they had been thinking of the best chance to approach Gajeel, and public seemed to be the safest.

"Gajeel, I know neither of us got to speak to you after our job, but we want to thank you" Jet spoke up

"Huh?" Gajeel had been happily zoning out, as he sat cross-legged with his arms folded.

"Jet and I... We... Thought that ... Thank you for protecting Levy"

Gajeel opened an eye looking at them both suspiciously.

"I did what any responsible man should do." he gruffed.

The boys felt unsure how to respond, "We know.. And we are not those men..." It hurt to hear it, Droy winced as Jet spoke.

Taking a deep breath, Jet cleared his throat. "Whilst me and Droy were laying in hospital, we had a lot to think about... and our relationship when it comes to Levy..." he wanted Gajeel to look at him.

The long black haired man sighed exasperatedly. Opening both eyes looking at jet who had now gone white from fear.

Gajeel was sure making this tough he thought. Jet looked at Droy for support, why was he the only one speaking?

"We love Levy... But she has broken our hearts.. We shall always love her as a sister. I suppose you could say" Droy added gracelessly.

"Since meeting you Levy has always seen the best in you... Even when we never did. She helped convince us that you ..." Droy felt awkward, complimenting this guy was hard.

"Gajeel.. If you went ahead .. I mean... If you... Um..." Droy didn't know where to look.

Gajeel watched them both, were they giving him permission to be with levy?

"We know she likes you" they said together. Holding their head down with their hands on their laps.

"Don't make her wait any longer..." They looked up at him, waiting for a response. Gajeel closed his eyes, sighing slightly.

"Whatever."

"Aahh ahha!" a small laugher was falling around with Lucy,

"Levy.. what's got into you?" She asked concerned

"Nothii-ng!" smiling luminously. She hurried over to her rug sitting in front of Jet, Droy and Gajeel to watch the fireworks.

The fireworks display was spectacular with the guild members being astonished by the fireworks showing various faces of the guild into the sky of various colours, and writing Fairy Tail across the sky, also showing the festival organisers faces and names in the sky. The whole city was heard cheering at the success.

 **==[o0o]==**

The guild were causing a ruckus from the alcohol intake. Mirajane was trying to mount Laxus as Freed was trying to pull her off him in blind panic.

Lisanna was peacefully leaning on Bixslow, with his arm wrapped around her, as he chatted with Ever and Elfman.

Lucy was fawning over Natsu who didn't deny her actions, but was still thoroughly confused.

Juvia was reassuring Gray that he didn't have to cook for her during the punishment games, and that she'd cook for him when he needed to eat and that she'd wear whatever he wanted, even if it was nothing at all.

Happy was trying to get Carla to eat one of his snacks he'd unloaded out of his backpack, mainly fishes.

Cana was gambling with Jet, Wakaba, Macao and Lily, Droy was cheering Jet.

Reedus had taken a back seat and was busily painting various guild members and groups together.

As the night wore on and the alcohol and food dried up people stared to disperse. Propping each other up as they staggered back to their homes.

Natsu gave Lucy a piggyback as she cried _"Giddy Up!"_

Whenever he didn't answer with _"Neigh"_ she dug her heels in, laughing wildly, swinging her arms around as if she was really riding a horse.

Natsu's face was dark as he tried to ignore the jeers from the members.

"That's it Natsu! A real man carries his woman home!" Elfman cheered.

Juvia was desperate for Gray to give her one too, tackling him in vain hopes that he'd catch her without warning. Causing them to barrel roll into several other drunken members into a big pile of laughter and shouting.

Laxus had picked up Mirajane carrying her like a gentleman would walking her back to her home.

Levy was hammered. Gajeel couldn't control Levy, he tried picking her up instead she slipped out his grasp and wiggled around.

"Ahaha!" laughing loudly as she ran behind him. He managed to grab her yukata and picked her up as she flailed around laughing.

He sighed loudly as she started to carry her towards Fairy Hills. "Nooo! I don't want to go back yet!" she whinged.

Gajeel bit his tongue.

 _Just keep walking..._

He managed to make it a fair distance from the park until he moved Levy to fold over his shoulder.

"Haha! The world is going backwarrds!" she laughed loudly.

She squirmed and slid out of his grasp, Gajeel tried to tighten his hold but she escaped.

"Lets play a game!" as she ran ahead of him.

Gajeel lent forward incredibly annoyed. He wanted to go to bed, he had one too many beers and was equally drunk but at least he knew he could handle his alcohol...

 _How many glasses or bottles had she drunk?!_

"I'm not looking for yah. I'm going home shorty" Gajeel turned around sulking as he walked towards his home out of the city he shared with Lily.

Hearing scuffling and giggling moving quickly behind him he turned around.

 _Nothing?_

The boxes next to the corner of the alley way next to him moved

"Shhh! I'm trying to hide, boxes!" said a badly hushed voice.

Sighing "I'm glad Levy's gone home!" he shouted, "means I get some fucking peace!"

Trying to imitate a man,"Yes! She's ran all the way home!" She had picked up a box in front of her from the corner. Pretending it was a puppet. Moving it around as she spoke.

"Don't worry Gajeel! No monsters will sneak up behind you!" carrying on her expert voice.

He couldn't take much of this, walking towards the boxes she hid behind, a loud squeal was heard as a box was thrown at him, and then hearing the uncovered feet padding along the stone floor running away from him to the other end of the alleyway.

"Levy, I need to take yah back to Fairy Hills!" he was getting short with her,

"No! I don't want to!" she pouted as her head peaked around the other end of the alley way.

"What yah wanna do then?" he had almost lost all patience with her.

"mm... " holding a finger to her chin

"Oh! I want to see where you live!" she beamed brightly, her cheeks were flushed.

"No." dead panning.

"But!"

"No!" he turned around, storming off again.

The barefooted run was struggling to catch up with him, "I bet I know where you live!" came a puffed voice

"'doubt it"

"Lets shake on it! I Bet you I can find your house!" she held out her hand as he stopped looking at her.

Her yukata was staring to hang off her shoulder as she had scrambled around so much, her thin hand waiting for him to agree.

"No. I aint doing it"

"Is it cause you'll loose to me?!" she laughed loudly at him.

"Fine. If yah can't find it in 30 minutes, yah have to go home back to Fairy Hills no arguments!" he lent over her, his red eyes stared harshly at her.

Taking his hand she shook it wildly with some unknown strength, he held his hand afterwards hugging it, she was a monster when she was drunk.

"ahaha!" as Levy ran around him in circles.

"I get to see Gajeel's house! I get to see where the big meanie lives!" She stopped, a small bit of realisation coming to her.

"Give up already huh?" smirking at the little bluenette.

She tilt her head back at him, flashing him an evil glare, sending a small shiver up his spine.

"You won't live in the city... you hate people..." she started surmising,

"which means you wont live at the boys dorm either!" she clapped her hands together,

"You definitely won't be near water..." He raised an eyebrow,

 _Where did she get that impression from?_

"Perhaps near the woods!" she cried, she had got it.

 _Fuck sake._  
 _One last way to get her back to Fairy Hills. Just tell her that she is going the right way to the house..._

Gajeel grinned, he thought his plan would work.

"Too the hou-se!" she hiccuped as she grabbed his hand, she slid her fingers between his. Looking up at him, a huge beam on her face,

"Lets gooo Gaaajeeeel!" she giggled as she elongated his name, taking a large step forward pointing upwards at the sky.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Its.. Beautiful Gajeel!" Levy cried, she had found his house. He had tried to navigate her back to Fairy Hills but it felt as if Levy had a homing beacon stuck inside her and it was locked firming on to his house.

 _Don't let Lily be home, I can't deal with this much longer._

Letting go of his fingers she started to take off, almost instantly being grabbed by the scruff.

"Yah saw it, lets go!"

"Nooo! I didn't win my part of the bet!" moaning as she hung in front of him sobbing no tears. Hoping that it would fool him.

"Yah didn't bet on anything shorty!"

"O-ah..." her face sunk. She forgot.

Letting go of Levy she stumbled a bit trying to find her footing, instead face planted the floor.

Gajeel looked around panicking the last thing he wanted was someone to think he had beaten her up again, he wanted to pick her up but he already felt too clingy. He lent over her about to pick her up.

Levy's eyes glinted, she got up with lightning speed, racing to the front door, "ahaha! I get to see his house!"

She pulled the door giggling as it was unlocked, pulling it open her face bright with laughter and booze.

The door slammed back closed, Gajeel's Iron club had shut it, "Enough! Will yah just go back home?!"

Levy was stunned, looking at Gajeel's glaring face.

He was livid.

Retracting his club, he stormed up to the bluenette, picking her up by the scruff once again, dropping her outside of his boundary. "Go home!"

He marched back up to the front door, opening it and slamming it behind him.

Levy didn't register the anger in his voice, a wicked grin covered her innocent face, she bent down and scuttled across the floor, she looked around the house, finding an alternative way in.

 _No back door... Its Levy proof!_

She clicked her fingers, she tried opening some of the windows to no avail, scrabbling around she went to the front door again,

 _Still closed..._

Taking off her bandana she tied it to the door handle, and hid behind the side of the house,

She bent down, her slender fingers picked up some small stones and threw them at the door, trying to catch Gajeel's attention. The first one missed.

"Damn"

She threw the second, it hit the window next to the door instead

" **Argh!"**

" **Shh Levy, You're trying to get Gajeel's attention!"**

She had tried to stifle herself, holding one of her hands to her mouth.

Levy pouted as she threw the remaining pebbles at the door, as they lightly dinged against it.

Humouring the poor girl Gajeel opened the front door. He had watched her through the windows as she ran around his house, puzzled by her actions as she tried to prize open his windows, he hoped she'd give up and go.

He was too pissed and drunk to deal with her any longer. The small tapping of the pebbles against the window and door paired with the loud shouting from outside made him curious to see what see what she was up to.

Opening the door outwardly he stood on the front step, his eyes scanned his front lawn, but he couldn't see her. Sniffing he caught her scent almost immediately. Turning to look behind the door, directed to her scent, believing she had hid behind the door, instead he realised it was her headband instead of Levy

 _ **"What the?"**_ he exclaimed

He was hit from behind, Levy had run from the opposite side of the house and jumped on to his back, or at least tried to.

Instead she ended up head butting him in the spine and landing in a heap on the floor laughing hysterically.

He put a hand to his back, " **fuck** that hurt shorty!"

He picked her up, standing her on her feet, kneeling down he looked at her. "Why won't yah just go home?"

Levy couldn't answer the muscular man, she held a finger to her lips, a wry smile covered them.

He stood up, beaten, "Fine."

 **==[o0o]==**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Gajeel certainly swears a lot.  
==[o0o]==**

Levy bounced, the bluenette was brimming with excitement, as Gajeel moved to one side, standing himself backup closing the door to the small house he shared with Lily.

Her eyes instantly drawn to the unused fireplace, a small black metal wood burner in the center of a bricked surrounding. Levy bent over looking at in amazement before she carried on running around the front room, her bare feet padding along, picking up everything and inspecting everything.

The small house only had one floor, but had high ceilings, with wooden beams stretching up into the roof space. Small generic pictures hung up on the plain walls.

On entering the house, to the immediate right was the living room with a double seated black sofa that sat underneath the main window to the house, a small round coffee table was placed next to a high backed armchair on a slight angle to the sofa primarily pointed at the fireplace, the back to the front door, in the far right corner past the fireplace was the entrance to the small kitchen.

On the left of the front door was a short hallway leading to two rooms, the first was more of a box room, that housed Lily's bedroom a small child's bed with a small chest of draws and a display case with various important objects to Lily.

On from that room was the largest room, Gajeel's bedroom with ensuite, a metal king sized bed that had black covered sheets dominated the middle of the room. Either side of the bed had matching metal nightstand's each with individual light. A large painting hung above the bed of a storm setting. Nice and brooding Gajeel had thought to himself when he purchased it.

Levy's obi fell onto the floor as she pulled the door to Gajeel's kitchen open.

It was tiny, enough room for a few cupboards and work surfaces, with a small fridge that sat under one of the counters, adequate room for a gas hob on top next to a deep sink.

"S-so cute!" she squealed as she spun around.

Gajeel had moved to pick up Levy's obi and placed it on top of the fireplace. Realising he still had hold of Levy's book and his new statue, placing them on next to her obi.

"No dragon, but it looks cool I guess" tilting his head as he pulled out the band that kept his hair together for the festivities.

Leaning back on the sofa, he spread his arms open holding onto the back of the couch, trying to keep track of the little blue haired girl.

"What's in here?!" as she pulled open another door, "ooh..., Hey what a tiny bed!" It was Lily's room she'd broken into,

 _Thank fuck Lily isn't home..._

Levy was heard moving around in Lily's bedroom,

Gajeel pushed himself up from the sofa, his black mane fell back down, with a slight kink from where it had been tied.

"Tsk" he hated having to tie up his hair.

" **Oi.** Get out of there" Gajeel snapped "It ain't your room!" Levy peeked her head out from the door,

"Where's your room then Gajeel?" Levy's hazel eyes locked onto him as she inched out of the doorway,

"Is.. it... the one behind me?!" Her face lit up, as she grabbed his door handle and opened it inwardly before Gajeel could stop her.

" **WOW** you're messy!" laughing hysterically, Gajeel looked at her angrily.

"Yah done, now can you just go home?!" barking at her.

She had ignored him and ran straight into his room. He wasn't used to people invading his space, he allowed Lily because he was his cat.

 _And not because he liked to cuddle up with him occasionally._

Levy had begun looking at the mess "What's that?" pointing to some metal on the floor

"Me iron?"

"Oh.. what about that?" pointing to another pile of metal and rubbish

"Uh.. Iron and..." as he peered forward looking at it "trash I guess?"

"Hmm... What about this!" picking up a pair of his boxers laughing loudly, running around the room as Gajeel darted after her trying to take them back off her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her under his arm, Levy dangled, holding tightly onto the boxers as he tried pulling them out of her grasp

"Let go!" he called

"Nooooo! You let go!" laughing again

"Yes!" he barked

"Yes!" she imitated

Gajeel tried yanking the boxers off her,

 _Man she's strong when she's wasted._

"Fine, whatever" as he dropped her on the floor letting go of his boxers.

Falling forwards Levy wanted to hold her arms out to stop her face palming again, only to of put her arms down her sides out flat so she did a spectacular face plant instead.

"Ow! Hahaha!" she cackled madly a small gash appeared on her eyebrow. Gajeel smelt blood, faintly, but it was there.

"For _**fuck**_ sake woman!" angrily he hoisted her up, and sat her on her legs. Trying to move her hair out of her face

"Nooo!" she whinged trying to bat his hands away

"Shut up shorty" as his fingers delicately pulled hairs from her eyebrow's cut, he inspected it. Looking at Levy deep in the eyes. His pierced eyebrows furrowing.

 _Fucking brilliant_

Sighing, "its one fucking thing after another with yah, aint it?" he pulled her up gently and carried her out of his bedroom, sitting her down on the armchair.

"Stay still I'm getting yah the first aid kit."

"Aye sir!" she saluted him giggling madly.

As Gajeel walked to the kitchen to grab the med kit, Levy had moved from the armchair to the sofa, sitting comfortably in the middle, looking proud of herself as her feet never even touched the floor on the black covered couch.

Gajeel turned back to the main room, stopping catching the bluenette in his space

"That's _my_ sofa. Move it" He held a glass of water and the first aid kit in the crook of his arm.

Levy rolled around the sofa "But its comfy! Don't make a lady sit on the floor!"

"Tsk, I put you on Lily's chair!"

"But I don't want to sit in Lily's chair!" she argued back,

"I'll make yah sit on his chair!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" she giggled naughtily

 _That laugh..._

It sent goosebumps down his body, making him ache.

Resisting the urge to respond, he moved over to the sofa, "Drink and shut up, This might hurt 'lright?"

The bluenette watched him move uncomfortably across the room, tilting her head trying to see the reason why.

Taking the glass from his hands, she sniffed it.

"Its water yah dumb ass" he snapped as he crouched in front of her.

Placing the kit to the side of Levy's thigh, opening it and taking out a sanitising wipe, brushing the hair from her face he looked at the cut. Starting to clean it with the wipe.

"Ahh!" she started to fidget

"So yah haven't lost all of yah senses then!"

Levy quietened down as he cleaned up her wound expertly.

"Gajeel... Why did you come with us on the last job?" Her drunken happy go lucky state seeming to of turned to the dark side. Her fingers sliding around the outside of the glass.

"Huh? I needed the Jewels"

"How come you didn't take one of the other jobs?" Levy closed her eyes as some of the liquid ran down her face.

"There was only that one job."

"Noo! I saw Mira with lots and lots of jobs, she had them in her folder in front of the bar."

Gajeel's hand flinched, suddenly feeling the anger boiling, he tried to contain it.

"I made this bandana for you! Ahah it took me ages to make it.." she carried on spewing out nonsense.

"I didn't think you'd want your tunic back..."

"I really like it! Even if its black..."

"Everyone at the guild thinks that I like you..." Levy's face blushed slightly as she spoke.

"They keep teasing me, but its alright cause you don't like me that way anyway!" she laughed waving her hands.

Gajeel sighed as he carried on tending to her cut.

"Oh did you know that Lucy really likes Natsu? I thought it was obvious, she is always spending time with him, oh but they are a team..."

"Gajeel?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Levy opened her eyes as Gajeel attached a small plaster to her forehead and eyebrow keeping it in place.

"What's with the 20 questions shrimp?"

She shook her head as she stretched, yawning.

"I'm glad I met you Gaje-el" Levy's head fell back softly against the sofa as she snored lightly a small smile stayed on her face.

Gajeel sat on his backside, rubbing his face with his hands,

 _What the fuck is going on_

Using his fist to stand himself up, he delicately picked up Levy, carrying her over to his bedroom,

"I ain't walking yah home..."

Kicking the door slightly with his foot, he walked over to his bed laying her on one side, he pulled the covers up, picking Levy back up gently and placing her on the bed, replacing the covers,

He moved his hand to take off her headband so she'd sleep easier, that metal ornament sure didn't look conformable. He looked closer at it as he pulled it off her head gently,

 _A Dragon?_

Levy rolled over, "I love you..." she dreamily spoke. Gajeel's face dropped

 _What the fuck. Seriously what the fuck. How drunk am I?!_

He stood up, leaving the bandana on the night stand, walking into his bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

Turning the shower head on, Gajeel stripped, taking off the yukata he tossed it onto the floor of the bathroom. He stood under the cold running water, his wet mane stuck to his broad shoulders and back. His mind confused.

 _Levy likes me? No fucking chance. I'm not good enough._

Every time Gajeel tried to think of something negative, his brain just threw her dirty laugh at him, the way her body undulated as she laughed. Her face. Everything about her was sexy too him. His head directly under the jet of water, as he lent on the tiles in front. Trying to calm himself down, a small noise came from behind him.

"Ooh..."

The black haired man's ears twitched, he was too busy to notice the door to the bathroom open, and a short bluenette sneak in.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!"** Gajeel shouted, interrupted, his face bright red.  
 **  
"GET OUT!"** he roared, as he tried to hide himself with both hands.

Levy giggled, "I wiiiiin!" as she ran out the bathroom,

Gajeel grabbed a towel, wrapping around his waist turning off the shower as he chased after her in the bedroom, suddenly she darted out of his bedroom into the main room stopping suddenly, Gajeel collided with her, falling on top of her, hands either side of her head.

"I normally wait until at least my third date!" she laughed filthily again,

Gajeel growled at her, as she had wrapped her arms around his neck as she laughed. Standing up with a limpet Levy attached to him.

Carrying her over to his bed again he prized off her arms, dropping her onto the bed, "Get some fucking sleep!"

Grabbing his throw that was on the end of his bed, he stormed out the bedroom still dripping wet from the shower. Closing the door behind him, shutting off the light, throwing himself onto the sofa. The house now in complete darkness.

Levy giggled to her self, snuggling up in his duvet she fell fast asleep.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel woke, his head hurt, his back hurt, everything ached.

 _This sofa is too fucking small!_

His arm and legs were hanging off the edges of the sofa. The throw was barely covering his midriff as it was laying primarily on the floor.

His body was accustomed to the hangovers but not sleeping on his own couch. Opening his eyes, the late morning light seeping its way through the blackout curtains. Holding a hand to his head, he got a small evil grin as he began sitting up, trying to prop himself up with his elbows.  
 _  
Naked, Brilliant._

He looked around for his towel that he slept in. Throwing the cover and pillows onto the floor. The small towel had stuffed itself into the edges of sofa as he slept.  
Pulling it out, Gajeel covered up his waist, as he slowly walked over to the kitchen, putting a small kettle onto the stove after filling it with water. Trying to do various stretches to help his back and aching muscles.

Walking back to his bedroom he listened intensely.

 _Good still asleep._

He opened the door to his room, it creaked.

 _You never make a fucking noise!_

Cursing inwardly, he stepped into the room silently, stepping over his piles of iron and rubbish. Sliding open his dresser he pulled out a shirt and boxers, looking around, and grabbing his beige trousers.

He felt out of place still. The idea that he had to wear the clothes yesterday were unnatural to him.

Grabbing everything he needed, he changed in his bathroom. Staring in the mirror, he looked deep into his red eyes, his thoughts broken by the noise of the kettle beginning to boil.

Gajeel managed to leave the bedroom without waking the sleeping mound under his duvet.

 _For such a tiny girl, she sure takes up a lot of space._

Taking the kettle off the stove Gajeel poured himself a coffee to help cure his hangover. Waiting for Levy to wake up, He couldn't wait.

An audible moan was heard from the bedroom, followed by a bang, sounding similar to a body falling out of the bed, followed by another loud moan.

Levy appeared at the door to his bedroom, her hair had turned into a giant ball of blue mess, her yukata was heavily creased and falling off her small frame.

"uh..." she moaned. Stepping slowly towards Gajeel, arms outstretched

"coffeeee..." moaning like a zombie "Levy must have coffee..." her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"Mornin'!" Gajeel said a tad too loud, but he was enjoying himself. He handed Levy a fresh cup of coffee watching her move slowly away.

"uuuh... too loud!" cupping the coffee between her hands, she shuffled over to Lily's chair

"uuuh!" she moaned as her head moved.

"Good night?" Gajeel quizzed

"I... think Cana? No... Maybe Lucy?" Levy tried collecting her thoughts

"Uuuhh..." her headache coming in full force.

"Can yah remember anything?" Gajeel had moved to sit in front of her on his sofa, grinning.

Levy's face went white "Oh my god" she cried in horror,

Levy stared at the floor underneath Gajeel's feet. Pulling her eyes up and looked directly at Gajeel who now felt like panicking.

 _What has she remembered?_

"I think I saw Natsu and Lucy kiss..." she kept staring as if in a trance.

"But then that might of been Mirajane or Laxus... Oh! I know I saw Alzack and Bisca together!"

"So that's a no I take it" Gajeel gave a small sigh of relief.

"What? I remember everything!" she shouted before wildly regretting it "uh.. could you keep it down Gajeel?"

"I didn't say nothing!"

"uuuh!" Levy held her head with her free hand.

"I remember that... That... wait... What am I trying to remember?" the script mage looked utterly confused.

"You know where you are then?" Levy snapped her eyes back, she looked around, nothing seemed familiar, nor did it smell familiar. She tried looking for things of familiarity, only noticing the wyvern statue Gajeel had been given on the mantelpiece next to her book of poems.

"Um... Why am I here?"

Gajeel snorted "You found it, and then you wouldn't go home, in fact you tried breaking in!" a small smile sat on his lips as he remembered last night, then soured as he remembered being headbutted in the back.

Levy caught it, his smile, her heart leapt at the sight, blushing before quickly swallowing a large amount of coffee, averting her eyes.

"What time is it..?" Levy wanted to change the subject

"Dunno. 10?"

"10!" Levy hated getting up late, too much of the day was wasted.

Rubbing the back of his neck Gajeel cracked it slightly whilst drinking his coffee, "You know you tried tackling me last night, fucking hurt my spine didn't yah?"

Levy looked down, "sorry.. But i don't really remember" she looked up at Gajeel and gave a weak smile,

"I don't really drink!" laughing slightly.

 _Don't I fuckin' know it!_

Levy moved a hand to her head,

 _My hair..._

Her eyes widened, how long as she looked like this? Why did he say nothing?

"Um.. Is it OK if I use your shower?" Levy looked sheepishly at Gajeel, her head was pounding, looking around trying to find it without having to ask, no luck.

"Do you have a shower?" the bluenette asked, putting Gajeel's jaw out of shape.

 _Why the fuck wouldn't I have a shower?_

"Bedroom. On your right." scowling into his coffee.

Levy placed the mug onto a coaster on Lily's table next to her and hopped off the chair, onto the wooden flooring.

"Oh.. Should not of done that..." mumbling, holding her head as she moved to Gajeel's bedroom, navigating her way to his bathroom, she looked around, finding a clean towel, although it was a tad small, she assumed it might of been Lily's.

Locking the door behind her, she looked at the small bathroom. Eyeing up anything she could use to help freshen herself up.

"Oh ho..." her hazel eyes caught sight of a bottle of shampoo, designed for lustrously long hair. She stifled a giggle, looking for a way to turn the shower on.

Thankfully it was designed for simpletons, and not using bath taps and pushing the plug down or up and then turning the tap.. Oh the confusion sometimes!

Levy slipped out of her yukata, where did her obi go? Shaking her head slightly, who knows she thought to herself, she stood under the shower, enjoying the running water over her body, tilting her head back into the running stream of hot water, she began washing her hair with Gajeel's shampoo,

 _I'm sure he won't mind... Hehe!_

Gajeel sneezed as he tried to tidy up the front room badly. He knew Lily would be back soon, he was never gone for long.

"Um.. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't wear my yukata home..." Levy stood in the front room, wearing one of his shirts, turning it into a dress on her frame.

"But I thought it looked cute on me", twirling she beamed as her panties flashed at him. Gajeel's face went red.

He had to say something. It was getting too much.

"Levy." Gajeel stepped forward, "I-I uh."

"What's wrong? Gajeel?" Levy looked at the man standing away off from her, his face was a mix of confusing emotions she'd never seen crossing it before. The only one she recognised was his angry face.

"Oh.. Its because I'm wearing your shirt, isn't it? I'm really sorry... I'll wash it and return it immediately once I get home!"

"N-no..." Gajeel could no longer look at her, his face darkened as he looked at the floor. Clenching his fists,

 _I can do this. I can beat up anyone, I can win any fight, but I cant fucking do **this**?!_

Gajeel gritted his teeth, "Levy..."

It didn't roll of his tongue comfortably, " _Shrimp..."_

It felt easier. Saying it again, "Shrimp.."

Levy's eye twitched, he was mocking her?

"Gajeel, please look at me, what's wrong?" Levy moved closer to him, hesitantly placing a small hand on top of his clenched fist.

Levy fell silent,

 _Perhaps it'll be easier for him if I'm quiet..._

Gajeel grabbed Levy's shoulders in a split second, crushing her lips with his. The only way he knew how to show his true affection.

He couldn't handle romance, he hated beating around the bush. But he couldn't openly say it words were not his strong point.

Levy's head spun, she was still dealing with her hangover, and for Gajeel to push himself on her.

Gajeel started to retract, realising he may of made a horrific mistake, before he could pull away, Levy had began returning the kiss.

She moved her hands, intertwining her fingers in his long mane, as she moved to deepen the kiss.

" **Ahem**." Both of them stopped, their lips still locked together.

Gajeel knew instantly Lily was home.

Levy's face burned as bright as Erza's hair as she turned looking towards the noise.

It was Lily, stamping his foot staring at the pair.

Pulling away from Gajeel abruptly. "Um...! I'll see you later Gajeel!"

Levy waved as she ran out of the front door in blind panic. "Bye Lily!"

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted as she was walking up a path in the opposite direction, she'd stayed at Natsu's for the night, Lucy was carrying her yukata neatly folded up on her arm, as she wore one of Natsu's trousers and a small vest to cover her breasts.

Lucy waved as Levy slowed down from her speed walking.

"Ohh Lu-chan!" she called back, relief flowed over her thankfully she wasn't the only one wearing someone else's clothes!

"Levy! You were so drunk last night!" Lucy laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe you were at Gajeel's! How did that happen?! You have to tell me everything! What was it like?" Lucy pounded the bluenette with questions,

"Oh.. um.. it wasn't like that at all" laughing sheepishly

Levy prodded her fingers together, blushing

"We did kiss though..." her face blushed again however she was not embarrassed that she had kissed Gajeel that had felt right. It was just that she'd never been with a man, let alone kiss one before.

"Ooh Levyyy!" Lucy grabbed her, "What was it like? Was he gentle? Is he a good kisser? Hmm hmm?"

"Haha I should be asking you the questions!" Levy laughed trying to move off the subject of her and Gajeel.

Lucy blushed wildly, "I didn't want to say anything, but... we did it! At least, I think we did? Sorry! I just remember being with Natsu but then not much else" the blonde put a finger to her lips trying to remember the night before, she too had a bad recollection as she had drunk a large amount too.

"I do remember waking up naked next to Natsu, before he panicked and punched me in the face..." the celestial mage laughed again as the pair walked back to the city.

"Levy did you want to hang out today? I don't feel like doing a job today, I don't think I can manage one with this hang over!"

"Mhm! Sounds fun!"

"Hey Levy... is that Gajeel's shirt you're wearing?" Lucy gave a mischievous grin, as Levy blushed wildly again.

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy sat on the floor of Lucy's apartment, eyeing up Lucy's novel she was currently writing, "Say Lu-chan how is your novel going?"

"Ohh, Its going slowly! But I have a great part coming up soon, I don't want to spoil it for you! I'll have a few chapters ready for you soon" Lucy responded as she walked back into the room, after showering and changing into her regular clothes,

"Ooi! Lucy, how long are we gonna wait out here?" a drunken voice was heard from the other side of Lucy's door

Levy went white, it was Cana. Unmistakeably.

"Juvia is looking forward to hearing about Levy and Gajeel!"

 _Juvia too?  
_  
"You told them?" Levy's voice waned,

Lucy laughed, whilst moving to the door "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But its such big news!"

A barrage of girls walked over Lucy trampling her on the floor.

"Come in..." she croaked

Erza, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen and Bisca all sat around Lucy's room, staring at Levy, making her the star of the show.

Lucy dusted herself down and brought out refreshments, waiting for the gossip to get started.

Levy's whole body had turned red, she didn't consider kissing Gajeel was such a big deal, people kissed each other all the time...

"So tell us Levy, how was it?" Cana nudged the bluenette as she sat next to her at the table,

"Oh are you wearing Gajeel-kun's shirt?" Juvia probed

"Oooh Levy! I didn't know you were so forward! It is from all those erotic novels?" Erza staring directly at Levy, eager to find out how she managed it.

"I knew you'd get together" Mirajane chuckled behind her hand.

Levy felt mortified, "I wasn't the only one who kissed someone..."

"No, that's true. However, you're the only virgin" Evergreen forwarded.

Levy fidgeted "I... Just "

"You don't date team members right?" Lucy interjected.

"Jet and Droy.. They are my brothers."

"C'mon Levy... Tell us the details, that's why we are all here!" Lisanna urged, as the girls giggled together.

Levy took a deep breath

"OK... I'll cave but it isn't that exciting..." poking her fingers together.

"We'll be the judge of that!" Bisca winked

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: oof! Well then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Who loves lemon?  
I do,  
You do,  
We all do!**

 **So. Yeah.**

 **Lemon ahead!**

 **==[o0o]==**

"You can do this" A small bluenette looked into her mirror that hung above her bed, standing on top of her messy duvet.

She wore an elegant dark blue dress that clung tightly to her frame, accentuating her behind as it cut off just before the thigh started. Her hair was flowing elegantly down her face, a few strands being allowed to frame her face as her hair sat in a large messy bun.

She looked at the plaster that had been ripped off her head, taking a few strands of eyebrow, that Lucy's Cancer had so kindly helped to fix as he styled her hair.

She had been standing there for at least 30 minutes, telling herself over and over again.

Somehow she was convinced that she needed to relax, despite stating that she had relaxed, using the festival as an example. But according to some of the female guild members... That was not what they were implying.

 _What were they implying?_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Earlier on...  
**

"Levy, how long have you felt this way for Gajeel?" All the girls moved closer trying to hear the answer.

"Um... I don't keep a diary or anything... How would I know? Or even remember!" she laughed nervously trying to move into more space.

 _Don't worry diary... Lucy won't betray me. I hope_

Levy's face changed to one of panic as she looked directly at Lucy who was pulling out something small and orange, wrapped with a small white ribbon stating the latest entry point.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan but I have to know too!" Lucy laughed as they all peered around the diary in Lucy's hand.

Levy was mortified.

 _Her best friend betrayed her trust, twice! And in the same day!_

Evergreen stole the dairy out of Lucy's hands, skimming through some of the pages.

"Dull dull.. Boring, Really Levy? Dull Dull... Ahh!"

 _Jackpot_

Evergreen had found Levy's first diary entry. Clearing her throat Evergreen read out the first entry

 _Gajeel has joined the guild... I can't believe that Master allowed that man into our guild! Can he not understand the pain he put us through?_ _I know the Master must of seen something in that man, but quite frankly he's just a brute. I hate him_

Levy hugged her ears, she couldn't believe what was being read out.

"What was that Ever? Huh? Kinda drab! Did you not find anything juicy?!" Cana was getting a bit impatient

"That was the juiciest part I could find!" she bickered with Cana a little while longer until Juvia took the dairy off and looked further on from that entry,

Juvia's eyes watered slightly as she looked at Levy "Juvia... helped change your mind?"

Levy lifted her head and looked at Juvia, "Of course... You helped me remember that there is light in everyone."

"Juvia is proud to have you as a nakama!" The girls around the room shared in the warmth of the compliment, they all loved each other, just having raging female hormones in one place can have its disadvantages sometimes.

Cana grabbed the diary off Juvia, without being gentle she rifled through the pages, "ooh hoo! How could you not find this part Ever!"

Cana pointed to a particular part in the diary, showing to Evergreen, even her face blushed from skimming over the words.

"Nooo don't read it!" Levy knew exactly what it was that Cana had discovered.

Her first dream of Gajeel.. Her face was glowing brightly from the embarrassment

"wasthat? Read it? Alright if you insist Levy!" Cana mocked,

Over exaggerating her throat clearing Cana began.

 _Last night I had the most incredible dream, I was walking back from a trip to the east, taking a short cut through the woods, hoping to make it back nightfall, but alas I had to make camp as it was getting too late to continue. Suddenly Gajeel appeared in front of me, he spoke saying that he had finished his job and was heading back to Magnolia also, sitting down next to myself we faced the fire for sometime, until Gajeel turned those wondrous red eyes on me. I could feel him looking at every part of my body. It felt incredible, that this man found me attractive. Before I could act he had forced himself on top of me, It was astounding, the way his muscles moved, I swear I could feel the touching of his piercings against my skin as he kissed every inch of my body. I became wetter as he continued, teasing me with his touch. I needed it._

"Whoa levy! You have such a naughty side to you, In public too!" The girls sat red faced as they imagined the same thing, however changing the people to suit their own needs.

Erza looked bashful, "I think we should... respect Levy's privacy-"

Levy looked hopeful at Erza, if one person could keep them in check it was her.

"-Right after this last chapter!" she added quickly.

Crushing Levy's hope of it ending soon.

Erza went through the diary, scanning each one, until she happened upon one she felt drawn to.

 _I used to only dream about this man invading my dreams. Now I see him everywhere. He invades my thoughts whilst I'm awake. I see him watching me, his tall frame casting a shadow over my small frame. I ache when I go without one day of seeing that handsome man. I miss his long mane, those beautiful eyes that I wish to get lost in over and over. I want to be held in those arms. I want to be picked up, to be thrown, to be caught. I want to be the one to make him smile._

"L-Levy... D-do you love him?" she looked at one of the most recent diary entries.

"I-I... I" She was unresponsive.

Levy had been turned into the fetal position, rocking slowly. "Oh Levy..." Lucy moved to her bluenette friend, pulling her close.

"I can't stop thinking about him..." Levy's head lay against Lucy's huge mammaries.

The girls faces softened, they could all relate, as they all had someone that filled their head every waking hour.

"Juvia has a great idea!" She beamed brightly "we'll set you up on a date with Gajeel-kun!"

Juvia squiggled her behind, she began imagining what it would be like if she went on a date with her Gray-Sama too.

"Don't you interfere love rival!" Her face shot right in front of Lucy

"Ahh I'm sorry! I'm not interested in Gray!" laughing nervously trying to calm Juvia down.

"Sounds like a great idea! " Ezra stood up, she requipped in to a tailoring outfit, long black slimline trousers with a white shirt and waist coat, several tape measures hung around her neck as her Scarlett hair was piled high upon her head. On her wrist she wore a cute strawberry pin cushion with several needles waiting to be used.

"Oh nooo!" Levy tried to run away, before she could make a break for it Cana tackled her back to the floor.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Laughing

 _Gajeel... I hope you are not having such a horrible time as I am..._

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Around the same time as Levy leaving Gajeel's house...**

"I understand you have feelings for Levy but you can't just bring her home!" Lily stood angrily over Gajeel who felt like he was being ticked off.

Lily had spent some time telling him that he can't just grab her and force himself on the girl. She was too fragile, that she's been through a lot.

Lily was equally angry as levy had booby trapped his bed. She placed kiwi's several under the sheets

"You let her into my room its unforgivable! _I was saving those kiwi's..."_

Gajeel stared deeply into Lily's eyes. Both of them unwilling to back down. Gajeel felt sick and angry.

" **Fuck You!"** Gajeel shot up from the sofa,

" **You set me up, Now yah aint happy? Make up your fucking mind!"**

He stood over Lily who had shrunk back down, he was defeated.

" **If I wanna- Wanna... FUCK OFF!"** Gajeel couldn't handle all his emotions.

Being angry was easier. It kept people at bay.

Gajeel roared loudly as he punched the wall next to the front door, he was infuriated that this cat forced them together and at the same time disapproved of them.

 _How the fuck can he show everyone that he wants to protect her not hurt her._

Gajeel walked heavily through his lawn to the main path. He couldn't handle his head and heart, all the aches and pains, too many thoughts were a curse.

Gajeel built up all his pent up rage. Roaring as loud as he humanly could. His dragon slayer power kicked him, increasing his volume, he couldn't contain it any longer. He was fed up with everything and everyone.

The windows rattled in the frames as his roar carried out through the whole city, the shock wave was over quickly.

Natsu's ear twitched, recognising it as Gajeel. He realised his roar was through sadness rather than anger.

Something he felt when it came down to him and Lucy. He considered that although he was fuelled by emotion he wasn't daft when it came to understanding the heart.

Lucy made him feel whole.

He needed to help Gajeel, even if he wasn't that close to him.

Jumping down from his hammock he knelt down and whispered something to Happy, who saluted him in response.

Gajeel was going to see his shrimp this evening, no matter what anyone else thinks. He knew that she had feelings, however he didn't know what they truly were. He had to find out.

Lily watched his best friend screaming in anguish from the front door of the house. He had pushed Gajeel hard to make him realise his true feelings for the girl.

The only way to make Gajeel see sense is to make him fight through it. Even if it caused him pain.

Lily caught sight of a small blue dot, instantly recognising it as Happy, he flew at full pelt towards him.

"Lil-y!" he cried, super excited as always, "Lets go fish!" Lily felt it was a good idea since Happy rarely visited him on his own, he felt that it was Natsu's doing.

Spreading his wings he flew above with Happy, flying over Gajeel's head following Happy to the far off stream to fish for a while, considering not returning for the evening.

Gajeel was on his knees, exhausted from the roar, breathing heavily. He never noticed Lily flying away. He never heard Natsu shout his name.

"Oi! Gajeel!" Natsu's voice was heard as he jogged towards Gajeel's. Both of them loved living alone, felt more natural than with others. They both kept out of each others way, it was easier that way.

"Oi, Metalhead!" Natsu was closer, walking up slowly towards Gajeel, he felt on edge as Gajeel's shoulders were hunched over. He was regaining his composure. He was still filled with anger, remorse, lust.

He couldn't contain these feelings. He wanted to prove that he'd turned a new leaf, that he was walking out of the darkness that had begun surrounding him as a Phantom Lord member.

Gajeel gave a deep growl, putting Natsu on guard.

"Oi." Natsu was loosing his patience. He stepped closer, pulling his arm back, he moved to punch Gajeel in the face as a way of greeting.

Before his fist could graze Gajeel's face. Gajeel's arm shot up, grabbing the fist.

The Iron Dragon Slayer's head hung at an awkward angle **"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"**

Squeezing hard on Natsu's fist, his body covered in Iron Scales.

Natsu grinned, setting his hand alight, fire running up his arms as he jumped back from Gajeel,

"I'll do what I like."

The pink haired man cocked his head back grinning wildly, waiting for the fight to begin.

Gajeel snarled, as he speed towards Natsu, throwing punches and kicks to the salamander.

"You can't hide anything from me." Natsu spoke through his parrying and going on the offensive.

"If you keep it bottled up, you'll destroy everything"

Gajeel roared at his honest statement, dropping his scales he continued to attack Natsu without his magic, he wanted to blow off steam.

Natsu leapt into the air, kicking Gajeel in the back of the head as he spun the Iron Dragon Slayers head.

Landing neatly, staring at the man. "You have to open up"

Gajeel came running again at Salamander, his face in anguish.

Head butting him. Crying out angrily.

 _"Do it for her."_ Natsu let out a last statement as he was punched hard in the face. Causing him to become dazed. Staggering.

The last one did it. Gajeel stood still, his body still posed from the last punch. His shoulders heaved.

" **FUCK IT!"** he roared.

 _Natsu is right... That bastard is right._

"I let Lucy in..." Natsu slurred "I haven't looked back" a small smile set on his lips. "You'll regret it otherwise..."

That did it, Natsu knew he would regret not pursuing his only chance.

 _She had forgiven him once. But twice?_

 _Sure she was incredible, but heartbroken... Once is enough._

Gajeel straightened up. Looking at Natsu, they both were equally beat up.

The pink haired man grinned as he gave Gajeel a thumbs up _"Go for it!"_

Gajeel nodded. That was all he needed. He was going to get his Shrimp.

Both men collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the sparring. It felt good to release. The roar had released a huge amount of adrenaline in his body.

"I hate my cat..." Gajeel finally spoke. He hadn't said much only cursing.

Natsu laughed "Aye..."

 _Lily knows me better than myself... Even Natsu..._

 **==[o0o]==**

The girls left Lucy and Erza to fix up Levy for her date with Gajeel. Juvia headed straight for Gajeel's home, she needed to speak to him, after hearing the roar radiate throughout the city, she had to reach him soon.

Juvia looked at the dirt path up to Gajeel's house, it was cracked and damaged almost beyond repair. They may not of used magic but they still packed quite a punch. _Or kick._

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia walked up the front lawn to the door, knocking as she entered.

"Juvia needs to speak to you..." Her eyes scanned the front room, spying the small figure on the mantle.

Closing the door behind her, she heard the shower shut off. "Gajeel-kun? Are you OK?"

Moving towards the mantle, she picked up the wyvern inspecting it, it looked scary, but it definitely suited Gajeel she thought.

Spinning around Juvia saw Gajeel, his face was red, his hair was still up in a towel wearing loose pants. She smiled slightly,

 _He always allowed himself to be open with her to some extent, so why could he not act like that with anyone else?_

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia has wonderful news! Levy wants to see you this evening, but she doesn't know! But she does... But she doesn't!" Juvia smiled at the thought from earlier on in the day with the girls at her love rivals.

Gajeel gave the water mage a blank stare, "what?"

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia wants to set you up on a date with Levy-chan!"

His jaw hit the floor, she always was blunt with him. She had learnt early on in their unusual friendship that if she wanted Gajeel to do anything, she outright said it. And dealt with it.

"Juvia is here to get you ready!" she squealed, "Juvia can't wait!"

The water mage skipped over to the tall confused man, her face darkened as she reached him, she had plans!

Gajeel flinched, Juvia scared him sometimes. More than he'd like to admit.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Present**

Levy jumped off the bed, her dress had ridden up slightly, pulling it down readjusting herself, she really loved the dress Erza made for her. She slipped on her heels, making her feel more confident, as the posture emphasised her behind even more.

Levy breathed deeply, she was glad that all the girls had other business to attend to, the last thing this day needed was to have eyes on her.

Looking at her wrist, a small silver bracelet that contained a watch slid round as she glanced at the time.

"Almost time... I'd better get moving..."

Levy grabbed her purse and left Fairy Hills, headed for the restaurant.

Gajeel sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Juvia had left after sorting through his clothes, she took hours trying to find the right look.

He simply sat on the edge of the bed as she ran around, feeling bored stiff.

His hair was free and loose, making him feel relaxed, A black sleeveless shirt sat on his toned body a small collar sat on his collarbone. Showing off his muscles clearly.

Accompanied with beige baggy trousers he tucked into his boots, adjusting his black sleeves that melded into metal gauntlets, finishing off his look.

Something looked missing. He couldn't think. Walking into the bedroom, her headband was still sitting on the night stand.

Cautiously picking it up, he looked at it,

 _It smelt of her. It was intoxicating._

Carefully removing the dragon and the other girly accessories putting them in a collection on the table.

He pulled it onto his head, readjusting his hair. He smirked, he looked fucking awesome he thought.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he exited the house, looking up at the moon, as he strolled along the path, avoiding the pitfalls.

"Gi hi" he went, remembering getting a perfect hit on Natsu's face.

He must of waited at least half an hour outside the restaurant, tapping his foot.

He turned his head. Walking haphazardly was someone who looked familiar to him, certainly smelt familiar, but was she several inches taller? Her hair looked different too.

 _Those legs..._

"Shri-mp..?" He mustered to himself.

"Gaj-" Levy tried to speak before she tripped on the loose stone floor, her face looked ambivalent as she slowly fell in front of Gajeel almost comically.

As if to say, _"here we go again!"_ face planting the floor.

Gajeel sprinted up as she fell, leaning over her, "You alright shrimp?"

The amount of times she fell the previous night, he just gave up, it made him chuckle.

He worried about her, but she was resilient to some degree.

"Uh..." came the small voice,

"Can you... help me?" her face still flat on the floor.

"Gi hi" as he picked her up by the scruff, causing her to loose her shoes, sighing as she was placed back onto the floor.

"Thank you.." as she collected her self.

She was able to see Gajeel in the street lightning. Taking him in as much as she could, her eyes clamped down onto the headband.

A small cry left her lips, holding her fingers too her mouth.

"My-my... Headband! You brute! I made that!" she started hitting him with her small purse.

"But.. your wearing it.." as she continued hitting him with the purse.

She stared at him stilling hitting him over and over. "You're wearing my headband I made..."

"Can yah stop hitting me shorty!" Gajeel grumbled, his arm and shoulder was stinging slightly as she hit the same spots.

The bluenette blinked "oh."

She giggled "Oh! Sorry!" as she turned around and picked up her heels.

Gajeel couldn't help but stare at her backside.

 _It was incredible._

As he caught a flash of her black underwear he bit his lip hard, trying to stop his trousers from tightening.

He resisted the urge to grab her and run. He felt like a wild animal was trying to claw its way out of his body.

He'd been with other women... But none of them made him feel so primal.

Coughing "W-we should get going for our reservation..."

Levy looked up at Gajeel a huge smile sat happily on her face. "Mhm!"

Heading back to the entrance of the restaurant they both walked inside, Fairy Tail people were not overly welcome. The greeter looked at Levy who was still holding her heels. Looking disapproving at her.

Feeling on edge they sat down at the table as the waitress left them with menus to look at.

"Rude bitch..." Gajeel mumbled

"Well... Natsu did destroy the old restaurant... - "

"- And then... It may have been destroyed when Gildarts leant on the wall one year..."

"Makes sense I guess if Salamander took it down, I guess that's why they are pissy with us."

A woman sitting next to the couple tutted at Gajeel's crass language.

Levy giggled. She didn't care. This man in front of her wasn't likely to change himself for anyone.

The fact he had gone out of his way for her made her all the more interested in getting to know this man in front of her. She wanted to know everything.

"Well?" the waitress came back, huffing.

"Oh.. um.. Can we have a few more minutes? We haven't really had time to read the menus!" Levy laughed nervously.

"Seriously? Fine whatever" the waitress stormed off, walking to behind the bar, talking about the couple as they stared at Levy and Gajeel. He was listening intensely as they bitched about him with the girl in front of him.

"Wow. Its expensive here..." Levy muttered as her eyes looked over the menu.

"Get whatever. You ain't payin'" Gajeel had buried his face in the menu, he could clearly see down her dress.

If he ate he'd be fine.

After much deliberation they finally decided that they couldn't decide on one dish each, so they picked platter's of food to share and to pick at. They were both starving, having spent the day either being molested by friends or fighting.

After almost throwing the food onto the table the waitress looked at Levy, "Really? Him?" pointing her head at Gajeel.

As she turned to leave Gajeel growled.

"Yes." the bluenette looked firmly at the waitress, Who suddenly felt more afraid of the small woman in front of her than the taller more muscular man who had just growled like a wild animal.

"Waydago shrimp!" Gajeel grinned at his date.

The waitress never returned after Levy threatened her. Instead a waiter came to the table as they finished their dishes. Laughing amongst themselves realising that they had many amusing story's about their jobs going wrong or a bad job that was more public than they'd of hoped for.

"Ahem" the waiter cleared his throat "how did we find it this evening?" Gajeel looked confused "Uh... We walked to it?"

The waiter raised his eyebrow "Charming..."

Casting his gaze over Levy, who was trying not to laugh.

"Yep he walked here and I fell outside the front" she couldn't help but join in, even if Gajeel didn't get the joke initially.

Sighing madly the waiter left taking their empty dishes with him.

Muttering loudly about "Fairy tail- should be banned - bloody nuisance!"  
"What's his problem? " Gajeel watched the man leave, he too promptly went behind the bar to converse with their previous waitress both exchanging glares at the table.

Levy laughed "he wanted to know if the food was good or not!"

"Huh? Why didn't he say then!" Gajeel turned looking at the bluenette who was trying to control a fit of giggles, she hadn't laughed since the day before of the festival, calming her self down levy looked at the man in front of her.

They must of been in the restaurant a good few hours, conversing, feeling more connected that they believed could be possible in such a short space of time,

"Ahem! we are closed." The waiter angrily stood over them, he must of said several times, they just blanked him as they carried on joking and laughing.

As he slammed down the bill on the table, Gajeel in a knee jerk reaction slammed the jewels on the table causing it to crack in two the waiter was fuming.

"Uhh run!" Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm as they were chased out the restaurant both laughing as they ran through the streets.

Levy's shoes left at the restaurant as they made a mad dash through all the tables.

Abuse was heard behind them as the waiter shouted at them, _"—Fairy Tail!"_

Levy couldn't keep up with Gajeel's long strides, trying to hold her purse, almost running full pelt behind Gajeel's jogs.

"Wa-waiit" she tried to get out, Panting madly. Her heart beating wildly from the adrenaline.

Gajeel looks at the small woman, "what's the matter shrimp?"

"You... Have... Longer.. Legs.. Than me..." she breathed

Scooping Levy up with one arm, she sat on his arm, arms sitting around his neck. Her breathing calmed slightly, her heart still beating wildly, but this time from being so close to Gajeel's own body.

"Where are we headed?" As Gajeel carried her easily.

He didn't respond. Simply enjoying the smell of her filling his head. Levy rest her head on his shoulder.

Looking at his face, engraving every mark, every piercing, every pore into her brain. She wanted to remember him.

She lazily drew her finger along his neck as she watched the houses go by.

 **==[o0o]==**

Setting Levy on the grass, she readjusted her dress, pulling it back down as it had ridden up, she sat down next to Gajeel, inching her way closer to him as he hugged his knees.

Looking up at the they faced the river, completely secluded.

He watched her move out of the corner of his eye. "Levy..." Gajeel started.

He didn't want to sour the evening. But he needed to try and open up to her. To settle everything before even trying to start anything.

Gingerly she touched his arm, his arm covered in goosebumps as he looked directly at her beautiful porcelain face, those hazel eyes.

"I don't deserve you..." he started,

"Gajeel.." Interrupting her,

"I -I... _Need_ you" he looked almost pleadingly at her.

He didn't want sympathy but he couldn't think of the words.

"When... When I thought I would … When he..." Gajeel let off a low growl, he was recollecting the incident in the cave.

 _He saw everything. He didn't want to see Levy's body that way. He wanted to take her all for himself. He didn't want someone else doing It before him._

"Gajeel..." she held onto his arm trying to send him good vibes.

Placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you" he said with conviction.

"I need you – **Fuck it.** I can't do this emotional shit. I can't fucking do anything straight forward. Just leave. I know you don't really feel the same" He shut down. His inner self working against his heart.

 **SLAP**

Levy's face filled with hurt. "Why would I leave you before we've even started? " She wanted to say more.

But she couldn't even think of the words, all that she knew, all her words failing her when it came down to it.

Angrily she pulled her self up and threw herself at Gajeel, kissing his full lips passionately.

"I don't want to leave you..." she managed to get out. "I haven't truly met you yet..." blushing.

Gajeel's body responded to Levy's kisses.

Grabbing her slender figure he pulled her on to his lap, straddling him, his hands running up her back, running through her hair, pulling out her band that held it together.

He wanted to run his fingers through her blue locks. Gajeel slowed down the kissing, moving past her lips, he kissed her cheek, kissing the crook in her neck, his piercings grazing her skin, causing her to quiver from pleasure.

Levy tilted her head, to allow more access to his lips.

 _It felt incredible, how long had she waited?_  
She felt him harden up beneath her. Touching her inners through fabric.

Gajeel's hands wondered round to the front, desperately wanting to touch her soft mounds, testing the water he ran his hand over one of them, as he moved the over to her backside, getting a handful, squeezing it, as he bit her neck lightly.

She let out a small moan. No-one had ever touched her like this.

 _More..._ Pulling her dress down he realised she wore no bra, he growled with passion as his mouth covered her breast,

Kissing it,

Licking it,

Nipping it.

Gajeel rolled levy over, laying on her back, her face flushed. Crashing his lips on hers.

Levy's arms folded around his neck, Gajeel cupped her breasts again, playing with them slightly.

He looked at her, her eyes were closed, her face filled with pleasure.

Kissing her neck, biting at her collarbone. He ran his free hand to her waist, slowly sliding it down over the front of her dress, reaching her black underwear.

His heavy breathing on Levy's neck and ear sent electric through her body. She wanted more, she didn't want this dream to end.

 _It wasn't a dream...  
_  
Gajeel slid a finger over the top of her folds that were hidden beneath the panties he could feel her heat and wetness.

She let out a short gasp.

He wanted her. He wanted to ravage this woman.

Levy caught her breath, her eyes opening as she felt every touch, the friction frustrated her, she wanted him to touch her.

To truly touch her intimately.

Moaning she called for him.

Gajeel obliged and slid her panties to one side, allowing him to see her pink folds.

"Don't look..." she called embarrassed. Gajeel's mind began to shut down once more.

Don't look... Don't look... Don't look...

He looked up at Levy.

She was in the same compromised position as before. He couldn't shake seeing Levy half naked being forced upon.

Sensing Gajeel's hesitation, Levy stroked his mane, pulling him up to meet her mouth.

Kissing him passionately, she slid a hand down his front, her face turned even brighter as she stroked the outside of his pants against his rigid member.

He winced, he needed to let It out.

He breathed heavily as she teased him through his pants, "Levy..."

His eyes pleaded with her, he knelt above her, giving full view of himself as he took his hardness out.

Levy's eyes boggled.

He was _definitely_ bigger than her dreams let on.

Running her delicate fingers along its length, causing Gajeel to moan slightly.

She gripped it.

She had read many books on fellatio, but something this big...

She pulled her hand up and down along it. Feeling it throb between her fingers, her own wetness was becoming too much for her to bare.

Gajeel didn't expect Levy to grab hold of it, let alone pump him.

It felt incredible, her fingers grazing his skin before grabbing tight against his member.

Pulling off her, he knelt between her. Stroking her folds with his fingers.

He wanted to pleasure her.

To make it all about her.

Teasing her entrance, allowing the juices to run over his fingers, he slid one in, moving it slowly, before sliding another to meet.

Levy arched her back, the pleasure running up her body. He lifted her leg slightly, kissing his way up her inner thigh, her pure scent filling him up.

Teasing his kissing around her opening, catching her gasps as he blew slightly over her, his tongue reached for her clit, circling it before running down her entrance.

His piercings rubbing against her, increasing her euphoria. Levy grabbed his hair, she couldn't contain herself, she needed to release.

"Gajeel..." escaped her panting.

He ignored her, wanting to increase her pleasure. His hand wondered up her body, catching hold of her exposed breasts, gently pulling at her nipples, twisting them slightly as his tongue delved deep into her.

Swirling her insides, tasting every inch of her.

"Gajeel..." she moaned, her hands gripping onto her hair, she couldn't control her body from the feeling.

She tried to pull him up towards her, desperate for him.

Gajeel pulled his tongue out, licking his lips, tasting her nectar. He continued to slowly move his fingers inside her, as he leant above her.

Looking deep into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

He wanted her so badly.

She nodded, pulling him for a deep kiss.

"It'll hurt... It will pass... But - I might not be able to stop..." He couldn't lie to her, once he started his primal instincts kicked in.

"OK..." she breathed,

"Relax..." he whispered into her ear,

Teasing her entrance with his length, pushing himself in, watching her squirm underneath him. Sending jolts through his body.

Her warmth wrapping around his head. Pushing deeper, thrusting.

He held her close as he wrapped his arm around her back, keeping her close to him.

Kissing her neck, biting at her breasts. His tongue flicking around her nipples. Causing them to become rigid.

Levy wrapped her legs around his waist making him enter deeper into her.

Her head filled with pleasure, looking up at the stars above her.

Her hands pulling at his hair, she began unconsciously thrusting her hips along side his pumps, egging him on to go faster.

She was in pure ecstasy.

Moaning uncontrollably. Calling Gajeel's name loudly.

Levy's body began tensing up, she gripped hard, her body began to spasm.

Screaming Gajeel's name. He sped up, increasing her pleasure as she reached climax, he too was not far behind. Pushing deep into Levy's body he held her close.

Their hearts pounding against their chests. He pulled up looking at her, she looked unconscious.

"L-Levy?"

Opening an eye she gave him a huge smile. She couldn't speak.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded. A grin never leaving her face.

Pulling out of Levy, Gajeel sorted himself, sitting beside her. As she fixed her dress and fixing her panties.

He picked up Levy who was unable to walk, carrying her back to his house.

She stroked his neck, biting it slightly indicating that she wanted more from him. His member began stirring again,

"Levy... Wait.. Until we're inside..."

He couldn't believe that she wanted more after that.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Gajeel's outfit is one that I have on my desktop...  
I believe it was used in the Grand Magic games...  
However I cannot currently find it!  
Lets just pretend its super sexy one with the coat when  
he's against Rogue and not the brown and white one...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: A little bit more lemon...**

 **I just can't control Levy!**

 **Smaller chapter sorry about that!  
**

 **==[o0o]==**

Watching Levy sleep next to him soundly made his heart swell. Her blue locks fell over her face. Brushing the locks aside he watched her sleep the entire night.

 _She was his._

 _No-one would take her away from him._

 _Nothing could take her away from him._

Gajeel pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her small body. Spooning her. Resting his head on hers. Her bookish scent whirling around his head.

They hadn't showered after their numerous climax's. He couldn't believe that this women in his arms had such a perverted mind.

 **==[o0o]==**

 _"Gajeel..." Levy cooed as she was put down in Gajeel's front room._

She had no idea what had come over her, she wanted to be close to him again, her body ached for his touch again. She wanted to feel his breath against her skin, to feel the cool piercings lightly grazing across her body. She wanted to satisfy him. Even if it worried her.

 _Gajeel moved to her as he shut the door with his boot. Picking Levy up again with ease, crashing his lips against hers. Holding her up against the wall. Holding one of her arms against the wall, the other around her waist as he pressed up against her body, pulling her lips apart she dove back in, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Exploring each others mouths, Gajeel's hardness had come back in full force, pressing against Levy's inners._

 _He kissed her neck, biting it slightly harder as she gave off a squeal of delight. Carrying Levy whilst they kissed passionately he kicked open his door and dropped her onto his large bed._

 _He couldn't wait much longer._

Unexpectedly Levy moved up onto her knees on the bed, pulling his tall frame towards her, uneasily she opened his trousers and dropped them to the floor along with his boxers. His full length in front of her. She blushed heavily. Closing her eyes she enveloped her mouth around the tip. Causing him to take a gasp feeling her wet tongue running down his length.

 _Moving forwards and backwards she pulled up her hand and began using that as well. Holding It firmly in her grasp. She grabbed hold of his behind, enjoying the moment that she was the one controlling his pleasure, listening to his gasps as she pulled away and then plunged it back around her lips. Pumping his hardness._

Every now and then she peaked looking up at Gajeel's eyes clamped shut.

 _Gajeel moved his hand to the back of her head, gently encouraging her to move slightly faster. Pulling off she licked her lips as she looked up at the man in front of her._

The look in his eyes showing how much he craved her body. "Levy..."

 _Pulling off the rest of his clothes he looked to Levy, as he slowly pulling off her dress completely. Revealing just her black underwear._

 _He growled with passion as he moved his head down and pulled at the hem with his teeth, slowly pulling them down. His piercings skimming her thigh._

Levy's white skin slowly becoming a deep shade of red from feeling slightly embarrassed, but the arousal this man gave her was more than her books could ever give her. Her bookish scent and sexual rousing was getting too much.

Looking over her, taking every ounce of her body in.

 _"Don't shy away... You're beautiful..." Gajeel spoke softly._

 _Levy nodded slowly trying to reassure herself that these were her true feelings and that Gajeel felt the same._

She lifted up her behind as her underwear flew off her legs, the muscular man leant over her body. Kissing every inch he could find.

His hands squeezing her breasts. Licking her rigid nipples. She couldn't control her body. Every touch was electric, writhing underneath his body, she pulled at his mane, dragging her nails across his back.

 _"Please..." she managed to get out, she needed to feel him inside her again._

 _He grinned at her "Gi hi"_

 _Before be began teasing her entrance with his fingers, slowly moving them in and out. Biting in the crook of her neck causing small bruising. She grabbed his mane tightly as he playfully teased her, causing her to become wetter._

 _Panting heavily. Her breasts heaving against his bare chest. Biting his ear, she was grabbing him all over, moaning loudly._

 _Without much warning he entered her pink juicy folds. She squeaked loudly as the sting filled her body before being covered with the heat of pleasure._

 _Holding her tight against his body. Gajeel thrust hard into her body, as she moaned loudly with each thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to gain full access._

He pulled back onto his knees, keeping himself locked tightly around her twisting body. Entering from a more comfortable position.

 _Levy called out his name loudly over and over again, digging her nails deep into his back, trying to get a purchase._

 _"Levy..." He pulled her arms away and turned her back to him._

Re-entering her delicious entrance as he gripped tightly on to her behind, he loved how perfectly shaped it was, ensuring a good handful.

 _Levy bucked her head with each thrust, rocking her hips along his. Her head was swimming as she could feel her body reaching her climax again, moaning Gajeel's name loudly as he leant over her short body, kissing her upper back and shoulders as he continued to thrust into her._

 _Gajeel felt himself burning from the pleasure as he grabbed hold of her supple behind and thrust deeper than previously into her wet core, as he moaned in pleasure, the hard thrust caused Levy to topple over the edge, screaming into the bed his name as she orgasmed for the second time that night._

 _Rolling over Gajeel cradled into Levy he never felt himself feel so much for a woman, but every ounce of his soul told him to protect her and to love her.  
_

 _ **==[o0o]==  
**_

Stroking Levy's face she slowly opened her large hazel eyes, slowly focusing on Gajeel's muscular chest, feeling him stir between their bodies.

Levy felt his touch on the side of her face, casting her gaze upwards she saw his black mane sliding over his shoulder.

 _Last night was definitely not a dream...  
_  
She felt like plastering her face with a humongous smile. She felt incredible. Looking around she realised that she wasn't at home.

It was his bedroom.  
In his giant metal bed.  
With a creepy painting above the bed.

She suddenly felt very aware that she was naked. And so was he. Holding the bedsheets to her chest she sat up looking at Gajeel. His eyes showed true emotion.

"Th-thank you … for last night... It was I-incredible!" she giggled as a huge smile fell across her face,

"What are yah thankin' me for?" he gave a low laugh.

"I should be thankin' you!" he carried on laughing, pulling Levy in tight, squishing her face against his chest

"Oo... Le... Ouu" she mumbled trying to prize her face away.

Sheepishly Gajeel let go, not realising how much of a difference in strength between them both.

"Sorry Shrimp..." he turned and began moving to get out of the bed.

"No... Its OK..." she blushed laughing as she saw his back. Riddled with scratches.

"I think I can live with being a little bit suffocated!"

"Huh?" Gajeel bent forward and pulled on boxers.

"Ah... I'm going to use the shower... Is that alright?" quickly changing the subject.

"Uh.. Yeh, door straight in front of me." lamely pointing towards the bathroom, he listened to Levy hop down from the bed. Smirking slightly.

She padded around to the bathroom, wearing one of his shirts again, quickly entering the door, giving him an evil smirk. And locked it.

"Better not keep that fucking shirt... Never got my other one back..." he said loudly.

Hearing mumbled responses from the other side of the door "Say that to my face woman!"

He growled back in annoyance as the woman bested him.

He wasn't quick off the mark when it came down to winning arguments via speaking. Just fists.

Standing up fully, he stretched out his body from the night. As he did so he felt his chest tighten, clutching at it with his hand, he lent forward.

Gritting his teeth.

The last thing he wanted was to scare Levy after such an incredible night.

The pain subsided after a minute or so, but to him it felt so much longer, the intense pain as it spread. sitting on the middle of his chest as if it had claws digging deep inside his body.

Finding his footing he looked up, the door was still closed to the bathroom, he could hear the shower running still, the splashing of the water pouring off her perfect porcelain body.

" _Good... She didn't hear me"_ moving into his front room he waited for Levy to finish showering and changing.

He really wanted a shower, he was tempted to join Levy in the shower, but she locked the door and he wasn't in the mood to break it down.

Waiting for the kettle to boil he sniffed, no sign of Lily,

 _Where did he get to? I don't even remember the... Since he shouted at me...Everything was blurry. Apart from that last punch._

He grumbled as he poured water into the mugs of the now boiled kettle. The bedroom door clicked open as Levy stepped out, now donning another one of his shirts as a dress again.

Giggling, "I really should leave some of my clothes here!" her eyes glinted at Gajeel, she was proud that she'd acquired two of his tops now, none of her tops fitted her as snugly as Gajeel's.

"Oh no! You ain't taking another one of me shirts!" Gajeel rushed towards Levy,

"Off!" he called

"But.. Then I'll have no clothes!" she hugged her chest.

"I don't care, my top! Now off!" he tried pulling the shirt up off her head, with no luck, it was as if she'd glued it to her body.

"Noooo! I really want it! I can't go home in my dress! Besides... its covered in grass stains!" she blushed.

Still trying to pull it off, he looked at Levy's eyes they were tearing up as she tried to plead with him

"I can't go home naked!" His jaw jutted looking at the tiny woman.  
 _  
Damn she's smart._

He sighed heavily as he released his grip on her. Noticing a few bruises appearing around her neck. Brushing them off as the night before excitement.

Beaming, she flung her arms around his figure, nuzzling her face in his neck. Holding her gently against him. Taking in her bookish musty scent.

Grunting he stood up, patting her head gently.

"Coffee is ready for you..." trailing off as he wandered back to his bedroom. Desperately wanting a shower.

Levy couldn't believe how idyllic his home truly was. Some of the rooms seemed familiar to her, as she sipped the coffee, gently relaxing into the arm chair.

 _It hit her, she had been here... Only the other day._

She hung her head, worried lines covered her forehead as she tried recollecting what she had got up to, only to remember laughing a lot and having the cut on her eyebrow.

How she obtained it she had no idea but it was well treated when she looked at it in the morning of that day.

Spying her book on the mantle piece she hopped of the chair and looked at the book, smiling as she remembered the woman.

Sitting back in the chair Levy began thumbing through the pages, she couldn't wait to get her teeth into it. To discover what each poem meant and what they could represent.

Gajeel returned much sooner than Levy could imagine for a guy with such long thick hair.

"Stop usin' me shampoo shorty!"

She pouted "what else am I suppose to use? Cat shampoo?"

"Maybe?" he cocked his head in a thoughtful manner.

"No!" puffing out her cheeks,

"I'm not a cat!" huffing as she folded her arms.

"Sure. But yah sure made some noises that sounded close to one last night yah know!" He lent forward grinning.

Levy's jaw dropped. She felt mortified. Her entire body had turned red as scarlet.

"Yes well... You squealed too !" she tried thinking on her feet, trying to remember when he did indeed make any embarrassing noises.

 _He didn't_

"Gi hi hi, yah can't best me" rubbing her head.

She tried batting his hands away "see now yah acting like a cat too!"

Levy couldn't pout any more than she already was, Gajeel found it hilarious, her pout was rubbing off more and more on him, finding it adorable about her.

"Are yah gonna wear that all day or are yah gonna change?" His tone had changed to become serious again.

 _Silly Gajeel in bite sized pieces._

Levy guessed. _"I guess he can't be cutesy all the time..."_

She sighed, but she was attracted to that side of him, the hidden secretive side.

"I'll change it when I get to mine. I should head to the guild, I really need some jewels since we never got paid from the last one..." She looked away from him, her eyes filling with sadness before quickly returning to her bright sunny disposition.

"I'll see you at the guild then?" she smiled sweetly.

He nodded, watching her leave taking her book back with her. _And another one of his shirts that he'll never see again._

 **==[o0o]==**

The guild was busy as ever, everyone still recovering from the festival from the previous days.

"Mhm.. Sometimes I envy these brats.." Makarov cleared his mouth after taking a big swig from his mug.

"To live for today and survive for tomorrow." swilling his ale around.

"At least we haven't had any letters from the council recently.." He watched the guild brawl as it normally did.

" _Except_ the 15 from Shadow Gear and Gajeel's job..." Mirajane interjected smiling brightly as she walked past him carrying a tray of drinks for the tables.

Makarov's face went white.

He'd forgotten about that.

His only thought was his brats getting home alive.

" **OI! STOP SLACKING AND GET WORKING AND I DONT WANT ANY MORE LETTERS! YOU DAMN BRATS!"** Makarov stood on the counter yelling with red cheeks.

"Oh my... Master... They are still relaxing from the festival, but the jobs being taken are increasing." She tried to soothe him.

"Try not to worry so much Master..."

The guild laughed in his response, but they all understood the consequences were real if they went too far.

Jet and Droy were waiting for Levy to enter. Their emotional state was mixed, each feeling excited to go on another job together, and then feeling uneasy that she had potentially gone on a date with Gajeel the previous night. They knew that they had given Gajeel the go ahead, but to the boys they considered that to be,

 _Here is our nearest and dearest Levy, you can date her, but not now. Perhaps in 5 years time. Even then. Maybe never?_

The door opened and Levy walked in, sporting her own outfit, the short orange dress with orange sleeves, and the large white bow that wrapped around her neck. Her bright blue hair graced with her original bandana.

Clutching at her new book, she looked around, spying Jet and Droy she tried to make a bee line for them before the vultures that sat on the other side of the guild hall could see her.

The last thing she wanted was a gaggle of women flocking around her and publicly asking about last night. Although she could hardly hide a few of the marks.

"Lev-y!" the boys cried as they welcomed Levy to the table, holding onto a flyer, sliding it across the table to her

"Mirajane helped us find this job, its easy enough and we can still do the job even though we're still recovering! Shouldn't take too longer a few weeks of reorganising someone's library" The boys beamed, it was definitely up Levy's ally.

"That sounds great!" she squealed with delight eager to get her hands on the books,

Jet added "it has a pretty good reward, so we should be set for this month and have a bit left for next month too!"

"The guy is one of the furthest clients, shouldn't take more than 3 days to reach them" Droy smiled at her, as Jet and him shared a brotherly look at the woman now in front of them.

 _A few weeks... A three day trip there and back? Would Gajeel want to join...? I doubt it... I'll let him do his own thing. He needs space... I'm sure he won't mind._

Levy smiled thinking about Gajeel, a small flush covered her cheeks, looking back at her best friends, still with a few bandages,

"I can't wait!" she beamed brightly, clutching the flyer tightly.

Cana snaked her arms around Levy, "You can't wait for what... _more_ Gajeel lovin'?" she cackled,

Levy's face froze, staring at Jet and Droy.

They loved her dearly, the last thing they wanted to hear was Levy's personal life. Even though they thought they were part of it.

"Awh Levy..." Cana pinched the girls cheeks,

"Lets go! Next time you try and avoid us I'll make it a lot more public!" She grinned as Levy sobbed, as she dragged away from Jet and Droy over to the girls.

"Levy! I can't believe you!" Lucy hugged her bluenette friend, squishing her face against Levy's.

Levy couldn't speak. She didn't want to, she wanted to try and respect Gajeel's privacy. She was glad that only the girls knew about what transpired last night. It was much easier to just pretend that it wasn't a big a deal as they thought.

"So, tell us? You did it right?!" Cana leaned over the table, a bottle of booze nearing tipping point,

"Cana..." Erza spoke "You cannot just leap to such conclusions." Levy looked up at her, Erza always made her feel better.

"Of course she did, look at the tell tale signs" pointing to Levy's neck and shoulder's. Several love bites and a few small finger shaped bruises.

Levy face planted the table. A small spirit of Levy's floated out of her head.

 _Stop trusting Erza, Levy!_

Lucy frantically tried grabbing the ghost to try and push it back into her friends body _"Levyy!"_

" _Lu-chan..."_ Levy mumbled with her face stuck to the table.

Cana, Erza, Mirajane. Along with Lisanna, Bisca, Evergreen and Juvia looked over Levy, like moths to a flame. All admiring the handy work.

"Juvia is so envious! Juvia would love Gray-sama to cover her in marks too!" She sat in pure bliss imagining Gray holding her tightly _, "Juvia... Lets run away together! And have thirty babies!"_

Gray flinched as he caught the sight of Juvia staring with giant hearts in her eyes at him. Unnerved he moved seats and sat the other side of Elfman.

"Stop wimpin' out and be a **Man**!" Elfman cried loudly.

"Oh ho... I didn't know you'd like it rough Levy!" Mira's face twinkled with delight matching Cana's as they giggled together. Giving each other a small high five.

"I'm surprised you actually went through with it, and I thought you would shy away at the first sign of affection!" Evergreen was always quick with the backhanders.

Bisca sat quietly looking at Levy and the marks, glancing over at Alzack. Her heart racing. Excusing herself she left and promptly went up to Alzack. Whereupon they left together after taking a job from the board, leaving quickly.

"What's her problem?" Cana snorted

"I think she wanted to be with Alzack" Lisanna pointed out.

"Can I go yet...?" Levy rolled her head over looking at the girls still gawking over her.

"Not until you give us every juicy detail, and we mean _**EVERY**_ detail" Levy moaned and rolled back over, holding her hands on her head.

She looked through her fallen bangs at Lucy "If I don't make it out alive... _**Don't get rid of my books!**_ " she wailed

She cracked like an egg, giving almost all the details, she wanted to keep most of them back to keep between her and Gajeel. Trying her utmost to respect his privacy and tried to make him seem gentlemanly however he was more like a wild animal and that drove her crazy.

But she wasn't about to let that leak. Nor was she going to tell them about being out in public...

Gajeel wondered into the guild looking around, spotting Levy instantly. The entire guild stared at him. He took a step back feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

The bluenette darted up from the girls using this as the perfect chance to escape.

"Gajeel!" smiling brightly. He tried to compute how to handle the pressure of being stared at, the love of his life in front of him and the fact he hated showing emotion.

"Hey." he replied flatly.

"Um... Jet and Droy and myself are going to go on a easy job... But it'll be a couple weeks... So. You and Lily can do something more entertaining... " she couldn't look up at him as she rubbed her fingers together, feeling nervous of his reaction.

"Whatever, I ain't here to give yah permission" he swatted her away with his hand as he walked straight past her.

His crimson eyes stared deep into hers. Trying to show her that he wasn't truly uncaring but he couldn't show his affection in front of everyone.

 _Not just yet anyway._

Turning his head back around he looked at the guild "What?! Aint yah never seen any body enter a door before?!" he yelled,

"Ooohh! You smell like you got some Gajeel!" loud sniffing could be heard.

"Ooh you too Levy?" Natsu's pink hair stood directly behind the pair.

They both froze, Gajeel whirled round and shot his Iron club directly at Natsu's face. Instinctively Natsu simply dodged his head out of the way.

Laughing happily "Don't forget what I said Metalhead!"

This time oil slid around his feet tripping him up. Levy blushed as she pretended that she had nothing to do with the oil.

"Well... I'd better get going... um... Bye!" she rushed out the door, sidestepping Natsu's swirling eyes.

Swiftly followed by Jet and Droy. Giving Gajeel one last look goodbye, her bright face waving at him.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Chapters now every Wednesday and Sunday!  
(also I have a new story which is every Friday)  
Sorry to slow down the releases but work has become mega mega busy!  
Boohoo! Hopefully once things have relaxed I can go back to my old schedule.  
Thanks so much for reading thus far, please keep reviewing means a great deal to me!  
Stay awesome :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I had a record viewing on Sunday, Wow! Thanks so much!  
==[o0o]==**

 _As the days certainly turned to weeks Gajeel's health had begun to slowly deteriorate. However it was mostly explained away as him pushing himself to hard whilst training periodically with Lily._

 _During his sparring with Lily he felt his power become uncontrollable. Believing it to be the work of him reaching a new level._

 _That was until he noticed one morning several small lesions peaking through his side, simply covering it up with a basic bandage he covered up, and carried on going on jobs with Lily. Both of them successfully completing them easily._

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel, do you think Levy will be home soon?" Lily asked as they walked slowly back to Magnolia after another completed job, only five building's were destroyed this time.

Gajeel looked up to the afternoon sky, few clouds gracefully flowed overhead. "Yeh..."

His thoughts became sadder, he was frightened of how Levy would react.

 _She'd hate him._

More lesions had covered his torso. Everyday he had to change the bandages. Praying that Lily would not notice. The last thing he needed was another lecture or worse to be hospitalised, he couldn't afford to slack off.

He needed to save up jewels for Levy. Then she'd never have to work or live at Fairy Hills...

 _Perhaps she'd move in..._

He shook his head at the absurd notion.

It caused him to stop in his tracks as he held his head, a searing pain ran up his neck sitting beside his ear. He growled with pain as he gritted his teeth, waiting for it to pass as it had become a regular occurrence now.

"I know there is something wrong" Lily stared at him concerned, his little arms folded with his tail waving agitatedly.

"Its nothin' Lets get movin'" His teeth clenched as he took each stride slowly.

The wind began to pick up as storm clouds began to roll in soon after.

Lily covered his ears as a crack of thunder rolled out above their heads.

Scoping Lily up Gajeel ran towards a nearby cave. Setting him down along with his small bag, the Dragon Slayer went about looking for wood and kindling to set a fire up for the night.

Lily had hidden behind the bag shivering from the lightning that forked across the sky like fingers. Gajeel never teased his cat about his fear.

 _At least not that often._

Sitting in front of the fire the pair looked at each other in complete silence.

Lily was the first to break the silence. "Will you be taking another job tomorrow?"

"I guess" His large shoulders shrugged throwing a small pebble into the fire, causing the fire to spark slightly as the burnt wood broke partially.

"I believe there is a large monster job situated near Levy's town just a few hours away at least - I'm sure she'd like to see you"

Gajeel stared at the fire poking at it with a stick. Listening to the heavy rain and the crackling of the fire.

He couldn't stand his cat staring at him, as if he was reading his mind, he grunted to get Lily off his back.

He felt confused he wanted to see her, yet he couldn't understand how she had worked her way into his life in such a way that he couldn't function without her.

Standing up he winced holding his side, one of the closed lesions had reopened as he moved, feeling the tear he tried to ignore it, looking around grumbling "I'm gonna get us some food."

As he stepped into the downpour his hair instantly fell flat against his body from the weight of the water, his bandana that he now loved wearing, soaked through.

Lily watched the man fumble around, trying to sneak up on the small creatures. He was successful for the most part but something felt off to Lily something that Gajeel was hiding from him. The way he held himself for one. As if he was overcompensating for something, making himself walk taller than usual.

He knew that Gajeel had shut him self off from the guild again but he believed it was down to Levy being on a job and couldn't understand why Gajeel wasn't interested in seeing her.

Pushing it to the back of his mind he covered his ears as another loud crack of thunder rolled over head, causing Lily to dart under the blanket Gajeel had brought with them.

Shivering.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy is home tomorrow, she is looking forward to seeing you" Lily smiled up at Gajeel as they stepped off the boat at Hargeon Port.

Lily watched Gajeel hold him self up with some difficulty. He hadn't wanted to speak to Levy.

 _He couldn't._

Gajeel grunted.

The black cat looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. His partner was slowly becoming something he didn't agree with. He hardly visited the guildhall anymore. Only to collect jobs and hand them in. He wasn't interested in sparring with Natsu. Or joining in with the brawls choosing to simply walk out of the door.

Lily's patience with the man was beginning to wear thin. He could only handle ignoring the signs for so long.

Gajeel looked around the port, he desperately needed to eat. His appetite had rapidly increased he needed to eat iron more and more often over the past few weeks.

Looking around he spied barrels being rolled off a nearby ship, casually moving over to them he pulled off a metal ring and begun munching away.

His face screwing up as it tasted of salt water.

" **HEY!** That's for our preserves!" a sailor shouted at Gajeel waving madly at he was ignored by the long back mane now facing him.

" **HEY!** Stop it!" The sailor carried on yelling at him as he began to approach Gajeel.

" _ **Shut up! Can't yah see I'm eatin?"**_ Gajeel took a large bite out of the metal, crunching it up as he leant his head back his red eyes staring directly at the fisherman who promptly hid behind a larger sailor.

Lily flew over Gajeel's shoulder as they made their way to the train station. "Will you be visiting the guild this evening?"

"No."

"Then, I shall see you in the morning after this train journey" Lily flew quietly next to Gajeel, sharing an uneasy silence between the two.

A small rift was forming.

Uncomfortably Gajeel sat in the cabin of the train, waiting for it to depart, glad that this was the last transportation he'd have to sit on for the day. Tomorrow he could rest and see Levy.

Forcing himself to sleep for the short journey. The exceed stared at Gajeel for the longest time.

As the train bucked forwards, Gajeel fell forwards, his motion sickness kicked in.

Lily smirked, rummaging around in the travel bag he found his hidden stash of kiwi's.

 _One remained._

His eyes watered from joy of holding the kiwi, as if it was an award he's just won. Proud of himself that he managed to save one for the trip back.

He hastily ate it as he watched the town leave as it headed back towards Magnolia.

 _Gajeel will certainly cheer up when Levy catches up with him._

 **==[o0o]==  
**

 **Four weeks previously**

"Gajeel, can you tell me what's wrong?" Lily's tail twitched as he sat in the arm chair. His round ears flat against his head. Gajeel had said not a word for two solid days.

This wasn't unlike him however, when he never even responded with a grunt it gave Lily cause for concern.

"You can't be that depressed about Levy going without you"Lily said cack-handedly.

The iron dragon slayers head was in his hands, leaning into his lap as he stared at the floor. So many thoughts going around and around. The same few popping up.

His mane now donned a bandana. Since the night with Levy he wanted something that reflected his emotions silently.

It reminded him of Juvia, of when she had wanted to join the guild. She had begged him to make her a necklace with the guilds emblem. After a lot of begging and bribing him with large quantities of iron he begrudgingly agreed, promptly changing location and isolating himself. However that hadn't worked as Master Makarov had sort him out after speaking to Juvia.

Gajeel slid his hands off his face, his fingers running over his piercings. Causing a small stinging sensation, his eye went into spasm slightly. He needed to speak to someone.

"See you later" Gajeel stood up quickly giving Lily no time to understand what had just transpired.

 _Did he piss off Gajeel by mentioning Levy?_

"Uh...Sure..."Lily's ears relaxed as he watched the Dragon Slayer leave, closing the front door with little effort.

Gajeel slowly trudged his way up the barely worn path towards an unfamiliar home that lay deep within the forest. The large tree sat in the middle of a particular cluster of tree's. The air of magic flowed through the air, dancing around the forest. He could feel the particles enter and leave his body, giving him a warm feeling.

"What are you doing here?" An angry elderly voice was heard some way away. It wasn't spoken, it was almost whispered in confusion.

As he neared the tree house he saw the pink haired woman beating a rug that hung over a low tree branch.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to speak to you." she beat the rug harder annoyed with the smell that he brought along with him.

Unable to communicate his words he walked straight up to the old woman and calmly took her wrist. Preventing her from hitting the dusty rug any further.

"Let go of me young man!" she shouted angrily, looking up at Gajeel. She now saw his face. He looked drained.

She pulled her hand away quickly from his grasp. "What have you done?" she squared up to him.

"I cannot help you if you don't speak!"

"I dunno" he croaked. Speaking hurt his throat so much. It felt like knives were inside his body. Ones that he couldn't even control.

Porlyusica's head cocked, noticing a few bandages peaking out of the top of his shirt, "Come" as she entered the tree house, Gajeel slowly followed after.

"Are you going to tell me what you've done?" she asked after she forced Gajeel to strip to his boxers so she could get a good look at his body. Riddled with bandages and gauze, covering up whatever it was underneath he was determined to hide from everybody.

"I haven't done anything..." It was true, as far as Gajeel could recollect, nothing particular had happened to him, nothing out of the ordinary.

After a good head bashing, Porlyusica eventually got Gajeel to open up and tell her everything that had happened in the last few months. The only new change in his life was Levy, and the events that had surrounded her.

"Did you say you were shot with something when you were in that dungeon?" The pink haired woman eyed up Gajeel. Raising her eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeh, I remember it felt as if my body was going cold, but I thought nothing off it I guess. But I remember I couldn't fight the guy, he wasn't _that_ strong... Then when I woke I couldn't speak. But I think it was because of the bastard that was in front of me" he racked his brain trying to remember anything that was important.

"Did he say anything to you?" Porlyusica had to have more information to work with. This alone wasn't enough to put down what was happening to his body.

"Who? The guy in front of me, nah he had no mouth, fuckin disgusting."

 **THWAK**

"The one who shot you."

"Argh. He was taking precautions, but I reckon its cause he couldn't of beaten me if I was at full strength! Gih-!"

 **THWAK**

Gajeel buckled over as he was hit over the head with her broom again.

"Stop fucking hittin' me!" as his growl quickly turned into a raspy cough.

Once his body calmed down after the coughing fit he looked up at Porlyusica,

"I had... I had a vile! I remember ugh fuck, I had it when I went into Naraba's fucking office! Fuck"" he angrily punched the bed he sat on, causing it to spring back and jolt his shoulder blade.

Gajeel clutched his shoulder tightly from the awkward pain.

Porlyusica turned around and began rummaging through several books and parchments.

"What colour was it? Do you remember?" she sounded hurried.

"Uh.. I guess orange? Maybe yellowy"

Whirling her head around she bellowed **"WHICH ONE?"**

"Orange! Definitely orange!" Gajeel sat with his hands on his lap feeling like a naughty child. Holding his head low he watched her furiously begin writing, flicking through pages at a lightning pace.

"Do you think there would be another?"

"I dunno, I don't remember where I lost it."

She sighed angrily. " _ **If**_ you can find it, perhaps I can help you. But right at this moment there is nothing I can do except try and reduce the speed of whatever it is that is happening to you"

Gajeel grunted.

 _He'd have to go back to square one and retrace his steps. But with Lily?_

 **THWAK**

"Stop daydreaming! You don't have time!" she sounded more upset in her anger.

 _I don't have time...?_

The last one knocked him out. Sighing madly Porlyusica re-bandaged his wounds and mixed a potion that she believed would be the most effective for him. As he awoke, she handed him the concoction ordering him to drink it.

"You have **one** week in which to find the vile and return to me, after that I might not be able to help you. Just be warned there will be side effects to this, they won't harm you however."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Next Day**

"What do you mean you're going for a week alone? Why can't I join you?!" Lily stood up shouting angrily at his nakama.

"You don't speak to me for several days, you disappear for hours on end, and now you are going on a job for a week alone, you can't keep me in the dark Gajeel!" He roared as he stood in front of him in his transformed state.

"Its _easier,_ " With that, Gajeel slammed the door shut, heading for the train station, he couldn't afford to argue any longer.

The early morning sun began to peak over the horizon to the ocean. Looking as if the day was going to stay bright and warm for the most part.

As he walked down the path he slowed his pace as he neared Natsu's home. Listening he could hear Lucy's laughter and a disgruntled Happy.

He couldn't afford to dawdle any longer, quickening his pace he eventually reached Magnolia's train station, dodging anyone from the guild who he could smell or hear.

The train was late.

 _Fucking typical. The one fucking time I want a train, it is late._

Spying the nearest bench he sat down, dropping his bag in front of his feet. He stared up at the clock.

 _How long was he going to have to wait?_

"Can I join you?" a small voice was heard. He hadn't recognised it as anyone from the guild. Adjusting his gaze he saw a small purple haired girl. Perhaps no older than 10 or 11. Certainly shorter than Levy.

"No." he said with a gruff tone.

Either she was deaf or purposefully ignoring him she climbed onto the bench and sat next to him. Wearing a large white dress and pink sandals that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was bunched into messy pigtails. Each tied with two white ribbons. Her pink eyes looked at Gajeel. Simply staring at him. Reminding him of Wendy's hair style.

" _What?!"_ He turned and snarled at the young girl.

She said nothing. Just smiled at him, she wasn't frightened of him in the slightest.

"Are you with Fairy Tail?" she enquired after almost 10 minutes of pure silence between them both. Gajeel had stared at the clock, willing it to move faster.

"Yeh"

 _Fuckin' kid._

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, sneaking closer to him.

"What's it to you?" Gajeel continued to stare at the clock. Every now and then his attention turned to the staff on the platform, running around.

She fidgeted next to him, "I'm Weevy..."

He let out a small sigh. "Gajeel."

She gave a small childish giggle, "I guess you like to eat huh?"

He flinched, "huh?" turning to look at the girl finally.

He looked at where he thought her head would be, only to find it several inches lower down. Realising how young she looked. Her huge eyes filled with happiness.

"I like to eat stuff too!" she beamed a toothy smile similar to Levy's toothy grin.

"Where are you going?" she looked at his red eyes, her eyes tracing around his face, looking at his piercings of where his eyebrows would be. Following it down noticing the ones that sat either side of his nose. Four of them. Two either side. Then the two that sat on his chin.

"Oh.. you have more than I thought!" as she spied the remainder on his ears and his arms.

He felt small fingers trailing along his arm as she lightly touched the bolts,

He snarled at the young girl "Don't touch strangers kid!" causing her to jump slightly, genuinely frightening her, causing her face to look similar to Wendy's frightened face.

Before her face switched back to happiness "She must mean a lot to you"

Causing Gajeel to blink, "Huh?"

He started feeling his heckles raise, feeling concern for Levy. Suddenly thoughts came rushing to his head, had she had Levy abducted again?

"I can see it." she smiled those cute pink eyes at him. Almost relaxing him instantly.

 _She's just a kid._

She leant back in the bench. "The train will be here shortly" swinging her legs out.

"How do yo-" He was interrupted as one of the platform staff began announcing the trains arrival.

Looking to the girl she had gone.

 _Whatever_

He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up, picking his bag up he walked towards the platform as the train pulled in. His stomach turned slightly at the thought.  
 _  
Gonna be a long trip._

 **==[o0o]==  
**

"Do you hate trains?" a small familiar voice was heard directly in front of him. **  
**  
Gajeel groaned, cracking open an eye as he had his lead lent against the cabin wall. He had scared away everyone else, making sure he was alone.

"Go away kid" staring at her with one eye.

Weevy swung her legs watching him "What magic do you use?"

 _Again with the questions..._

"Where are yah parents?" he snarled at her, he really wasn't in the mood, motion sick and generally feeling uneasy from whatever the concoction was doing to him internally.

Her face saddened. _"I don't have any..."_

He felt a small snag in his heart,

 _Fucking hell I'm getting soft._

"I use Iron Dragon Slayer magic" hoping to change the subject. Her pink eyes lit up, giving him a huge grin, her face almost the spitting image of Levy.

"I've never met a Dragon Slayer before!" She lent forwards, eager to hear more. "What kind of magic is that? Do you really kill Dragons with it?"

Gajeel hesitated, remembering in Edolas when he, Wendy and Natsu were pitted against the Dorma Anim and how frustrating that battle had been. Realising that alone it would be difficult. But not impossible he mulled.

"Yeh." he opened his other eye, struggling to focus as the train rattled along the tracks.

"Can you show me some?" she looked hopeful at him, her pigtails falling past her shoulders.

"No. I aint in the mood" tightening his folded arms, trying to make himself look as big as possible to ward her off.

"Please?"

"No."

 _"Pleease?"_

 **"No!"**

 _"Oh..."_ she sat back, puffing her face.

Gajeel looked at her, her pouting face shot him in the heart.  
 _  
Why does she remind me of Levy so much? It's that fucking pout!_

His jaw jutted out as he looked hard at the girl. Lifting up his arm he turned his fist and forearm into an iron club.

"Oooh!" she leapt off her seat and touched it instantly.

"Is this really your arm?" she ran her fingers over the club, trying to inspect it, she almost sounded like Wendy at that point.

"Yeh" snapping his wrist back causing the magic to cease and his hand back to normal.

 _What's up with this girl? Why isn't she scared of this man she's never met before._

Weevy sat next to Gajeel much to his annoyance, making it obvious that he really didn't want some girl sitting so close to him.

"You should tell her" she said smiling at him, kicking out her legs

"Huh?" Gajeel turned and looked at Weevy, her bright face looking straight at him.

"What on earthland are you on about?" he forced himself not to swear in front of this young girl.

"You should tell her!" she began insisting, as she tugged lightly on his arm.

His blood began to boil as Weevy kept lightly tugging at his arm, "You should wake up, it's your stop soon" she giggled before removing her hands and carried on swinging her legs.

Gajeel woke with a start, feeling more motion sick than normal.

Groggily he stood up, grabbing his bag made a move to get off the train using his arm to hold him up.

Weevy had disappeared as quickly as she had reappeared, shaking his head he was glad that the little girl had gone. Now he could get on and begin his task.

Looking around the station several city dwellers began whispering about him, others were moving indoors or pointing towards him. They'd recognised his guild mark and his appearance immediately.

Something about that mountain looked off to Gajeel, he could of sworn it was much larger when he came with Shadow Gear.

Ignoring it he scowled at anyone and everyone who tried to come near him.

"Why don't you like anyone?" A small voice was immediately beside him - this time she's gone to grab his hand and was unsuccessful.

He had instinctively pulled it away as if he knew she was going to touch it.

"Why don't yah leave me alone?" He snorted as he pulled his bag over his shoulder, walking with some pace now trying to recall where the house had been.

"I think its this way!" Weevy said happily as she began to move faster than him.

As she pointed Gajeel noticed that she was in fact correct.

The buildings that were destroyed now rebuilt except Naraba's. All of the bricks were neatly stacked with pieces of wood ready to be used in the reconstruction of the large house. The fireplace was partially intact, it seemed that whoever had begun work on the house had started to dismantle it before realising the hidden staircase.  
 _"What the..."_ Gajeel never knew that the house had been destroyed. He felt his heart sink, the chances of it still being here felt slim.

Gajeel walked after the girl who had now run off towards the house as if she was a marker to his way point.

"What are yah doing? Get lost kid!" Gajeel was pissed.

He didn't need this girl interfering as he got closer to the girl she was scrambling around the untouched rubble using her fingers to sift through the debris.

"Aren't you looking for something?" She stopped and looked at him, standing herself up she dusted her hands off into her white dress leaving small hand prints all over. Giggling as she did so. Not seeming to care about the mess.

Her pink hair blew slightly in the wind, her dress ruffling a long side. Weevy's large pink eyes stared at Gajeel he hadn't moved much closer to the house than when he arrived.

He stood frozen and angry.

" _Fuck off!_ " He didn't like this girl knowing what he was up to,

 _Had he told her something whilst he was asleep?  
_ _No.  
_ _Had he said something when he was at the station waiting?_  
 _No._

He gave a low growl, he had never met this girl before yet she seemed to be able to read his mind.

"I can!" She beamed almost running up to him. Stopping just out of arms reach.

"Huh?" He took a step back he couldn't compute what was going on.

"Maybe we should check down here?" She wrapped her childlike fingers around his gloved hand and pulled him towards the fireplace into the rubble.

He followed as if he was dreaming.

 _She had made sure he didn't miss the train,  
She had made sure he got off the train,  
She'd found the house,  
She'd found out he was looking for the vile or anything that could be deemed helpful,  
Just who is she?  
_  
Realising that he couldn't get rid of the girl he looked at her as he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Don't follow. If yah see anyone hide immediately. I'll be fine alright?" He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got from the girl yet at the same time the familiarity she gave off.

"Mhm!" She nodded.

Weevy watched Gajeel walk down the stairs carefully. He had disregarded upstairs in the search due to the lack of any debris and the missing study.

Almost instantly he could smell familiar smells coming from the staircase.

 _Unsavoury ones.  
_  
As he reached the end of the staircase he looked around. Almost the same as when he had first entered previously, except now the cages were cut open, the charred remains now gone.

All the paperwork had gone burnt up from the explosion.

He sniffed, he could smell  
"Droy?"  
 _No..._  
"Jet?"

What's going on he couldn't figure it out, Shadow Gear's current job put them in a completely different direction and even further away than being in Magnolia.

He moved swiftly finding the hidden passageway quickly, he ran down the stairs quietly as possible the stench of the two was increasing with each step almost becoming too much for Gajeel's stomach.

Whatever had happened had happened awhile ago he soon realised.

He found a large room, with bubble like prisons set up facing each other. Inside pools of dried blood could be seen, as he neared closer he realised that this had been where the boys were taken originally.

Levy had explained to Gajeel all that had gone on whilst they were recovering. He felt selfish now as at the time he called both boys weak for being captured and unable to escape. However he was in the same boat. He couldn't boast. He never saved either of them.

Gajeel struggled to pinpoint anything else other than the boys blood. Moving away from the prisons he walked towards the only other room that was down here.

Two beds lined up against the wall, with a small table, no important paperwork only things that referred to both boys at the time of their capture.  
Gajeel was pissed, he looked around hoping anything would point him towards something that could help but it was futile. Moving back up the stairs to the burnt room he inspected the damage that he recalled causing from being forced into it by Naraba.

He crouched near by, a small glass object caught his eye.

His heart pounding in his ears as he delicately picked up the tube. Inspecting it, it was nothing else but a tube of old glass.

Weevy crouched next to Gajeel, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "lets go check the town..."

Gajeel's heart sank as he looked at the glass tube. Crushing it between his fist he stood up, taking Weevy by the scruff and headed back up the first staircase.

"Lets go then." As he moved to wrap his arm around her belly.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Its out a little earlier as I only have enough time to edit...  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Afraid you gotta wait till sunday :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**==[o0o]==**

Gajeel scanned the town, looking for the original way he had entered with Shadow Gear.  
The walk had taken longer than he anticipated, he had to keep stopping to catch his breath. The sun had began to fall behind the mountain range.

"Over here!" the childish voice came, the pink haired girl waved to Gajeel,

"This way!" she beamed as she waited patiently for the Iron Dragon Slayer to move towards her.

She pointed, "This direction" as Gajeel looked down the destroyed street,

 _She was right, this was the way he and Droy had entered._

"Lets go." he placed a hand to his side as he readjusted himself.

"Gajeel..." Weevy's voice wavered, before running along side him. For every step she had to take two.

Gajeel had given up trying to get rid of the girl, she bugged him endlessly on the walk up to the town, asking him countless questions about completely irrelevant topics, as if trying to make him not forget anything.

Weevy skipped on ahead, encouraging him to move faster as if she was aware of how much time he had.

"Say... Gajeel..." Weevy skipped along side Gajeel, keeping up with his pace.

"Huh?" he turned his head slightly, looking down at the girl in white,

 _If she wanted him to slow down, she should know better by now._

"Why didn't you tell your friend?" her once happy face looked sad and lonely, imitating Wendy's sad face.

Gajeel couldn't help notice the resemblance, it was confusing him, one minute she looked like a normal child, the next she looked like Levy, or even Wendy.

" _Wendy...?"_ he murmured at the sight of her.

Stopping in his tracks he bent down and looked at Weevy, placing hands either side of her shoulders.

"Who are you?" His crimson eyes looking directly into Weevy's pink iris's.

She gave him a huge grin, the one that plastered Levy's face, the same grin that made Gajeel's heart swell.

"You know who I am" she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking directly at him, stern.

Pulling her pigtails out her hair fell beside her face, shaping it similar to his own. She scowled at him. "We don't have any time to waste do we?"

Gajeel felt sick, his eyes couldn't follow what the girl turned into, there was nothing comical about Weevy, she looked serious. His hands retracted quickly off whatever Weevy was,

A low growl slowly rolled up and out, "What are you?" he stammered, standing up right.

She beamed brightly at Gajeel, "if yah can't guess from just then, then I really can't help yah!" she imitated his speech,

"Gihi!" she giggled before quickly putting her pig tails back in. **  
**  
Gajeel stared dumbfounded, he held his stomach and hand to his mouth to stop himself from retching.

Weevy put a hand to his shoulder as he buckled over "Gajeel... We need to keep moving"

"Get Lost!" he roared, swiping at her arm, standing uneasily to his feet,

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted at Weevy, as her face teared up.

"But you won't survive without me!" she pleaded with him "Please let me help you!"

"Shut up!" He shoved her out the way and walked on ahead, blocking anything and everything in his head, only the vile sat in his thoughts. He had to check the town, just in the off chance it was at the church.

"Gajeel! The Mountain!" she called back, as she slowly faded into the air, her face watching him intensely.

 _"Please head to the mountain.. You know its the only place"_ Her words flowed along the wind, wrapping them around Gajeel, entering his ears and mind before falling silent.

A numb pain sat on his head, he closed one eye to the pain and continued to move forwards, following the destruction that was caused previously. He could see the church more clearly now.

He looked at the front of the church, both doors stood wide open, cautiously moving forwards he looked inside. The whole church was left in the same state as the night he left the group. The bedding still laying on the ground alongside an old fire.

Turning his gaze he looked over to the corner he sat in as he watched Levy.

 _"Shrimp..."_ His face softened.

Remembering how hard she worked, how bright her face lit up when she explained about learning his heritage.

He began his fruitless search, finding nothing of value. The scent of the group was long gone, the open air had blown it all away.

Angrily he kicked one of the pews before sitting down heavily on another. He held his head in his hands, as he roared loudly in the ground in frustration. His throat began closing in, feeling like little knives stabbing him.

He clutched his throat, trying to control his breathing in hopes that it would control the pain. Staring hard at the floor, he fought himself internally trying to breathe slowly.

He kept thinking he had a week, but when he counted in actuality it was only going to be five days in the morning. And he still had no idea where he was going to find the vile. He had no idea where he was taken to after being unconscious. **  
**

**==[o0o]==**

 _Gajeel! I can't believe it... No.. I can't believe it! I won't!_

 _Gajeel-kun... Juvia... Juvia... Noo!_

 _I can't believe Metalhead kept this to himself._

Why do you think he did it?

Gajeel Redfox... His heart was deep for all those he fought to protect. His soul shone brightly against those who opposed him. His body stood the test of time, in the harshest of trails. Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well...I... Believed he would truly find the light. And... Now he has.

 _No! I can't do this! He isn't gone!_

 _Calm down... He's gone..._

 _No! I won't - he isn't gone... he wouldn't leave me... Gajeel! Gajeel... Come back... Don't leave me..._

 _Levy...  
_

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel woke in a cold sweat. His whole body felt light, and heavy at the same time. He looked at his hands, clenching and relaxing his fist.

He rubbed his eye, _"A tear?"_

He slowly got to his feet moving off the sleeping bags that had resided on the floor. The early morning sun began to rise over the town, the sound of insects and birds waking up began filling the air.

His ears twitched, a conversation was being conducted nearby, moving to the side of the front open door he looked out, catching sight of three individuals, standing just a way from the centre of the town. Discussing something about an artefact. Gajeel noticed on the bag of one of them, that bore the guild symbol for a Treasure Hunter Guild.

"Do you really think its going to still be here?" A brown haired woman enquired, wearing a blue gilet that cut off around her bust, practically open with a small white top underneath with black leggings.

"The Intel we managed to get hold of suggests its in this area" A taller man with blonde hair and a eye patch spoke. His leather jacket hugged his thin frame as he readjusted his pack.

"Ahh you said that last time when we visited that house!" A shorter man huffed, his appearance resembled that of a small pig with a tail to match.

"Jonas, Do you really think that its worth all this trouble?" The woman asked, placing her hands on her hips. "we've been searching for a few weeks, and this just seems like a wild goose chase!"

"Marell, don't get so worked up... If Master thinks its important to get hold of, then I don't know about you, but I'm not going back until we find it" The blonde haired man responded.

"Didn't Master mention something about it being powerful lost magic?" the pig man spoke

"Yes... Dragon Creation" Jonas responded. "We need to find it before another Treasure Hunter Guild does!"

With that the trio gathered themselves and began heading towards Gajeel's location.

Gajeel looked around at his surroundings, the only viable exit was the entrance which they were going to enter, he looked up at the ceiling.

 _The Rafters._

He jumped up and sat on top of the rafters, watching in silence, sitting in the darkness as the the trio entered. Using his foot blades to keep him in place.

Watching them carefully, he might have to act if they discovered him. He assumed the blonde haired man called Jonas was the lead of the group, quite possibly Marell the female was second in command. However the dumpy looking figure he couldn't work out, perhaps the pack horse of the group as he carried most of the luggage. Meaning he could be exceptionally strong or weak either way he had to keep an eye on him.

"Look." Marell spoke as she stood above the camp

"Yeah... Someone stayed here." Jonas responded, "Burrat can you work out how long ago?" turning to look at the pig man.

Burrat closed his eyes, as a small blue aura glowed around his body. "A few weeks... Wait-"

The pair looked at each other than back at their comrade Burrat, "Someone's here"

He turned his head up towards the ceiling. "I see you shadow man"

Gajeel swore, he thought he was well hidden in the rafters that sat directly above the door.

 _Better introduce myself Gi hi_

Swinging down he landed on both feet, posed for a fight, a wild grin sat on his lips. Forgetting about the pain on his body, the adrenaline from the potential fight rushed through his body.

 _"Looking for something?"_

"What are you doing here?" Jonas took a step forward pulling his fists up.

"What is a Treasure Hunter Guild doing here?" Gajeel grinned,

"We don't have to explain anything to you!" Marell stood next to Jonas, eager to end this quickly.

"Oh...? Gi hi Just want I wanna hear." Gajeel's face darkened, only his white fangs shone. He just needed one more thing to push him over the edge to get started.

"This is official guild business, you have no right to be here!" Burrat pointed his stubby finger at him before a quick snort from his snout.

"I'm Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail. I have every right to be here" He leant back, holding both hands out grinning. "Gi hi hi"

The trio took a step back. A ripple of fear ran over their bodies, his name was still renown from his Phantom Lord days. Gajeel took a step forward, testing the water.

"Stay back, or we'll have to consider you an enemy!" Jonas shouted at him.

"Oh...?" Gajeel took another step,

"Its three against one, you'll loose!" Marell shouted angrily.

"Gi hi. Its been awhile since I've let loose." Rolling his shoulders, grinning wildly.

Marell stared angrily at Gajeel, watching him waiting for the next move.

 _Should she attack? Or make a tactical retreat. They needed the artefact and it was supposedly in this church._

"I only came here looking for one thing, but yah actually helped out with an old job, so thanks!" he stepped forwards again.

"Huh?" The trio looked confused, before realising Gajeel was almost on top of them now.

"If you won't back down then you'll have to fac-!" Burrat shouted,

Before an Iron club hit him straight in the face, swinging him into the other two.

Gajeel cackled loudly as Burrat went flying, Jonas dodged out of the way before the pig man hit Marell directly in the side, knocking her onto the floor.

Jonas twisted a ring on his finger before attempting to punch Gajeel, "Fire storm!" He called as flames billowed around Gajeel's body, engulfing him, burning his clothes slightly.

Gajeel's mad grin stuck to his face as he stared manically at him.

Gajeel turned his body into Iron Dragon's scales and grabbed Jonas' hand, before pulling him inwards head butting him with his Iron forehead. Letting Jonas go before kicking him back into the altar.

Laughing wildly. The magic was flowing happily through his body.

"Spark shot!" the sound of a revolver was heard cracking as Marell stood up after aiming towards Gajeel, his whole body caught the bolt, earthing it almost instantly.

Cocking his head he looked menacingly at her "Yah really think _that's_ gonna work?"

"Tsk" reloading her revolver, she fired multiple shots at Gajeel, making him dodge each one with great ease.

Burrat slowly sat up and looked slightly dazed before shaking his head, his ears flapped against his head.

Jonas's shouted over to him. "Trio Combo no. 5!"

Nodding in response Burrat stood up, closing his eyes, the blue aura now surrounded all three of the members, increasing their magic ability.

"Moon blast!"  
"Light shock!"  
"Deep well"

All three shouted in unison, each spell hit Gajeel directly. Blowing up the top half of the church from the sheer force of the attack. As the dust began to settle, Gajeel stood holding his arms up against his face, protecting him from the rubble.

"My turn?" he cackled, taking a large breath in, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" holding both hands out in front of his mouth, casting the powerful metal tornado that emitted from his mouth. Except it was far powerful than he anticipated.

"Jonas!" Marell screamed as her body was torn and shredded against the metal shards that were housed in the roar.

"Marell! Hold on!" Jonas shrieked in agony as his own body was ripped apart.

"Burrat..." called the pig man before being disintegrated as the pair were thrown backwards through the church walls and buildings behind them.

Gajeel lent over looking at the destruction he hadn't meant to of caused. Marell and Jonas lay near each other a good distance away from the church, each trying to hold each others hands

"Marell..." Jonas wheezed as his fingers slowly touched his partners bloody fingers. The blonde man saw his beloved at peace before he too succumbed to his own injuries.

Gajeel struggled to stay standing,

 _He used that much power?_

It felt as all of his magic was put into that roar. He didn't realise how unstable it was becoming.

 **==[o0o]==**

The moon shone high up in the sky as wolves cried in the fields that surrounded the town. Moonlight fell upon Gajeel's face, causing him to snap open his eyes.  
 **  
**It felt as if something clicked in his brain,

 _The mountain?_

He shakily got to his feet, he needed to eat some iron. Looking around he caught site of the cooking pot and utensils.

 _"Gonna have to do for now..."_

Devouring them it felt as if it was just a snack rather than filling him up, growling angrily his chest ached from the strenuous fight. He'd forgotten about his wounds.

Looking up he caught site of two of the Treasure Hunter Guild.

 _Where had the third gone..? Had he..._

Casting his eyes away he looked back up at the mountain. Now able to see it clearly with the roof missing from the church, Half of it was missing.

 _The mountain...? Huh..._

He realised what Weevy had meant. He had blocked out the conversations Levy, Natsu and Erza had. Explaining how they had been taken to the mountain, and a huge magical explosion had caught their attention. Without that, they'd of never found either of them.

Gajeel cursed himself for ignoring everyone even himself.

He slowly walked towards the mountain, struggling to keep a strong pace. Forcing his way through the mental block as he kept walking, the mountain never seemed to change size. Constantly staying the same size.

After over an hour of slow walking he made it to the base of the mountain, in front of him were huge boulders that had fallen from the top, he could see where an avalanche of rocks had now cascaded down the edge. A cave looking hole sat near the summit, as he held a hand above his eyebrows, looking closely, his eyes caught sight of what looked like a lightly worn path.

 _His instincts told him to follow it._

Pulling himself over rocks and boulders, he reached the entrance to the cave. A smell began to fill his nose, it smelt revolting. He spat outside of the cave before he entered, trying to clear anything from his body that contained the pungent smell.

He jumped down the hole, landing on his feet, scanning the cave, the odour was more acrid In here. The smell of death and decay.

He began his search once again. Pulling rocks out of the way. Breathing heavily he collapsed in pain. Holding his side.

Pulling up his shirt he looked in horror as a small metal shard extended out his side. He tried pulling it, realising it was attached to him.

Several bumps protruding along side the shard, all looking sore, he had the rest of his body covered in bandages, but none for these. He held his breath, the pain was intense with each movement.

Unfurling an old bandage he had spare, he wrapped it slowly and tightly around his side. Pulling the shard flush against his skin, he could feel the cool touch of metal against his body.

He clenched his teeth as he wrapped. He opened his eyes, he hadn't realised he'd even closed them. As he opened his eyes he caught site of what looked like a rotten hand, he focused in the dim lightning.

It was.

However most of the owner of the hand no longer existed. Due to wild animals taking their pickings. Pulling himself up once more hopefully for the final time he walked over to the body, stealing his stomach he searched the pockets, finding nothing of value.

Scraps of paper and other junk had lined the pockets. He grunted angrily. Looking around, in the corner of his eye he noticed chains weakly hanging off the wall. Vague memories flooded back.

 _Perhaps the vile was inside the room._

Climbing over the rubble his crimson eyes scanned the room, very little stood in the room. The main wall where he was affixed to no longer existed. A small table was broken in two as a large rock had fallen onto the top of it, and a large assortment of torture devices littered the place.

Picking up some loose scraps of Iron he casually bit into it, chewing it vigorously. He felt starving, picking up more he ate the Iron that sat amongst the debris, all the whilst looking for the vile. Something glinted in the dim light. Scurrying over to it.

 **The Vile.**

 _It was smashed._

Only a small amount of liquid sat on the end of the tube. Gajeel had no words. He couldn't even muster a shout. Holding the broken tube in his hand, delicately making sure the remaining liquid stayed at the base.

Despite the top was smashed, the stopper partially fitted, enough so that if turned upside down the liquid would stay in the tube, however the seal wasn't absolute. He just had to make it back to Porlyusica.

 **==[o0o]==  
**

 _Don't force yourself back into the dark._

 _You may think you're doing it for the greater good..._

 _Stop pushing others away..._

 _It won't make you weak..._

 _You'll become stronger..._

 _Gajeel..._

 _You are Fairy Tail_

 _Proud and True._

Voices ran around Gajeel's head on the train journey back to Magnolia. The minute he pushed Weevy away things took a turn for the worse. His walk back down from the mountain had taken it out of him, He had to stop at the church once more to rest, when he awoke it was night, he had no idea how long he had slept, perhaps a few hours, maybe almost a day. Whatever he calculated it was bad news. The worse case gave him two days to reach Porlyusica. He hoped it was more.

The whole train trip was excruciating, the pain and the motion sickness stopped him from trying to relax.  
More metal shards had begun to expose themselves along his forearm and fist. Luckily his glove and sleeve prevented them from behind seen however the fact they were being pushed down by the material was agonising.

Bracing himself as the train pulled into Magnolia Station he looked out the window, catching sight of Weevy standing next to him inside the cabin, she looked happy and sad all at the same time. Throwing his face around, he was alone. No-one else had stepped into the cabin. No-one wanted to be near him. He couldn't blame them, he looked shit.

Using what window sill there was, he pulled himself up, using his arm to grab the top of the luggage rack to pull the rest of his body up off the seat, sliding open the cabin door and walking off the train. Breathing deeply, feeling better now his feet were on solid ground.

"Oi! Gajeel!" A pink head shouted his direction

"Hiyaa!" A blonde girl bounced up close by to the pink haired man.

"Gajeel?" A scarlet haired woman looked slightly confused as she noticed he was alone with no travel gear.

"Where's Lily?" A small blue cat asked fluttering around the group.

Team Natsu had bumped right into Gajeel. The last people he wanted to see him like this. None of them could keep things a secret. He couldn't act too hostile towards them, causing too much suspicion.

"Just visiting someone" he casually fibbed. "No exceeds" he quickly added.

Trying to judge their reactions,

 _Had he just made a huge mistake? Lucy would snap up the information immediately and certainly inform Levy._

" _Oh..?"_ Lucy folded her arms, staring hard at him, she looked unimpressed.

"What's it to do with yah anyway? Since when can't I go do somethin' on me own anyway!?" he snapped.

"Whoa Metalhead calm down!" Natsu stood in front of Lucy, creating a defensive wall.

Angrily Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and stormed off. Grunting.

"What was that about?" Gray asked, looking towards Erza.

"I think he's up to something... However it is not our place to pry into each others lives."

"But you're always in my house when I don't want you to!" Lucy whined.

"Ah.. But we're team mates!" She looked proud. Blushing slightly.

"C'mon Luce, we have to get going, forget about Metalface!"

Lucy sighed and chased after the gang, giving one last look to Gajeel before calling after them as they began boarding the train. She didn't like the fact he looked haggard.

Slowly Gajeel walked along the river bank, the light sitting happily in the middle of the sky, few clouds drifted amongst the sky, as birds playing in the soft breeze. Several fishermen sailed by calling out to the Fairy Tail wizard who walked by. One chucked a piece of metal at him, catching it with his right hand he gave a small wave with the said metal and ate it happily.

 _I guess it's alright living here...  
_

 **==[o0o]==**

Porlyusica looked at Gajeel's body once more. Her face looked grave, taking off the bandages lightly, she then proceeded to inspect his body unkindly.

"This _vile_... although some of the liquid remains, it may be too far gone for me to give you a full cure."

Gajeel sat, staring directly into her eyes, His left side now had several small clusters of metal shards, the right still had some weeping lesions. On his arm and fist the shards were smaller and in a much more dense cluster.

She took a deep breath. "Use your Iron Dragon Scales"

He nodded slowly, unsure of why she wanted him to cast it, clenching his fists, he attempted to use his Iron Dragon Scales, It took a few moments for them to show up, before covering his body more rapidly than usual.

"Interesting" she turned around, looking at several books "Please keep your scales up"

Pouring out the remains of the liquid into a Pestle & Mortar, she sprinkled over other ingredients.

Turning around, her face looked angrily this time . "Drop them. Then put them back up"

"Drop what...?"

 **THWAK**

"Your scales! You idiot!" grinding the mixture as she watched, patiently.

Grunting he dropped the scales, the metal shards receded back into his body causing him to cry out in pain.

"Again!" she shouted at him,

Growling at Porlyusica, Gajeel forced himself to use Iron Dragon Scales again, this time they appeared almost instantly, more metal shards shot out of his skin in other areas including the ones that had shown them selves before. He yelled in agony.

Sighing, she looked down at the floor _"I thought as much..."_

Turning back around to her work bench she finished off mixing, before rummaging around in books trying to find some answers.

It took Porlyusica several hours of in depth tests on Gajeel, asking him hundreds of questions of which he had already previously answered along with several new and unusual ones.

"This... I cannot guarantee will completely cure you, but it will work much more than the previous concoction I created for you last time... " She breathed deeply, she had to be honest with him.

"Gajeel this is a serious condition that you've contracted. When a Dragon Slayer uses too much of their magic you turn into a dragon... However... In your case... Something else has been injected into your body, when I analysed your bodies particles I noticed some irregularities that are not present in Natsu or Wendy. Whilst you are giving symptoms of this, you are in fact on a different path... Whilst your body wishes to carry on your usual route, the unknown substance is fighting against that and forcing a reaction within your body. The more you use your powers, the more you drain your life. Your magic is not being replenished as it should be. Quite possibly due to your body creating your new coat."

Pointing towards his metal shards. "From this day forward. You cannot use magic. In any form, should you risk death."

Gajeel looked wide-eyed at Porlyusica "Yah can't be serious?!"

"Even using the smallest of magic could be fatal..."

"But yah made me use magic!" angrily he stood up off the bed, **"This is fucking ridiculous! Yah can't expect me to live my life like this!"**

"Gajeel I am doing this for your own good! **But the next time you use magic it could very well be the end of you!"** she roared fiercely causing Gajeel to sit back down on the bed.

"This potion could keep you alive and give you a normal life, however... It could also only give you a few years perhaps months."

Gajeel had enough "So you can't give me a straight fucking answer then!"

Porlyusica looked sad at him. Offering him the concoction.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **A Week Later**

"Gajeel?" Lily hadn't been allowed to sleep in Gajeel's bed upon his arrival home. Instead forced to stay in his own bedroom. The exceed knocked on the door to his room. As he slowly pushed the door open, his bed was empty. The bathroom door was closed, coughing and spluttering was heard on the other side of the door.

" _Gajeel?!_ " Lily shouted as he banged on the door, then silence. A loud crash emanated from the bathroom followed by a dull thud.

" **GAJEEL!** " Lily smashed the door down in his transformed state. His eyes wide with horror at the sight before him.

 **==[o0o]==**

"He should of informed you..." An elderly pink haired woman looked over Gajeel's body that now lay on his own bed.

His whole torso and arms now covered in bandages and gauze. His face white, and sweaty.  
His eyes clenched shut.

"Has he said anything to you?"

Lily shook his head trying to recall.

"He simply left the previous week without me, giving me no explanation and since then he's distanced himself greatly. Whatever jobs we've gone on he's never used magic..." The exceed looked up at Porlyusica, as he stood on the other side of the bed near Gajeel's chest.

"He is currently dying."

"What? You have to be joking!"

She shook her head solemnly "Unfortunately its true" as she slowly pulled away the bandages in a swift hand movement, causing no pain to Gajeel, they simply tore away like tissue paper.

His chest was riddled with holes in his flesh as if something was eating its way out of his body. The holes moist unable to heal. Large metal shards in clusters sat on his body and arms.

Lily held a hand to his mouth, his eyes couldn't focus on any one point.

 _How long had his body looked like this?_

"What is causing it?" He shuddered to get out.

She sighed deeply. Explaining about Dragon Slayer magic and its effects and how whatever was injected into his body now fought against the natural process of his magic causing imminent death. She wrapped up his body with new clean bandages and turned to leave.

"Don't call me again. I cannot help him any further"

"B-but – what if we find out a cure?! Then what?!" Lily shouted angrily.

"I can't help him if he is going to ignore his own body!" She seared back.

"I can't stand being near you humans much longer!" With that she left the house slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not human..." Lily mumbled, turning his gaze back to Gajeel. His sweating had reduced, he was relieved the fever was going.

Lily curled up around Gajeel's arm. Pulling it over him. His tail wrapped around his body acting as a second arm.

 **==[o0o]==  
**

 **AN: This was kinda hard for me to write,  
so hopefully Its come off in the way I wanted to express...  
Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: These are getting more and more difficult to write... Gah!  
Please enjoy and let me know what you think, even if its just to... Well T_T**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel's finger moved slightly, feeling the warm fur underneath his hand, slowly he stroked the exceed who'd fallen asleep by his side. Everything screamed pain. But he felt more comfortable, coming to the conclusion that Porlyusica had visited and knew that an unpleasant talk was soon going to follow.

He sniffed hoping to catch the breath of Levy but it was no use, the only smell was Porlyusica's and something that sat next to the bedside table.

A small wooden flask looking thing with a small cup. An unusual earthy smell leaking out from the seal.

Gajeel groaned, Lily never had things such as this, the horrible realisation that Porlyusica left it for him washed over his body.

Trying to sit himself up, Lily promptly woke. He needed answers but it could cause him to clam up even more. Right now Lily had to be supportive.

"Gajeel!" His tail had wrapped around Gajeel's wrist happily flicking.

Gajeel cast his eyes downward slowly, Lily's red eyes looked up at him, full of happiness that he was now conscious.

"What's that?" His voice cracked, his throat was dry as he very slowly began drawing up his arm up to point towards the table, however it only moved a few inches above the bedspread. He'd used all his energy, flopping back onto his bed, his head bounced slightly from the height he pulled up from.

Lily turned and caught sight of what his nakama was pointing towards, his black mane had stuck to half of his face due to the excessive sweat that his body was producing. Trying to fight off the infection that was spreading.

Unfurling his tail he hopped over to the top of the bed, leaning over the edge and looked at the flask, a small note had been inscribed next to it.

 _One cup, twice daily to reduce fatigue, dizziness and nausea. **ITS NOT A MIRACLE -** **DO NOT USE MAGIC!**_

Lily read it out aloud to Gajeel, who attempted to groan instead it sounded more metallic than usual.

"Gajeel... She's told me everything... What are you going to do?" Lily wanted to say that he might not be allowed to stay in Fairy Tail due to being unable to use magic but he could not face telling Gajeel that.

He sat cross legged on Gajeel's pillow folding his arms. Lily closed his eyes, the crescent moon scar becoming more obvious.

"What will you do about Levy? Perhaps.. She could help?" he asked thoughtfully

Gajeel stared up at his ceiling. He hated feeling sorry for himself. He needed to get up and get out of bed. He needed to get back on a job. He had to make money for Levy. He wanted to have a future. A future that contained Levy.

" _Pass me a cup of it"_ his voice came out husky, clearing his throat he coughed, bringing up a hand to his mouth.

Using all his will power he pushed himself back up into a sitting positing using his arms to support his upper body. His once immaculate chest was now covered, not an inch of flesh was seen as the bandages had been covered on his arms and hands. He felt as if he was turning into a mummy.

Lily's red eyes opened and focused on Gajeel watching him force himself to move. He was proud that this man wasn't going to give in so easily, however in the back of his mind he desperately wanted him to just stop for a minute and realise that his future had now vanished through his fingers.

Pouring the foul smelling liquid into the cup he gingerly moved over to Gajeel's mouth, pouring it as he was still currently too weak to do it himself.

"I don't know how long it will take, for it to even take effect..." he mumbled.

 _"Does anyone know...?"_ Gajeel managed to speak a little more clearly after a few minutes of complete silence.

He'd leaned forwards, stretching his legs out slightly, underneath his boxers he noticed a few more metal shards beginning to peak out of his skin. He tried to hold onto his feet as he lent forwards, ignoring the stinging pain as he moved pulling his back.

"Just the three of us."

Even so Lily believed that due to the serious nature of this affliction that Master Makarov was bound to of been told. It was only fair as the parent to so many brats that he needed to know if anything was going to affect the guild.

Gajeel breathed deeply. _"I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit..."_

Lily was about to say that the potion was suppose to help with the fatigue but, by then Gajeel had already fallen back onto the bed for the second time and had fallen into a deep sleep once more.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel you can't be serious! I completely forbid you to do it! Its suicide!" Lily was standing in the front room shouting at Gajeel in his attack form, who had one gloved hand on the door handle, wearing his gear once more ready to get back to the guild hall.

"Levy will be back soon and you want to kill yourself?"

"I don't fucking care! I gotta do it!" he snarled,

The potion was improving Gajeel's motor skills and enabling him to function as if nothing was affecting him, It had taken almost a full week to take hold and calm his system. The only draw back was down to his increased clothing, it was the middle of summer and he was still wearing a long black coat. He had donned a dark green headband and staring manically at Lily.

"I know yah think I'm gonna get kicked outta the guild, but until then I gotta earn Jewels!"

He pulled open the door furiously, almost pulling it off the hinges. The other side stood a small man in a white coat his large bushy moustache twiddled happily.

"Yo!" he held up a hand in greeting to a stunned Gajeel and Lily.

Letting himself in, he looked around Gajeel's house, making noises to himself.

" _I'd of thought you'd have a few pictures up on the walls..."_ he muttered, as he held a hand to his mouth laughing dirtily.

"M-Master..." Lily stammered, he popped back into his everyday size, looking out of his depth.

Gajeel was still staring out the front door, his hand never left the door handle. A watery smell of Gray began to fill his nose. He recognised it.

 _Juvia._

 _How did she know? Perhaps she didn't, and simply told Gramps where he lived?_

"Gajeel..." Master Makarov spoke slowly and sincerely.

Gajeel's shoulders dropped, his gloved hand slowly falling from the handle, his face turned in to the house, looking at his Master.

"Tsk"

"We need to speak, don't we?" He moved and hopped up onto Lily's armchair, making himself comfortable.

Gajeel sighed deeply, pushing the door to close from the top of the frame, hearing the lock as he moved over to the sofa in front of the window, the sunlight shone in at an angle enabling Makarov to still see Gajeel's face.

"Lily... I realise that this is a difficult time, however I must speak to Gajeel alone. I understand you are already aware of the situation, nevertheless this is between a parent and his disobedient child." Makarov looked forceful towards Lily.

"Gajeel will meet with you at the guild later. I'm sure." He gave a very small wink to the Exceed.

Lily excused himself quickly from the house. He wasn't sure where he could go to. Natsu and Happy were still away on their trip. Taking flight he headed towards the guild, perhaps someone would be there he could socialise with.

Makarov sighed deeply as he looked at Gajeel, his head hung low avoiding eye contact with his Master.

The air was heavy with anticipation. Whether Gajeel was going to be scalded or not. Even a chat could be terrifying, the fact that Makarov made a point to visit Gajeel's own home made him realise the grave situation he could be in.

"What will you do now?"

Gajeel paused for what moments felt like forever.

"I dunno. I'm gonna keep movin' forward I guess"

"Gajeel... Did you believe you could fool your friends?"

Gajeel fidgeted slightly, staring at the floor in front of his boots.

"Did you honestly think you could hide this from myself?" Makarov had crossed his arms across his chest.

Nervously Gajeel played with his hands, still avoiding looking up.

"What do you honestly think Fairy Tail means to us all, to yourself even?"

Gajeel forced his eyes shut,

 _Shut up!_

He inwardly shouted _,_ he was tired of listening to this man, he didn't want to answer the questions.

"I remember when I found you..." Makarov paused, reminiscing.

"...And I want to remind you now... There's no need to throw yourself into the darkness once more."

Gajeel snapped open his eyes, remembering Makarov asking countless questions each one had stuck in his head from that first encounter.

"Gajeel, whilst I cannot watch my own child go through these harsh trials, I must also follow the rules... And as such since you cannot use magic, you can not be apart of Fairy Tail."

Gajeel looked up at Makarov, his heart broke.

Gajeel's face paled as he stared at Makarov, "Y-You said I'd see Lily at the guild!"

"Mhm I did. However not as a Fairy Tail member" Makarov became stone faced, watching Gajeel's expressions closely.

"Yah... Yah can't do this to me! I didn't do this on purpose!" he couldn't hold on his emotions any more, trying desperately to reel in his anger and distress.

"I'm sorry. But I must follow what rules are set before me. Any member who cannot use magic cannot be part of a wizard guild. You know that."

"N-no! This is bullshit Gramps!" He stood up holding his arms out, his fists clenched.

"I still have magic for fuck sake! I just can't fucking use it... Fuck … _This_.. _Fuck_.. _**Fuck!**_ " he swore loudly,

 **"Yah said all that shit to me, and now your fucking taking it away?!"**

Makarov stayed seated in the chair, shouting back wasn't the way to get through, unfolding his arms.

"There are people in this world who prefer solitude, but there is no one who can withstand it. I watch all of my children and watch all of you grow up around me. Even I know that you are seeing Levy."

"Don't fucking throw that shit in my face... They won't fucking care - _even_ _ **if**_ _I told them..._ " Gajeel mumbled, his arms slowly falling to his sides.

"I cannot ignore a young man trying to throw himself into the darkness, I would never be able to forgive myself. You brats mean too much to an old fool like me."

Master Makarov hopped off the arm chair, standing in front of a distraught Gajeel. Holding out his hand as he had done when he invited Gajeel to join the guild.

"Your path is ahead of you, only you can choose which route to take. I can only act as a sign but it is you who will take that step. And I pray that you take someone with you on your journey. Perhaps someone is already waiting for you to take that step and you need to take their hand."

Gajeel slowly looked at Makarov - utterly overwrought. He'd finally found a home where he was beginning to be accepted yet he'd still forced himself away from those who were trying to connect with him.

The dragon slayer looked at the small hand outstretched before him. He was still part of Fairy Tail.  
Lifting his hand, he gingerly took the man's hand.

"Well. I wouldn't be too hard on Juvia. She cares a great deal about you." Makarov gave Gajeel a large bushy smile. Taking hold of the front door he opened it and stood staring out at Gajeel's view overlooking Magnolia's beautiful skyline.

"If you let that girl in, I know she'll find a way. And be warned. This was only a discussion rather than a dismissal, _for now_ you are still a member." With that he closed the front door heading back to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel fell backwards into the sofa, utterly lost. He was going to be kicked out of the guild if he wasn't able to find a cure.

 **==[o0o]==  
**

"I can't believe we have to come home..." Levy sulked as she dragged her feet along the grassy path.

"We were gone almost _ **four weeks**_ Levy!" Droy laughed  
"You had finished two weeks ago and insisted on recategorising his library for the second time."

"But I couldn't see all the books he had first time around..." Pulling her large travel bag up, as it had begun to slide down her shoulders.

"Its just nice to be out and about again, even if we took longer than usual" Jet stretched as the trio walked slowly. It was going to take a day just to reach the next town with a train station that headed towards Magnolia.

"Mhm!" Levy beamed brightly.

Several hours past as the evening sun began to set, Shadow Gear began setting up camp, the last part would be safer being attempted in day light due to the craggy cliff faces and deep ravines that separated them from the next town.

As the fire gently crackled they sat around it, happily chatting away. Enjoying to be out of the dusty library.

 _At least Jet and Droy were._

The high light of their trip had been encouraging Levy and putting the books on higher shelves. _And_ forcing her to actually sleep and eat food since she became wrapped up in the many magical books laid out before her hazel eyes.

They had to keep stopping her from trying to read each one. Each time prying her fingers off the books, and each finger snapping back on like an octopus wrapping its tentacles around a rock.

Levy's eyes became heavy, slowly drifting off to sleep as the boys watched. Waiting some time not wanting to wake Levy with their talk, they had to refrain from speaking about it whilst she was in earshot on the trip.

They were concerned about becoming a third wheel _or fourth..._

" _Do you think she'll leave our group?"_ Droy whispered,

" _I couldn't tell you... But I doubt it."_ Jet was unsure on how to respond. He felt in his heart that she wouldn't leave either of them. But with Gajeel's entrance perhaps that would change.

" _Gajeel makes her happy..."_

" _Yeah..."_ Jet laid back, using his hat as a pillow. Rolling over to watch the embers glow, Droy's head opposite his. Both of them able to keep watch on the bluenette happily dreaming.

" _I never thought we'd see her again..."_ Droy murmured as he readjusted his head, avoiding his cheek that was still healing.

Jet watched Levy closely. Her chest rising and falling. Her supple lips. His face creased as he held back his emotions.

" _We are here now. And we cannot doubt Gajeel. I'm certain he'll take care of our Levy."_

Droy watched the bluenette dream. _"I hate to admit it. But I think you are right... We can only be there for when she needs us. Whenever that may be"_

Jet gave a small noise in agreement. Closing his eyes as they slept the night away. They still had two more days of travelling left to go.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Gajeel and Lily were travelling back from an island towards Hargeon Port when Levy contacted them via lacrima the day before she was to arrive back in Magnolia. A total of four weeks has passed since Gajeel became unable to control is health and now unable to use magic. Makarov's visit and with the aid of Porlyusica's potion he has managed to continue taking multiple jobs from the guild, taking an unhappy Lily along side. Using brute strength and cunning to complete relatively easy jobs.**

"Huh?! What do you mean he won't speak to me?" Levy shouted at the communications lacrima.

Lily on the other end tried to fob her off, "We are currently on a boat so he's below deck trying not to be ill" Whilst it was true to some degree he wasn't interested in speaking to her or letting her even see him.

"But he did say he'll see you tomorrow..." Lily trailed off. His small paws trying to hold on to the glass ball to stop it rolling around the rocking ship.

Levy pouted but smiled at the black Exceed in front of her, wishing that she could cuddle him.

"OK Lily, I'll see you bright and early at the guild hall!" she beamed brightly as she cut off the line. Jet and Droy sat on some nearby rocks as they waited for Levy to finish talking, itching to get moving again, only a few more hours until they would reach the outskirts of Magnolia.

Jet and Droy had ensured Levy reached Fairy Hills that night before heading back to their own home.

They were exhausted. Slowly trudging down the hill catching sight of a small winged cat holding an individual flying towards the farthermost tree line.

"Lets hurry home Droy" Jet urged as he hoisted his bag, picking up the pace. As much as he liked Lily, and, had accepted Gajeel to a certain degree, into his life. Meeting that man in the dark was not something he wished to happen.

"I'm so tired..." Droy lent forwards as he walked next to Jet,

"I can't believe how far we had to walk!" His arms almost dragging along the floor as his bandolier's hung slightly off his white shirt. His prominent hair now looking sad against his head. Imitating his emotions almost.

Jet's feet moved faster, in vain hopes that Droy would pick up on it, "C'mon man! Almost home, then we can get a good sleep!" slapping his friends back playfully.

Giving Droy a distinctive grin, his pointed tooth merrily on show.

"I'm starvin'..." Droy righted himself, his long legs reaching out in front of him. His hand held against his stomach as it grumbled.

"We ate when we got back into town!" Jet laughed as they walked side by side through the quiet streets

"I know... But I wasn't that hungry..." Droy's face looked sad remembering how unsure of what he wanted to eat when they sat at the table, instead he ordered something he wasn't sure of and then became bitterly disappointed as it was purely vegetables.

"Plus those words looked fancy!" He huffed before smiling "Still, It was nice to sit down for a bit"

"Yeah, Yeah I was" The tall hat bobbed as its owner nodded happily.

The morning sun broke as Levy lay in her own bed. She couldn't sleep waiting for the morning to fully arrive so she could head to the guild and see Gajeel again. She giggled to herself.

Levy looked around the guild hall, being warmly greeted by Lucy. Taking her hand Lucy wondered over to her table with Levy in tow,

"How was it Lev? You took longer than we thought but I reminded people that it was a library you're tidying. How did Jet and Droy find it? You were ridiculously far away! I hate long trips like that! Oh! I bet they were bored... They don't understand books like we do!" Lucy carried on firing questions at Levy who laughed happily as she tried to hurry and answer each one as if it was a pop quiz.

"Say, Lu-chan, have you seen Gajeel?" she had managed to interject as Lucy began to start firing more questions at her bluenette friend.

Lucy looked up thoughtfully trying to recollect placing a finger to her chin, "Mm not really aside from Natsu and us lot going on a job the other week I believe him and Lily have been taking a lot of jobs... Keeping to himself, the usual, you know?"

Levy smiled happily, she was glad that he could get out and carry on feeling his self without being smothered. She was too conscious her loving actions could push him away due to his social awkwardness.

Lucy couldn't tell Levy that she found Gajeel acting too suspiciously when she saw him. She couldn't do that the Levy, however she couldn't could it a secret either.

"Levy-san what book did you manage to bring back?" Wendy sipped juice through a long straw as Carla drunk her tea.

Placing the cup back into its saucer "don't be so presumptuous Wendy, it isn't as if she brings one back _every time._ " The white exceed huffed.

"Actually it's kind of a running joke around here..." Levy laughed "even if I didn't bring a book back from the trip I still managed to acquire one on the way home! It's where most of my collection comes from"

"Huh? Are you serious Levy?" Lucy asked astonished,

"Mhm!" Levy's face shone brightly with her smile.

The guild hall carried on causing ruckus after ruckus as more members turned up and left as the day progressed.

Levy kept getting excited, her head popping up like a rabbit whenever the guild door opened, or when someone walked in. Each time she kept a huge grin on her face. That was until it most of the guild had departed for the evening. Leaving Levy alone with Mirajane and Makarov on the far side of the guild hall watching her, quietly discussing various topics. Always keeping Levy in eye sight.

Lucy desperately wanted to keep Levy company, but Natsu wanted to head out on another job and they needed to leave that evening to reach the request by morning. Hugging her bluenette friend tightly reassuring her that Gajeel is just running late...

 _He is a guy after all._

" _Levy..."_ The soft voice of Mirajane entered Levy's ears but didn't register, she was too fixed on the doors. Waiting for Gajeel, it wasn't like him to just not turn up. Maybe he wasn't interested in her, perhaps he only wanted to use her to satisfy himself. Her brain had become more paranoid as the day had drawn on.

" _Levy... Let's go home..."_ Mira managed to coax Levy out of the seating and took her gently by the hand, leading her to the door.

"I'm sure he is delayed... He was on a job..." Mirajane hopped it would reassure Levy.

Slowly walking towards Fairy Hills, Levy registered she was heading in a direction she didn't want to turn to.  
She wanted to see Gajeel.

Looking at her hand outstretched before her, holding onto Mira's she mumbled quietly.

" _I don't want to head home..."_

"Pardon?" Mira stopped in her tracks slowly turning and looked at Levy, her beautiful pale face looked straight at Mira's.

"I'd really like to head to Gajeel's. If he isn't home yet... Then I will just go back to Fairy Hills..." a smile sat on her lips, thinking that if he is home that maybe she could find out why. Her smile grew as she thought back to Lucy saying how _he was a guy after all._

"I'll be fine Mira, _honestly"_

The She-Demon sighed, "Alright. But please be careful Levy."

Releasing Levy's small hand, she watched through her blue eyes as the young woman walked slowly to Gajeel's before turning into a happy skip. Even if Gajeel wasn't home she wanted to do something nice for him.

 _Tidy. Definitely tidy his room._

She couldn't speak for the sheer volumes of books she owned and that were strewn around her own room. But at least it would cheer Lily up.

She giggled to her self, thinking up the various scenarios where Gajeel enters his home and finding it spotless. Most of them ended up with him being over the moon and there and then picking her up and pressing himself against her. Holding her close to his warm hard and muscular chest.

Her inners began to warm up to the thought, before her head swam with the intimacy she craved from the absence. She'd forgotten about him whilst she worked, only dreaming of him when she eventually slept.

Picking up her pace she hurried up the path leading to his home. Even if the sun was setting and he had forgotten she didn't really care, she was glad to be home, nothing would go wrong.

 **==[o0o]==**

 _This day, along with another, will stay burnt into her memory. She will never forget the sights and smells. The touch or the taste. However much it causes distress she holds onto the memory so that it may never happen again._  
 _Even in the darkest of times... There can be light. Even if the individual can't see it now it has always existed.  
_ _They will never be alone. Even if they feel alone, someone, somewhere is watching out for them._

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel's house was dark, no lights were lit. The front curtains were drawn along with the other curtains that were housed within. Levy assumed it was due to his absence. Happily she walked up the front lawn. She had managed to avoid the large craters that sat in the roadside and hopped over a few large rocks, her orange dress flapped eagerly around her behind. Straightening her outfit and bandana she grinned, knocking on the front door. Waiting for a response in case he was in fact asleep.

"Gajeel~ " She sung happily.

 _No response._

She knocked again.

"Lily~ Gajeel!~ " Happily she waited a few more moments before coming to the conclusion that no-one was home.

Shrugging she turned the handle to the front door, pushing it open, it felt heavy as if the door had come off the hinges at the top, leaning inwards slightly. The door stuck fast. A chain sat across the frame and the door.

Levy looked puzzled,

 _Has he always had a lock and chain?_

 _He must be home..._

"Gajeel! Lily!" She called louder this time, knocking on the door as she pushed her face in.

The overwhelming smell of iron flooded out the door along side another smell she couldn't put her finger on, whatever it was it made her want to vomit.

Causing her to panic she banged on the door.

"Lily! Open the door! Or... Or I'll break it down!" Pulling away from the door holding her mouth she looked around for something to break the door down with.

Nothing to hand she thought of the spells she could use to take out the door. She had to get in the house.

 _Drill_

Used on a small scale, it could definitely work against the frame.

No movement came from the house.

"Soild Script: Drill" she flexed her fingers casting the spell, the small grey letterings began spinning rapidly as they drilled into the door, taking out the chain that was attached.

Slowly the door swung open partially, the whole house steeped darkness.

"Gajeel! Lily!" she pushed the door open fully with her shoulder, holding her mouth, the smell was more intense.

The whole floor was littered with bits of metal, some eaten, others left ready to be eaten. Kicking pieces of metal along the floor, occasionally loosing her footing as she made her way to Gajeel's bedroom.

"Gajeel..."

Reaching out for the wall to hold onto she frantically looked for the door handle in the pitch dark. She squealed with distress.

 **"Lily... Someone answer me, please!"**

Her fingers grazed the door handle, she desperately tried to relocate it, grabbing it with both hands she pushed the door open.

The room was far darker than the rest of the house. Fumbling around for the light switch, Levy hit the wall beside the door frame.

Squinting. The whole room light up white. She was blinded momentarily. Holding her hands up to her face she tried to look down at the floor, edging her way towards the bed directly in front of her.

The iron smell seemed to be stemming from the bed. _"Gajeel..?"_ she squeaked.

As she reached the end of the bed, she slowly lowered her hands, her eyes slowly looking up at the body that lay on the bed before her. There were no bandages. There were no lesions. Only metallic shards covering over half of his torso. His arms and fists now seemed to be fully covered.

His thigh's now housed several large clusters of shards. Glinting in the light. The man's face was pale as his hair lay strewn across the bed spread, eyes shut with his mouth agape .

Levy let out a harrowing scream.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I love Gajeel/Makarov's scene. It holds a special place in my heart for personal reasons, and as such I couldn't leave it out... This is suppose to be a homage to it not a bad rip off :)**

 **Please let me know what you think! Means a great deal to me.  
Thanks x**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Listening to Wax Fang whilst writing this chapter...  
Got slightly distracted so hopefully its all good...**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel's eyes shot open, Levy was screaming. He hadn't heard her shouting for either him or Lily.

Lily was almost dead to the world in his bedroom, rushing out the door in his transformed state he grabbed Levy by the back, holding a hand over her mouth, pulling her into the living room. His height caused her to hang in the air, using her arms she tried to hold on for dear life, she was terrified what was happening.

Gajeel's body _then_ being grabbed by a furry arm.

"Calm down Levy..." he hushed, placing her on the sofa. Popping into his travel size standing at her feet looking up at her concerned.

She held onto her arms, shaking vigorously. "Gaj-eel..." her hazel eyes wide with horror.

A silent shuffle was heard as she turned to look at the man in the doorway. His face untouched with scales, _still as handsome as ever._ The floor was still littered with bits of iron. Lily pushed some of it away to clear a path for him to make his way towards the Script Mage.

Slowly Gajeel inched towards Levy, he wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything but he was afraid of how she'd handle it after seeing him like this.

Levy couldn't tear her eyes away from the looming body, large tears welled up, as she blinked they fell against her cheeks, rolling down her dress onto her lap. The man she fell in love with looked almost unfamiliar aside from his face. The shards glinted in the light of the bedroom and the slowly dying sun.

"Wh-What hap-pened...?" she managed to slip out from the frantic sobs.

Gajeel hung his head as he stood opposite the sofa, his waist covered by his black boxers, enabling her to see more shards on his shin's and calf's. Her fingertips curiously seeked out his body, wanting to touch him, frightened at the same time.

"Levy..." He wasn't sure what to say, he never wanted her to see him like this, hoping he could hide it all.

"Gajeel isn't well..." Lily interrupted, as he brought a small glass of water for Levy to sip. Levy turned her attention towards the small black exceed, gingerly taking the glass, her hands shaking, carefully she took the glass to her lips, the cool water falling down her throat. She focused on the glass, her mind trying to compute what she saw.

Turning towards the pierced man she tried looking into his averted eyes, "Gajeel.. Please speak to me..." her voice still filled with confusion and nerves. But she sounded calming to his ears.

He lowered his gaze, looking at the bluenette, her face trying to show a smile. It almost broke his heart. He couldn't tell her the truth. He needed to keep her happy. Even if it was a selfish thought. He sighed, before giving Lily a quick glance, pausing thinking of the best way to phrase it.

"When I was kidnapped... Along with you..." He quickly added, " _And Jet and Droy"_

"I was injected with somethin' that Porlyusica isn't sure what it was... But all that she knows is that... Its causing me to turn into... well... This" he gestured to his body.

Levy was in shock. The man she fell in love with, his body was almost all scales.

"...Does it hurt?" she whispered slowly edging towards side of the sofa, setting the glass down on the floor, she kneeled on the sofa, trying to get a better look.

Gajeel's hand pushed the light switch beside the door, as he pushed it to a close, keeping the three privy to anyone who may be outside.

"Only if something is coverin' them." he mumbled as he caught sight of Lily looking disapproved that he wasn't telling Levy the whole truth.

She slowly moved a hand towards the scales. Her fingers stretching out before her, as she delicately touched a shard.

The sensation felt like electricity rushing through his body, it felt unlike anything he felt before. Incredible almost. Goosebumps covered his skin as she stroked a few more shards, giving one a slight tug to his annoyance.

He gave a soft growl, letting her know not to pull.

"Sorry... But... Its really apart of you?" He nodded, looking away embarrassed, he didn't want her to see him like this.

"I was hopin' that it'll be gone by the time yah got back, but it looks like I'll be like this for the rest of my life..." He trailed off, realising that it may not be much longer.

"I imagined them to be razor sharp..." she touched the tip of the shard with her finger tip, the shard simply fell against his skin lightly, amused she did it again, each shard she touched they seemed to relax. As if his emotions affected them, she ran her hands over his chest, causing them to flatten against his skin, causing him to shiver.

"Stop..." growling again, this time it sounded like lust falling from his mouth.

"But.." Levy's face looked sad, her eyebrows crumpled as she leaned in closely to him, almost standing up using the arm rest as a support, she pushed her lips against his. Tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped her hands against his cheeks.

"Levy..." he choked. Crashing his lips harder against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. Cupping the back of her head, the other hand going down, grabbing a handful of her behind. He missed the taste of her tongue. The squash of her lips against his. He missed her smile.

Lily quickly left the room, shaking his head as he went back into his bedroom. He was still extremely tired from the trip back from their last job. Their train had been delayed at Hargeon Port shortly after speaking to Levy due to damage on the rail line.

"I'm sure there is a way to fix this..." she gasped. Her sad face now looked brighter as she quickly ran a hand down his arm, causing the shards to relax again. She giggled.

Gajeel looked confused, her touch was calming him. He never thought that the correlation between his emotions and the shards were connected. But when she touched him, it felt wondrous. They no longer hurt as much. In fact the pain felt exciting.

"Levy..." he leaned forward, biting at the nape of her neck, causing her to squeak. He felt such lust for the woman, more than he could admit to. Feeling like a wild animal. His boxers stirred as he took her hand and moved it down to his bulge.

"Gajeel.. This isn't right..." He wasn't listening, leaning over he pushed her back onto the sofa, biting at her neck, kissing her passionately. She moaned slightly as she felt his hardness against her inner thigh. She wanted to push him away but the urge to see him again was too much, to be close to him once again.

Levy ran her hand over his back, feeling the shards flex as her fingers touched each one. Feeling warm to the touch.

"What about Lil-" she tried to ask before his lips crashed against hers again. Pushing his tongue into her mouth she succumbed to his lust, allowing him freedom of her body. Sliding down the top of her dress, unearthing her small perky breasts. Licking and suckling them. Running his hands down her legs she realised what could potentially happen. If he had shards... _There_

" _Gajeel... Wait.. Please."_ Levy tried to push him up, using as much strength as possible, panting slightly. She sat up, pulling her dress back up

"We can't... Its too dangerous I'm sorry.. Its just.. This isn't right, you must.. No I don't want to hurt you. But until I find out a way to stop whatever is happening to your body... We can't..."

Gajeel sat back, he'd let him self go, and was hurting. He was rejected and it stung. He looked away from Levy, her hazel eyes didn't judge him.

She ran a hand over his shoulder, sliding it under his thick black mane, cupping the back of his neck. "I Love you Gajeel" before she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I will fix this" She looked determined, a small smile sat on her lips.

He stood up abruptly. "Just go."

He couldn't handle her declaration of love. He lied to her beautiful porcelain face, her perfect mind had been fooled. He didn't deserve her affection.

"Wh-what? Why? What's wrong?" the bluenette was confused, rubbing her eyes she pulled her hands away.

"Look this ain't right, yah said it yah self. So. Do us both a favour and go" He turned his back on the girl. His shards had stood on end looking threatening.

"I'm weak..." She uttered, her face started puffing "Its alright... Everyone thinks that, its only fair for you to think it too... You are right... I am weak. " She started to sniff.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the bluenette sniffing. He desperately wanted to say something but it could only make things worse.

She wanted a response but was met with silence. Her hands trembled. She stood up unsure of what to do, her emotions rose to the surface.

Anger crossed her eyes.

"You're an idiot Gajeel!" She shouted at him as she threw a piece of iron at him, yanking open the door and fleeing out onto the path outside, running.

Running down the forest hill side back into the city.

 _I don't get him..._

I just want to help...

and he pushes me away...

I guess he doesn't really care about me...

 _He's such an idiot..._

I hate-..

 _I HATE.._

 _No..._

I love him...

Levy stopped running. Her eyes still red.

 _I love him..._

"I Love Him."

She looked furiously back at the house, "I don't care... I know I can do it... Whether he wants me to help or not..." Holding her tiny fists up, determined. She ran towards the guild hall, as fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to get as much information on his condition as possible.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy... What are you doing down here?" Jet called as he walked down the staircase into the library.

He could just about see her head bobbing around a huge collection of books. He had to dip his head as his large hat lightly clipped the beams covering the stair case leading into the densely packed room.

"Did you find her?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, She's down here Droy." The pair walked one ahead of the other as they looked around the room, it looked as if a bomb went off, books everywhere, multiple pages open. Scatterings of papers and scrolls littered the place.

In amongst the literature a small weary looking girl sat furiously studying, her 18x Gale-Force reading glasses working at maximum speed. Her hand writing next to her simultaneously as she read. The other hand holding the pages when she needed to stop.

She had been cooped up in the library for well over a week, almost heading into week two, refusing to go on any jobs with Jet and Droy. Even refusing to see Gajeel. She didn't want to waste time. Something at the back of her mind told her this wasn't as natural as he made out.

She leant forwards her head hitting the table. "I don't get it... There is nothing in these texts about Gajeel's condition!" she gave an audible sigh, throwing her arms forwards. Turning her head towards the boys looking over her.

"It feels like I'm missing something... I keep having the same unknown text pop up all over... Wait!" she squealed, leaping down from her chair and running upstairs,

"Master!" she called.

"Oh... Levy? You're still here?" He sat cross legged on the bar, drinking from the mug.

"I thought you had gone with Jet and Droy on the last job.."

She shook her head, her hands in front of her chest, eagerly trying to interrupt "What did you do with the artefact I brought home all that time ago?"

"Oh..." he looked up at the ceiling, placing his mug down. Stroking his moustache,

"Hmm... I believe its now at the Magic Library..."

Levy's eyes widened. Now she finally had an excuse to go there, "Master... If its OK, I'm going to head to the Library... Its.. Its about.. G-" Before she could finish Makarov broke her train of speech

"I know... But take those boys with you... If anything to get them out of what hair I have left" he gave a menacing grin at the two before downing the rest of his ale.

"Ahh.." his cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"I suggest you head there immediately... No point in wasting here..."

Levy beamed, turning to look at Jet and Droy smiling brightly.

"See you in an hour!" she squealed with delight as she ran down the staircase back into the library gathering up as much as she could possibly need and running to Fairy Hills to grab the rest of her reading material information she might need.

The boys grinned back in response, happy to see Levy's face bright with colour, they headed off collecting additional resources, knowing full well that the young woman was going to be difficult to handle. No sleep. No food. But they could do it! _She's their Levy!_

"Do you think it's a good idea to send her there?" Mirajane stood next to Makarov at the bar holding a tray full of empty glasses and mugs, her face full of worry lines.

"I just can't stand watching her looking sad.. At least she has the chance to find out what really is affecting the poor boy..."

Makarov had tried hard to prevent Mirajane from finding out about Gajeel's condition, when she did discover it he swore her to secrecy, in fear of causing more damage should the information be leaked without Gajeel's consent. Only he could authorise such delicate news to be spread amongst the guild members.

The guild was quiet that day, most of the members were out on their own jobs, Team Natsu had travelled off to an island to unearth a curse some time ago.

Bisca and Alzack had travelled over to a shooting competition.

The Raijinshuu (aside from Laxus) were busy gallivanting around the desert region.

Those who were left were busy enjoying themselves, chatting heartily as they drank the day away.

"But... She doesn't know Master." Mirajane placed the tray down on the counter as she leant against it. Looking towards the back bar wall.

Makarov took a deep inhale. "Let's hope she won't find out."

"Do you think she'll have enough time?"

"Unfortunately that is one thing I am not certain of... We must make sure that when the time comes, if it does, that we are there for her. As a family should be." Mirajane nodded sincerely, remembering the pain felt when she _lost_ Lisanna.

"Hey Mira! Another beer over here!" Wakaba shouted

"Me too!" Macao chimed in

"Yes yes!" Her cheery demeanour sprung back onto her face. She span around quickly as she answered. Walking back behind the bar clearing the mugs away along with Master Makarov's and refilling before she headed back out.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel, you cannot keep Levy in the dark, she will find out one way or another" Lily was furious, he wanted to tell Levy there and then.

"I gotta earn enough just... Just to help out shrimp" Gajeel was stomping through the deep snow as Lily clutched onto his right shoulder shivering under his large coat as they headed towards a small shack that stood several hours away from Fiore in a freezing tundra.

"I think she needs you to be with her... " Lily faltered, he couldn't imagine Gajeel disappearing.

"Shut up" Gajeel snorted loudly as he hammered his iron scaled fist on the door.

He'd given up wearing gloves when other no other Fairy Tail members were around. It caused less grief for him. He had managed to control what scales he had, causing him to deflect some of the freezing air away from his body. Keeping him moderately warmer than he would be without them.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth" Lily clutched tighter, his little paws holding on to the fabric.

"I didn't lie if that's what yah askin' !"

"So... She doesn't know just how serious it is. This is going to devastate her when she finds out."

"Well... She won't alright. Let's just drop it alright?" Gajeel's shards were trying to stand on end underneath the layers of clothes.

Lily detached himself as he felt the sharp prickle of them trying to come through. Gajeel had given up using bandages on the shards, only using them for where his skin was weeping occasionally. After this job he had to visit Porlyusica for the final time.

The potion she gave him was lasting a considerably long time, perhaps due to his lack of magic he was using.

"Gajeel... You have been taking the potion when she told you to... Right?" Lily stood next to Gajeel, wearing a small black hooded coat with fingerless mittens and little white boots. A little symbol of Fairy Tail was stamped in red on the back of the coat.

Gajeel gruffed in response when a peep hole on the door opened.

"Yes?" the looks of a man with giant glasses spoke through. He used one eye to see through the hole then repositioned his mouth to speak. Then moved his ear to listen.

"We're here from Fairy Tail." Gajeel grunted at the man "let us in its snowin'!"

"Ohh... Yes I got the response from your guild the other day... What took you so long?" he kept moving his head around.

"Show me your emblems! I don't wanna be tricked!"

"I ain't doin' it in the cold !" Gajeel grumbled, the cold wind now seeping into his body, his partner was also starting to tremble from the cold as he stood on top of the snow drift at the front of the door.

"Please, if you let us in we will gladly show you our guild emblems however due to the weather conditions its unfair to make us strip in order to show you." Lily tried to interject, his little fangs started to chatter slightly.

"Nope. I'm not lettin' you in until I see your emblems! I don't believe you are really from Fairy Tail"

Gajeel growled at the man "I wouldn't of walked all this way if I wanted to steal from yah stupid shack!"

"Gajeel.."

Lily looked aghast as Gajeel fished in his pocket and chewed on some iron bars. Trying to calm his nerves.

Gajeel's increase in iron consumption was becoming a bit of a problem. Whenever he grew angry or annoyed he had to eat iron to compensate, it calmed his body down. The rush of endorphins began fuelling his body. However that meant he stole random assortments from where ever he could. Usually without a care whose it was or for what purpose it was meant for.

"...You-You are really... The Iron Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail Gajeel Redfox?! Oohh my word! I never thought I'd see the day!" The peep hole slammed shut and a series of unlocked bolts and chains sounded as the door swung open to show a tiny room with a simple ladder leading into the floor in the far corner.

"Please Please... Come in!" He man ran outside and pushed the pair into the shack, feeling giddy.

"I didn't think I'd meet a Dragon Slayer! My word..." The old man's back naturally lent backwards as he wore red trouser brace's holding up his thick brown leather trousers. His glasses were massive. Thick lensed and framed.

"Oh.. Would you humour an old man and show me some of your magic?!" His old body looked on with excitement, as if trying to relive his youth.

Gajeel sighed. _A little bit couldn't hurt right?_

"Here. Let me take your coats." the old man bent down as he took Lily's small coat and drooped slightly as Gajeel's coat dropped almost like lead into his arms.

He hung said coats up on the coat hooks, looking excited, waiting for the magic.

Gajeel's arms were mostly covered with his detached black sleeve bar his gloves. The Iron shards glinted in the flame wall lights. Flexing the shards feeling them become part of him more than ever. He thought of the easiest and safest one to use without causing the cold to pour into the shack.

" _Iron Dragon's Scales"_ a green magic seal opened up beneath his feet as his body turned into his iron scales, his nails lengthening, his fangs becoming more prominent. The seal grew larger as the his shards suddenly sprung out of more locations from his body, he growled in anger unable to control his magic, he fell to his knee in front of the old man who looked fascinated rather than worried.

"Such power you have young man..." he looked in awe as he readjusted his glasses, Not realising this wasn't part of the spell.

Gajeel gave a painful grin as he tried to stand, gritting his fangs managing to take back control as the scales dropped. Leaving the new shards in place. Both of his arms housed shards entirely, they began to run up his neck. Itching to graze his face.

Lily looked on appalled at his nakama.

"You certainly are menacing my dear boy! You truly are a member of fairy tail! And what of you my young cat?"

He turned his attention to the black exceed, Lily turned around showing him his grey guild emblem on his back.

"Oh my word you are an adorable cat! Can you do anything? No? oh my! The Iron Dragon Slayer... In **MY MINE!** Ohh my! Please follow me!"

He ushered them to follow him down the ladder after he relocked and chained the door they entered from.

Lily whispered under his breath _"Exceed... and I can do quite a bit..."_ Lily felt a little bit jealous but it quickly washed away.

Hopping onto Gajeel's head he rode the man's black mane as he climbed the long ladder downwards in to the cold tunnels.

Both of them listening to man wittering on about the mine collapse within the ice and something needed to be fixed or he'd be out of business. Just a simple job. Easy money.

 **==[o0o]==**

" **LEVY!"** An excited scream sounded through the tree's. A blonde haired girl scrambling through the foliage.

"Natsu said he smelt you three, Oh... What are you doing out here? Are you on a job?"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!" the three called over to Lucy happily, waving in her direction, the rest of the group made their way through the bushes including Erza's gigantic luggage cart.

"Oi Luce, its gonna get dark soon, we should set up a camp" both parties nodded in agreement, deciding they may as well camp together.

The fire crackled as the 10 Fairy Tail members sat around the large pit. Several lizards and rabbit like creatures roasting over the flames.

Light chatter came from the members as they discussed how much damage my or may not of been caused by Natsu.

"Say Lev, what are you three doing out here?" Lucy sat hugging her knees, poking the fire as she directioned herself towards Levy, who was equally hugging her knees.

"Mm Well, I was doing some research! And I remembered that on the job that Gajeel joined us I had an artefact it was about some Draconian poem it seemed like. Here..." she turned around and dug around in her bag, pulling of several scrolls, unfurling one she read it to Lucy happily

"This world is dark,  
This world is light.  
Through this sky, I give you air  
Through this earth, I give you metal  
In this storm, I give you lightning  
Warming you, I give you fire  
Through creatures, I give you poison.  
I give you these elements  
I give you these combinations  
I give you life. "

Natsu and Wendy listened intensely, hearing the words Levy spoke, understanding it to be a reflection of their parents. Igneel and Grandeeney, also including Gajeel's Metalicana.

Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's head, "Levy-san... Did you have any more information on that poem?"

Levy shook her head, she hadn't realised she'd captivated the whole group. Wendy looked disappointed as she looked at Carla, she too looked sad, her white paw stroking her lap. Reaching for Carla, she cuddled her tight.

"Oi Lev. It said other things in the poem, does that mean there are other slayers out there?" Natsu leant forwards on his crossed legs.

"Um.. Maybe... But its so old that I couldn't tell you... But that's kind of the reason why I'm heading to the magic library!" her hazel eyes sparkled in the flames.

"Oh.. That's right, I forgot to ask you Levy, Did you get to see Gajeel in the end?" Lucy put a finger to her lips, thinking as she turned smiling brightly at the script mage.

"Oh.. Um, yes! Yes he's fine just busy on lots of jobs.. You know how he is... Very lonely guy!" she waved her hand, her face flushed slightly as she lied

"I guess he just forgot when he got back to meet me, Hahaha!" she threw her hand behind her back, laughing embarrassed.

Jet and Droy shared an uncomfortable look as they tried to ignore the conversation, it was hard for them to listen to. The guild knew that Levy and Gajeel were seeing each other however neither seemed to realise that each side knew. Gajeel and Levy still wanted to keep it as quiet as possible and the guild didn't want to address it in fear of Gajeel.

Lucy's face saddened as something must of happened. Possibly something to do with the time she caught him alone coming off the train to him avoiding her. Her mind worked like little cogs. Erza hadn't missed it either.

"Levy... Perhaps.. Gajeel is seeing someone? He was seen on his own acting very suspiciously a good few weeks ago. When you three were on a job. He even went without Lily." her arms folded across her Heart Kreuz Amour.

Both parties fell silent. This information shouldn't of been made public. Whether true or false.

"N-no its alright! I'm doing research for... For Um well... Its for Gajeel actually! But he isn't up to anything guys..." Levy waved her hands defensively.

No-one could truly respond, leaving the topic well alone.

"Oh.. That reminds me Levy, did Metalface have any tests done?" Natsu was busy eating a cooked lizard, almost swallowing it whole. Happy tried offering Carla a cooked creature who looked disapprovingly.

"T-t-tests? Ahh what do you mean? I don't think so! Haha!" She responded uneasily.

"Oh.. Its just Wendy n' me had to have some tests done, somethin' about our magic or somethin' so I was just wonderin' if Boltbrain had them too"

"Natsu!" Lucy hit Natsu over the head as he insulted Gajeel twice, his eyes bulged at the hit.

 _ **Gajeel sneezed as he was watching the old man explain his task for the two. "Someone is talkin' about me?"**_

"I couldn't tell you... Um. Maybe! Do you know what the tests were for?" Levy leaned forwards, holding her hands tightly against the scrolls, curious about what the purpose could have been.

"Porlyusica only told us it was important... Whenever we asked any questions she just beat us with the broom" Wendy hugged Carla close remembering her head beating.

"She just said it was for important research, but we had to let her perform experiments on our magic, something to do with our _scala draco,_ But I'm not sure what that means..." Wendy looked up at Levy, her eyes became huge in the darkness, she understood the words.

It was Latin. _"The Scale of the Dragon..."_ she uttered. Only Natsu and Wendy heard her voice, their ears picked up the term Dragon.

The night drew on as one by one each member fell asleep, Erza kept a motherly watch over the group until dawn began to rise over the tree tops.

The parties bid their farewells as they headed in opposite directions.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: This is kind of a filler I guess,  
but I cannot allow the story to just leap forwards...  
It wouldn't have the same effect.  
O-o; Don't read into that!  
**

 **Hopefully some bits in there to keep you interested.  
Sorry its a bit shorter than usual but  
More is... Definitely on the way. u_u!**

 **Please let me know what you think  
means a great deal and have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Its too hot for me currently and I'm working over time this week  
so my times been limited. Sorry if its not the best chapter in the world.  
Sorry its late upload! :(**

 **==[o0o]==**

Jet and Droy's mouths dropped as the tall tower loomed above them, clearing the tree's. Hoisting up his backpack that he hadn't realised had dropped, Droy leaned towards Jet, whispering

" _Did you know the place was this big?"_

Jet shook his head, his eyes not leaving the building in front of them. Levy thankfully hadn't been able to see it above the trees as of yet.

" _I heard it goes into the ground some way too..."_

Droy looked shocked at the notion, before sighing. He lifted his arms behind his head as he walked, his bandolier's giving a small chink with each step. Jet laughed as Levy gave a huge squeal. She finally saw the top of Magic Library.

"I can't believe we made it! In such good time!" Levy bounced almost on the spot, as if she had a thousand ideas at once and no way to organise her thoughts.

"Lets go lets go!" she ran behind them, first going behind Droy and pushing him, before running behind Jet who stopped in this tracks as he felt her hands on his waist, trying to make him walk.

"Calm down Levy! We're here, just a little longer and we'll be at the entrance!" He patted her head before giving her a grin and a thumbs up.

Jet and Droy carried on walking leaving Levy to stand where she was, utterly excited about being inside the library, Droy called back, "Are you coming Levy?"

Laughing at Levy, as she looked flustered and annoyed before running after the boys. Moving her overladen backpack she hurried next to them before skipping off ahead, she couldn't walk at their pace.

The twenty minute walk felt like it took several hours to Levy, each step she wanted to be inside the building. But still some distance away, every now and then Levy let out a shrill excited sound before grumbling about still not being close enough to the library. She desperately wanted to look at each individual book, to memorise the contents, but she'd be here for centuries, she had one job to do.

The trio stood at the bottom of the building looking up to the top of the tower, holding a hand over their faces to block out some of the sun's light. Trying to take in the magnificence of it all.

"Certainly... Tall" Droy murmured to Jet who nodded in agreement.

All three pushed open the double doors together, the lights around the walls suddenly caught alight casting light up and down the column. Levy couldn't contain herself, running around the middle platform.

After a few hours she had become accustomed to what type of books were in the top half of the library. Jet and Droy repurposed several tables, moving them into the middle of the room, organising a circle of tables with three entrance gaps between them.

Levy was already bringing a collection of books across using an old book cart she had found. Leaving the cart she ran back to collect another full book cart. Sprawling out the books Jet and Droy looked at each one, before putting them into various piles. They knew exactly which type would go where after years of jobs involving library's or large quantities of books. Standing in the middle of the tables their backs to each other organising each one.

"No-No that book does in the third pile about magical creatures"

"Yes but it can also go into the fifth pile for ancient magic"

"But its more about creatures right?"

"Um... Pile nine?"

"Pile nine..."

Pile nine was the **_I have no clue which pile this book goes into HELP!_**

" _Did she tell you what she's looking up?"_ Jet whispered, trying to avoid his voice echoing in the large building.

" _I think its got somethin' to do with you know who..."_ Droy mumbled as he put more books down onto the piles. Picking up two and looking between each one before selecting the books right place.

"All these books seem to about the ancient era and lost magic...?"

"Lost magic?"

"This... book." Jet turned around and showed the cover to Droy, the books cover was dark, almost giving an oozing look in the flickering lights.

"Lost Resurrectionem?" Droy tilted his head as he looked at Jet, "What magic is that?"

"Its lost, so, Who knows..." Putting the book into the appropriate pile.

"What about this one? Lost Vita" the books cover was almost glowing slightly, shimmering.

"Huh? Vita?" Jet looked up at the distant dark ceiling, trying to recall the name "Is that.. Latin for Life?"

"No clue.."

"No clue for what?" Levy's voice spooked the boys, causing them to jump and Droy dropping the book before turning to look at Levy, she was holding a stack higher than her face, Jet picked up the book from the floor and placed it randomly onto a pile before they rushed over to help Levy, taking off half a stack each laying them onto the table top.

"You should've called one of us to help you!" they called in unison.

"Ahh I'm sorry! I'm just too excited!" Levy blushed, holding her hands in front of her body,

"I think this is enough for me to get started for now though!"

Her face beamed, she was fidgeting with her glasses, running around into the middle of the tables she looked at the lay out as the boys finished placing books into the nine stacks.

Levy giggled as she looked at the biggest stack of all, the _"HELP"_ pile, taking what she could, she quickly put them into the right sections before grabbing her light pen and glasses.

Hours and hours few by as Jet and Droy cheered Levy on, chanting her name. In between they carried away any useless books and put them away, before bringing more across to the bluenette who was busily writing up on the light pen.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel thanked the old man for the large amount of jewel and quickly put his coat back on, he was freezing. Lily had sat on his shoulder the entire time they were in the tunnels, using his long hair as a cover trying to keep his little body warm.

Handing Lily his own coat the pair left the _shack-cum-Gigantic under ground mine with no heating no-one thought was relevant to put on the job form._

The door flew open after the old man unlocked each individual bolt and chain. The chilling winds almost taking it clean off the hinges.

"Thanks again boys!" The old man shouted through the storm as Gajeel and Lily waded into the deep snow, before promptly shutting the door and locking.

"Lily, Do you think you could fly us out of this blizzard?" Gajeel shouted to be heard through the storm.

"I could try..." gripping onto the back of Gajeel's coat Lily flew sideways in the wind rather than going up.

Gritting his teeth he flapped his wings hard, slowly but surely they rose out of the storm clouds.

"I can't be up here for long... the air is too thin for me to handle long distances.." Lily tried to fly as fast as he could giving Gajeel as little walking to do in the harsh weather.

The old man simply wanted braces to be re-secured in some of the mine tunnels, however with no easy access to wood Gajeel had to use his own metal to cast the braces, draining more of his reserves.

The old man was thrilled, he kept showing off sections of the tunnels to the workers stating how Gajeel had fixed them using his own magic. The man kept staring at the size of some of the pieces, taking off his glasses to get a better look before promptly placing them back onto his nose for better inspection.

The man was so thrilled that he gave Gajeel more than he said in the original job advert due to his fine work and how labour intensive he made the job. Gajeel was taking so long due to his uncontrollable magic. Occasionally it would function naturally however more frequently it was so unstable Gajeel couldn't stop himself casting. Part of the tunnels had irregular braces, they would hold but not with a uniform finish as Gajeel would of preferred. The old man couldn't of noticed a crack in one if it was three feet thick he was so blind.

Gajeel felt the altitude drop around them "Take us down." he grumbled.

Silently Lily glided down towards the ground, the heavy snow storm clouds had been flown over for the most part, now a small flurry of snow was falling. "We should set up camp, going to be night soon." Lily pointed out.

"Gotta built it again then Lil." Gajeel hurried himself, pushing snow up and building a small igloo like structure as the pair worked hard to built it ready for the night.

"Kinda wish Flamebrain was here right about now..."

Lily laughed "It would make a nice change!"

Snuggling up onto Gajeel's lap he repositioned himself avoiding several shards and curling up, keeping his paws warm against his body.

Gajeel put his hand on top of Lily's head. The palm was still very much skin almost like padding. Stroking the top of the exceed he leaned against the snow wall watching the white void out of the entrance hole as his eyes grew heavier, his mind filling with Levy. He had to make it just a bit longer. He had the perfect gift for her.

In the tunnels when Lily had fallen asleep and the old man had wondered off, Gajeel managed to cast two very small metal objects, beautifully cast. Each time he got a moment to himself he cast a bit more onto the objects. The only things he had cast that he was truly happy with, an intricate design that would last for generations.

 **==[o0o]==**

"This is it! It has to be!" Levy exclaimed loudly, Jet and Droy were miles apart inside the magic library.

With little success with books from the upper section they had began to traverse the unknown sections in the underground part. Droy had to keep forcing Levy to sleep whilst Jet was forcing Levy to eat. Large dark circles had appeared under her eyes as she worked frantically. Not telling either of them the real reason. Until Droy forced it out of her several days ago.

 _"Levy what are you looking for?"_

 _"Just something important!" she kept her nose in the books before writing up various passages with her light pen._

 _"We want to help you but if you don't tell us we are not much use to you..." Droy looked upset as he stood in front of the writings in the air. Looking straight at the bluenette. Crossing his arms across his chest he gave Levy a sour look._

 _"What is this all about? Is something wrong? Gajeel perhaps?" Droy hit the nail on the very hammered in head._

 _As Levy continued to write the mention of Gajeel caused her skew off, the reason why she was working hard was because she couldn't be without that man. But she needed to speak to Porlyusica she needed more information to finish off her research. She had come to the conclusion that with one out of the three magic's she discovered one should be the key to solving his problem. But each one came at a great cost. Each different from each other._

 _Levy slumped onto the makeshift chair made of books. Her head falling forwards as she held back the tears she didn't think were ready to fall yet._

 _"Gajeel.. Gajeel..." She breathed "I have to help-I have to!" Jet rushed beside her, pulling her in close as Droy knelt down, both embracing the small bluenette, trying to reassure her._

 _"Please talk to us... After everything we've been through since we were little..." They both looked deep into Levy's hazel eyes_

 _"I'm sorry to of upset you both this much..." Levy lifted her hands and put them on either side of their faces. A smile crept across her tearful face._

 _"Gajeel... Is.. I don't know what is wrong with him. But I need to cure him or find the cure... All I can find is that its related to his dragon slayer magic and how when its used it speeds up the user to transform into a dragon..."_

 _"Ga-jeel is gonna be a dragon!?" They shouted in union, both imagining a large dark grey dragon with long black hair kicking and smashing things shouting and laughing "Gihihi!"_

 _"Yes... If I don't find the real reason he might become one very soon..."_

 _With that the boys nodded in agreement, asking Levy to be more vocal on the help she needed, they were here to support her. To keep her happy._

 _"Tell us what you need!" They stood up holding a fist up looking ready. At this point Jet had removed his hat and jacket, simply wearing his purple shirt and black trousers. Droy had removed his bandolier's also, rolling up his long white sleeves, looking just as weary as Levy but still full of energy._

 _Levy stood up and climbed onto the book chair, pointing to the ceiling._

 _She began listing everything she needed, instructing them both._

 _"That's our Levy!" they cried as she stood hands on hips as she continued to ask for assistance. Jet and Droy more than happy to help._

 _As Jet and Droy felt that Levy had finally been honest they had more enthusiasm to help than before._

"Hey Droy, why do you think Porlyusica did those experiments on Natsu and Wendy? I mean did Gajeel even have any tests done?" Jet was pushing a cart full of books towards the table as Droy held up two books In front of Levy as she wrote out several paragraphs.

"I have no idea, but she is scary... "

"Who is scary?"

Droy almost dropped the books before Levy squeaked with worry.

A tall old pink haired woman stood before them. "Do you really think this is going to help the boy Levy?"

Levy completed her transcript placing her pen down onto a large pile of books resting inside the circle table.

"I can't just let him turn into a dragon!" Her hazel eyes stared at Porlyusica oozing determination.

She gave a confused look at the young bluenette. Even after all the years of caring for this young girl she was still ignorant to those around her.

Porlyusica folded her arms. Her long red coat sleeves hung down her sides. "He is going to die."

Levy nodded, "Yes! But he will become a dragon before that! I can stop him! I have found a way"

"Levy! He will not turn into a dragon! He is dying!"

Levy's face looked bewildered, "wha- but he is! What about those metal shards?"

She moved slowly towards Levy her face illuminating slightly. Jet and Droy moved out to the sidelines, nothing they could say would help in this situation.  
Porlyusica's eyes followed the boys as they moved towards the edge of the tables, keeping silent, Droy held onto the books his fingers keeping bookmarks of the pages Levy was writing from.

"Levy! Stop being so stupid! Do you honestly think that a boy of his age will turn into a dragon so early on? And when you compare him to Natsu! Who uses an ungodly amount of magic so very frequently? Surely that _this_ fire dragon slayer would be a dragon first? And what of young Wendy, she is much younger yet has used a considerable amount of magic in her healing, all three of these slayers have the potential to turn into a dragon Levy! Yet Gajeel is the only one, does this not seem unusual to you?" Porlyusica's hard stare almost broke for a moment as she said these words.

Levy looked at her research, it was all for naught she thought "But. He can't be dying! He never told me!" Levy's voice began breaking as she tried to hold it back.

Porlyusica's face softened slightly her heart tugged for the young girl. "People come and people go it is up to you to make the most out of those whom you meet."

"Why-why would he not tell me?"

"Because he didn't want you to go through the pain" Jet looked straight at Levy as he spoke.

"He wanted it to be as painless as possible for you, the less you know the better it will be" Droy looked at Levy, a small tear sat in the corner of his eye.

"Levy, he was injected with something that I have managed to trace. It is a simple drug that causes the host to become unconscious, however this particular one has a nasty additional ingredient when injected it stays dormant in the host where after a few weeks it alters the DNA of the host, affecting the magic of the individual. I have heard about it from many many years ago but I was unaware it still was available. The only thing that could save the boy would be a lost magic but I have yet to discover it or find those who know of its every existence."

Levy stood dumbfounded, placing herself uneasily into the book chair she ran her hands through her hair, taking off her bandana. "So.. I just have to find the lost magic?"

"Levy I don't believe this magic exists. Not any more. It would be a taboo magic if it was still here to this day, sealed away for none to use."

Levy stood up and began riffling through several books again. As if she remembered seeing something from a few days ago.

"Levy! Will you listen to yourself child! Just accept that Gajeel is going to die and go to him, make the last few days worth while!"

Levy's face looked tear stricken, "I will never give up! I am part of Fairy Tail, and Gajeel is more than a nakama to me! I-I-I **love him**!" She slammed her hand into the table, making a few small books bounce, her face filled with anger that she couldn't help him, but desperately wanted to do it whatever the costs.

"Then I suggest you follow me" she looked angrily towards the bluenette. Jet and Droy heard the _Few Days_ was it worse than the trio previously thought.

"I suggest you boys pack up and return to Fairy Tail. Levy will be save with me. Hand me that book before you leave, sharpish." Porlyusica's eyes pointed towards a book that nearly hung off the edge of the table. _Lost Vita_ the shimmering books cover never made it back to the shelves perhaps it was fate causing the book to never be returned to its rightful home. The boys nodded, handing the book to the woman, as Levy begrudgingly followed Porlyusica down to the bottom of the library into an unknown door.

 **==[o0o]==**

"What the fuck!" Gajeel shouted angrily as he stood in the middle of Porlyusica's empty tree house, she had been gone for a few days. Gajeel couldn't find her scent anywhere.

He still had his winter coat on, covering his body. Lily wrapped his coat around his little arm. Beginning to swelter.

"I need more of this fucking stuff!" as he threw the now completely empty container that housed the liquid.

Gajeel looked over at her apothecary table set up, he didn't recognise anything. Growling angrily he wanted to smash the place in anger. Choosing against it he stormed out of the door, slamming it as Lily flew out a side window, not wanting a door in the face.

The whole trip back Gajeel's emotions were becoming uncontrollable along side his magic. One moment he was his usual grumpy demeanour. The next he was infused with rage. Whilst he slept he cried out for Levy as Lily kept that private to himself. Not even thinking Gajeel would want to hear how he became emotionally weak for the woman.

"Gajeel. I'm heading back to the house. Are you coming?" Lily hovered in the air for a brief moment as he watched Gajeel intensely. Watching for any change in his body movements.

He grunted in acceptance as Lily picked him up by the shoulders and flew back to the house, catching the eye of Natsu standing in the front doing various training techniques with Happy.

"Natsu's spotted you." Lily spoke as he began his descent to the house.

"Yeah."

"I suggest you cover up a little less obvious." Lily said irritably.

Gajeel growled in response knowing that it was going to be uncomfortable to cover up the shards again. Dropping almost on the door step, Gajeel opened the door and promptly changed into more appropriate wear almost in time before a shouting Natsu was heard along with Happy shouting for the pair.

"Oi! Ironhead!"

"Lily!"

"Happy, Natsu, Gajeel will be out soon. We've just returned from a job so forgive Gajeel if he's short." Lily had to try and cover up Gajeel's shitty attitude some how.

"Gajeel isn't short!" Happy giggled, holding his hands against his mouth.

Lily sighed as Natsu cocked his head, scratching his head with a finger "Did Metalbrain shrink or summint?"

Lily rolled his eyes at the notion, "He may be rude as he's tired" Lily tried to explain, giving up when both just laughed at Lily's explanations.

"Well, in any case I want him to join me and Wendy!" Natsu looked pumped

"Oi! Boltface! Hurry up and get out here!"

"What the fuck yah want Salamander!"

Gajeel roared out from the front step, his red eyes gave off a slight red glow in the dimly light house. His shards that began to sit on his neck now covered by a tall necked short sleeved shirt. Black arm bands covered most of his forearms with his trademark gloves sitting uncomfortably on his hands. Most of his body covered by some form of material. Hiding the shards but his teeth looked more fearsome than before.

"Ahh I want you to join me and Wendy, I heard this rumour!"

Gajeel walked out to the front to meet the two Exceeds and Natsu, "Yah think I wanna join you on some rumour, Yah know its a load of bullshit Flamebrain!"

Folding his arms he looked down as Natsu shock his head

"Wendy too! But I actually saw them!"

"Them?" Lily questioned "What did you see?"

"Dragons!" Happy blurted out

"Happy! I wanted to say that!" Natsu looked deflated before shouting at his blue exceed.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I thought I was going to say it!"

"What! That was the best part! I wanted to say it!"

"But you never told me what lines I could say!"

"I never gave you any lines!"

"That's not very nice Natsuu!" Happy began blubbering.

Gajeel scrunched up his face "Will yah both shut the fuck up!"

"Yes I agree, please be quiet" Lily added

"What makes yah think they were dragons Fireface?" Gajeel was listening, but equally unimpressed that those dragons that had abandoned them those seven years ago had come back and therefore why had they not chosen to seek out either of them.

"'cause they looked like em!" Natsu almost looked pleadingly at Gajeel.

Something at the back of his mind told him to stay home and not join the pair. "What have I got to loose I guess..." Gajeel begrudgingly gave in the Natsu and Happy's incessant begging.

"Awesome! I gotta go get Wendy on board! See yah later Boltbrain!"

Gajeel stood legs apart shouting angrily up at the sky as Natsu and Happy flew away "What yah mean you gotta get Wendy on board! You bastard!"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Short chapter and its late I'm sorry but.. Next chapter. I cannot put it into this one.  
Please let me know what you think,  
but I'm not expecting great things as I can't think In hot weather.  
(I actually wrote half of it in a cold bath! Haha!)  
Thanks for taking the time to read and have a wonderful day!  
You lucky devils will be getting the next chapter sooner than Sunday!**


	21. Chapter 21

**==[o0o]==**

Natsu waved as Gajeel and Lily slowly walked up into the train station, he could smell Wendy and Carla nearby, walking up behind him as they chatted happily to each other about meeting Grandeeney again.

Natsu wore his usual backpack with Happy sitting on his head, waving happily as Happy munched on a fish.

Wendy had tied her hair up into a long pony tail and wearing a purple dress with two lilac stripes down the front. White sleeves covering her neck and arms with little purple and lilac decorations on the sleeves. Her black tights and purple sandals finishing the look. Carla looked unimpressed as she stood next to her wearing a small pink dress.

Before Wendy could greet the boys Natsu quipped at Gajeel.

"You look a little over dressed Metalhead!"

Natsu smirked looking at Gajeel's green shirt with beige trousers with black coat. An orange bandana sat on his forehead covering a few shards along with keeping his hair out of his face.

"Yah look stupid Flamebrain!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes looking at Natsu's own ensemble, maroon jacket with one long sleeve, the right side cut off at the shoulder revealing his guild mark. Wearing his classic white knee high trousers with the belt holding the rest of his lower maroon material in place. His scarf sitting happily on around his neck.

"What did you say?!"

"Yah heard me! Flamebrain!" Natsu and Gajeel's faces were flat against each others.

"I said Metalhead!"

"Flamebrain!"

Natsu's flame began swirling around his body as Gajeel's fangs grew in anger.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be worrying about the train departing rather than fighting?" Lily stood transformed beside the raging pair,

"Tsk" Gajeel pulled off Natsu's face and stood leaning against the station platform wall.

"Ahh! Get back here!" Natsu waved furiously as the train departed, chasing after it down the platform.

"This is your fault we missed our train!" Natsu spat irritably

"My fault? You started on me first!" Gajeel growled angrily before Lily interrupted the pair once again.

"Enough! How are you going to take down these "Dragons" if you can't even act civil to one another?"

"I ain't gonna fight them, one of them might be Igneel!"

"Maybe Grandeeney will be there" Wendy clasped her hands together hoping that she could see her foster mother again.

"I highly doubt there are going to be any dragon's, did you actually see them?" Carla folded her arms standing next to Wendy's side.

"We didn't see them, but they could only of been dragons from the size of them!" Happy chirped as he hovered in the air, still munching on his fish.

"What yah mean you didn't see them? Yah told me they were dragons!" Gajeel moved away from the wall in disbelief he felt conned into joining Natsu and Wendy.

"Ahaha You got me! I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you otherwise!" Natsu rubbed his head laughing as his tongue flicked out his mouth.

"Tsk – I'm going home, I aint got time for this bullshit" Gajeel began to walk off, heading down the station steps before a small hand grabbed his coat.

Wendy's.

"Um.. Gajeel-san... What if its Metalicana?" she timidly spoke as she clung onto his coat, preventing him from walking.

He sighed as he turned around and bent down looking straight into Wendy's brown eyes,

"He ain't gonna be there squirt."

Wendy tilted her head at the nickname, "I'd really like it if you could join... I've never been on a job with you and.."

She began to get more nervous fumbling with her own dress as she wanted Gajeel to join desperately.

He watched her playing with her dress nervously, patting her head he stood up. Her very expressions reminded him of his hallucinations of Weevy.

 _The amalgamation of Levy and Wendy, two of the most important people in his life. He only discovered that he had been hallucinating when he mentioned her existence to Porlyusica who beat him over the head with a broom for believing she was real. She explained to Gajeel that she represented his need to survive, his subconscious had taken on a physical form, showing him the way and encouraging him even when he couldn't face it any more, Levy showing his love and Wendy his protective nature._

"Alright." Removing his hand from the top of her head he looked down at Wendy, a huge grin covered her small face before he grinned back.

"Gihi!"

Natsu and Gajeel watched Wendy drink a small potion before she stepped onto the newly arrived train, puzzled they asked her about it, she promptly explained it away, saying it helped with her motion sickness.

Natsu begged for her Troia, she gave a weak smile and apologised stating that she had used it too frequently in the last few months any more and it will become useless. The pink haired man sobbed as he stepped onto the train, slumping onto the seat as Happy sat beside him, waiting to lurch forward with motion sickness.

Gajeel laughed at how easily Natsu succumbed to the ailment before he too buckled forward as the train staggered forward out of the station. Neither had the strength to argue.

Lily, Carla, Happy and Wendy sat for a majority of the ride in silence before Lily pipped up, "This doesn't seem like a sensible idea to bring such a young lady on a potentially dangerous lead."

"I agree but she won't listen to reason, she's too stubborn" Carla responded bitterly as her white arms were folded against her pink dress.

"But Natsu really wanted Gajeel and Wendy to join him!" Happy smiled happily as he held a small fish in his paws. Sitting next to him his little green bag was open with a large quantity of fish hanging out as he offered them out during the ride.

The exceeds face softened looking at Natsu's fat motion sick face.

"ergh..." he managed to get out before a small bit of drool hung out a corner of his mouth.

Gajeel was in no better condition, he hung his head over his lap, using his arms trying to cover his motion sick face, trying to sleep it off until the train stopped. Every now and then Lily gave him a reassuring pat on his side.

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy looked at Porlyusica as she read the book she was handed, Lost Vita. Turning around she stared hard at the young bluenette. "This had the potential to save the boy. But it will not work if your heart isn't pure."

The room she was stuck in with Porlyusica looked like a normal room filled with hundreds of books, a desk and a chair sat in the middle of the room. A small bed in the far corner alongside a small stove. Otherwise no other furniture. Just books upon books filled it from floor to ceiling almost.

Levy looked perplexed, surely she was pure enough, her love was strong enough she thought, before doubt settled on her eyebrows.

"You cannot have any feelings of doubt when using this magic. Every single part of this text is that of the very existence. Any faltering and it will not work." She looked concerned at Levy,

"If you truly believe you can achieve this then, take this book and study it. It is your only key to success. My potions will no longer work and his days are numbered. He will die."

Levy's heart ached as she heard the words, trying to block them out of her head, she didn't want to hear how the only man she loved was going to perish before he was even old enough. She looked at her feet before eyeing Porlyusica.

"I will do it!" she furrowed her eyebrows , holding up her tiny fist.

"I know I can!"

Porlyusica gave a small smirk before covering it up. "You must understand that this will come at a great cost. Your life for his."

It hit Levy like a tonne of bricks. Her life for Gajeel's. The ultimate sacrifice.

"Did you still want to proceed?"

She was terrified she didn't want to die, but equally she didn't want Gajeel to die either. With this spell she could prove to everyone how strong she was. She wasn't just some bookworm. She was powerful. A true Fairy Tail wizard.

Levy nodded through hot tears she didn't know were falling.

"Then lets get started. You don't have much time. This is suppose to take years to learn, you will learn it in a few days I truly hope you are ready."

 **==[o0o]==**

The trio of Dragon slayers and Exceeds walked up the mountain range, nothing but orange rocks and dusty mountains stood ahead of them, following the barely worn foot path, a few dead bushes sat next to the pathway.

"Where did yah get the information from then?" Gajeel walked behind Wendy, keeping her in the middle of the line, even if he couldn't use magic his reputation and his physical skill was still powerful enough to threaten any would be bandits they might encounter.

"Uh.. some traveller, he said they were huge! Plus he said there were three, so I wanted you to come see them with me, apparently they are destroying small settlements and they want them to leave." Natsu grinned happily as he gave Gajeel a thumbs up, hoping to get a better reaction than a shrug and a "Tsk" from the man.

Natsu scowled at Gajeel, "Don't Tsk me!"

"I can Tsk anyone I want!" Gajeel shouted back, stomping his feet.

"I don't wanna be Tsk'd at!" Natsu waded through the exceeds and Wendy before throwing his face against Gajeel's.

"I don't care, I'll Tsk yah all I want!" Gajeel pressed his face up against Natsu's once again, small sparks flew out between them as they growled at each other.

Lily had just about enough of their childish bickering, "Enough! You are both here, now deal with each other like adults!"

Gajeel and Natsu grumbled before Natsu wondered back up to the front of the line, hoisting up his backpack, storming off ahead. Eventually they arrived at a clearing on top of a mountain.

"Get down!" Gajeel called as he pushed Wendy to the ground, covering her as a large object flew above them, narrowly missing them. Causing small rocks and dust to billow into a cloud around them before settling on their clothing.

"Happy! The guy was right!" Natsu shouted with fervour , as he held onto Happy under one arm.

"Is Igneel down there?" Happy called out, trying to move Natsu's rolling scarf out of his face to get a better look.

"They're enormous..." Lily gasped as he held onto Carla sheltering behind a small rock.

"So what's yah plan then aye salamander?" Gajeel dusted himself down, hoping that they hadn't been able to smell them with the wind direction still blowing towards them.

Natsu looked down onto the mountain crater, trying to identify if Igneel was down there.

"I can't see Grandeeney..." Wendy gave a small cry, she had built her hopes up too high.

Natsu shook his fists, "I aint gonna wait around, they might know where Igneel is! Grandeeney and Metalicana too!"

Hopping over the ledge he slid down on his feet using his hand as leverage, causing a large ball of dust to follow him down into the crater.

"OI! Where is Igneel!" He roared standing between the three large dragon looking creatures.

Gajeel looked closer at the creatures, he realised they were not dragons, the black beady eyes glared at the flaming cherry blossomed man. Leaving Wendy where she was Gajeel skidded down the side of the crater, watching as a large claw was raised pulling back it swiped at Natsu.

"Get out the way!" Gajeel shouted, as the claw began thundering towards Natsu's spot. Natsu turned around to look at Gajeel as the claw hit him square on the side, hurling him across the ground.

Gajeel spat as he caused Natsu to get hit, "Oi! What the fuck yah think yah doing attacking him like that!"

Each dragon like creature had only two legs, all decorated a different colour. A deep red shade, another a deep yellow and the third was a dirty brown to beige. They bore dark black eyes, snorting in annoyance that someone had found their nest.

Carla whispered to Wendy "Can you talk to them?"

Wendy nodded "I'll try..."

She dusted herself down standing at the top of the crater "Do you know where Grandeeney is? Or even Igneel and Metalicana?"

She shouted holding her hands to either side of her mouth, projecting her voice into the crater.

The wyvern's tilted their heads towards Wendy as they heard her speak, The yellow scaled one held its head back and unleashed a loud roar into the sky. All three Dragon Slayers and Exceeds held their hands and paws to their ears to stop them from being deafened.

Wendy tried again to communicate when the roar ceased, "You need to leave! You cannot harm any more people!" she held her arms out wide, commanding them to leave their nest.

This time the beige wyvern spread its wings and began to take flight as if abandoning the nest, flying high up into the sky before dive bombing Gajeel who narrowly dodged the attack. He crouched on the floor his legs splayed apart using his hand for balance. The beige wyvern gave a snort in amusement watching him closely.

Wendy kept a watchful eye on the two other wyvern's as Natsu stood up, pulling his back.

"Haha! I'm all fired up!"

"Let's do this, salamander"

Wendy nodded in agreement as she stood between the two other slayers, each choosing a different one to attack.

At the back of his mind Gajeel knew he couldn't use magic, he had to try and do it without.

"Lily!" Gajeel shouted up, instinctively Lily flew down and held onto him, Carla and Happy did the same, holding the three Dragon slayers in the air.

Natsu roared as his whole body caught alight, as he threw his fist into the face of the red wyvern "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The red wyvern cries out as it flaps its large wingspan, heading up into the sky.

"Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy launches off after the wyvern carrying a stern looking Natsu.

Wendy yelled out at the yellow wyvern "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The yellow wyvern pulled its wing across its face to protect itself from the attack, roaring up above its wing as the attack subsided, charging towards Wendy hovering above the ground.

The beige wyvern cocked its head as it pulled its claw back, swiping at Gajeel and Lily, each attack kept getting faster for Lily to try and dodge before the claw stopped. Gajeel held onto the claw with his bare hands, growling with fury, using all his strength to hold it. His fangs lengthening as the passion of the fight began to take hold. The wyvern pushed his snout close to Gajeel's face blowing hot air into his face.

Natsu and Happy darted high in the air above the other two, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" he grinned like a mad man as Happy gracefully spun around the various snapping jaw and swiping of claw's, enabling Natsu to get a firm hold in the sky, matching the wyvern's counter attacks.

"That the best ya got!" he shouted, spitting out flames, almost regretting it as the wyvern changed tactics, flying straight towards Happy before he could fly out of the way, causing him to drop Natsu as he was hit by a wing.

"Natsuuu!" Happy yelled as he dove to catch the falling Natsu before he crashed into the ground.

Gajeel winced as the claw began digging into his stomach, screaming in rage he gripped harder onto the claw before a flash of Levy's blue hair and face shone in his face, he closed his eyes as he silently whispered,

 _Sorry shrimp_

Before unleashing "Iron Dragon's Roar!" at point blank range to the beige dragon, releasing its grip on Gajeel allowing Lily to drop Gajeel onto the ground, breathing heavily, parts of his shirt came of in the wyvern's talons.

Wendy took her eyes off the yellow wyvern shouting to the Iron Dragon Slayer "Gajeel! Are you alright?" sounded concerned.

"Don't take yah eyes off the target squirt!" he roared before he had time to breathe another breath he watched the claw of the yellow wyvern.  
 **  
"WENDY!"** he and Lily screamed loudly as the claw hit both of them from behind, smashing them into the ground before another pounded into the bodies.

Lily transformed into his battle mode, running along side Gajeel "Iron Dragon's Club - Iron Dragon's Sword " crushing the jaw of the wyvern, pushing its way into the skull of the yellow beast, his arm turned into the razor sharp sword slicing up inside the skull killing it instantly.

The yellow wyvern fell to the ground causing it to shake as Lily picked up Wendy and Carla, flying them to a safe spot.

Gajeel turned back to face his own wyvern, before he could focus he felt the air being drawn out of his body, looking down he saw the beige claw burying deep into his sides. He could feel them digging into his body. He tried to shout out, mustering up as much magic as possible he forced his Iron Dragon Scales to surface, his whole body covered with scales, tearing off more parts of his clothing from the sheer force of magic.

Natsu looked down watching the green glow of Gajeel's body, unable to get a good glimpse, he smirked as he too was enjoying letting loose against the wyvern's.

Gajeel's scales flared violently outwards, causing the nails of the wyvern to snap off inside his body.

"Gi hi hi" He fell to the floor holding his head at an awkward angle before charging towards the roaring wyvern who was in pain.

 _His heart stopped._

 _Mid-running he faulted._

 _It restarted._

 _He watched the world slow down._

 _Slowly the wyvern's snapping jaw opened and closed as it neared Gajeel's slowing body._

 _Turning his head he caught a glimpse of Lily holding back Wendy and Carla. They were crying._

 _Why?_

 _His body felt numb._

 _Turning back he saw the black eyes so close to his own._

 _His heart beat pounded slowly in his ears._

 _Each beat took minutes to sound._

 _Blood was slowly falling onto the ground from his waist._

 _He tried to move his arms._

 _Nothing._

 _Was this it?_

 _He blinked._

 _Darkness?_

 _A slow heart beat resounded in his ears._

 ** _Thud._**

 ** _Thud._**

 _Silence._

 **"GAJEEL!"  
**  
Natsu looked down and saw Gajeel on the floor a large pool of blood surrounding him as Wendy knelt beside his body, trying to use her sky magic on him. Lily used his fists to attack viciously, growling in distress trying to keep the beast at bay.

"Dragon' Slayers Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" He roared violently, as he swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating the burning flames, destroying the red wyvern, causing it to crash into the ground, making a massive crater as it rolled down the mountain side.

Happy turned and used high speed enabling Natsu to use "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" having a direct impact on the body of the beige wyvern, as it began to get the upper hand on Lily, the remaining wyvern collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"Gajeel!" Natsu ran beside Wendy. She was sobbing.

"Oi! Gajeel! Say something!" He knelt down and punched Gajeel's white face

"Wake up Metalface!" He punched again and again, his cries ending up as roars trying to get Gajeel to come back to him.

 **"GAJEEL!"** he screamed, sitting on the back of his heels, tears falling down his cheeks. Happy clung onto Natsu's jacket, sobbing as he looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel's bruised and beaten body lay covered in black scales. Wendy lay her head and hands against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as Carla cried next to her, placing a paw on her side.

"If only I was stronger.. then I could of saved him..." she sobbed into his soft scales, hoping to hear a heart beat.

"Wendy..." Carla looked at her friend in distress.

Lily still in his battle mode stood at the foot of Gajeel, his face not showing any emotion.

"Nothing was going to save him." he said as he closed his eyes. Saying his silent farewells to his best friend.

Natsu looked up into the sky, his black eyes full of hatred still. He angrily slammed his fists into the ground trying to rid some of his emotion, shouting nonsense, spouting flames into the sky.

"All that we can do now is return to Fairy Tail" Lily reopened his eyes solemnly.

 **==[o0o]==**

"I'm impressed Levy, you've certainly made great progress in understanding the magic of this book." Porlyusica watched Levy as she studied furiously over the several days.

"I'm afraid this is all the time you have Levy."

Porlyusica stood up from the wooden chair looking at a worn out Levy. She wiped her forehead with her wrist, she had discovered something within the text that Porlyusica wasn't aware of. Sighing she hoped it was enough as she headed back to Fairy Tail whilst Porlyusica diverted back to her tree house.

Opening up the doors to the guild she was warmly welcomed back, she smiled as Lucy ran up and hugged her.

"Levy!"

"Lu-chan! I haven't been able to chat to you in what seems like forever!" she beamed.

Lucy released Levy and pulled her to the table she was sitting at, "Natsu and Wendy went out with Gajeel on a job so its been a bit dull around here!" she giggled,

"At least I don't have to walk miles I can lounge out by the pool for a little bit! I managed to get enough jewel to cover my months rent three times over on our last job!" she clapped her hands, feeling excited about the spare jewel she had left over.

"Say Lu-chan, did you have any more of your novel ready for me to proof read?" Levy was dying to read the rest of it, she was already enjoying the first part and wanted to get her mitts on the rest of it.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head "No No I haven't had much time lately, with you know... Natsu" she blushed a little.

Levy bowed her head before springing it back up, beaming as both girls laughed. Each one were becoming wrapped up in their men.

The guild door blew open. Natsu's face was covered by his hair. Half of his face was covered by a dark line. Happy slowly walked beside Natsu who was looking rough around the edges. A large hole in his trousers by his knee, part of his jacket was missing.

"Oi Natsu! What's up with you?" someone in the back shouted.

Natsu ignored the shout, he walked slowly towards the table the girls sat at. His fists shaking. His face in a comatose like state. He stood behind Levy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Le-vy..." He uttered.

Levy's world ended right there and then. She turned and looked up at the cherry blossomed man, he couldn't even look in her eyes. His face was red from tear stains.

"No..." she uttered holding fingers to her lips.

 _ **"NOOO!"**_ she screamed.

Her lungs almost exploding as she unleashed it. Pushing his hand off her shoulder she pulled away from the table, stumbling onto the floor. She fumbled along the ground trying to find her feet.

"Levy... you don't wanna see him" he slowly turns around and grabs her by the scruff pulling her into a deep embrace. She burst into tears in Natsu's arms.

Lucy stood up pulling Levy and Natsu into her arms. Natsu pulled his arm away and brought Lucy in close too, burying his face into the crook of each girls necks. Utterly distraught.

Levy tried to fight to get out of the hug, she pushed and pulled before the pair let her go, her wild eyes scared Lucy slightly, she fled the guild hall.

And ran.

 _Levy... Forgive me._

She ran as fast as her little legs could go, her throat hurt as her tears fell hard, she choked slightly as she ran through the city. All she had on her mind was Gajeel. She had to see him.

Up the path she went, her breath becoming unsteady.

Pushing open the already ajar door to Gajeel's house she stopped instantly. Lily stood in front of her.

"Levy..." he whispered before being scooped up into her arms. His little arms outstretched, clutching hold of her chest as he silently cried with Levy burying her face into his fur.

"W-where i-s he..." she managed to get out.

"His bed..." Lily wiped his eyes as Levy slowly walked towards the closed bedroom door.

She opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking at a fraught Wendy. Carla sat on the other side of Gajeel at the top of his head, she was equally upset.

"Gajeel..." Levy's hazel eyes couldn't cry any more, but yet tears still fell. Her heart was broken.

Wendy looked up as Levy walked in slowly, she fumbled with something in her hands. Standing up she moved away from the bed allowing Levy to come closer.

"Levy-san.. Um.. Gajeel... He wanted me to give you something..." she held out a very small black pouch with something metal jingling inside of it.

"He. He also had a message" as Levy took the pouch and opened it up as Lily was still held in her arms.

Levy pulled out two beautiful decorated rings. Both with intricate dragon's adorning them. The eye of the dragon's were cast with a red ruby. Matching that of Gajeel's own. They were incredible. One to fit Levy the other to fit Gajeel.

"Gajeel wished to tell you this himself but..." Wendy started, trying to hold herself together

 _"Thank you for bringing light into my world. Please keep shining bright for the whole world to see. I Love you, Levy Redfox"_

Wendy and Carla excused themselves from the room, closing the door behind them as they waited in the cold feeling living room, crying into each others arms.

Dropping Lily gently onto the bed Levy walked up to the side of Gajeel's body. She could barely recognise him, his metal shards were covering his entire body. His lush long hair was blooded and stuck to his face.

She pushed away the strands of hair, she tried to smile as she looked down at him. Levy sat down on the edge of the bed, holding his hand on her lap. His palms were still soft, the bluenette held onto it for as long as she could, trying to memorise his face without shards.

 _It hurt._

"Gajeel.." Lily held his paw on his nakama's boot. Not wanting to let go.

Levy hadn't reacted to the words Gajeel had spoken to Wendy in his final moments. She didn't want to believe he was truly gone.

Clutching the rings in her hand she looks at them one more time, pulling them up to her heart before throwing herself over Gajeel's lifeless body. Screaming for him to come back to her.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Please leave your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm moving in the next couple weeks so I'm busily working with my old laptop and I believe for the next couple will be on my laptop (10inches so its TINY) so if I miss any spellings or it just looks weird, there is your answer... The last chapter literally broke my heart to write and from the looks of it, I've broken a few others hearts! :(  
**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy sobbed hard into Gajeel's body. The once warm inviting chest now becoming colder as the minutes passed by. Lily clutched tightly onto Gajeel's boot, pulling away he slowly slinked up the bed, touching Levy very lightly to make her aware of his presence before she quickly snapped off Gajeel and pulled the exceed tight into her arms.

Lily was trying hard to stay strong for the poor script mage but it was unbearable it felt as if a part of him was taken away, all that remained was the small bluenette who was currently inconsolable.

Lily had no idea that Gajeel had felt that strongly for the petite girl who was now clutching desperately to him. All his jewels he made he kept reiterating it was for her. Not for him or for the both. It was all destined to go to Levy to keep her smiling.

Lily was well aware that Gajeel had been making something whilst in the tunnels of the ice mine but he could never of imagined that Gajeel was going to _well_ propose, he named her as Redfox, surely that meant something. Slowly wiping a tear away from Levy's face he gave her a small sad purr. He had no words. Nothing to cheer her up with. It had felt like hours since the group had returned but in fact it was still within the hour.

A small knock was heard on the door to the house before it was opened by Wendy, small talk was heard through the door keeping the volume low. A light tapping waited against Gajeel's bedroom door, a few moments passed before the door was held open by Gray. Juvia was clutching at her chest as she ran over to Levy and pulled her deep into her embrace. Both letting out loud tearful cries.

Outside the rain began to pour heavily, rattling loudly against the roof tiles as it crashed outside, several more members of Fairy Tail began to arrive at Gajeel's house, each running into the open front door, using shirts and jackets to cover their heads as they entered.

Juvia pulled off from Levy and Lily, stroking the small bluenette's head, she pulled several bangs out of Levy's eyes as she tried to smile for her. But she couldn't bare to be without her best friend. He had been there for Juvia when she needed it the most. And she could never thank him enough for joining Fairy Tail with her. She loved him dearly.

Motioning towards Gajeel, Levy stood up holding Lily and stood at the foot of the bed watching as Juvia said her goodbyes. Gray watched Juvia closely as he leant against the door frame His heart was breaking for the _"rain woman"_ he gave a small smirk remembering it as a Gajeel nickname for her and becoming saddened that he'd no longer hear his unique names.

 _Although he was hoping that stripper could be forgotten though._

Juvia slowly stroked his face as she held her hands to her lips, unable to control her tears before Gray swept in and pulled her deep into his arms. Cradling her as he carried her out of the room. Before Levy knew it Gajeel and Lily's home was filled with members of Fairy Tail who were in the guildhall at the time of Natsu's return. Wishing to pay their respects.

Lucy and Erza slowly walked into the room, Lucy taking hold of the trembling bluenette, allowing Lily to hop down onto the floor as he quickly exists finding Happy and Carla.

Erza bent down beside the bed closing her eyes uttering a small verse under her breathe before she stood. A small steady stream of tears begin fall down from her left eye. Slowly wiping her eye with her bare arm she looks towards the two girls cuddling each other. Lucy slowly stroking the bluenette's hair and whispering as many positive things as she could think of to try and make the time easier. Resting her chin on Levy's head, holding her tightly.

As the Fairy Tail members come and go in the short space of time, Makarov and Porlyusica arrived as the final entourage.

Makarov told those in the house and standing out in the torrential downpour that a funeral will be held the following week and asking that Levy and Lily are given some time to be alone and to keep them in the guild's thoughts, asking that they disperse for the evening.

Lucy slowly pulled away from Levy as Natsu stood in the doorway, his fists were still trembling with rage and pure disbelief.

Makarov had said very little as he looked into Gajeel's bedroom. Only showing his silent sympathy to Levy before turning and walking back to Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked back at Levy, who was staring at Gajeel's body, holding her arms close to her chest, her face hot and sweaty from the constant embraces, and heart wrenching tears. Her beautiful blue bangs stuck to the side of her face unwilling to be free and floating.

Lily spoke quietly as he closed the door on everyone. Leaving the house in complete silence. Only Porlyusica remained in the background, watching everyone else grieve.

Levy jumped slightly as she never heard Porlyusica walk up behind her, feeling the woman's touch on her shoulder. Slowly turning her head around, she saw pain in pink haired woman's red eyes before wrapping her small arms around the tall woman's body. Burying her face into her chest. She was the closest thing she had to family.

Leaning over slightly Porlyusica slowly stroked the bluenette's head, holding her other arm around her petite frame, trying to soothe her.

"Levy..." she broke the silence. "I need to see to Gajeel's body..." the pink haired woman lifted her head, casting her eyes over Gajeel's body. Laying perfectly still.

Sniffling Levy looked up and turned towards Gajeel. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to see him always. Suddenly a small thought sat in her head, it had begun to grow before Juvia had arrived. The rain woman had spotted the two rings in her hands before Levy quickly hid them, stuffing them into her pocket.

"C-can I have a few moments... Alone.." Levy never turned back, her eyes fixed on Gajeel's closed lids. If she was going to do it. Now was the time. Listening to the door to the room closing Levy waited a few moments before uneasily walking towards the edge of the bed. Pulling out of her hand the ring Gajeel made for her.

 _The smaller one._

Slowly sliding it onto her finger. It felt wrong. She shouldn't be placing it onto her own finger. She sniffled as she twisted the ring to show the ruby red eyed dragon on the top of her ring finger.

Hesitantly she looked.

 _Should she? Would it even... fit?_

Her hand shook as she held the ring in her fingers, moving to place the ring onto Gajeel's own ring finger.

Even if this didn't work, at least they'd be together. Together even if he couldn't hear her thoughts. See her face.

Picking up his stiffening hand and delicately separating his fingers she slid the ring on. It slid on with no issues. Filling Levy's heart with a small glimmer of hope. Internally she was expecting the ring to fall onto the floor or to not fit... Showing her signs that this love was not meant to be.

She breathed deeply as she took one last look at the man she loved dearly.  
 _A life for a life..._

Holding her arms out and bowing her head she silently cast Lost Vita. Slowly her body began to glow. Her arms and legs glittering in the darkness. As the whole room became a bright heavenly glow, Porlyusica and Lily burst in before the force of the magic barred them from entering any further. Unable to look on having to shield their eyes.

"Levy! Stop it you fool! It's too late for him! You'll only kill yourself!" Porlyusica was furious with the bluenette. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

Throwing her head back Levy's whole body felt as if it was floating before a blinding light engulfed the whole house. Knocking Levy backwards from the powerful Lost Magic.

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy stood in the pouring rain as Jet and Droy jointly held an umbrella over her petite frame. She had barely slept. When she did dream, her dreams were wrecked with confusion. It felt as if Gajeel was truly there. Looking straight at her. The sound of thunder rang out loudly above the Fairy Tail members in mourning. Lightning streaked across the skies as if battling against the forever falling rain.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel blinked, looking up at the ceiling in his own bedroom, he was alone. Sitting up he looked around, wearing his usual bedroom attire.

 _Nothing._

Swinging his legs out he realised he was no longer covered in any shards or scales. His body was how it used to be. Standing up he patted himself down, running into the bathroom to get a better look in the mirror. He struggled to see most of his body in the small mirror above the sink. He grinned looking at his white fangs.

"Gi hi"

Happily strolling back into the bedroom he began to get dressed, walking into the living room he heard Lily in the kitchen, "Oi, Lily." leaning in to get a better look he watched as the black exceed poured a small cup of tea before turning around.

"Oh. Gajeel. I didn't think I'd see you today..."

Gajeel leant his head back, "Eh? Why not?" His face looked confused, furrowing his iron studded eyebrows.

"B-because of what happened... It was such a shock?" Lily stammered, as he shakily held the cup to his lips, trying to drink slowly as if calming his nerves.

"Oh. Uh yeah OK well I'm headin' out Lily" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head, he had no idea what Lily was talking about, he had vague memories of various jobs but couldn't remember much else.

Opening the door to the house he looked around, the morning sun was climbing the sky as birds had started their morning chorus. Walking slowly down the path, he felt as if something was missing but couldn't quite place it. He remembered that he had dragon scales however he couldn't remember how or when he started to grow them. It felt such a relief not having to cover up his body any more. Feeling the warm sea breeze against his exposed skin.

Casually walking through the busy streets he thought he'd take a detour and cut through the park, looking at the tree in the centre the thought of nailing up three figures flashed across his memory. An orange haired guy with a furry hat and coat, with an annoying friend with a white long sleeved shirt with plaid trousers. The third figure he couldn't place. It was a simple black blur on his memory. Shrugging it off he walked past it, remembering climbing up into the branches and looking down at the same figure he nailed to the tree. He gritted his teeth, it was becoming frustrating not knowing why he couldn't place that figure.

"Did I hit mah head?" he rubbed his forehead as he quickly ran up the steps on the far side of the park, making a direct beeline for Fairy Tail. The sight of a book store made him almost stop in his tracks, he realised he was smiling.

 _Why? He hated books._

Shaking his head he picked up the pace and entered the guild hall.

It was deathly silent. All those that were inside the guild looked lost. In the back corner sat the orange haired man and the black haired guy with the amusing point. Holding each other close. As several members tried to console the men.

Walking through the guild members Gajeel kept noticing people whispering and staring. He growled in annoyance before seating himself at his usual spot at the bar.

"Mira gimme a beer – I know its early but whatever" he felt as If he was the only one speaking whilst the rest used hushed voices.

Slowly he felt a hand next to his. His heart leapt, _was it?_

Slowly wrapping her fingers around his palm, the bluenette looked at him.

"Gajeel-kun... Juvia... Juvia wants to let you know that she is here for you."

She tried to give him a smile as Gray stood behind her, watching the pair closely, studying Gajeel's body language towards the rain woman.

"Uh. OK?" He looked confused at her before pulling his hand away. As much as he cared for Juvia, he didn't want her to touch him. As he lifted his hand away the sight of something shiny on his ring finger caught his eye.

Bringing it up close he realised it was a dragon,

 _Since when did I start wearing girly stuff like this?  
_

"Just remember that Juvia is here for you." She gave her favourite dragon slayer a tight embrace, one that she reserved just for him before pulling away and joining Gray who quickly put his arm around her, showing that she was claimed by the Ice-maker.

Gajeel smirked at Gray's childish attitude. Sure he loved Juvia, but only as a sister. The same went for Wendy. He inwardly laughed.

 _Must be somethin' to do with bluenette's_

"Oi Mira, when am I gonna get my beer?" he slammed his hand on the bar table looking down and realising she wasn't even working the bar but with the small group around the two boys.

Grumbling he slid himself off the bar stool, stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked towards Mirajane before a blonde stood in his way. She looked terrible.

"Gajeel... I-I I'm so sorry..." she hugged him deeply before releasing him, looking up into his crimson eyes.

"How - How are you holding up?" she managed to get out before she blew her nose from the sheer volume of tears.

He shrugged looking down at the celestial mage, "Uh. Alright I guess ? What's it to you anyway bunny girl?"

Lucy looked slightly taken aback, he hadn't called her that name in quite sometime not since he joined the guild. "Did you want to see Jet and Droy? I think they want to speak to you anyway..."

Gajeel cocked his head, _why would he want to speak to those losers?_

Looking into Lucy's eyes he felt the uneasy feeling at the back of his mind, walking over to the pair the group surrounding them quickly dispersed before sitting on a nearby group of tables, still eager to listen into the conversation.

"Gajeel!" the boys cried out in unison, "we- we didn't think we'd see you today... The funeral is later on today, We just thought you'd turn up at the service..." Droy trailed off, looking into Gajeel's eyes.

"Eh? Who's funeral?" he felt completely out of step. People were coming up to him in the street's and apologising for his lose. But he just felt as if he was being pranked.

Jet looked at Droy, sadness slowly being replaced by annoyance. "Levys!" he growled angrily at Gajeel.

"Who?" Gajeel felt thoroughly confused, he had no idea who that was and why he should care about their funeral.

At the sound of this Jet flew up from the chair, angrily shouting at Gajeel. Allowing his sadness run his emotions.

"Just fuck off alright, I don't know who she is so just deal with it!"

Jet screamed loudly, pulling his arm backwards he went to swing at Gajeel's face before the Iron Dragon Slayer casually dodged it.

"Just-" he stopped in mid sentence.

 _That fragrance?_

He turned and looked at the guild doors. He thought he heard them open and allow the familiar bookish scent to wash over his nostrils entering his brain.

Walking towards the door he caught sight of something blurry standing in the doorway. Turning back around the guild hall was empty. He was alone with the blurry object. Slowly he reached out his hand and touched the object, watching it pull up thin like arms around its body, but it was recoiling?

Growling he closed his eyes before finding himself sitting high up in the rafters of the guild hall. Watching a small bluenette sitting next to someone who looked like him.

 _Wait  
_

 _It was him!_

 _What on earthland is going on here?_

A giggle in front of Gajeel caught his attention. There on the opposite rafter sat a small girl. She waved to him. "You haven't forgotten about me have you?" she cocked her head giving him his trademark grin.

"Wh-what are you doing here? What the fuck is goin' on?!"

"All in good time..." The purple haired girl said, her large white dress and pink sandals covering her small body.

"Just watch Gajeel..." She said as she looked down to the guildhall below, her bunched pigtails tied up with white ribbons falling past her face as her head looked towards the floor.

Gajeel wanted a closer look and took to jumping down.

He stood watching the interaction, looking over the books that sat on the counter next to his double. He smirked, that book seemed familiar. He tried looking at the bluenette's face but it was still blurry but her scent was filling up his body, it felt as if it was filling a large hole.

Looking around he caught him in the bedroom of an unknown room. He realised it was a hotel, he had stayed at with those boys and... that bluenette?

He could see her white laced panties sitting comfortably on her hips, giving a teasing amount of ass as she rolled onto her back. He felt an annoyed sigh escape his lips as he watched her dream. Listening to a small moan leave her lips, saying his name sensually. Something within him began to stir before overwhelming sadness filled in. Stepping back he watched his double stand up and gently picked up the bluenette, moving the bedsheets away and placed her under the covers, putting her book and headband onto the table before looking at her. So many emotions filled his doubles red eyes before he laid down onto the floor before Lily sat on his head, both watching the world outside, trying to sleep.

 _Levy..._

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel! I can't believe it... No.. I can't believe it! I won't!" Levy had snapped, she firmly believed he was alive.

"Gajeel-kun... Juvia... Juvia... Noo!" Gray held tightly onto Juvia, trying to calm her distressing tears. Slowly rubbing her back, urging her to calm down slightly as the rain poured even heavier.

"I can't believe Metalhead kept this to himself. " Natsu growled angrily, he was furious that Gajeel never spoke to him or Wendy about his condition.

"Why do you think he did it?" Erza couldn't truly understand why Gajeel had chosen this route, she had yet to fully accept her feelings towards Jellal.

"Gajeel Redfox... His heart was deep for all those he fought to protect. His soul shone brightly against those who opposed him. His body stood the test of time, in the harshest of trails. Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well...I... Believed he would truly find the light. And... Now he has." Master Makarov tried desperately to finish off his speech, his face dripping from the rain and heavy tears along side his nose.

"No! I can't do this! He isn't gone!" Levy struggled as Jet and Droy tried to hold onto her, the umbrella rolling away in the building storm.

"Calm down... He's gone..." Jet urged.

"No! I won't - he isn't gone... he wouldn't leave me... Gajeel! Gajeel... Come back... Don't leave me..." Levy screamed loudly as she still tried fighting against them both.

"Levy..." Droy released her, watching her fighting a loosing battle against Jet, her exhaustion made it easier to restrain her.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Gajeel, we don't have much time left..." Weevy hugged Gajeel's back as she was being carried. It felt as if Gajeel had walked a million miles, He had revisited her at the festival, before laughing at how much the waiters in the restaurant shouted at him and levy for destroying part of the interior again.

Weevy held her head close to his back as she pulled away and stood next to him. Holding his hand, like a father to a child.

Everything Gajeel saw, his memories came flooding back. Everything he loved about Levy came back before him. Before he realised it, he stood at the foot of his grave watching Levy screaming loudly.

He had watched her dreams, wishing to speak to her, only telling her the same information each time.

 _Always keep smiling. Always keep laughing. Remember how strong you are. And Love. Love again. For me._

He felt tears falling down his face as he saw all the Fairy Tail guild standing before him. Each paying their respects more publicly than he realised.

He had cursed them all on numerous occasions yet. Here they were expressing how much they cared for him. After everything he did.

Levy broke free of Jets arms and stood in front of Gajeel's grave. The picture of a large dragon covered the large metal slab, designed with Gajeel's personality in mind.

She felt a small chill as if arms were covering her body as she shivered from the rain. Flinching from the thunder she felt as if nothing was going to work any more. Porlyusica had scolded her for even attempting the Lost Magic. Levy sobbed into her black long dress. Her headband looked sad in the rain. Gajeel's headband tunic creation.

 _Shrimp..._

The petite bluenette looked up. _Did she just?_

"Master... I... Wa-" Before levy could finish her words Makarov interrupted her.

"Listen here child. This guild is a family. And as a family it is painful when we loose a member. We are standing before you today in honour of Gajeel's memory. In the short space of time since joining the guild he has changed his ways. You have certainly helped him little one." Master Makarov's face softened. He looked out to the guild members before looking to Levy.

"Gajeel... I..." Levy stood up, turning and looking at everyone behind her. Opening her eyes she realised everyone was deeply affected as she was, they shared her pain. As a **Family.**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel had watched the weeks play out again before his face as Weevy stood beside him, standing at the foot of his grave he regretted his selfish act. Regretting that he hid himself away from everyone. Including those special to him.

"Why am I here?"

"Because she made it happen."

"How?"

"She tried to sacrifice herself with a Lost Magic spell which partially worked. However she wasn't powerful enough."

"What happened?"

"She brought your soul back."

"Will I be able to touch her again?"

"I don't know. I only know as much as you do."

Gajeel let out a disgruntled sigh.

He stepped forwards as Levy approached the grave, letting Weevy depart from his mind. She had no more need to exist any more. They both knew it.

He couldn't handle being apart from Levy any longer. He was allowed to re-watch his every interaction with Levy and instead of enjoying the final moments, it only brought him pain. He tried pulling Levy into his arms, instead causing her to shiver.

Gajeel's chest heaved as he desperately wanted to hold her one last time, something he should of done. He sobbed hard as he held his arms out.

"Shrimp..." He wanted to smell her powerful fragrance. Touch every inch of her body. To hear her laugh. To watch her read. To see her smile. _He wanted his Levy. His Shrimp._

 **==[o0o]==**

"Once more perhaps..." he looked at the bluenette before offering his hand.

 _The Lucy was made aware of what Levy had tried to do by Porlyusica and Makarov, as her closest friend besides Jet and Droy it was entrusted to them to prevent Levy from trying to redo the spell. Insisting that Gajeel needed to be alive in order for the magic to work._

 _In the time Levy was away from Gajeel she furiously studied the book over and over. Looking for something that she may of missed. Realising that everyone had been interpreting the magic wrong, insisting to Makarov that she needed to redo the spell. That it wasn't a spell for one individual but for a community to use and to take hold, that Gajeel could be alive in some form._

"Gajeel... H-he..." Levy stammered as she looked at the guild before her.

"I lo-lo...Love him..."

Makarov spoke up addressing everyone who stood before him and Levy "When our dear Lisanna was taken from us those few years ago, I always had faith that she would one day return. Taking Levy's heavy heart into my own, and into each of our own hearts. Let us all have that faith once again. That Gajeel would be able to return to this plane once more. If we believe and take the first step forward we can achieve the impossible. We can give Levy that hope that we all need. Even if it becomes fruitless we cannot step away knowing we tried nothing. We are Fairy Tail wizards..."

Slowly Levy took Master Makarov's hand unto her own before Lucy quickly took hold of her other free one.  
Before long Natsu clutched onto Lucy's. Happy holding tightly onto Natsu's as Carla held the blue cat. Wendy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Gray, Lily, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Alzack, Bisca, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Loke and everyone else.

Each Fairy Tail member at the funeral began holding hands with each other, all wanting to hold hands with Levy, channelling magic into her. Not caring about the rain pouring onto their mourning clothes. Not worrying about the umbrella's that fell to the ground. All joining hand in hand to unite and to inspire those around them that they are a family first and foremost.

Slowly Levy felt her body become lighter as she felt the surge of magic energy being directed towards her. She gave a weak smile as everyone looked back, a reassuring smile covering their faces.

For the final time Levy cast Lost Vita.

Gajeel tried to wrap his arms around Levy's body. Praying that she'd stop. He didn't want her to kill herself for him. He screamed loudly for everyone to stop.

The power felt immense. Levy's body began glowing heavenly before each member of Fairy Tail began glowing. The ground slowly glowing heavenly beneath the members snaking around before the entire ground began glowing, slowly the space grew and grew lighting up the sky and covering a large part of the town before the light became too bright to see any more, each member closing their eyes, sending their thoughts and feelings towards the script mage.

Inside Levy heard all the kind wishes from each member. She sobbed through closed eyes praying that this spell would work.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I just want to say a massive thank you to all who've read, followed, favourite, reviewed it is incredible to see how many of you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close but I will be bringing out a story shortly afterwards which will be a continuation to this one... I did want to add to this current story but I'm actually undecided. Perhaps you guys can assist on that one.  
Add to this one or make another story that follows on... Please let me know!**

 **And Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you! Have an incredible day, weekend, night, whatever you may be doing, wherever you are!**

 **(sorry this AN IS SO LONG!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**==[o0o]==**

The town of Magnolia paused during the thunderstorm, looking towards the graveyard at the cathedral. As it was engulfed in the heavenly glow the likes of which has never been witnessed before in the town. Covering their faces as the light spread over the buildings, finding every nook and cranny, the white light suddenly intensified, as if it began pulling the ground towards the heavens.

The darkened clouds began fighting against the light barrier, lightning flicking against it, intensifying the magic almost.

Levy screamed loudly, the pain of her life being pulled away from her body, she could feel the ages being sucked away before she heard other sounds of distress from those holding her hands. Lucy gripped tightly to Natsu and Levy, trying to keep her power up as she felt tears falling down her face.

One by one the voices in her head receded before the grunting and crying in anguish over took those holding hands. With one short breath Levy let her self go with the magic.

The heavenly magic shot directly up into the sky, causing the town to shake from the sheer force of the magic.

"GAJEEL~!" Levy screamed with her final breath.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy! Shrimp! Stop it!" Gajeel clutched tightly to her petite frame, he so desperately wanted to touch her.

To shake her to stop her from doing this.

He wasn't worth it.

Gajeel covered his eyes from the blinding light as he felt his body beginning to drift upwards.

"No! Stop it!" He growled angrily trying to use his magic to anchor himself to the ground.

"Move on Shrimp! Forget about me for fuck sake!" His foot studs began disappearing along side his body.

He looked at his hands as they began to fade away, he panicked.

Looking down as he realised he was floating high above the town, unable to see the guild members.

Gajeel shouted in distress as his ethereal body glittered away into the heavenly glow above him, around him the storm intensified, as lightning cracked loudly near him, the light began shooting quickly up into the clouds above him.

Looking up Gajeel could only see the night sky, stars radiating beauty.

 _"Gajeel... Don't give up now.." a small voice rung around him,_

 _"She needs you to finish the spell_

 _Accept that you need her._

 _Like she needs you._

 _Don't leave her._

 _Fight._

 _Fight for her."_

Gajeel felt the hot tears pouring down his cheeks for the first time.

"LEVY!" He bellowed, using his very soul to scream her name.

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy's burnt looking body lay on the ground along with the rest of the guild.

Each member had their life taken from them.

Each member gave Gajeel life.

 _The spell was said to be the ultimate sacrifice._

 _When it was initially created it was intended for one individual, however due to the sheer magnitude of magic needed to create life it was designed for those of a community to enforce its use._

 _If the hearts of that community can become of one heart and mind then the spell will be successful._

 _However the spell was created to save those who died of ill means rather than reanimating a dead corpse._

 _One who passed on by unnatural causes had the potential to be saved if each member willingly donates a portion of their lifespan to that one individual._

 _A life for a life._

 _The more members the less lifetime taken from each._

As the rain subsided small pieces of light flecks slowly fell to the ground, dissolving into the guild members soaking wet clothes.

Slowly Lucy blinked her eyes open, she could feel the singed pain over her body, turning towards Levy.

Her petite body lay motionless, she had taken the full brunt of the Lost Magic, her once porcelain skin now riddled with burns.

Trying to move her own body Lucy struggled to gently push Levy, Natsu stirred beside Lucy as everyone else from the guild began groaning as they attempted to move off the wet ground.

"Did it work...?" Natsu rubbed his head sitting upright with his legs splayed out before him.

No-one had thought to look at the grave before them.

Breathing shallow lay a man. His body covered in his trade mark piercings.

Lucy held her fingers to her mouth, crying once she spotted his body.

She tried to wake Levy as Lily tried to move and ran over to his body. Burying his paw's into the long black mane. Pressing his little exceed face against his nakama's.

"H-hey Levy! Wake up..." Levy's head moved slightly as her eyebrows furrowed from the pain.

"Oi, Levy..." Happy's frazzled whiskers brushed against her face as he tried to wake her along side Lucy.

By now the rest of the guild looked on in amazement and joy as Gajeel was alive.

Slowly standing with the help of Juvia, Gray held his arm around her shoulders as he looked on to Levy and Gajeel. Turning to Juvia, he gave her a small kiss on her cheek before pressing his forehead against hers, smiling as Juvia pressed her palm against his face.

The Strauss siblings held each other tightly, overwhelming happiness now replacing the sadness.

Wendy held Carla loosely in her arms, she wanted to rush over to assist but she was drained of her own magic for the time being.

Standing to his feet Natsu picked up Levy gently, carrying her princess style.

"Oi. Lev"

He shook her slightly much to Lucy's distress before Levy finally cracked open an eyelid, looking straight into Natsu's charred face.

Turning around he allowed Levy to see the sight before her.

Gajeel's once metal tombstone was no more. The ground beneath had become untouched soil once more. In its place lay a man, in his original condition. His lips slightly parted as he breathed.

Her heart leapt.

"Wh-Is-Did...Gajeel..."

She wanted to have her questions answered, she struggled slightly as Natsu carefully stood Levy up, holding her back to stop her from falling over.

Lucy moved over and used her arm to keep Levy upright as they both slowly walked over to his body.

"Lu-chan... Is this..." Levy's face was pouring with tears as the man in front of her began to stir.

His eyes slowly opened up as he moved his arm to stroke the exceeds head that was buried next to his face.

"Its real Levy..." Lucy whispered with a small smile as she lent her head against the bluenette's.

"Gajeel!" Levy used her adrenaline boost and sprinted the rest of the way to the grave, she knelt down beside his body, not caring about the pain, taking his free hand into her own, pressing it against her face.

It was warm.

She looked deep into his eyes, she laughed slightly as she kept crying over his body.

"Shrimp.." Gajeel croaked out before running his other arm around her body pulling her close to his own, embracing her scent, kissing her lips passionately, running his hands over her body, clutching desperately not caring who was watching. He felt her hot tears against his face as he pulled away. His crimson eyes shimmered from his own.

"Don't fuckin' leave my side again."

Levy beamed through her tears as she threw her arms over his shoulders, pressing her body up against his, sobbing happily into the crook of his neck, having the intense metallic scent fill her body up once more. Running her fingers through his thick black mane.

Gajeel noted the ring on his finger. The ring he had crafted. The rings he originally mistook Wendy as Levy when he gave them to her.

Moving his head backwards he looked at Levy, gently taking her left hand into his own as he looked down at the ring on her finger before looking into her hazel eyes.

"Will you?" he mustered as his voice cracked as a small blush appeared on his white cheeks.

Levy nodded as her face flushed slightly, "Y-Yes!"

Natsu held Lucy in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, watching the couple as he kissed Lucy's cheek.

Gray smirked as he too pulled Juvia closer to his body.

Master Makarov blew his nose loudly as he blubbered. Several guild members tried to calm him down as a small cheer rumbled around the brightening sky.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel and Levy woke up in the hospital, each laying in separate beds next to each other, several other guild members were also sent to the hospital for their injuries but were soon released with plenty of bandages.

Looking across from each other they smiled as Gajeel moved his arm out of the bed for Levy to hold onto. Placing her small hand into his, it felt perfect. It slotted into place perfectly.

The guild had visited them on various occasions as they recuperated until Team Natsu wondered in with massive grins on their faces.

"In honour of your recent engagement the guild would like to send you on a two week paid vacation to Akane Resort, this is also to help with your recuperation." Erza read the note in front of the stunned pair.

Lily flew from Juvia's hands and sat on Levy's lap, looking upwards.

Juvia took to running and landing on Gajeel's body, hugging him tightly as she pressed her face up against his, rubbing it.

"Juvia missed you so much Gajeel-kun!"

He managed to prize the rain woman of his body before Gray promptly pulled her off him, holding his arm around Juvia's waist.

"We took the liberty of moving all of Levy's belongings into our home Gajeel." Lily spoke as he held Levy's free hand with his tiny black paw smiling.

Gajeel felt slightly uneasy to share his space with a woman but realised quite quickly thanks to Lily's intervention that he _had asked her_ to marry him.

Levy's face couldn't hold the smile on her face as Jet and Droy stood in the doorway wearing large grins on their own faces, proud to see her smiling again, she held out her arms as they both ran over to her embracing her tightly.

Jet and Droy positioned themselves on the end of Levy's bed looking towards Gajeel. Giving him a nod in admiration.

Lily fluttered over to Gajeel as Happy sat next to the Iron Dragon Slayer who wanted the blue exceed to move the fish he was eating away.

"Thank you... Um.. For everything everyone!" Levy let her happy tears fall down her face once more. "I-I Don't think I could ever repay any of you! But I will always do what I can!"

The room smiled in the loving warmth.

"Levy, we are here as a family. Even if you are far away, you will always be apart of Fairy Tail, even you Metalhead!" Natsu grinned as he held his finger and thumb up to the sky.

Grinning the rest joined in, holding their fingers high before happily cheering

 **"Fairy Tail!"**

 **==[o0o]==**

 **The End**


	24. Authors Final Note

**AN: I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed since the start and who joined today :D, its been a quick run but I've enjoyed every step (almost, just the one hiccup) - this was my first story to write since I was about 17 so it is incredibly humbling for you guys to think that I can write! I spent hours trawling through various wiki pages, re-watching episodes, re-reading manga pages, using Google to make sure I was correctly referencing anything, so thank you again! these sleepless nights have not been in vain. This will have a second part to it, I still have lots of idea's I want to implement and I honestly believe that the right way to go is to end this story here. I have the full intention of adding one more Lemon chapter for good measure. I also want to apologise for the last chapter it was very short and I know that this can upset some people however with the train of the story, shoving lemon in would of felt forced.  
Thank you again for the reviews its great to see so many people caring about the characters as much as myself, its a wonderful community and I'm glad I get to share the world of Fairy Tail with you all!**

 **Megan :3**


	25. Bonus Chapter - Vacation Lemon

**~Lemon for the newly engaged~**

 **==[o0o]==**

The balcony doors stood open into the large hotel suite, the soft sea breeze fluttering the white net floor to ceiling curtains. The sound of seagulls squawking happily as they danced on the ocean air, diving every now and then in the slow rippling ocean as two bodies lay wrapped up in the thin sheets, legs overlapping each other as their fingers intertwined.

Slowly the bluenette looked over at the muscular black long haired man as he refused to let her hands go, nuzzling at the crook of her neck, every now and then giving it a small nip in affection. He was never going to let her go. Never going to give up on her again.

She giggled as she managed to prise her fingers away, batting him gently.

"Gajeel..."

He rolled over slightly, the sheets hardly covering his body only his crotch was barely hidden beneath the white bed sheet with a small faint trail leading towards his navel.

Resting his head on her shoulder he looked deeply into her hazel eyes. His red eyes gazing at her face, giving her a small smirk.

"Shrimp..." He mocked as he imitated her tone of voice.

She puffed her cheeks slightly before a large smile overcame her, throwing her petite naked frame over the man before her as he grabbed her ass playfully, chuckling as she squealed with delight.

* * *

The first full day they had at the resort Levy had chosen to lay in her small bathing suit, holding her book close to her face as she read in the heat of the sun, a large parasol covering her head to keep the direct light off her porcelain skin. Gajeel sat with his knees almost up to his chest, gazing out at the ocean, feeling out of place.

Moving out from under the parasol he stretched his muscles slightly, rolling his shoulders catching Levy looking up from her book he grinned showing off his white fangs before heading out to the ocean.

The next minute she realised water was dripping down onto her body and her book, before she could grumble Gajeel had pushed himself on top of Levy, taking the book with some force out of her tight grip, much to her displeasure before she quickly wrapped her hands around his back, holding against his wet mane. Kissing each other passionately ignoring those around them.

Before either could realise it, the two week engagement trip was almost over and they had never left the suite since that first day. Each one coming up with a very good excuse not to leave the bed, ordering room service to their all expenses paid suite.

* * *

"Gajeel...?" Levy placed her head on Gajeel's chest, wrapping her arm over his chest as she lazily drew her finger around his nipple.

Slowly taking her hand into his own, he brought up the finger before kissing it lightly in attempt to stop her, clutching it close to his heart as he turned his head to look down at the bluenette's deep hazel eyes.

He gave a soft grunt, waiting for the question that he knew was coming.

"Do you think we could visit the beach today? Maybe have dinner at the restaurant... maybe go to the amusement park?"

 _There is was, the amusement park, he really didn't want to grace the Shrimp with his motion sickness on this trip._

He closed his eyes as he turned away, looking out towards the ocean before them. "Why would I wanna do that?"

Levy sighed as her face softened, turning to face the ocean still resting her head on Gajeel's chest. "If you say so..."

Gajeel's jaw jutted as he could see Levy's dead panned expression through her little puffed cheeks in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Slowly walking down the staircase, Levy's thin fingers softly gliding along the bannister as she looked at the man waiting before her. Leaning against a large casino ball generator, occasionally firing out numbers into the air, allowing magical glitter to fall onto those playing beneath before it vanished into the air.

As she gracefully ushered the dress to move off her small heels, her deep blue dress hugging her petite figure, the sweetheart neckline allowed Gajeel to see her collarbone and a teasing glance of her chest. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, she looked incredible. Wearing her hair in a small bun on top of her head as she allowed several blue locks to fall loosely against her face. She flashed her hazel eyes at the man before her, enhanced by the black eye-liner causing him to blush slightly before averting his eyes and coughing slightly.

"Yah look good Shrimp" As he held out his arm for Levy. His white long sleeved shirt was covered by a black waistcoat with eloquent metal buttons. His long deep red tie sat neatly behind, quickly stuffing his hand into his black suit trousers, trying to feel more relaxed in the upmarket environment.

Levy hugged her face against Gajeel's arm. She knew he hated these kind of things, but the fact he went to the effort spoke volumes to her.

"You too"

She blushed before turning her attention to those around her, not having a care in the world about the couple, they were having too much fun to worry about those around them. The laughter and chatter, the loud revelry that filled the high casino ceilings.

Gajeel slowly pulled Levy away from the casino towards the restaurant, the waiter bowed as he greeted the couple, smiling happily as he took them towards a secluded table that sat on the balcony of the restaurant . Several other couples sat on either side of them, each with their eyes focused on each other, the air of love and serenity surrounding each one as small candles floated around in the centre pieces. Flickering from the cooling sea breeze with the full moon glowing delicately over the land and resort before it.

Pulling the chair out for Levy she sat down as the waiter pushed her underneath the table watching as Gajeel looked angrily towards the second waiter who had wished to seat him, before quickly scampering away from his glare as Gajeel sat himself.

Levy chuckled as she tilted her head, looking at the huffing man before her.

Neither cared that they spoke little over the dinner, each enjoying the silence and the view.

 _It was good to get out of the room even if it was the last night._

Resting her hand on the table, she gazed over at the ring on her finger, it was even more beautiful now that Gajeel was here with her. Something about it felt as if magic was embedded within, Gajeel's emotion _or soul?_ she mused with a small smile on her lips.

She blinked as she watched his hand slowly cover her own, grasping it slightly as he looked over at the ocean below. His face calm and relaxed.

Rarely did he allow anyone to see his interior. Yet this woman before him pulled it out. All those emotions that were buried deep down, now free for this woman to judge as she pleased. Knowing she was close by brought a calmness to his world that he never thought could exist.

She blushed before giving him a smile she knew he could see before joining him on watching the ocean before them.

Gajeel's eyes caught that wondrous smile she always wore, the one that had caused him to fall in love. He smirked as he stood up from the table, ushering Levy to join him as they left the restaurant, leading Levy towards the beach.

Padding her feet along the damp sand Levy ran excitedly as she dodged the small waves that soaked into the sand before her, as Gajeel hung back holding his shoes _and hers too._

Dancing in the moonlight Levy spun, enjoying every moment, not wishing to return to the guild the next morning. Her dance slowed as Gajeel caught up behind her, wrapping his shoe holding arms around her.

"You could of at least put the shoes in the hotel room..." She gave a small whine as they pressed against her dress.

"Nah.." He buried his face into her neck as he slowly kissed her exposed collarbone, each kiss sending ripples of electric up and down her body.

"Yah would of wanted to wear 'em" Slowly nuzzling against her neck.

Using his nose to tease up the length of her neck before breathing lightly on her earlobe, giving it a small tug with his fangs.

"Noo..." She mumbled, feeling Gajeel's length harden against the small of her back. "I'd of wanted you to carry me..."

"Oh? Gi hi" He smirked as he lifted his arms slightly allowing him to see more of her pushed up cleavage. He could feel her becoming weak at the knees as her feet slowly lifted up from the sand beneath her.

* * *

Holding Levy princess style still carrying their shoes Gajeel kicked open their suite room door striding in whilst using the same foot to slam it shut again as he smirked at the bluenette in his arms before ravishing her lips. She gave a small moan as he almost tossed her onto the bed before straddling over her welcoming body.

"Gajeel... I could really do with a shower... Care to join me?" She gave him a seductive glance running her fingers up his now rolled up white shirt sleeves. Her hair had fallen out some time ago, now laying behind her head as a large azure halo. Her cheeked were flushed from arousal.

He couldn't take his crimson eyes off the beauty beneath him.

 _She was his._

 _Soon to be forever._

His heart beat quickly as she pulled him close, wrapping her hand behind his head, holding onto his arm with her free hand, stroking his arm piercings.

He let out a low growl, unsure of the best way to take her out of the dress. Levy gave a teasing pat to Gajeel, she knew that he wanted to tear the dress off her body.

Flashing her eyes at the man above her she began working at the waistcoat buttons, undoing them rapidly before slowly changing her speed with his shirt buttons. Causing him to become frustrated.

"Yah killin' me Shrimp..."

She smirked, catching him off guard as it almost imitated his own.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, taking the shirt, waistcoat and tie with it, he moved his body to allow it to fall off, casting them to the ground as he allowed the bluenette to run her fingers over his chest.

Slowly she lent forward kissing his chest gently, flicking her tongue against his abdomen, pushing him over onto his back, as she pulled her dress up over her head allowing him to view her naked frame before him.

"Y-yah were naked the whole time?"

He stared at the frame now straddling his rock hard groin. Straining from the pressure of his suit trousers. He never thought she'd be so brave to go without underwear.

She blushed as she realised how bold she had been but the feeling of freedom overwhelmed her. This man caused the once _innocent_ bookworm to thoroughly come out of her shell.

Holding his hands on her waist, he pressed him self upwards urging her to release him. He knew full well if Levy was on top, she was in charge and he loved it.

The bluenette let out a small moan from the pressure against her soft lower region. Pushing Gajeel's hands off her waist she ran her body down his semi naked frame, kissing every inch she could get her lips on as she playfully teased his trousers off, throwing them onto the floor before she took hold of his fully hardened length.

Pushing his head deep into the pillows he felt his body fill with ecstasy, her light touch of lips grazing his tip, to the teasing flick of the tongue, against the pressure enhanced hands that held his length. Pumping it in a rhythm he couldn't wrap his head around unable to replicate it himself.

"Levy.." His husky voice waned from the pleasure.

She listened to his body, watching his reactions, enjoying that she was controlling this man. Slowly sliding her lips over his length, taking as much as she could into her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around the length as she bobbed her head. Teasing him, causing him to come to the brink before teasingly letting it subside.

"Shrimp.." he growled deeply, wanting to take her there and then.

Levy pulled off him slowly as she took his hand, heading towards the bathroom. Before she could finish turning the water on for the shower Gajeel had grabbed her from behind, squeezing her breasts tightly as he bit her neck. The bluenette knew he was going to struggle holding back she had pushed him a bit too far with the teasing.

She could feel her loins burning from his exploring hands, pinching her nipples causing them to become hard as he teased her from behind, pushing her into the shower covering them both with warm running water.

Spinning Levy around he picked her up, holding her against his waist, pressing her against the shower wall, skilfully entering her, pushing himself deep. Enjoying her reaction as he began to pull out before forcefully pushing back in deeper.

Levy kept her legs wrapped around his muscular frame, trusting his strength to keep her up as he pumped into her petite frame.

Biting her neck, he began leaving small marks causing Levy to mew out from the excitement. Holding her by the ass he squeezed and massaged it, enjoying her writhing body helplessly hanging off him. Making him ravish her body with more vigour.

Each kiss was more passionate than the last, as she felt her body burning from the pleasure that was building up within her. Her moans becoming louder, biting Gajeel's lips from the overwhelming sensation that was filling her body, urging her body to reach the climax.

"Gajeel" she moaned.

The sound of her calling his name always sent a wash of animalistic pleasure over his body. Unable to control his body any more, allowing his body to take over, he held one hand against the shower wall as he pressed her back against the tiles, pressing his lips against hers before licking her earlobe and neck, constantly sending pleasure to various parts of her body.

The bluenette screamed from the orgasm he was generating as he himself felt his body pushing deeper within her, flooding her inners as he grunted loudly from the release. Breathing heavily as he caught eyes with the shrimp in his arms, her face plastered with a huge grin, her eyes shut from exhaustion.

"I love you Gajeel..." She moved to nuzzle him slowly, still held under the shower, her arms hanging slightly limp around his neck, casually grazing his neck as his wet mane stuck to his back, gently kissing his shoulder with the remaining strength.

"And you, Levy." Holding her tightly, wishing the world would just pause for a moment, so he could savour this moment. Taking in the wondrous scent that was Levy McGarden.

 _Or is that Redfox?_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **This is the final piece of my first story back from a million year hiatus.  
I apologise for the lack of speech, but I wanted to emphasise the atmosphere and the connection the couple have when alone.  
This will hopefully translate over into my next story,  
Don't forget to check out the other ficts I've written (cause yah know, advertisement).**

 **Final thank you for the incredible reviews for my last chapters, I'm over the moon – literally.  
(1k people read it in a day! WTH?!)  
I did this for fun to pass the time not for anything else and I never expected my story to touch so many of you.  
I want to hug you all (super sad atm) and shake your hands!**

 **Gah – Thank you thank you :)**


	26. Sequal Story Update

**Hello once more! Just wanting to give you all an update - my second story is now underway!**

 **Iron Flexibility**

 **And also thanks for the continued support! (Thank GhostlySyder for convincing me to let you all know ;3)**


End file.
